The Blessing of Life
by XT-421
Summary: After Saria gave up her immortality to be with Link, the two, now both young hylians, set off together in the uncharted waters of adolescence, while trying to avoid an all-to-familiar evil... Sequel to 'The Curse of Immortality' 'M' for safety...
1. Diving into Adolescence

**Ok, hello everyone, I'm back! With a new story (yeah, for a sequel to 'The Curse of Immortality', this title is very, very, very lame. But, you will find that it DOES have a great meaning to this story, not some corny spin off of the title of the story that it originated from...)**

**For those of you readers out there who haven't yet heard of me, and want to read this story, I HIGHLY reccomend reading 'The Curse of Immortality' prior to this. Sure, I can't stop you, but you won't know some of the characters of my own (particularly XT-421, Rareen, Cheryl, and Xaiver,) and the events that caused Saria to be how she is within this story.**

**I also want to make one thing very clear, I am hesitant to post this story, and for a good reason. I am planning on posting it like a normal person. Before, I wrote ahead, and made everyone wait for a chapter like an evil, demonic little boy. This time, I am actually writing at the same speed I post. Now granted, I am a bit ahead in my writing already, but seriously, in a few days you'll catch up, trust me.**

**Now, without further ado...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue:

It was about midnight on this day, and a faint crying sound could be heard from within the residence of Xavier Rotaka. The one crying was a young, green haired, seemingly 12 year old girl. Her name was Saria, and her age was misleading. Two years ago, she was actually 583 years old. She was a Kokiri, quote 'was'. Now, she was a Hylian, and that was all thanks to a crazy robot called XT-421. Two years ago, after she gave up her immortality as a Kokiri, she was captured by an evil company who sought to use her as a love-slave, and then was saved by the wondrous boy who she gave up her immortality for, Link, the Hero of Time. Link was now 12 as well, and ever since he confessed his love to her that night, the two had been living in Xavier's house with one of Saria's friends, Cheryl, that she had been helped by during her short occupation as a love-slave.

All had been going well, until now.

She sat in a bathroom, one that XT-421 had installed for Xavier, and wept. She hurt, terribly, and couldn't explain why. She woke to this pain, and probably woke up everyone else in the house with her small shrieks. The closet she could come to naming this pain was an incredible cramping feeling, all throughout her lower abdomen, and a feeling that her spine was curling inwards. She waited in the bathroom for the pain to go away, but it never did. That made her feel terribly angry, but she could only wail and cry about it.

Link sat in his shorts on the other side of the bathroom door, worrying for the girl he cared for so much. He tried to think about what could have caused this pain, and the only thing that came to his mind was himself. Nothing else was in the room, so that had to have been what it was. Either way, Link felt terribly sympathetic for Saria, and just waited for her to come out or let him in.

Soon, the other members of the house were awoken to Saria's crying, and got up as well.

"Saria? What's wrong?" Rareen, Saria's old fairy guardian, given growth potions by that same XT-421, asked.

"Make the pain go away!" Saria cried out to them from the other side of the door.

"What's wrong with her Link?" Cheryl asked Link, all of them still wearing their nightly clothes.

Link only shrugged hopelessly, he never talked much.

"I think I may have a hunch…" Cheryl groaned.

"Saria, please open up, what wrong?"

"I am in pain!"

"What kind of pain?" Cheryl asked, taking a step in front of Rareen.

"I feel terrible, these stupid cramps won't go away, and I feel like I'm never going to feel better." Saria growled back, obviously annoyed now.

"Oh no… this is going to be a fun, fun week for you boys…" Cheryl mumbled with a smirk.

"Why?" Xavier yawned.

"You know how I've been having mood swings lately?" Cheryl said, her smirk still present.

"Yeah, so what? It's your period, you act like that all of the time, and I tend to just let you do whatever."

"I know, I think that I might have triggered Saria's first one."

"She's having her period?" Xavier said dumbly.

"Duh you moron. She's bawling her eyes out in the middle of the night and complaining about cramps. It is either that or bad gas, but at least the gas passes within an hour of movement." Cheryl slapped Xavier on the head, and, as he said, he did nothing to retaliate.

"Ok then… Saria, please let us in, I think that Cheryl, you and I need to have a little girl talk. Either let us in, or come out."

"Is Link out there?" A teary voice asked.

"Yes, do you want him here while we talk to you?"

"No! I don't want him to see me like this!" Saria voice got very edgy fast, further proving Cheryl's claim.

"Ok then, both of you boys, back to bed. Come on, move it!" Cheryl chased them back to their bedrooms with the promise that she'd hurt them in they didn't.

"They're gone now; do you want to come out?" Rareen's voice always had a calming effect on Saria during times of stress, with only a small handful of exceptions, this must have been one of those exceptions.

"Fine…" Saria grumbled angrily as she got up and walked to the door.

"Now, do you want to tell us what happened?" Rareen asked as she opened the door.

"No." Saria stared at them with a face of mixed emotions.

"Why not?"

"Because it is embarrassing." She held her head lower.

"Ah, then did you get any blood on your pants then?" Cheryl interrupted.

Saria's face turned pink.

"How did you know-" She squeaked.

"Saria. That is a period. All girls have one at a certain age." Rareen said calmly.

"So I won't have to have one again?"

"HA! I wish!" Cheryl roared with laughter, making Saria feel like an idiot.

"No Saria, you will have to have one almost every thirty days."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Because, it is… well, it just has to happen."

"Why?" Tears began to form in Saria's eyes again.

"Well, it is a part of this thing called the menstrual cycle, and that is what allows you to have kids."

"Oh, but, why does it have to be so painful?"

"Well, it just happens to be painful, and trust me, it gets better over time. You won't feel as hurt as you do now."

"When will it go away then? An hour?"

"A day or so, and it will stop hurting as bad."

"A DAY?" Saria felt faint and began to sink against the wall.

"Yes, at least one day before the pain subsides."

"That sucks!"

"That it does. But, it will go away eventually, and then you'll feel better, right?"

"But then it comes back?"

"Yes…"

"Oh, this stinks! And every time I'm going to bleed?"

"Yep." Cheryl said almost proudly.

"Well… so… unnnngggghh…" Saria began to moan and mumble unintelligibly.

"Yeah, we know Saria, we all had our first time." Cheryl said calmly.

"Why so painful? Why? Why? Why?"

"That's not the half of it; you have already shown some of the other signs of it."

"Like what?"

"Acting moody."

"I'M NOT MOODY!"

"There, you just overreacted, case and point." Cheryl stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Then Saria just broke down, crying and sobbing like she was in a life or death situation.

"Do you want to go to bed now with Link?"

Through crying and tears, Saria managed to nod her head.

Cheryl and Rareen picked Saria up and lifted her back to bed, and then placed her next to Link.

The moment Link noticed she was back in bed, the new twelve year old, he had just had his birthday recently, wrapped his arm around her.

"It's going to be alright. I'm here." Link hugged her tightly, and the melodious voice of Link lulled her to sleep, despite the pain.

* * *

**Ok, no, seeing as that was technically the just a prologue, I will talk a bit about it, and then let you continue...**

**From what I've been told, (yeah, any one of you would've laughed as I collected that information... lol) much of that was very correct... I feel pretty dang sorry for you girls out there... periods don't sound fun AT ALL.**

**Now, I'll let you all go back now...**

* * *

Link and Saria hated puberty. So many things had changed for them in just a simple three years. Before, when they first admitted their love for one another, Link was shorter, cuter, and sweeter. He was still sweet, in his own way, but he got much taller, much stronger, and all around, more adult like. Even though he wasn't in comparison to Xavier yet, he was still far taller than Saria, whose growth was minimal compared to Link. And it wasn't that he hated the growth, far from it, he loved it, he was stronger, faster, and unbelievably more handsome. But it was the other thing that annoyed him, like the occasional voice cracking, and the voice getting deeper. Also his mindset, that once was so innocent and pure, now started looking at Saria, the girl he loved, in a slightly different way, one that led him to do things similar what he and Saria had done earlier that morning. **(A/N: Oh no, what had they done this particular morning I wonder?)**

Saria too, had changed, for better or worse. Before, she had the youthful cuteness that followed her every step, but now, she was caught somewhere between the girl she once was, and a beautiful woman like Cheryl. Still, she was in all ways pretty, and still maintained a bit of her youthful aura, but now she had more womanly qualities about her; such as those curves that Cheryl had that Saria had been so curious about getting. But now, for the first time in 586 years, she finally understood exactly why she wore brassiere, to keep her upper chest, which had grown outward slightly, from being agitated and scratched by her ever shrinking clothing. All of these changes, though somewhat disturbing for her, she was fine with, in fact, some of them, curves included, she was rather happy about. The only thing she truly loathed about this puberty thing was the menstrual cycle. Three times now she had had a 'period' as Cheryl and Rareen called it, and she was expecting her fourth within the next week or so. Either way, the promises of it getting better over the years didn't seem to be working yet. Saria still hated the pain, and would often still shed tears over both the pain and the very fact that she couldn't stop herself from crying, which was no doubt the moodiness described by Cheryl and Rareen.

Of course, Saria too had a different opinion about Link, no longer was he cute, he was hot, and of course, she felt different about him being her boyfriend. For example, when they slept together in the same bed, and he would, as he normally did, wrap his arm around her, she would get a strange, electric feeling around her, and a desire to be even closer to him, the kind of closeness that the two had accidentally gotten to earlier that morning. **(A/N: Again, this morning is mentioned... I wonder if I'm trying to hint something to you... lol...)**

On this particular day, Cheryl, Rareen, and Xavier were all out at the market, leaving Link, who slept in, and Saria, who needed to take a shower in the bathroom that their kind friend, XT-421, had installed for them the last time he was over, alone together in the house, unsupervised.

Of course, for them, it was the perfect opportunity to break all of the rules that Rareen had told them never to break about their relationship. And, well, it resulted in yet another shower and getting their bed sheets messed up to the point of a need of washing. Needless to say, the crazy 13 year olds didn't care, and now knew how to feel about one another as they ventured forth into the uncharted waters called adolescence.

* * *

**Well, so THAT is what I was mentioning...**

**To any of you who are interested in that kind of, I do have an alternative chapter (THAT I WILL NOT POST EVER) that was what happened that particular morning. It is a lemon, yes, and no, it is not my first. If anyone wants to read it, PM me, or put it in a review, we can work something out.**

**Very soon, I will have another chapter on this...**

**Until then...**

**More coming soon...**


	2. A Bit of a Surprise

**Ok, I am terribly sorry for the miserably long introduction... but A LOT happens in a few years... this is ever more true for teenagers.**

**Now, a bit more introductions, but I promise you, next chapter, there will be more action... (You get to see who the bad guy is!)**

**But I did notice something, this story will tend to skip a few years ever so often... and then a short 're'introduction at that... seeing as... well... I can't tell you without revealing too much of the plot of this story...**

**It will all make sense by the end, just trust me.**

**(Note: This story has been placed as 'M', it is a notch above 'The Curse of Immortality' but not exactly what 'I' would place under as 'M'. But, according to the rules, it probably does belong there anyways... I can asure you of this, there will be NO HOT LOVE SCENES POSTED IN THIS STORY, even if I do mention them... and if I do mention them, well, I guess I'll write them up and send them to people if you annoy me enough... I place it as 'M' just for safety... but then again, it does give me a bit more freedom to write.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The two now slept on their bed, in the middle of the afternoon, with nothing covering them but sheets and the other's arms.

Slowly, Saria began to reawaken.

"Ohh… Link, what time is it?"

Link said nothing but opened his eyes, and let them adjust.

"Oh my gosh… we actually just did all of that." **(A/N: No comment...)**

Link was trying to figure if he was happier about this, or worried.

"We need to come up with a cover story… First of all, what were we doing while they were gone?"

Link smiled wickedly. **(A/N: This is where I get to use that 'M' rating to my advantage... heh heh heh...)**

"I was teaching you how to handle a sword."

"Link!" Saria hit him with a goofy grin on her face, "That obviously WON'T work. Come on, there's got to be something…"

"Playing with… water bombs." Link said, eyeballing his arsenal in the closet, still holding Saria.

"Yeah! And while we were playing with the bombs, one exploded on the bed, and that's why it is so wet, and we tried to fix this place up after it exploded!" Saria exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Perfect." He sighed, looking into her eyes deeply. "I love you Saria…"

"I love you too Link…" Saria reached her head forward and gave Link a quick kiss before getting up and stretching.

Saria made a strange sigh, and then fell back down.

"I'm tired."

"They won't believe us if we're asleep."

"I know, I know, but still, I don't want to get up. Carry me please?"

Link gave her a look, 'How could I say no to that face?' and willingly complied, loving how effortlessly he could pick up Saria and move her around.

"Where to?" Link asked her softly, cradling her in his arms.

"How about getting dressed first?" Saria smiled, realizing that they were still in the undergarment that they had slept in.

Link nodded and set Saria down, letting her go about her business in dressing up.

Her wardrobe hadn't really changed. She still loved green, even if her clothing style shifted a bit, still wearing her sweater, but loosing the tunic, or sometimes changing it.

Link could never understand how she liked to wear her sweater and a pair of shorts at the same time, but either way, she loved to wear her clothes like that, and to him it seemed very cute, so he never complained.

"I swear, it gets smaller every time…" Saria groaned as she squeezed herself into the shrinking sweater.

"You're growing."

"I know, isn't it great? I mean, I didn't even think that XT was telling the truth when he helped either..."

Link shrugged, and put on his usual tunic and shorts, of which were just larger versions of the clothes he always wore; except the dorky little cap that he treasured so much, now in as good as condition as ever.

"Ok, now, we've got to leave to go somewhere, because there is no way that we spent all day blowing up our room."

"Good point."

"Where to? There's got to be somewhere that you haven't taken me to yet." Saria again let Link pick her up and carrying her outside.

"Hmm…" Link set her down and brought out the ocarina that Saria gave to him so long ago. A short melody later, the two watched the horizon as a young, juvenile horse ran towards them.

As the horse came to a stop, Link patted its warm brown coat and let loose a deep sigh.

"Epona…"

"Who's Epona?"

"This horse. Malon owns her."

"Oh, that Malon girl, you haven't shown me her yet."

"Neither have I shown you this other place." Link hopped up onto the already saddled horse, and held his arm out to Saria, who willingly got up and sat in between Link and the horse.

"Can she hold both of us?"

"Yes. She is strong willed, like her owner."

Saria giggled furiously as Link gave Epona a small kick. In moments, they were off.

* * *

**(A/N: More introductions... unghh...)**

Rareen, Cheryl and Xavier were all heading home, the day was nearing its end, and the sun had just started to sink beneath the horizon. The three walked home, save Rareen, who left her stuff for poor Xavier, the strong man of the house as he so often boasted, to carry her shopping goods home for her, to fly home sooner to check on Saria and Link.

For her, watching Saria and Link grow older was possibly the most interesting, and demanding thing in her life. As adolescents now, the two young lovers had to be helped and supported constantly. Both of them had so many questions for Rareen, Cheryl, and Xavier about what was going on with them. But the more laborious task was to make sure nothing happened between them that shouldn't yet. For the past two years, Rareen had noticed the faint change in their eyes, where they first glanced when looking at one another, and of course, as her motherly mindset told her to be, she feared the worst. She knew that for those two to do anything was pretty much against the law, and to go further into that, she wasn't sure what would happen to Saria, still small for her age, and almost underweight, would handle an unexpected child. It could easily kill her if she wasn't careful, and that didn't fly for Rareen well, so she was there to ruin all of their fun.

In her spare time though, while those two crazy teens were sound asleep, she would often have time for herself, doing things that any single mother might do. She often ventured back to the forest as a fairy in any hopes of a date, only to never find what she was looking for in someone. And if that wasn't enough, she would sometimes go to Hyrule Castle town in her larger form looking around for a person she could get a date from, even though she knew that would probably end terribly. Either way, she never found anyone like the guy she wanted. And she knew that still wanting XT as that man was a foolish and childish fantasy.

And even now, as she flew home at a fairly slow pace, she read various articles in XT's PDA about his past life, and all of the things he had learned over his 9,982 years of being in existence. It was pretty exciting for her. From this little piece of metal, she could view worlds far beyond her wildest imagination, places that really existed out there that she could never even in her dreams fathom. Places such as Earth, with its massive cities, and even this Mobius, with its vast, untouched lands, fascinated her.

And if that wasn't enough, that same piece of metal let her listen to all of the music XT had ever heard. So, presently, she was listening to a song called 'Breakaway' by a person called 'Kelly Clarkson', for some reason, she really liked this song, and tended to play it often.

Within a few minutes, the house that she now called home was directly in front of her.

"Ah, it feels so good to be home…" Rareen sighed as she ate one of XT's synthetic 'Eat Me' cakes, and became an adult size again.

"Saria! Link! Where are you two?" Rareen called as she began to look around.

She found no one, but she as she left the house from the rear exit, she found Saria's and Link's bed-sheets hanging on the drying rack.

Instantly, she feared the worst. **(A/N: Now, this is what happens to a control freak mother who is worriedd for her daughter's sake... lol...)**

"They did not just do what I think they did… SARIA! LINK!" Rareen roared as she drank one of XT's synthesized 'Drink Me' drinks, and became a fairy again. Blindly, she stormed a five mile radius or the house, and then kept rushing around to find, capture, and interrogate, her two possibly naughty, teenaged children.

* * *

Saria loved Link's 'surprise destination'. She had never been to Lake Hylia before, and to see the amazing lake up close was breathtaking. The moment she got off Epona, she grabbed Link and ran into the water.

Both she and Link were good swimmers, not the greatest, but enough to get themselves out of trouble if that ever happened. But, with her clothes on, Saria may have had more of a problem. Of course, as they swam around, splashing each other and tackling each other into the water were considered swimming for them, they didn't care about anything else. To them, there was no danger, there was no time, there was just Link, Saria, and the water around them.

This feeling for them was happening more and more often, and they loved every second of that feeling.

Link suddenly dove under the water, and left Saria staring at the space where he was in awe. Like a snake, he slithered his way over to her underwater, and then tripped her, making her fall right into his arms. He lifted her out before her hair hit the water.

She turned, still in his arms, and smiled brightly.

"I love you." The words were in perfect unison.

Then a noise began to interrupt their moment.

"LINK! SARIA! WHERE IN DIN'S NAME ARE YOU?" A small voice said with such a fiery attitude that it easily could've been Din herself.

"Oh boy… this'll be fun…" Saria said glumly, not wanting to leave the massive lake that was Lake Hylia.

"I HEARD THAT MISSY! NOW BOTH OF YOU GET BACK ON THAT GODDESS CODEMNED HORSE AND GET BACK TO THE HOUSE!!" Rareen roared at them, somehow managing to push them out of the water, and back towards Epona, who was waiting patiently to be ridden.

The two mounted the horse silently and guiltily, and slowly trotted off.

"I. SAID. MOVE." Rareen's voice was like fire from a hellish furnace.

"Ok ma'am…" Saria squeaked as Link kicked Epona slightly to go faster.

* * *

Moments later, they were back at Xavier's house, just north of the Lon Lon Ranch, yet west of Hyrule castle town.

Link and Saria quickly dismounted their horse, and Link sent her back to Malon at the ranch with a faint pat. Before Rareen caught up, they ran inside, and found Cheryl and Xavier unpacking their groceries and goods.

"Oh boy, you two just got here?" Cheryl asked them, looking wide-eyed.

"Yeah." Saria said, breathing heavily.

"And did Rareen find you yet?"

Saria and Link closed their eyes and nodded faintly.

"Oh boy…" Cheryl said, starting to retreat to a corner in the room.

Rareen burst into the room and became adult sized again.

"Look out Cheryl! Duck and cover! She's gonna blow!" Xavier whispered into Cheryl's ear as he jumped on her and pinned her to the ground. Cheryl responded with a lot of laughter.

"This is no laughing matter!" Rareen demanded furiously. "Why are there bed-sheets drying on the rack?"

"I was playing with Link's water bombs, and they kind of accidentally exploded." Saria said, retreating into the chest of Link, grabbing his hands for comfort and safety.

"Then what did you do all day?"

"After we cleaned up the bomb's mess, we went to Lake Hylia." Saria said; even fainter than before as Rareen glared into her eyes.

"No funny business?" Rareen's deathly stare didn't break or flich, nor did it seem like it believed them.

"What do you mean?" Saria begged, bursting into tears. If it didn't make Rareen revert into her helping motherly mode, then it would make her feel guilty, and edge off the subject, and prevent Saria from lying anymore than she already had.

"Ooh…" Rareen's expression changed completely. "I'm sorry there, I kind of exploded…" Rareen went to reach a hand out to try to comfort Saria, but she recoiled and fled to her room. Link let go of her, and followed her a few seconds after.

"Now look at what you did Rareen. You made the girl cry." Cheryl said mockingly.

"Hey, you haven't been a mother yet, so don't go pointing fingers. Besides, I don't want them doing that yet. Saria is still too young."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But you're wrong about one thing." Cheryl said, almost confidently.

"And what's that?" Rareen cocked an eyebrow; like the first person she ever had a crush on, she thought she was always right. **(A/N: XT thinks he's NEVER wrong. Often, he is right about that... he get's pretty cocky...)**

"I am going to be a mother. Two weeks ago, I didn't have my period." Cheryl hadn't yet let anyone know this bit of information.

"So wait, you're PREGNANT?" Xavier squealed with glee.

"Yes Xavier, you big stud, you're going to be a daddy within the year."

"WOOHOO!" Xavier jumped into the air, and kissed Cheryl in the face over one hundred times.

"Well, I guess that deserves a congratulation. Now, on with the annoying girl questions." Rareen's expression instantly changed from dull and boring to highly excited, "Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Her eyes sparkled like the light that came off her fairy form.

* * *

Link and Saria held each other tightly on their bed, not doing anything crazy like they had done earlier that morning.

"She bought every word… that was perfect." Saria said, kissing Link tenderly.

"I know, I feel… bad."

"So do I." Saria snickered evilly as she kissed Link again, and they embraced one another ever more tightly.

**Well, I guess having an 'M' as my rating isn't SO bad... maybe I could make this a bit more fun then? I don't know...**

**And to those of you who are shocked that kids can/do do that sort of stuff so early in life... hmm... it was right in the medieval ages... may I ask why is it wrong in Hyrule? (A replica of the medival ages) and furthermore, why is it wrong nowadays? Not that I support it, I hate underaged sex, and will obviously find a wway to demonize it here too. But, I am not overly against soulmates expressing their love, no matter the age/gender.**

**I needn't say more, save this only:**

**More coming soon...**


	3. Working Together

**Ok, I will post the next chapter within the day, so that you can all catch up to me... and then one next morning... I hope...**

**Well, etiher way... after you read this chapter, well, you'll se why it was necessary for me to change it to 'M'. Though, I think it actually isn't going to be as bad as I originally imagined...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In a faraway land, one all-too-familiar for Saria and Cheryl, in a wrecked old mansion, a nearly lifeless body tried to die.

The body belonged to Randall Tyson, self proclaimed 'Lord of Malavar'. He was the sadistic being who tortured Cheryl and Saria with his sick, twisted mind for a time. His body was nearly destroyed when Link used a radioactive weapon on him and thus mutated him slightly. He wasn't dying, even though he knew he should have. He wasn't alive exactly either, but his malicious soul begged for revenge upon Link and Saria and Cheryl, and of course, the infernal metal man known as XT-421. His soul fought vigorously to keep his body alive to exact this revenge, but his body was getting weaker over the years, and starting to fail entirely. **(A/N: I never did say it up front that Randall was dead in "The Curse of Immortality" for a reason. Go ahead and check. I NEVER said he was dead.)**

Often, he would search for help, someone, something, that could help him keep his body alive, but no one in the three years that he had stayed in the realm of the living had he found such a person.

But things were about to change.

Mentally, Randall reached out father than he had before, into the depths of the Dark Realm, where his soul was slowly being brought to for his terrible crimes, and he found a person who could potentially help him.

"Help me…" His voice was faint and weak, and obviously about to fail again.

"Why?" A deep, oily voice replied. Even partially dead, Randall felt the hairs of his back raise.

"I want REVENGE!"

"I can help, what's in it for me?"

Randall focused on this voice, it sounded promising.

"Who are you?" He asked, unable to see anything.

"I am the Prince of Darkness. I can help you if you can help me." Randall's form began to material in front of the being, and he started to see him with his own eyes.

"How can I help you?"

"I am trapped, and I too want revenge."

"How can I free you? Where are you trapped?"

"I am trapped here. And I need a person, living, to get me out."

"Who do you want revenge from?" Randall asked, trying to focus on the hazy figure.

"The vile boy who sent me here. Link, Hero of Time…" He growled.

"If this boy is the same Link I know, then we have a common foe."

"You hate Link too?"

"He destroyed my body."

"Ugh! Then I have no use for a dead man. Go away." The Prince sounded very angry and frustrated.

"I said he destroyed my body fool, not killed me. I am still alive." The hazy figure perked up.

"Really? Then, we could kill Link."

"How? I can no longer manifest in my body, it is growing too weak."

"I can help you. I have the Power." The man held out his right hand, and a faint, triple triangle shone in the darkness, the triangle on the top gleamed the most. **(A/N: Insert Creepy Organ Music Here)**

"Interesting… how can we do this?"

"If you are willing, I will manifest within your soul, that will help me escape my prison, and give your soul the power to reenter your body. Then, we, as one mighty being, will destroy Link."

"And his girlfriend, and their friends…" Randall spat at the mention of Cheryl and Saria.

"Yes…" The voice hissed.

"Who are you really?"

"Gannondorf, Prince of Darkness, wielder of the Triforce of Power."

"Never heard of him. Nice to meet you. How do we do this then?"

"Simple, hold out your hand." Randall did as told, and Gannondorf placed his hand on his.

From the darkness, two fiery eyes shot forth, and Randall looked into them with terror; this was a being of supreme destruction.

Then, the darkness within the room began to morph, and they flew towards Randall, embracing his soul, and embedding themselves onto it.

Randall screamed, and Gannon laughed, but soon the feeling made him scream as well.

The hazy figure no longer was in the room the last time Randall checked, and when he opened his eyes, he was back in his body.

"Wow, it worked." His voice was slightly deeper than before, and had another voice in it.

"Yes, it did. Now, experiment with the power I gave you, and use it for whatever you wish, soon, we will strike." Gannon's voice echoed within Randall's head, and the two laughed maliciously together.

But of course, Gannon wasn't thinking about working with Randall. His ulterior motives were far more terrifying.

_As soon as he begins to use my powers, I will grow stronger, and then, I will take over his mind, and morph his body back to my own former glory. Muhahahahahaha!_

Gannon laughed at this thought, but then noticed, he wasn't in complete control of everything still, and waited.

He began to find that for some reason, Randall's desires became his own, and no longer was just ruling and dictating his only desire to abuse his power. And for some odd reason, Saria, and some other girl he'd never met before, kept entering his mind as objects of pure desire. Contemplating his decision to mold with this 'Randall' as an unwise one, he sat back, and waited. **(A/N: Uh-oh... that CANNOT be good...)**

"Now," Randall spoke to himself and Gannondorf, "I take back my kingdom, and regain my control." With the flick of his wrist, the building that the metal man, XT-421, had single-handedly destroyed was recreated in full glory.

"_Perhaps he isn't such a bad host after all… hmm…" _

"And now, Arthur!" With a clap of his hands, Randall summoned the dead body of Arthur, not rotting away and lacking arms.

"Yeah boss?" The corpse moaned.

"You could use a new body, how about a Darknut?" With a snap, metal encased Arthur, and formed a perfect knight replica, with arms.

"Great boss, now, what do you want me to do?"

"Gather some more slaves, we're taking back the business."

"We don't have a coach though."

"Let me help… I know of some horses." Gannondorf said to him slyly.

"Ok…" Randall's eyes switched from their normal brown to a fiery orange, and he held his hands out to the skies. A few moments later, his eyes returned to normal, and from the sky, six horses, all jet black and bony, fell and landed gracefully in front of all of them.

"And as for a coach…" Again, a hand movement, and a dark smoke filled the area, once it cleared, a replica of their old slave coach appeared.

"Thanks boss, I'll get right on it." Arthur grunted as he mounted the coach like he was still a malvrin.

"Ooh, life is good. Now a nap." Randall went back into his mansion for the first time in a few years, and rested on the bed that he had almost had Saria on.

"I wonder where that girl is. Hmm…" Randall sighed as he went to sleep, leaving Gannon's restless mind to get comfortable within the new body.

"_This oaf doesn't know what I'm going to do to him…"_ Gannon snickered as he began to plot Hyrule's downfall again.

* * *

**So, how do you like my new (sort of) bad guy? No, it wasn't Majora, (sorry, TNT Guy.)**

**Now, how long is it going to be until they strike? That is even more a question...**

**More coming soon...**


	4. Poor Everyone

**Well, of those who know me a bit well, they may be able to guess a bit as to what happens in this story. But, as usual, I did something in this chapter that was a bit uncalled for... Somethign rather... comical...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Six Months Later**

"Yes, Link, that is right, I'm leaving you and Saria in charge of the farm for a while." Xavier said proudly as the three walked to the Square in the morning.

"But why us? We are so young!" Saria complained.

"Exactly, you have youth, whereas Cheryl and I are old," he laughed, and then continued, "No, ok, here's why. Cheryl and I need to deal with that baby, and Rareen will teach us how I'm sure, but I have to help her because she can't do physically anything."

"I guess you're right… her belly is bigger than Link's head." Link shot her an agitated look, and then sighed as she began to giggle.

"Well, Link, Saria, what did the two of you do yesterday while Cheryl, Rareen and I were out buying baby clothes? I didn't hear what you told Rareen..."

"Swordplay." Link's response was automatic, and Saria tried to hide her blush. **(A/N: Again, I get to abuse the 'M' Rating... heh heh heh...)**

"Really? Saria, you can wield a sword?" Xavier was very interested in this.

"Yes, Link always comments at how good I am." Saria and Link now did their best not to laugh.

"Wow… you don't look the type. Perhaps you and I could set a date to test your abilities?" Xavier was clueless as to what Saria and Link were giggling about.

"No, I am not that good yet, besides, Link's sword is a better fit for me, not yours." **(A/N: I thought of this entire little scene here as I piled multch onto a wheelbarrow for... oh let's say my twentieth time?)**

"Good heavens no, you'd use Link's blade, and fight me, seeing as my sword would probably hurt to hold." Now the two stopped and fell backwards laughing. "What in the goddesses' names is so funny?"

"Oh, nothing…" Saria said, wiping tears from her eyes. Xavier was clueless, and that was too fun an opportunity to pass on.

"Whatever… Ok, Link, Saria, I need to get some more things for building a new room in the house, I will go get them, but I need you two to get farming equipment. We need potato seeds now, I figured we could do a lot with potatoes."

"Ok." They both replied merrily, their fingers intertwined as they walked in synchronization.

"And then after that, well, Link, you can come help me lift the supplies home."

Link nodded his head as they entered the city.

* * *

Back at home, Cheryl and Rareen were talking about Link and Saria, Rareen as paranoid as ever.

"I don't think that's what they did though!" Rareen complained stubbornly to Cheryl, they'd been at this for hours it seemed.

"Listen, Rareen, what else can we believe other than what they said? I mean, wrestling may not be something that they found easy to do without hurting Saria, but it would explain the noises last night." Cheryl restated obviously.

"But so would having you-know-what!" Rareen's eyes bulged.

"Ungh… Jeez Rareen, she's a juvenile, we all know this by now. Her periods alone state that she is able to have kids. Stop arguing about it. Besides, Saria's a smart girl, she'd know better than to get herself pregnant."

"But she's 14 now, and been in love with Link for four years. And besides, that look in her eyes says different!"

"Lay off Rareen, aren't you supposed to be helping me with my pregnancy anyways? Not dreading about Saria's possibility of getting pregnant?"

"Yes…" Rareen muttered in defeat.

"So, do you think that it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"Hmm…" Rareen smirked, "With Xavier's femininity, it is likely that you shall never have a boy…" **(A/N: The poor guy NEVER gets a break...)**

"Oh stop it! Besides, I of all people know he's a guy for sure. How else did this bulge get here?"

Rareen just rolled her eyes.

"Still, I don't want Saria to get pregnant."

"Oh my gosh, Rareen, listen to yourself, you are a worrywart! Go get a boyfriend, or something. Anything to keep you distracted, because honestly… ugh… you are just so annoying!" Cheryl sighed as she walked off to her bed and lay back onto it.

"So, what's it like?" Rareen asked expectantly, looking at Cheryl.

"Having a living thing in your tummy? Or the process to make it?" Cheryl smiled evilly.

"Oh shut up. Not the second one, I'll find out on my own terms. So what's it like having a baby?" Rareen sat at the end of the bed hoping for an answer, it never came.

"Over 587 years and you've never had a boyfriend, let alone do that, tsk tsk…"

"But what about-"

"No, XT is a robot without a gender, he does not count."

"So what if I've never had a boyfriend?"

"Oh why didn't you just stay in the forest you annoying fairy?"

"Because I am loyal to my near-daughter Saria."

"Just let me sleep."

"Why? Are you tired?"

"I am tired of your presence! I don't need to be a pregnant woman to have that side-effect!" **(A/NL Poor Cheryl, having to spend time at home with a control-freak mother...)**

"Jeez, pushy are we? Fine I'll leave…" Rareen left the room and shut the door in a flash.

Soon after, she whipped out her PDA and started looking at more things on it. Oddly, XT seemed to cram an infinite amount of knowledge within it, and Rareen was never fully satisfied with what she knew.

"Ah, I love the music…" Rareen sighed peacefully as she sat on Saria's bed, listening to some of XT's 'Techno' music and reading articles on being pregnant.

* * *

Link and Saria's hand were locked together as they walked through the aisles of the Square. Too many times recently had people been too attracted to Saria, and Link always had to accompany her to make her feel safe, and to shoot dirty looks at the people who wanted her as their own girlfriend.

Happily, both of them found and bought the seeds they needed to run Xavier's farm, and just as quickly as they entered, they were on their way to leave.

But, something stopped them.

"Link?" Link had heard this pseudo-charming voice too many times in his nightmares. **(A/N: Could it be Gannondorf?)**

"LINK!" The voice called as a girl in a ratty dress approached Link and Saria. **(A/N: Girl? Oh no, it must be worse...)**

With a tackle, the girl's hood fell off, and Link tried to smile at the fish-girl who was pinning him. **(A/N: THE worst...)**

"Hello Ruto."

"Ruto? Link, that's not Princess Ruto is it?" Saria tried to whisper to Link.

"Yes I am that Ruto, now get away from my boyfriend you slut!" Ruto glared at Saria menacingly.

"Ruto… That's Saria, my girlfriend."

"WHAT?! How could you do this to me? LINK! I don't care what you say, you're dumping her today!" **(A/N: Poor Link...)**

While Ruto dragged Link away, he mouthed to a bewildered Saria, 'Just play along, I love you.' But Saria still hardly understood.

"Fine…" Link said, hiding his annoyance.

"So Link, how's it been? When's the wedding? Oh there are so many questions… come on, I need your help with some fish."

"Um, Ruto, can you please let go of him?" Saria asked, trying to keep up.

"I thought I told you to go away!"

"You did, but I'm curious. Answer me this, if you are Princess Ruto, then why are you dressed in rags?" Saria demanded.

"My family is really poor right now, as is all of Zora's Domain. The fish just aren't biting. And, my grand idea is to use Link as a new bait for them."

Link cringed.

"Wh-why?" He managed to ask.

"Well, seeing as I am a fish, and I am abnormally attracted to you, if I can harness that essence, and make a fishing bait, maybe more fish will bite!" The teenaged Zora proclaimed so over confidently, that Saria almost believed her, had the thought not been utterly absurd.

Link said nothing, and just gave up in trying to fight with the girl. If he was lucky, she'd let go of him for a moment, and give him time to run away.

"Well, I hope you don't mind staying with me tonight, because you're going to." Ruto said again very confidently and assuredly.

Together, Link and Ruto left Saria in the dust. And she could barely stand it. Right then, tears were forming in her eyes, and she felt terrible.

Quickly, she grabbed the goods that she and Link bought, and she ran home, crying. **(A/N: Poor Saria...)**

* * *

Xavier was tired, and hungry. He had skipped much of lunch to go shopping, and now he was standing in the middle of the Square hoping for help; it never came.

"Link and his girlfriend… Jeez…" All he had managed to buy was a lot of lumber, and he knew it was going to be hard to carry it home alone. But, seeing as Link and Saria were gone, and he believed them responsible enough to get home by themselves, and despite what he knew Rareen would say, he let them be, and walked home with his vast load of lumber, travelling at a very, very slow speed. **(A/N: Never gets a break... this dude is the definition of unlucky at times...)**

* * *

Rareen sat on the bed, hardly awake, very tired. Just as she was about to fall asleep, the door burst open.

Now alert and awake, she stared into the dashingly handsome figure who entered the door.

"Hello. Who are you?"

The tall, godly, figure said nothing; his rugged, pale face remained how it was, letting a nonexistent breeze make his golden long hair sway slightly. He slowly walked towards Rareen and sat next to her on the bed. A faint smile crept onto his face.

"Doesn't matter then?" Rareen moved closer to the man, and he did the same.

The two were just moments away from letting their lips touch.

"RAREEN!!" Saria cried annoyed and very upset as she burst into the room.

Rareen woke up to see that she was drooling on Saria's pillow. **(A/N: Poor Rareen... HAHAHAHA!)**

"Darn it…" Rareen had no idea she was dreaming, "What is wrong Saria?"

"Link's gone!" She wailed miserable.

"Oh there there… he'll be back. He loves you remember?"

"Then why is he engaged to Princess Ruto?" She asked bitterly.

"Saria, relax, I, being a fairy, know that that is possibly one of the biggest jokes ever."

"What?"

"You see, when Link left to go on that quest to seal Gannondorf, he had to collect the Spiritual Stones, one of fire, one of the forest, and one of the water. The Deku Tree had the Forest Spiritual Stone, and the Gorons had the Spiritual Stone of Fire. Ruto had the Spiritual Stone of Water, and was instructed to give it to the man she would marry. Of course, she never told that to Link until after she let him have it."

"Really?"

"Yes, and once he heard that, he ran out of there faster than a horse, keeping the stone."

"Oh, so… he doesn't love her?"

"Oh come on! You met her, correct?"

"Yes… she was very annoying."

"Exactly. How could Link love her more than a friend if that?"

"I guess… but what if he doesn't come back?"

"He will, or I'll come looking for him." Rareen smiled, but Saria wasn't convinced.

"I-I think I need some alone time right now…" Saria lay down on the bed and Rareen calmly, and willingly, left the room.

As she left, she heard faint sobs from the room. **(A/N: Again, Poor Saria...)**

"Well, I hope that Link gets back here soon… He's done quite a number on that poor girl…" Rareen sighed, debating with herself if she should ever let anyone know about her dream or not. _No, definitely not._ She chuckled and moved on to do something or nothing in the house.

**Now, the only thing I've got to really do in this segment of the timeline, is to get that baby born... hmm... then I move on to the REAL plot... **

**Well, now you are all caught up with me, (save one small page... but that's it...)**

**I am expecting this story to be a bit shorter than 'The Curse of Immortality'. but it will cover a LOT more years... (Ending hopefully when Link is 16, the age of the Hero of Time yet again...)**

**HA! Knowing something that you don't, I actually find that rather ironic!**

**More coming soon...**


	5. A Cold and Bitter Night

**Ok, this chapter is two chapters put into one... seeing as the one chapter was too small to be a single chapter... and actually three... but never mind that...**

**Now, TNT Guy, I do not answer you for one reason. I already have. Read my profile for further details.**

**And I would've had this up sooner... but my power went out... and I had to recover a lot of this...**

**Ah well, it happens...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Randall was back to his former glory, if not better than before.

He had almost completely forgotten about his and Gannondorf's soul fusing, and this was due to Gannondorf's seemingly passive personality. Gannon lay back, resting his energy, letting Randall do whatever he wanted, whether that be get a new girlfriend, his, kind of girlfriend, mind you, or abuse the power's that Gannon gave him. Unbeknownst to Randall, but Gannon was already plotting his next move.

Randall was too busy with his newest slave girl. A young girl, about fifteen, who, unlike all of the other slaves, wanted to be with him. He found this rather strange, but she actually ran away from home, and saw Arthur in his coach, and begged to be taken. And now, with Randall, she was a strange person.

She had long, reddish brown hair, with a single green earring in her ear, which she refused be taken off at all, and Randall didn't mind it, seeing as it fit her emerald eyes perfectly. She was new to the job, only two days ago did she get to Randall's mansion, and she still wore her clothes, but Randall was determined to have that changed by tonight.

Her name was Violet, and she was very intimidated by Randall, on a usual basis, but, when she got in his bed, she was a completely different person. She claimed to be a virgin until she met Randall, but the way she reacted to her first time with him was too good to be her first time at all. She didn't even scream like most girls did, which made Randall believe that she was special. **(A/N: Using this 'M' rating isn't so terrible after all I guess... shrugs)**

Randall now sat on the bed, watching intently as Violet removed her clothing.

"Jeez, do you like, want me every passing second of every passing day?" She teased as she looked him over, untying her brassiere with one hand.

"Of course Violet. That's what being a love slave is all about."

"Well, who's complaining?" Violet said, finally removing her top and cuddling very close to Randall.

"Definitely not me." He snickered.

"Now, what am I going to do to you today?" She said as she stopped cuddling and placed her legs at his sides on top of him.

"Hmm… I don't know, how about we race to see who can stay active the longest."

"I wouldn't bet on that if I were you." Randall was shocked at this challenge, this girl was pretty brave.

"I've been doing this for over 15 years it seems, and you think that I, Randall, keeper of darkness, will break first?" **(A/N: He has that title, Keeper of Darkness, seeing as his body houses Gannondorf, Prince of Darkness...)**

"Hmm…" Violet thought as she took off Randall's shorts, "There is no darkness in the break of day, and I plan on lasting that long." She sounded very confident of herself.

"So now it isn't just a 'who loses first', but rather, 'who collapses first'?"

"Bingo." She said seductively, looking into his twenty year older eyes.

"What a girl. Now bring it." He said, helping her panties off.

Sure enough, she beat him.

* * *

**Three Years Later…** **(A/N: Insert next chapter here... insert main plot here.)**

Randall awoke with a start; Gannon was back in his head.

"_Ok, now, I've had my rest, and I've been thinking, how would you like to extend your empire from here to my domain of Hyrule?_" Gannon's offer was simple and sincere.

"Sounds great. My only question, will we find Link, Saria, and Cheryl there?"

"_Yes, that we will._"

"Well, how do we do that? I don't assume we can march in there and demand the King to just give us his lands, even despite our powers."

"_MY powers,_" Gannon mentally corrected him. "_Now, you just listen to my plan, and I will guide you. Then, once we're done, well, we shall rule Malavar and Hyrule."_

"What's the plan then?" Randall was careful not to wake up the naked young woman on his bed. Violet had grown so much, whereas Randall hadn't aged a bit, still in his 23 year old form.

"_Simple. First, we need to do something to wreak havoc with the citizens there."_

"Like?"

"_Like a change in climate…" _Gannon's laugh echoed in Randall's mind.

"What do you have in mind?"

"_Just let me take over for a bit…"_

Without a response, Randall's body started to move on its own, and Randall sat back as Gannon got up and walked his body to the window in his room.

Gannon opened the window, and looked outside, staring the east, where Hyrule was located, down. He held his hand out to the land, and kept his stare cold and menacing.

"Machen Sie das Land Hyrule eingefroren werden!" Gannon and Randall shouted at Hyrule in front of them. Slowly, a massive cloud of darkness began to form above their mansion, and a cold wind slowly dragged it towards Hyrule. **(A/N: Saying exactly what he said would be unfair... but, to those of you who know a bit of German, or are resourceful enough, you'll figure it out...)**

"What was that?"

"_Let's just say they'll be up to their knees in trouble in a few weeks…"_

"What?"

"_Just let it leave your mind… now go back to Violet, I think she wants you again." _Gannon said coolly as he let Randall regain control.

Within a few minutes, the house began to feel a bit chilly, and Randall walked back into his bed with a shiver.

"Randall? What did you do? Close that window, I'm freezing." Violet said, clinging to Randall for warmth.

With a wave of his hand, and a slight amount of Gannon's power, the window shut.

"One of these days, you've got to try that trick on me. We might be able to do some pretty cool stuff, you never know." Violet said smirking.

"I don't think I'll ever get you. I sleep with tons of girls and women, yet your always fine with that, and never seem to care."

"So long as you don't give me some disease, all I need to care about is at that point in time, you're mine." A smile came across Violet's lips as she pressed herself against Randall.

"And you also never seem to care that I've got another person in my head." Gannon's voice added.

"Simple, it's the same hot body, and besides, that means I get two for the price of one."

"One heck of a girl…" Randall said as Violet continued to feed off of his body for warmth.

"Storm's coming…" Gannon's voice muttered aloud as it began to get very dark underneath the cloud.

* * *

**(A/N: Insert last chapter what it is named after here.)**

Link and Saria sat in bed, very tired from the day's work. Link had been at Zora's Domain all day, one of his now three days a week there, and Saria had spent the whole day caring for the three year old 'Thomas', as he tried to play with Link's unguarded bombs.

The two had gotten used to the annoying sound of that brown haired child wailing at night, but, usually, they were both too tired to wake up.

Now both sixteen year olds, they had grown incredibly.

Link now looked exactly as he did when he was fully aged for the role of the Hero of Time, and Saria looked like Cheryl, but in green. Saria loved the fact of her body developing how it did, but never fully got over the pain of a period. It always pained her, even if it was just a bit, and it always made her moody. What was worse, was that she knew that soon, she was due for such a period.

But presently, she wasn't moody because of a period, she was rather just upset about Link.

Now sure, living with her and spending all of his spare time with him was a lot of time together, but the fact that he left three times a week, which was two more than what they agreed to so long ago, was eating her inside. Of course, to make Link happy, she never let him know about her feelings to Link staying at Ruto's realm.

And if the fact that he spent time with Ruto and her people wasn't enough, then it was the fact that he enjoyed going there, and seemed to like spending the time with the people of Zora's Domain more than he did with her.

It was either that, or their childish romance was coming to an end, and she didn't want that to happen ever.

"Link… can we kill Thomas?" Saria said, trying to amuse herself.

"Unlikely… Xavier would kill us." Saria let loose a long, tired sigh.

"I don't like dealing with this kid. He is comparable to a bomb with the amount of energy he has."

Link nodded, fully understanding.

"So, what was it like today?"

"Same as always, a bit fun."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I got a couple big fish for them, and then ate lunch with Ruto."

At this, Saria's stomach felt heavy and then felt like it sunk towards the ground.

"Oh." She managed to get out.

"Saria? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She said sadly, inching away from Link, something she never imagined doing.

"Saria, please, tell me." Link held his arm around her, and made her face him.

Looking into Link's angular face, indescribably handsome in all ways imaginable, Saria felt a wave of emotion overcome her.

"Link… do you ever feel like… we're… drifting apart?" Saria tried to hold back a tear.

"No, why would you say that?" Only Saria could make Link talk much. Everyone else, Ruto included, only got small, broken sentences most of the time.

"Well, you always like spending time at Ruto's, and whenever it is time to go over there, you're always excited… you never get that excited with me."

"Yes I do."

"No, not like that. Whenever we go somewhere together, you always seem a bit more unenthused than when you get to go fish."

"I guess you're right, but that is because I am a hero to them."

"And you love being a hero."

"I am a hero."

"But do you always have to be everyone's?"

"Yes, most of the time."

"Then why is it you only help Ruto?"

"Saria, why is it that I get the feeling you despise Ruto? Do you think that we are like, secretly dating or something?"

The truth of the matter was, Saria did think this at times, but always squelched the thoughts.

"Yes… sometimes I get that feeling that you are…"

"Saria don't be absurd! I am only Ruto's friend, and the only girl I've ever loved is you!" Link looked at her, eyes still warm.

Saria began to feel even more terrible.

"Link… I-I am starting to not believe you when you say that. You are always treasuring time at Zora's Domain far more than you do with me. And you ALWAYS talk about what you did at Zora's Domain. You and I… what happened? We were such close friends, then we fell in love, and we had a chance to be together forever, and we took it. Now, together, you want to pull away from me, why?" Saria was trembling at all of the accusations she threw at Link, and he was mortified.

"I like being a hero, that's all. How can you say that? I've always loved you!"

"But you care for your friends too, more than you're girlfriend."

"That is a very jealous thought of you Saria. I do have other people to care for, not just you."

"I know, but isn't it supposed to be that when you get a girlfriend, you are supposed to treat her with more respect and love than anyone else?"

"Yes but-"

"And isn't it also true that you are supposed to care for them above all others?"

"Yes but-"

"And isn't it also true that when you have a-"

"Saria stop it! Listen to yourself! I am my own person too! I have my own needs and wants. I love you, yes, but I also want to be a hero too-"

"Then choose between being a hero and your girl. Do it. Which is more important? Being a hero, or being a boyfriend?"

"A boyfriend."

"Then why do you insist on being the other first?"

"Saria I-"

"Listen Link, I don't care if you're a hero or not. I just don't want that to come between us, like it is now. Besides, why does Hyrule need a hero anymore? Gannondorf is down and out, and most of the bad people can be taken care of by authorities that Zelda has come up with."

"Hyrule will always need a hero."

"No, Link, I think YOU need the hero."

"What?"

"You WANT to be a hero, even though the Zoras don't need one."

"The Zoras DO need a hero."

"No Link, they can fish for themselves, they were just in a bad season when you agreed to them, and now the fish market is making a comeback."

"That's because I'm helping them."

"No, it is because of a season."

"Saria, I am a first and foremost a hero. With me helping them-"

"And thus you choose hero. Goodnight Link." Saria said bitterly and turned away from him.

"What? No, I am still your boyfriend."

"Link! You just said you were 'first and foremost a hero', and I had thus you put your hero duties above me."

"Saria, you're overreacting."

"Am I Link?" Saria turned again and glared at him.

"Yes Saria, you are." Link said confidently.

"I knew it… it has gotten to your head completely."

"What has? You being annoying?" Now they were talking off the tips of their heads.

Saria looked at him shocked.

"No! You being some fancy hero! It's all in your head!"

"You know Saria, you are so jealous of me."

"Jealous?" Saria growled.

"Yes. You're just jealous that I can get to go work out and be everyone's favorite person while you're stuck on the farm for a day."

"This just further proves my point! You've got your head in the clouds filled with delusions!"

"No. Those Zoras love me because I help them."

"Link, you are so annoying! Just stop going to Ruto for a bit, and spend time with me!"

"Are you THAT selfish?"

"Are you so stubborn that you won't spend time with your girlfriend?"

"I am spending time with you right now."

"JUST SHUT UP!" Saria roared, and then smacked the side of his face.

"No, that was uncalled for. Why did you hit me?"

"To smack some sense into you, now get away from me. I don't want to talk to you in a long time." Saria inched her way to the side of the bed and took her share of covers.

Link, shocked, and angrily confused, just let her be, seeing as in his mind, he had been the victim, and tucked himself in on the other side.

Saria, feeling like she had been the right person, sat proudly on her 'victory' over Link, and slept on a hopeful possibility of Link either coming around, or taking some time to think about what he had done to make poor her to feel so bad about life.

Unfortunately for them both, the cold front moving in made it very chilly. And with them only in sheets, and too stubborn to share their body heat, it was their worst night sleeping in a long, long time.

* * *

**GASP!**

**How could this happen? What will our main couple do now? Why is this cold front there? What is that gonig to do?**

**All shall be revealed within due time, don't worry...**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

**XT**


	6. Finding the Guilty One

**Last time I left you guys in a sticky situation with Link and Saria, let's see what happens, shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

By the time the morning came, Link was already up and about. Still angry at Saria from last night, and her hitting her, he didn't bother to wake her like he usually did, nor did he look back when he dressed and left the room. Instead, he ate a hasty breakfast of ham, cooked by himself, before anyone got up, and quickly mounted Epona, which he had officially bought from Malon, and rode off to Zora's Domain, despite the fact that this would make it his second day in a row being there.

The smell of the ham remained in the house, and slowly woke everyone else, Thomas included.

"Mmmm!" Was the irritable noise the officially woke Cheryl and Xavier, seeing as Thomas slept in between them.

"No Tommy, you're not going to eat ham. You're still eating easier food to chew." Cheryl said with disciplinary authority.

Cheryl had changed drastically since her pregnancy. Ever since Tommy was born, she had an annoying bit of skin that always made her feel a bit fat, so she went insane with trying to fill that skin with something, or get rid of it. The ultimate result was the transformation of the skinny, weak girl she once was into a strong, able-bodied woman that could easily not only hold out on her own, but possibly beat Xavier in an arm wrestle. She was much stronger, and was usually the person who would be able operate all of the farm equipment without much problem. She often boasted that they didn't ever need to buy a beast of burden seeing as she liked doing the job herself. Her hair stayed at a medium length, not exactly boyish, but not long and flowing like it was when Cheryl and Xavier met. The two weren't exactly married, but they knew they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. Even if they had their rough times, they needed each other to raise Tommy and work the farm.

"Come on Xie! We've got work to do, and have mouths to feed." She gave him a hard nudge and he moaned.

"I hate mornings…"

"Did I ask your opinion? Come on silly!" She picked up Tommy in one arm, and tugged at Xavier's ear with the other.

"Ok ok! I'm up! I'm up!" Xavier jumped and began to put his clothes on. Cheryl, already dressed in a robe, didn't bother; not until she had her breakfast at least.

As the two, three if Tommy was included, walked out of their room, they found Rareen, as she always was, cooking up a breakfast.

"I don't know what got into that boy…" She muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Xavier yawned.

"Link… He usually doesn't get up before me, and he NEVER cooks his own breakfast. He is far too lazy for that."

"Ah, just those crazy hormones."

"I guess…"

"What's for breakfast Rareen?"

"Seeing as Link didn't put the ham away, we're going to cook that first, use it up, and then maybe a bit of bread to go with it… I only wish we had some of those ingredients that XT has in this PDA… these 'Pancakes' sound REALLY good right now…"

"Well, he's not here, nor does it seem like he ever will be, so let's not think about the better side of life." Cheryl was usually the one who did this, brought people back to reality with the cold, hard facts.

"Yeah…" Rareen somberly agreed.

Then, a grumpy Saria walked in on them. She was barely even clothed, just wearing a robe over herself, her hair a complete mess, and small bags underneath her eyes.

"Jeez, what happened to you?" Rareen said jokingly, trying to brighten her mood.

It had no effect. Saria just shot Rareen an evil look at took her seat at the table, saying nothing.

Rareen was almost frightened at her sour attitude; Saria was NEVER like this.

"So, Saria, do you have any idea why Link left so early?"

Saria said nothing.

"You don't think he went to fish again, do you?"

"He can stay there for all I care." Everyone made a slight gasp simultaneously.

"Saria! What the heck happened to you? What dark spirit possessed you to act like this to Link's name?"

"Ha! Dark spirit!" Saria laughed sarcastically, "Link is the possessed one. He wants to be the hero all the time. And he just HAS to be one doesn't he? So much that he'd sacrifice time with his 'girlfriend'." Saria made no eye contact with anyone in the room; she just stared into space, thinking about how mad she was at Link.

"Whoa… Did you two… like… have a fight last night?"

"If fight you want to call it. I'm surprised none of you heard it. We were yelling at each other, getting madder at each other, and I even smacked him." Saria almost sounded proud at this.

"Saria! Go apologize to him, he hasn't done anything wrong." Rareen instructed.

"No." Saria countered defiantly, "I haven't done anything wrong either. He deserved it. Besides, he is the one at fault. He hasn't been spending nearly enough time with me, and he doesn't ever seem to care about me."

There was some truth to what she said, Link had begun to seem more and more uninterested with his life at Xavier's, Saria included in this.

"Saria… Link still cares about you."

"No he doesn't! If he cared for me, then he would be right her hugging me or holding me or kissing me. But _no, _he has to go over to Ruto's to play Mr. Hero and show off infront of everyone."

"You sound a bit too jealous." Cheryl commented.

"Did I ask your opinion Cheryl? No. Besides, when you have a girlfriend, shouldn't you want to spend time with your girlfriend more than any possible thing in the world and beyond?" Saria's point was partially valid.

No one said anything.

Saria quickly ate her breakfast and made it to her room without another word.

"Brrr…" Tommy commented in his broken speech. **(A/N: Or was that to Saria's personality/attitude today?)**

"Yeah… what is with this weather? Yesterday we broke a sweat outside in the heat, now it feels like it is going to rain, and it also looks like we are going to have to wear two pairs of clothing outside." Xavier added.

"Pah! I need no extra clothes! I spent a month of my life walking around in the nude being molested by a freak for the goddesses' sake! I think I can handle a little cold!" Cheryl boasted hitting her chest.

"Momma strong!" Tommy cheered.

"That's not smart and you know it." Xavier argued.

"I will be working so hard my muscle's heat will keep my warm."

"There is no point arguing…" Xavier said in defeat.

"He finally learned something Rareen! Men CAN learn things over time, it just requires a LOT of teaching!" Cheryl ignored Xavier's shocked look.

"Yep, looks like I owe you a couple rupees there…" Rareen smiled, looking at Xavier.

"That's SO not fair… Men can learn."

"Oh yeah, Xavier doesn't count into that rank." Rareen smirked evilly.

"Ok, ok, Rareen, not too far now. Just because my almost wife is stronger than me, and I've got a slightly high voice, and I am very feministic does NOT mean I'm a homosexual or a woman in disguise. Besides, Tommy is proof, he has my nose." Giggles followed. Tommy DID have Xavier's nose.

Tommy was a perfect example of what a guy would look like if you combined Cheryl and Xavier, the evidence was too much to ignore. He had Xavier's cerulean eyes, and Cheryl's woody brown hair. And his ears were possibly the weirdest thing about him. Xavier was a hylian, and had long, pointed ears. Cheryl was a Malvrin, and she had short, curved ears, in complete difference to Xavier's angular ones. Tommy's ears ended up being short, pointed ears, with rounded bottoms, but an angular top. Either way, Cheryl and Xavier loved them just as much as they loved their son.

After the four, Tommy included, finished their ham and bread, just bread and diced apples for little Tommy, they all got fully dressed, and wandered outside to deal with the fields.

Saria was waiting for them, already having at the weeds in the various lines of potato fields, muttering about Link being stupid and ignorant.

"Saria, why are you weeding? That's my job." Xavier said dumbly.

"Because I want to." Her reply was colder than the weather.

"Then who's going to watch the baby?"

"You go do it. I don't care. Rareen maybe."

"Right… Rareen!" Xavier went to fetch the fairy.

Saria just remained in her area of the potato field, and continued to stay angry at Link.

"Link… so stupid… why doesn't he get it? Ugh! Let him be stupid and dumb then! Why should I care? Stupid Link…" She muttered angrily.

* * *

Link had made it to Ruto's in record time. Normally it would take him a couple hours to ride to her house, but today he made it in one. The whole domain was just beginning to bustle with activity.

Slowly, he dismounted Epona, and made his way to Ruto and the fishing ground.

The moment he got there, he found Ruto, racing in the water, trying to catch a large fish.

"Hey Link!" She said in her brief moment in the air as she chased the fished into a leap from the water.

Again the fish did this, and she managed to talk again.

"Wanna help?" Just before she splashed back into the water again.

Quickly, Link slipped on his Zora tunic over his normal garb, and then armed his hookshot.

Aiming a bit above the water, he waited for that fish to jump out again. The moment he saw the shadow from under the water, he pulled the trigger. The hook at the end shot forward, and the moment the fish leapt out of the water again, the hook nailed the side of its head, and recoiled, bringing it to Link.

"Nicely done." Rut o congratulated as she came out of the water.

Link look her over for a moment, noting how close in resemblance she looked to her sage counterpart that he met in that short timeframe when he was sixteen seven years ago.

"Why are you here? Isn't Saria going to be mad?"

"She's acting up a bit."

"Oh, her time of month then?" Ruto giggled.

Link shrugged, it was getting close to that kind of time for her.

Ruto only laughed some more, making Link smile a bit.

"So, you're here for another day?"

Link nodded for a yes.

"Good, then, go ahead, get right to it. I'm sure you'll bring about a small crowd to watch you." With that Ruto wandered off to go do something that Link probably had no idea about, whatever that was.

Link started his fishing routine, and slowly but surely, the 'small crowd' of people came to watch him. The air was very cold, and the water was colder, but, he knew how to turn off his senses, and still proceeded with his routine.

Instinctively, he began to work a bit harder to make himself look a bit cooler and more 'heroic' to the massive group.

Minutes later, he emerged out of the water with a large fish in his hands, speared by his hookshot. The crowd roared at him. It was entertainment. He was a superstar-status hero, and he was in front of them, doing things to help them prosper, of course they would watch and cheer him on.

Link smiled at the group, and tossed the fish effortlessly into the pile of fish he was going to collect that day.

Then it hit him. _Saria was right… it IS getting to my head…_ A few fish later, all smaller in size, Link took an early lunch break, trying to apply this newfound thought to the situation.

* * *

At their home, Saria violently continued picking the weeds in the field, taking out her frustration on the annoying plants.

"Damn weeds…" Saria growled, shivering slightly at the possibly record lowest temperature she had ever felt.

Though she was trying to focus on such a simple task as weeding, her mind kept going back to her fight with Link. She was still furious at him, amplified by the fact that he was at Ruto's at that moment.

_Link just has to go and show off doesn't he?_ Saria thought in a tone bitterer than the cold wind.

It may have been past noon, but the sky showed no sign of it being past morning yet. It just kept getting darker and colder. But Saria paid no heed to the weather; she just kept mindlessly weeding the same general area over and over and over again.

As she weeded, images of Link and Ruto penetrated her mind, and she became furious, watching them do various things that only she and Link had done together; sharing kisses, sharing time, and sharing _other _things that they never spoke of. Instantly, she tried to replace these images of those two with images of herself and Link.

Then she felt a strange feeling as she imagined just the two of them sitting in front of a moon together, all alone with no Ruto to get in the way; Guiltiness.

Guilt for yelling at Link. Guilt for hitting him. Guilt for thinking he was her property. Guilt for about every flaw she had caused in their relation. And most of all, guilt for being overly jealous of him.

"Oh my gosh… what have I done?" Then, every single one of the memories Saria used to get angry about she broke down into tears about.

In Zora's Domain, Link had been fed a small dinner, a small thanks for helping the Zoras fish, but soon after, prepared to leave.

* * *

"Link, where are you going?" Ruto asked him, seeing as he could've easily fished a bit more in one night.

Looked at her firmly, a tear in his eye, and he wiped it away. That said more than any words could've.

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?"

Link shook his head 'no'.

"Ah, well, I hope you get better then Link, see you later?"

"Perhaps." He was choking on his tears, forming faster in his head.

_I cannot believe I disagreed with Saria, and got her to the point of yelling at me. I should be spending more time with her. She is far more important that a bunch of damn fish. I should've thought more of it. But, I doubt she'll forgive me; I don't deserve it._

Link mounted Epona, and together, the two galloped to their home once more, letting the cold winds freeze their faces even more. The feeling of being cold was now unavoidable for Link, seeing as he was wet, moving at a fast speed, and that there was a high wind blowing in from a direction that seemed to be very cold.

"Brr…" Link muttered as he noticed he could see his breath, an experience he only felt once before in Ice Cavern.

"Not good…" Link shivered at the cold thoughts in his mind.

By the time he got home, the chilly wind had frozen the tears on his face, and left his face with a red tint and a stinging feeling.

But he was ready to confront Saria, and apologize.

* * *

**Before anyone attacks how they acted to each other, angry and sad at each other in one day, let me make this VERY clear, children are usually VERY fickle, able to change their minds on a dime. Teenagers are no exception. They are in fact more of an example. This was just Saria and Link letting their hormones get the better of them.**

**Now, what happens next? Will they be able to forgive each other? Or will they remain angry towards one another?**

**Only time shall tell...**

**Now goodnight. I've got swimming in the morning...**

**More coming soon...**


	7. Nighttime Forgiveness

**Now, can they forgive themselves? (Oh, I feel like one of those dorky hosts to some soap opera though I cannot be sure, I've never watched any...) I guess just read it... I do throw a bit of a twist to it... heh heh...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Saria had just finished her dinner, a small meal of potatoes and some beef that Xavier had bought for them a little while ago.

Full, she walked into her room to mope. She felt that Link not only had every reason in the world to hate her, but also may never come back because of her actions.

So she cried, and felt all around miserable in the cold and getting colder weather.

* * *

Outside her room, the rest of her surrogate family was eating their dinner still.

Tommy, still being too little to eat beef, only got the potatoes and some more diced apple.

"Jeez, Saria is in a bad mood today…" Rareen said, very worried.

"Yeah, but I don't think she's mad at Link anymore." Cheryl commented, noting her sad behavior.

"The fickle minds of kids…" Xavier sighed.

"Says you." Cheryl turned to him giving him a funny look.

"What?"

"You are still switching from loving this child as a blessing, and hating him as a curse." **(A/N: Hmm... Blessing? Curse? That sounds oddly familiar... I wonder where I came up with these two words... hmm...)**

"So are you! Rareen, you agree with me here, right?"

"What? Saria? Are you calling my name?" Rareen quickly sarfed down the rest of her food and wandered to her own room, on the opposite side of the house.

"No way did she just ignore me." Xavier said defeated.

"Yep, looks like you're the fickle one now."

"Hey! How can you hate him from his appearance? He's just as adorable as you have ever been, and has a child cuteness about him."

"That also just makes you want to squeeze he cheeks and squeak about him." Cheryl knew the feeling all too well.

"Yeah, but hee can also be as annoying as you, through whining-"

"That comes from you." Cheryl interrupted in his dialogue.

"And his squealing and groaning." Xavier shot Cheryl a devilish look.

"That's not fair." Cheryl said seductively, knowing what he meant.

"I know, but I have to set a good mood before we go to bed tonight, it just seems wrong to go to bed angry."

"Yeah, we don't want a Link and Saria repeat now do we? Do you think those two are going to fix things up?"

"I don't know…"

Suddenly, the front door opened, and a cold, wet, and shivering Link entered the house.

"I think that may answer your question." Xavier added to his previous claim.

Link only sighed, shutting the door that was attacking the temperature in the house, and trudged off to his room, obviously tired and maybe a bit sleepy.

"Yeah, it might be a good idea to go to bed." Cheryl said quietly.

Then the two looked at Tommy, who obviously agreed, seeing as he had made a nice pillow out of his mashed potatoes.

The two lovers giggled, and cleaned their son's face off. Together, they lifted the lightweight package, and brought him to their room so they could all sleep together peacefully.

* * *

Saria was at her window, looking outside to the south, towards Lake Hylia and all of the vast Hyrule Field. It was lovely, even in the middle of the night when the Stachild came out to prey on stray travelers.

She was in her nightgown, and just that, planning on spending another sleepless, lonely night without Link.

"Oh he hates me… How could I be so stupid."

She turned at the sound of a door, he door, opening.

There was the very figure who she had hit and yelled at the other night ago.

She tried to read his red, tired face for an emotion, and found none.

"Link?" She asked in the least sad voice she could muster.

Link said nothing, and just stored away his equipment, getting back into his shorts that he always wore at night.

"Link?" She asked again, her voice quavering at the ever more possibility of Link actually hating her.

Link walked to his half of the bed, and crawled in, his mind racked with thoughts about how he should talk to Saria. He knew she wanted to talk to him, but he wasn't sure if he could have her hit him again. He knew he should apologize for being an idiot and being a stubborn idiot at that, but he was afraid of how Saria would react.

"Link?" Her voice was now obviously on the verge of tears.

_Why is she sad? Does she not want me here?_

"Yes Saria?" He sighed, very tired.

"Why are you back?" Her voice was a bit stronger now.

"Where else would I be?" He sighed again. Not helping Saria's fear.

"I don't know, with Ruto?" Saria crawled onto her side of the bed, a rift of space between them.

"Listen Saria…"

Saria prepared herself for the worst.

"I-I want to apologize for being a moron to you. You are totally right, I should've listened to you. It DID get to my head. And I realized this only after fighting with you about it. I hope you can forgive me." Link closed his eyes, waiting for a slap again.

"Link, this works out kind of nicely, because I wanted to apologize myself. I acted like a total bitch last night; and all because I was a jealous wreck. I know deep down you and Ruto don't exist as a couple, but I shouldn't have thought it, and I should've known that it was only like you to help people. I shouldn't come in between you and what you were born to do… I'm sorry… I am so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me." Link feigned a smile.

"Then I forgive you. Please Link, let's NEVER fight like that again… I really do love you, with all of my heart, I even gave up my immortality just for you. But, I know I shouldn't be so selfish, if you want, you can go back to Ruto's and fish some more tomorrow."

At first, Link considered it, but his original decision stayed firm.

"No."

Saria was shocked, Link loved being the hero, didn't he?

"I don't want to fish for a while." Link continued, "You were completely right, I shouldn't go and love the fishing more than I love the most beautiful, charming, and intelligent woman on this planet. And that's not even going into how devoted she is to me, seeing as I was a total jerk to her, and don't even deserve her, yet she is sitting right here in front of me, and has been waiting here, just for when I come back."

"Then I really deserve the Hero of Time?"

"I'm just Link tonight."

Tears welled in her eyes, and she wriggled her way back to Link.

"Are you sure you're just Link?" Saria asked cutely.

"And not to mention yours." Link smiled, seeing what she was getting at.

The two pulled their heads together for a long, passionate kiss that made them feel like little kids again.

"Saria, is there any way that I could make up for being a stupid moron to you?"

"If this wasn't enough, I do have one thing." Saria smirked.

She grabbed Link's hands, and pulled the covers over her and Link. Moving Link's hands, she helped him loosen her nightgown. **(A/N: What naughty teeangers...)**

"Saria? Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Maybe just a little." She giggled faintly as Link's hands made contact with her bare chest, seeing as the nightgown was all she was wearing. **(A/N: And as if loosening her nightgown wasn't enough... tsk tsk tsk...**

"Well, there's one good thing that can and will come from this." Link said in a joking manner as he did exactly as Saria commanded him to do.

"And what's that?" Saria's breathing was deeper.

"This cold weather isn't going to bother us tonight." Link smirked.

"No it won't." Saria cackled as she took off her night gown completely, and cast it to the side of the bed.

"And I'm assuming you want me to do that same?" Link said after a brief stop.

"That's the plan." Saria smirked.

"Well, good, I like this plan a lot." Link said as he mimicked Saria with his shorts, the two underneath the covers completely save only their heads, and the tops of their shoulders.

"Kiss me again?" Saria begged innocently.

"Of course." Link moved his lips to her head, and she slid her tongue inside of his mouth.

After a few moments of their tongues mingling, they pulled away at a new pleasure, and the room began to get hot. **(A/N: Note, I didn't say WHAT pleasure, for all we know they may have invented a fun new game. Or maybe I am just expressing the 'M' rating again... lol)**

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Link collapsed onto Saria, both of them sweating profusely with their tongues again in the other's mouths, trying to preserve the pleasure for as long as they could.

"I guess we do forgive each other then…" Link smiled, happy with how Saria felt.

Saria, under him, smiled back, and then nudged his side, seeing as that she was finding it hard to breath.

Link tilted to the side, and let Saria do as she pleased.

She turned herself around, still pressed against Link's rugged chest, and pulled Link's arms around her, as if the covers weren't enough.

"How is swordplay going to cover this one?" She asked, very tired.

"We'll make something up, won't we? Let's say you have a drooling problem."

"No, better, you saw me change. After all, you would drool if I changed."

"Saria, I drool at anything you do, you know that."

"I know that." She repeated, pulling Link's head over her shoulder so that she could get one kiss more before she fell asleep.

Moments later, she collapsed from exhaustion, it had been a stressful day, and to end it like this was a colossal feat, she gladly let the warmth of Link and Link's soft touch lull her to sleep.

Link followed her gladly to her lands of sleep, and closed his eyes with one last smell of Saria's hair, always smelling like a forest after a day of rain.

* * *

Far off in some faraway land, more than likely unfathomable by all creatures of Hyrule and the surrounding areas, a pair of emerald green eyes stared off into space.

"Oh my, oh my. This is going to get huge." **(A/N: Who could that be? dumbly)**

"What was that Xavier?" A female voice from within the figure asked.

"Pay no never mind Librarian, I just have something to do after I get you to your Didact."

"I can't believe you, an AI, could do such things to people…"

"It is my job after all… And the story can only get better from here… Muhohohoho!" The oily cackle made the female within him smile, she had been with 

this crazy AI for a while, he had saved her just to be with the man she loved, and together, the AI and the Librarian were propelled through space at a speed faster than anything ever imaginable, hoping to catch the emigration of the female's kind.

**That last little bit was actually a plan for another story I want to write, a Halo one (maybe one of three short fictions,) this particular being about the Halo romance between the Forerunner's named Librarian, and Didact. (Read the terminals...)**

**But, yeah, those of you who wanted XT in the story, well, figure it out.**

**"Why did the 'AI' stop I wonder? What could possibly have caught his all-seeing eye?" (Think really hard...)**

**More coming soon...**


	8. Tempest

**Sorry, I had a crazy party yesterday, so I wasn't able to do much... but, a new chapter for y'all.**

**(Not much to say here...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As Hyrule slept, the cold weather that had been plaguing its citizens all-day finally took its toll.

It all started with a cloud. Black and massive, it bellowed into the Hylian skies and made the already dark land an even deeper shade of black. The moon was completely gone, and no light shone from the skies above.

Zelda stood in her castle, with the sad knowledge that she was soon going to have to rule everything as her father had because her father was about to pass away, dying from an unknown sickness. And with his death, the throne would pass down to her, and then, of course, there was that whole 'one-year-marrying' deal; but she had a hunch she knew who would be her King, seeing as he already ruled her world.

Steven and Zelda had never drifted apart during the past 6 years. The two found it hard to separate, and Zelda loved it how he would always sneak into her tower just to be with her, despite the guards. **(A/N: Love only? Or is this the mental meddling of XT-421?)**

Just recently, Steven and Zelda broke one of the bigger rules that were set before them, and Steven had changed the time in which he snuck into her tower. This new time, well, to put it simply, Steven decided that the days were getting too dangerous for him to be seen, so he had told Zelda that he would start coming later.

Later that particular night, Zelda walked into her bed dressed for sleeping, only to find Steven sharing her covers, and then his motives were made clear, and Zelda didn't bother to object, despite the fact that he was a commoner, and a poor one at that. To her, he was the same as any prince with his clothes off.

She was sure his family didn't mind that he was with the Princess though; they probably enjoyed the cash benefit that she gave them every so often.

At that moment however, Steven was fast asleep, and Zelda was kept from being following.

In a lavish and warm nightgown, pink as always, she stared down her soon-to-be country, and sighed worriedly. Not because she was going to have to rule it soon, but because she felt the strange disturbance in the air.

"Something's very wrong…" She said quietly, watching the black clouds settle and multiply.

"Very wrong indeed." She said again, still staring the clouds down.

"What's wrong Zelda?" Steven asked sleepily.

"Nothing Steven, go to bed, it doesn't concern you."

"If it concerns my fair Princess, then it concerns me." Steven stubbornly got out of bed and stood next to her, placing a hand tenderly wrapping around her waist.

Zelda feigned a smile, and looked at Steven worried.

"What's wrong?" He pressed it again.

"Look, the clouds." Zelda pointed faintly.

"And what about them?"

"They look so… menacing… Like some evil drives them onwards…"

"Then our fair Princess of light and purity shall fight them back."

"I am not a goddess. My powers can only control a small portion of Hyrule."

"You're _my_ goddess." Steven kissed her forehead lightly, and Zelda actually smiled this time.

"But still, look at it… it feels like… a storm… a big storm… coming… and I don't think it wants to leave."

"How can a storm think my love?" Steven began to kiss Zelda's neck, Zelda remained staring out the window of her tower.

"I don't know Steven… but I don't like the look of it…"

"Come here Zelda, let me help you take your mind off of it."

"Are you sure I should stop thinking about it though?" Zelda asked, worried about the oncoming storm.

"Zelda, what's the worst that could happen?" Steven's brown eyes warmly made Zelda forget the cold.

"I guess you're right…" Zelda smirked slightly, and crawled onto her bed, where Steven was already making himself comfortable.

"There, better? Let's you and I forget this weather, and look forward to just being together." Steven rhymed, making Zelda smile.

"Oh come here you handsome peasant you." Zelda teased as she pulled Steven in closer to her.

Soundly, the two, possibly foolishly, forgot about the weather, and they let the storm be.

But that may have been a mistake.

* * *

As the storm bellowed, getting larger, colder, and more hectic, things on the ground began to change.

If people thought it was cold before, they would've been shocked at the new temperature; easily below anything anyone had experienced on a normal basis before.

Slowly, the lakes all around Hyrule began to change. The new temperature began to create small crystals of ice around the rims of all of them, and slowly, those rims began to creep downward and inward, beginning to freeze all of the lakes. Even Lake Hylia was affected by this.

In Kokiri forest, the water being released from the trees froze as well, creating a glassy appearance upon everything. The small ponds froze, creating more glass-like ice, and anything that was wet solidified, became slippery, and froze.

In the Gerudo desert, what few oases's existed froze over, and the cold weather began to dry, making the usually boiling temperatures of the desert plummet. The women there, all wearing their usual loose pants and small tops, began to shiver in their sleep.

At the Lon Lon Ranch, the animals clung closer to one another, in any futile attempts to get warmer. Even Malon, a hardened farm girl, found it hard to keep warm in her sleep.

In Zora's Domain, all of the water began to ice over, and solid blocks of ice began to appear in the waters. The citizens there, all sleeping soundly in small beds underneath place visitors were allowed into, began to feel the water within them drop to dangerously low temperatures. The Zoras' blue colors deepened, this was not normal for them, even if there were built to withstand the cold.

Even Death Mountain, a volcano, seemed to be acting badly to the cold. The fires within the mountain died down to low embers, leaving only the insides of the mountain with warm temperatures, which were low to the citizens there, who all loved the steamy sauna in which they lived. The Gorons, all being part rock, tightened within their curled up rock forms in order to bear the cold.

And only then did the storm start.

* * *

It all began with a single flake, one small, harmless, beautiful flake, unique in every way, shape, and form, made of a frozen droplet of water, falling from the sky right over the house of Xavier and Cheryl.

Following it, another one, completely different, yet so similar, another small ice formation.

And then another, and another, and another, and another. And soon, it was falling everywhere; resting on the grass, settling in the rocks, sitting on the icy pools, blanketing the trees, covering the bushes, everywhere.

As the night dragged no, so did the storm, and it showed no signs of stopping.

Minutes passed, and then hours, and the snow the covered the ground thickened and deepened; adding at least two feet to the ground.

Then, the wind began to rage.

As if a massive being was causing it, the wind picked up to violent speeds, blowing the freshly fallen snow about and pushing it into drifts that could be house sized.

At this point in time, the top of the Kokiri forest was completely frozen over, and a massive dome of snow and ice covered it.

Under the snow, everything froze, unable to properly live in such cold temperatures yet. The potato crop that Xavier had died, the grain in Zelda's supplier's fields died, and a vast supply of ripe vegetables died.

In the water, the fish began to stop moving, and started their vastly unused hibernation cycles. All of the life under the water froze, save only the Zoras that slept on land.

The tempest raged onward, leaving nothing unpainted by the snow it brought.

As morning approached, and as if it meant to act mysteriously, the ferocious blizzard began to die down, further covering the land of Hyrule in snow.

Around the house of Xavier, the front door was completely snowed in, the back door too, Saria's room, though, facing southward, didn't seem to have any obstruction whatsoever, and her window viewed the dark, snowy, vast Hyrule Field with a different kind of majesty it had before.

* * *

Zelda began to stir early on in her tower. Steven's hands were wrapped gently around her waist. She always found it strange how he no longer was intimidated by her massive social status, and how he could get so close to her. Needless to say, he was obviously her biggest fan, and she loved him for that, and the fact that he maintained a cute face through puberty, even if it was rugged and jagged now.

"Steven… something… something bad is happening…" Zelda moaned, stretching out of his grasp.

"What is it my Princess?" Steven said, further waking up.

"I don't know…" She said, getting out of bed and fixing her disheveled nightgown, all thanks to Steven.

"Are you sure anything is wrong? I mean, it is still night."

"But I swear something is wrong with my country…" Zelda hobbled sleepily over to her window, her golden hair wavering with her shivering body.

She cast the curtains aside and gasped.

"What is it?" Steven walked up. "By the goddesses… this could be very problematic…"

"All of the crops… I only pray they are safe… so many people will act badly to this weather…"

"Zelda, there is nothing we can do."

"I know… let's get back to bed I guess… tomorrow is going to be a long, long day."

"Come here Zelda, you're very cold." Steven brought her close, and pressed his chest to hers as they fell down onto the bed together.

"And you are just so warm…" Zelda, though sleepy, beamed.

Steven pulled the covers around both of them tightly, and wrapped around Zelda gently.

"Steven… you know how my father is sick right?" Zelda never told him of _all_ of the laws with royalty.

"Yes, I feel terribly sorry for him. How much longer does he have?"

"Not much time… maybe a month at the most." She felt Steven hold her a bit tighter; he knew she felt sad about this.

"And?"

"And well, once he… I become the Queen of all Hyrule."

"I think I may know where this is going… are we breaking up because you have to marry a prince? If so, I fully understand."

"No no no Steven. It's not like that. I know I will be pestered by everyone around here for this, and I have been seen by tons of possible suitors for a good king, and all of them, I know, are going to be annoyed at my decision."

Steven cringed at the thought of Zeld awith another man. It hurt him.

"I have to ask, is the guy at least worthy to replace me?"

"Oh yes," Zelda chuckled, "Once he become king I'm sure he will be able to replace you."

Steven was almost to tears.

"So, is this goodbye?"

"No."

"Then, wait, what?"

"Can you imagine it? Queen Zelda, and King Steven?"

Steven nearly fainted.

"Wh-wh-what? M-m-me? K-K-K-king? Zelda… I'm n-not ready for that…"

"Yes you are. Heck, you've slept with royalty. I'm sure that my royalness is enough to bring you up to a princely status."

"Zelda… oohh…" Steven's arm fell limply around Zelda, and she smiled, falling asleep herself.

**Poor Steven... well, Hyrule has frozen over, and everything is covered under a few feet of snow, what now?**

**Only time can tell...**

**More coming soon...**


	9. Snowed In

**I don't have much to say for a mini-intro, so just read it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When morning came, and the sun just barely started to shine, Saria began to wake up.

The first thing she noticed was her breath, making a faint cloud everytime she exhaled. The next thing was the temperature; absolutely freezing, causing her to shrink into Link's chest as much as she could. And the last thing was how dark it was still, even though she swore she had slept in.

"Link?" Saria sighed tiredly, teeth chattering.

"What Saria?" Link's legs still covered hers, providing some warmth.

"Why is it so cold still?"

"I have no idea."

Saria sighed, she shouldn't have asked. In recollection of how she fell asleep, she smirked.

"That was a fun way to make-up, wasn't it?" Saria turned slightly, realizing why she couldn't have moved, Link was still a tad too close to her. **(A/N: I wonder what she means by that... Sarcastically)**

"Yes it was." Link smiled back at her.

"Now, can you get out? I can't move without it hurting a bit."

Link lowered himself in correspondence to Saria, and both of them made a slight moan at it.

"Well, how are we going to clean this up?" Saria asked, looking down at the mess they made, sweat and other bodily fluids soaked a small portion of their sheets.

"Simple, we put it in a heap of dirty linen, and we split up."

"To do what?"

"One of us will get these cleaned, and hang them outside, and the other will cook breakfast." Before he took another breath, Saria began to talk.

"I call the cooking!" Not wanting to touch their mess.

"That's not fair… ah fine, as you command your highness."

"And don't you forget it." Saria kissed him on the cheek before getting out of bed.

The moment she got out of her covers, still fully unclothed from last night, she felt a shiver come over her, and she flew back into bed.

"Miss me?"

"It is way too cold. Can you get my clothes for me?" Saria begged him.

"How can I say no to that?" Link got out of bed, dressed in a similar fashion to Saria, and Saria let loose a whistle at him. **(A/N: What girl wouldn't?)**

Link turned back and rolled his eyes.

He bent into their closet and pulled out some undergarments, and then, just for Saria, he pulled out her Kokiri tunic, which she still loved and adored.

"I'll get your thicker sweater." He said kindly as he tossed her the clothing.

"Thanks Link." She cutely said as she pulled the clothes underneath the sheets.

"Do you want me to help with that?" Link asked jokingly, knowing that Saria needed no help.

"Sure, you can dress me today." Saria lay still in the bed, and Link crept back into the covers as well.

"You're sure you want me, a crazy, hormone driven, adolescent, to dress you, a beautiful, sexy, and all around cute forest girl?"

"Sure, why not? I'm feeling reckless." Saria smiled.

Link grabbed first her panties, and slid those one her legs. He pulled up on them, and Saria giggled, having someone dress herself made her feel weird.

Then, he moved onto her brassiere, which was possibly the weirdest thing he had ever done for her. On their first time trying out intercourse, he had helped her put her clothes back on because she was passed out in exhaustion, but now she could respond.

Link had no idea how to do it properly, so he just latched the bra on how he saw fit. Saria giggled and grabbed his hands.

"Now get them in right Link." She used his hands to reposition the brassiere on her chest, which made Link blush furiously.

"At the rate you're seducing me, what's the point of putting the clothes back on?"

"Because we have a farm to work today."

"Ah, I guess you're right." Link said as he quickly helped Saria put on her skirt and belt.

Saria blushed at every hand movement Link made, so close to her, it was hard not to feel a hint of lust for him. She giggled as he looped her belt on, and squeezed his hand underneath her to help the belt through its holes. And she laughed furiously when Link's hands traced her abdomen when he placed her sweater on her.

"And then the tunic." Link placed that on her and then tied up everything that needed tying.

"Thank you Link." Saria kissed him gently for his help.

"Don't mention it. If you don't mind, I'd like to put my clothes on by myself for now, I feel you desire to be hasty."

"Aw…" Saria pouted cutely, what she was best at.

Link ignored her, and put his clothes by himself anyways and walked out of the room with the sheets to wash them.

Saria sighed and reluctantly got out of her bed.

As a part of her morning routine, she walked over to her windows, and flung them open. Her eyes closed, hoping to smell the sweet scent of a normally Spring-like air, she caught no smell. This bothered her; even in colder weather Saria would be able to smell something.

At this, she opened her eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHH!" Saria shrieked and ran to Link as fast as she could.

She tackled Link to the ground, breathing heavily, obviously scared about something.

"Saria, what is wrong?" Link asked urgently.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh…" Saria couldn't bear to say it.

"What?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no…" Saria was pulled up by Link, who left the dirty sheets in the bathroom tub being washed, and was brought back to her room.

"So what is the prob…" Link looked outside, "Oh. Holy crap." He said rather calmly.

"WHERE IS THE GRASS?" Saria shrieked, obviously worried about the natural life.

"Saria, it is under the snow." Link had seen this before in Ice Cavern.

"WHAT IS SNOW AND WHAT IS IT DOING HERE?" Saria yelled at Link, still freaked out.

"Snow is just frozen rain. I don't know how it got there though… you only really find this on the tops of mountains and in very cold caves…"

"GET IT OFF MY GRASS!"

At this, Link laughed.

"That may be very hard Saria… But maybe we could shovel out a bit of grassed for you."

"We can't do the whole Field?"

"I am not a god."

"But you are my god." Saria hugged him, looking fearfully at the so-called snow.

"I know. Now, let's just ignore it for now. Then I can show you some of the stuff you can do with snow."

The thought was barely fathomable; some white stuff had covered all of Saria's view of the Field. There must have been a lot of it, but there was no way of knowing how much had appeared.

Saria sighed and followed Link uneasily to the kitchen, where he cooked her a meal, regardless to the fact that she said she would do it.

"Thanks Link…" Saria said to the simple toast and butter.

"Don't mention it, I'll get the sheets too."

"Thanks again…" Saria sighed, staring into her cup of juice, also given by Link.

"Saria? The snow isn't that bad."

"Are you sure? How could anything be alive underneath it? Plants need sun to live! That snow stops it…"

"Not really. Snow is ice, and ice is clear, it might let some light through…"

"Not enough…" Saria grumbled.

"I'll show you then, everything that you can do with snow. I promise."

"But… the potatoes…"

"Are probably covered in snow." Link finished.

"Let's get Cheryl and Xavier's permission." Saria agreed, unenthused.

"Momma!" Tommy's annoying voice cut the silence, making Saria smile faintly.

"Let's get him some food, or better yet, make Cheryl give him food." Link snickered evilly.

"Yes, let's."

* * *

Saria and Link creaked the door open, only to see Tommy leaning on Cheryl's shoulder, patting it to get her to wake up. Cheryl was swatting her other hand at him to stay asleep.

Both Link and Saria giggled.

"Watch this…" Link said, creeping up on them.

"Cheryl, there's a bug in your hair." Link spoke softly right into her ear, remembering Cheryl's pathological fear of bugs, and most crawling things.

Cheryl jumped out of her skin and landed on the floor in a heap.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Cheryl growled.

"Why are you blaming my silent Linky? He doesn't talk much." Saria hugged Link's arm and shot Cheryl a sad, disappointed look.

"Then who was it?"

"Tommy." Saria said with fake honesty as she walked Link out of the room.

"Linky?" Link asked after he shut the door. **(A/N: I've heard it too many times before to ignore it.)**

"Yeah, like it?"

"I guess…" Link half-smiled.

* * *

The two wandered back into the bathroom, and grabbed the blanket that they had made a mess of. A few minutes after washing it, they realized their mistake.

"Oh crap… how are we going to explain it with everyone RIGHT there?" Saria asked fearfully.

"Um… you distract them?"

"That's a good idea I guess…" Saria wandered off back into the kitchen, only to find everyone awake.

"Good morning Saria, nice day?" Rareen said calmly, looking into her PDA.

"No, actually. Have you looked outside?"

"No, why?"

"Snow, it is everywhere."

"SNOW?" The whole house, save Link and Saria, asked in unison.

"Yeah, I looked out my window and screamed… do you think the plants are ok?"

"How could snow be here?" Cheryl was shocked, she hadn't seen snow since she was a little girl, when her family took her to a northern section of Malavar, where snow was frequent.

"I don't know…" Saria sighed, her mind dwelling on the plants.

"Saria, the grass probably won't die, but rather just be frozen in place. Now, our potato crop, that's another story. By the way, where is Link? We'll need him to check on the crop."

"Yikes!" Everyone's heads turned towards the back hallway, where the back door was.

"That's him." Saria rushed off to see what happened to Link.

She found Link staring at the open door, only, the door, though open, wasn't open.

The snow had been pressed against the wall, and the door, opening inwards, did nothing.

"Oh my gosh!" Saria yelped, and then added in whisper, "Get that blanket to our room!" Link got up and did as he was told, and at a rapid pace.

"What is it?" Rareen asked, walking in on them after Link left.

"The doorway is buried in snow. We are trapped from using the back door." Sari touched the snow, for her first time, and recoiled at the icy, stinging feeling it gave her.

"Well shut it! We don't want to lose more heat to it."

"Good idea… it is VERY cold…" Saria added as she shut the door tightly.

Link returned to the scene, and Rareen looked at them carefully.

Link, as soon as he was close enough to Saria, wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her into a kiss, but something wasn't right. For a couple that was just fighting, they seemed TOO friendly.

"So, how'd you guys settle your argument?" Rareen began to interrogate.

"Apparently, we both felt like idiots and complete assholes for yelling and fighting with each other, so we decided to forget the whole thing." Saria quickly replied, just so she could kiss Link again.

"Nothing too inappropriate?"

"Nope, not at all Rareen." Saria again replied. She was right though, for a love at their age, with their level of romance, it was very appropriate for such things to happen.

"Good. Remember Saria, you're body is a bit too small to handle such things yet. You may have gotten a bit bigger, but trust me, you could hurt yourself with a baby and intercourse, I wouldn't do it yet if I were you." Rareen cautioned, but she was satisfied.

Saria didn't hear her though; she was too busy in her own world with Link.

"Oh no…" Xavier was heard saying at the other end of the house.

"What?" Saria asked, walking in his direction holding Link's hand.

"We're trapped." Xavier said, pointing to a wall of snow at the front entrance as well.

"Well… not exactly…" Saria mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Cheryl asked curiously, feeding an excited Tommy more diced apples.

"My room's window, we could get out that way."

"Ah, that would work; there isn't a glass window on yours, am I right?"

"Nope, there's no glass; just a wooden shutter."

"Then perhaps we will get out that way." Xavier suggested.

"Umm… Xavier… I-I think I want to go somewhere." Cheryl said cautiously after a short pause.

"Where?"

"I want to go to my old home. I-I haven't seen my family in over seven years…" Cheryl felt cold inside, not from the snow. She hadn't given a single thought to her family since Randall kidnapped her and brainwashed her. "I just want to see them again, and tell them that I'm alright. I want to leave tomorrow, and bring Tommy."

"Ok then… tomorrow? I'll get some form of transportation if you get our stuff ready." Saria and Link looked dumbly at them.

"You're leaving?"

"Just for a few days, it will only take a day to get to Malavar, then we'll spend a day or two to catch up there, and then we'll return. I'm sure you, Link and Rareen will do fine without us."

"Sure… I guess…"

"Oh yes, and, don't bother with the potatoes, they are dead by now I'm sure." Cheryl said, walking to her room.

Xavier stood in the room, feeding Tommy the last of his breakfast.

"You can leave to do what you want Link, I trust you'll protect Saria from the snow?"

"I'm sure he will. What's wrong with Cheryl? She's usually not as sad…" Saria had much sympathy in her voice.

"Ah, the snow must be bringing sad memories of nostalgia to her. That combined with her period that she had earlier today, and well, you've got a depressive Cheryl." Xavier shrugged, there wasn't much one could do.

_My period… _Saria thought shivering. _That is going to be a fun little experience today isn't it? Ah well, if I'm with Link, I'm sure he'll help me through it when it happens… until then, I guess I'll have fun. _

Saria grabbed Link's hand, and together, the two bundled up on their clothing, and hopped out of Saria's window, into the vast, white, winter wonderland before them.

**Well, again, not much to say... I am starting to get a better feel for this story now...**

**More coming soon...**


	10. Fun in the Snow

**Sorry for the wait... I got caught up in possibly one of the most important events in my adolecent life (My soon-to-be, possible, first date. Yeah yeah, I hear you from here, "THIS GUY'S NEVER HAD A DATE AND HE'S A GOOD LOVE STORY WRITER? OMG!" Yeah yeah, shut it. So I was a bit distracted.)**

**Now, here you go.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Saria landed face first into the snow; the drop from her window was a little bit misleading.

With her green pants on, only used for colder days, which today, being the coldest ever, was, she didn't feel the cold as much.

Spitting out a mouthful of soggy snow, Saria looked up at Link, who had landed perfectly, and of course, he was laughing at her.

"What's so funny?" Saria snapped.

"You, silly." Link rolled his eyes and picked Saria up, then set her down on her feet.

Instantly, she sunk down to her knees in the snow.

"Oh my gosh… this is so cold…" Saria complained.

"Do you have your gloves?" Link asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, won't they get wet in the snow?"

"Maybe, but they'll keep your delicate fingers warm." Link grabbed her gloves and slid them onto her fingers.

"Thanks." She couldn't help but blush. "You know, I will never get over that."

"What?"

"You, it's just… even now, so close to one another all of the time, and yet, I still blush at a simple touch."

Link smiled.

"That's how it is supposed to be, isn't it? Now come on, I want to show you what you can do with snow!" Link grabbed her hand, and the two trudged through the knee-high snow.

* * *

In Zora's Domain, Ruto was slow to wake up.

First, she was cold; utterly cold. She woke up after fifteen minutes of watching her breath, and then found that she was covered in frost. This horrified her, and made her think someone had placed her in ice cavern as a joke again. Her fears were realized, however, when she found she was still in her bedroom.

"N-no w-w-way…" Ruto ran her fingers around her gills and fins, only to find more ice.

She slowly got up, completely incapable of moving quickly or rapidly, and sluggishly made her way to the top of the domain.

Everything she saw was frozen. Her indoor lake, iced over. The waterfall, a bulging crystal rock. Even Lord Jabu Jabu was a sculpture for being in the water, and surrounded by it.

Only her and her fellow Zoras, who slept outside the water, were left unfrozen, but even they had frost on them.

With a bit more adrenaline, she walked hastily, or as hastily as she could muster, to the Fishing grounds, only to find that this too had frozen over.

"Oh great…" Ruto's voice seemed a bit stuffy, "our only source of income, covered in ice… I hope this doesn't continue…" Ruto made her back inside, retreating from the frozen land above her, and tried to get warm enough to melt the ice on her. **(A/N: Wir haben ein Problem...)**

* * *

Saria didn't believe Link at all, at least, not until he showed her.

"See? Snow DOES clump together. You can do a lot of cool stuff with it. Like… make a snowball." Link skillfully clumped two handfuls of snow together and formed a rough ball shape.

"Whoa! What do you do with that?" Link smiled evilly.

The next second she knew, Saria was on the ground with a mouthful of snow again.

"LINK GET BACK HERE! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Saria roared, running after the cocky teenager, both laughing.

"Come and get me Saria! Haha!" Link gleefully ran through the snow, forming a path that Saria easily could follow. As she ran, Saria grabbed two handfuls of snow and clumped them like Link did, and tossed it at him.

Link watched as the ball missed the side of his head by a few feet.

Link closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue at her.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now you got to-" **(A/N:-kiss me.)**

Saria tackled him down as she laughed and completed the line for him.

It never felt so good to be kids.

Link hugged her tightly, giving her some well needed warmth, and Saria then pulled away from him and his lips and he let go of her.

Saria threw herself on top of the snow next to Link, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Wow… anything more?" Saria asked eagerly, though not wanting to get up.

"We could build a snowman." Link suggested, loving Saria's presence.

"Sure!" Saria sprung up, overjoyed at the very thought of doing something together, "But Link… what's a snowman?" Saria felt like a moron.

"Saria… you make me laugh. I'll show you." Link hopped up and made a snowball.

Instinctively, Saria covered her face, only making Link laugh more, increasing Saria's blush.

"I'm not going to hit you silly, I won't do it again unless you hit me first."

"Then what are you doing?" Saria peeked her eyes from her hands and watched.

"Make another snowball, and roll it around in the snow. And watch, it get's bigger." Link was right; the snowball he had formed had grown to an enormous size from rolling around in the snow.

"Cool!" Saria looked at the ball with wide eyes, and began to imitate Link, making her own snowball.

"How big do you think we could make these?" Saria asked, packing her ball in tightly.

"I'd bet a lot." Link said, finding a spot to set his well sized base for a snowman.

"Ooh! Look at how big it's getting!" Saria exclaimed as she continued to make her ball bigger.

"Saria, now, bring it to me, we're going to put it on top of this one."

"Why?" Saria questioned, but she still obeyed.

"Watch this…" Link grunted as he hefted the ball on top of the base. The two molded perfectly, and he began to pack in extra snow around the sides.

"It looks a bit like a man…" Saria looked at it curiously.

"And thus, snow 'man', Saria."

"Oh! I get it…" Saria sighed in realization.

Link only laughed.

"Now, can you make a slightly smaller one? We need a head."

"Ok…" Saria began to hmm her usually melody as she went to work.

Link just looked at her and smiled.

Maybe the snow wasn't so bad. They still had each other, and nothing could change that.

* * *

It was dark, and for some reason, that made Gannon and Randall very afraid.

In the darkness, an oily, mocking voice spoke to the joint being.

"I am the darkness that haunts you're sleep, who makes you cringe, who makes you weak. I have watched you skulk and creep, and watched as you made other's weep. Now I come, and you will pay. For other's hurt is my dismay. I'll come in the night; I'll come in the day. It doesn't matter where you stay."

In the shadows, a figure appeared. It was a winged knight, clad in purple and silver armor from head to toe.

"I will find you, there is no way. I shall never lose my prey. I am the darkness that haunts you're sleep, who makes you cringe, who makes you weak. I am XT-421; I've come from Rinoco to have some fun. I am the being, who'll make you undone!"

The figure leaped out at Randall and Gannon, and the figure had its mouth open wide, showing off an array of at least three rows of razor sharp spikes in place of teeth. **(A/N: XT always has a set of teeth on the top of his mouth and his bottom jaw, but, depending on what he is doing, he can add more teeth, usually resulting in an extra row behind the ones he uses for show.)**

Randall jerked upwards. Opening his eyes, he was blinded by the light. There was no darkness, there was no demonic angel taunting him. Even Violet was gone.

"It was only a dream…" He was covered in sweat, even though the temperature was a tad lower.

It was in the middle of the day, just into the afternoon.

"_What was that thing?_" Gannon asked.

"That was the metal angel, XT-421. He is the reason I nearly died, if Link wasn't to blame."

"_Why was he so horrifying?_"

"I don't know… I am afraid of him."

"_Why was I afraid of him?_" Gannon admitted, he too was frightened by this nightmare that the joint soul shared.

"His power is unthinkable, his methods are brutal, and he shows no mercy."

"_Then I will show him none either. Will we meet as he says we shall?_"

"I'm not sure. He was pretty weak when I saw him last, but no doubt he somehow will manage that attack again."

"_What attack?_"

"In about ten seconds, he destroyed my mansion."

"_Impossible, I can't do that._"

"XT-421 can. We must be ready."

"_I can take him."_

"I certainly hope he doesn't arrive…"

"Randall! Ganny! Come here! I need you!" Violet's voice echoed throughout the house, her voice as seductive as ever.

"Coming!" Both Gannon and Randall answered her. They took turns in control of the body whenever Violet asked them for their body.

Violet was lying down on the kitchen table, eyeballing the body who approached her lustfully.

"Ah, there you two, or one, are, is… ah whatever." Violet never bothered to care about two guys in one body, she never had to.

"So, what is it you desire?" Gannon asked.

"What else?" Violet asked, looking at them dumbly.

"Well, it seemed rather urgent, is it?"

"I have a disease," Gannon and Randall took this information hard, "it is called 'Nymphomania'" they relaxed, this was a bit of seduction, "and without constant pleasure, I will begin to have seizures, and withdrawals, and be forced to" Violet made an exaggerated gag, as if the word was poisonous, "play with myself." **(A/N: And OMG, having to play with yourself is SUCH a curse. This woman makes me sick, yet also makes me laugh... to think she's seventeen... Cheryl's age when Randall first met her.)**

"Well it is a good thing we're here then, isn't it?" Randall chuckled, stepping up to the table and picking Violet up.

"Where to?" Gannon asked her.

"Anywhere, just help my disease NOW." Violet began to squirm and fake one of her seizures.

"You're a feisty find aren't you?" Gannon said, lowering her to a couch.

"Anytime now." Violet asked impatiently.

"Ok then, fine. But I must ask you," Violet began to sigh calmly as Randall began to help her disorder with his hand.

"Yes, what?" Her voice was calmer, more relaxed.

"How would you can about going to this Hyrule, and living there?"

"Are you going to be there?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm coming whatever you say."

"And what if we picked up two more 'slaves' to do this to me, or us?"

"Hey, maybe they could help me too." Violet smirked evilly. Randall began to picture Saria, Cheryl and Violet all naked with each other, and somehow managed to love this thought. **(A/N: GASP! He's thinking evil, evil thoguhts! GASP!)**

"That sounds like a plan, so you're in?"

"I'll be in, if you get in sooner." Violet countered.

_Great. _Gannon thought devilishly. _All is going to plan. Soon, we shall all rule Hyrule, and I can have everyone there for myself. Saria will be mine! _Then Gannon began to think about what he had just mentally said. _Oh my, I do have a craving for Saria… why is that? Who cares? But when I come around, she would make a nice addition to me… MUHAHAHAHAHA! _Gannon laughed and laughed, and let Randall 'aid' in Violet's 'disorder'.

**So now we know Gannon's deeper thoughts... shiver And now we know they are planning on getting into Hyrule somehow... but when? How?**

**More coming soon...**


	11. Life and Death

**My apologies, I had a lot to do over that short period of time... (Reschedule a date, cries spend the night at my grandma's gasp and then go to a picnic sigh) So, enough with the excuses, I'd bet ya'll want to read my story.**

**Well, here you go.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Link and Saria were now running through the snow. They had been doing this for about an hour, looking at how things had changed. Things that had once been trees had become beautiful statues of clear, crystal glass; bushes, now works of miraculous art. Winter didn't seem that bad.

Saria chased Link closely, but her mind began to dwell or her period again. She didn't want to have to have Link be there when it happened. She knew he'd understand, he was very good at it. But it was an embarrassing thought either way. Deep inside her, as much as she wanted to be with Link here, she really wished to go back home.

"Link?"

"Yes?" Link replied cheerfully, now running backwards through the deep snow.

"I was wondering can we go… closer to home? I might have to use the bathroom there…" Saria blushed a bit as Link continued to smile at her for no reason.

"Sure Saria. I get it, your period and whatnot-" Link then stumbled and fell over backwards, but cushioned by the snow.

Saria was moving too fast to stop, and tripped over Link, falling on top of him, letting him cushion her fall.

Link grunted as she fell on him, but then he continued his smile. Saria, just recovering from her fall, had a bit of a dazed look on her face and felt a bit dizzy from the short fall.

Her chest pressed tightly onto Link's as she got up, and Link hugged her back as she arched herself up a bit to collect her bearings.

"Sorry…" Saria mumbled sadly.

"Hey, it's ok. Did I get mad at you?"

"I guess not." Saria answered modestly, smiling widely.

"Come here, you green haired goof." Link purred as his hands ran up Saria's back and pulled her closer. After a few moments, of enjoying the feeling of Link pulling her closer, Saria did the job for him and held her lips to his.

A few moments later, Saria loosened herself from Link.

"Carry me home? I'm tired."

"Am I that tiring?"

"You can be." They both smirked, and Saria got up off of Link.

They had spent a majority of the day wandering away from their home, so, walking home was going to take a long, long time.

They may get back for dinner, if they were lucky.

Saria felt Link's strong yet gentle arms pick her up from underneath her, and the next thing she knew, Link was carrying her bridal style, cradling her in his arms.

Saria looked up at him a let loose a small blush and Link smiled back at her.

Again, the phrase came from their lips.

"I love you." As soon as they said that, Link continued his way home with Saria nestled in his arms.

* * *

Zelda was troubled. Steven was gone to tend to his family, being the man of the house while his father was enlisted in the standing military of Hyrule, and Zelda couldn't help but fret about the snow.

She herself didn't mind it, but she worried for her father, who was already in fate's hands. She didn't know why she was so worried about him. She knew he was going to die within a few months, if that, but she just didn't want it to happen _now_.

She wandered down to her father's room, heated now by not only a fireplace, but also warm coals under his bed, anything to keep him warm enough to live.

"Dad?" She asked carefully, walking over to her father.

No response.

Worried, she walked closer, despite his possibly contagious aura.

"Dad?" She pressed it again, hoping for a response.

Her father moved slightly, a finger, motioning her closer.

She willingly obeyed.

"Dad?" A third time and he spoke.

A raspy voice, filled with age, fatigue, and a cough, echoed from his mouth.

"Zelda…" She listened intently, "I'm going… soon."

_No…_ Zelda mentally said. This was terrible, the stuff that was in her sad love story books that she sometimes read. He was going to die on her. **(A/N: I realize that much of the following is VERY cliche... DEAL WITH IT. It's sad.)**

"But…" Zelda perked up, her father's voice also picked up a lighter tone, "who is… Steven?"

Zelda turned pinker than her dress. Her dying father, who she had kept her relation secret from, was asking her who her boyfriend was on his deathbed.

"A boy." She answered lightly.

Somehow, the dying king raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, a really handsome boy."

"Prince?" He wheezed.

"No, just a boy, he's poor, and lives in our city."

The king nodded.

"Are you… happy… with him?"

"Yes. Very. No man could take his place in my heart, nor could anyone replace you, dad."

The king managed a faint smile. Raising a feeble hand, aged beyond comparison, he stroked his daughter's cheek.

"Your mother… would be so… proud… her daughter… is going to… be a queen." Then the king had a coughing fit, in which Zelda took a few steps back.

As soon as he was done, she crept back to him.

"How much time do you have dad?"

"Not much… maybe within the hour… if I don't… put up a fight…"

"Do you want to? You know…"

The king was hesitant. He wasn't sure if he wanted to die.

"No. But it is… too late for wishing life… for an old man… like me…"

"Dad…" Zelda gave him a tight hug, the king couldn't return it.

"Can… can I see… this… Steven boy?"

"I'll get him as soon as I can dad. Stay alive please." Zelda got up, and gave a set of instructions to a guard, and they ran off in the halls. The king looked at this curiously.

"Dad… I'm not going to leave your side, ok? I'll be right here."

"You'll get sick."

"I don't care. I don't want to lose a second of time with you."

The king wasn't sure if he should be happy, or sad at this.

* * *

Half an hour passed, and the king was beginning to look terrible.

The doors opened, and the king barely turned his eyes to see who it was.

The figured bowed to the ground and uttered a submissive phrase.

"You're majesty."

"Steven?" The king asked carefully.

"Yes my King?" Steven looked more feeble than Zelda's father.

"Do you… love Zelda?"

Steven blushed, and shot a glance at Zelda, who was right next to her dad. Zelda gave a small nod at Steven, and then focused on her father.

"Yes sir. Very much sir."

The king smiled widely.

"How old… how old are you?"

"Sixteen sir."

"Have you done… done anything to my daughter? Anything… bad or vile?"

"Not anything that young lover's shouldn't do, sir." The color in Zelda's and Steven's cheeks shot to red fast. **(A/N: What evil little children... tsk tsk tsk...)**

The king chuckled slightly.

"Then… I wish both of you good luck… I don't approve… but I see a king in you…"

Steven looked at the king shocked, but kept listening.

"Zelda… your attempts… to keep me… alive are futile… I am going very soon now…"

Zelda began to cry, and Steven stood behind her, and then kneeled to her level.

"Goodbye Zelda… I'll…I'll say hello… to your mother…"

"DAD!" Zelda grabbed his shirt, and clung to it tightly.

"Good…bye…" Then, nothing. The king's chest stopped moving, and his eyes stopped looking around, and his body lay limp on the bed.

Zelda still clung to him, crying terribly, and Steven stood there, wishing he could feel the same sorrow Zelda felt. He too cried, but he didn't wail like Zelda was.

"At least he doesn't have to bear the cold anymore." Steven tried to lighten the mood up, but it didn't work. Zelda only cried more.

Steven waved his hand gently over the king's eyes, and closed them for him, and he then hugged Zelda, doing his best to comfort her.

"It's ok Zelda… It's ok…" Steven wanted to say 'he's not gone forever', but, that may have been the truth. **(A/N: I'd rather not dive into religion here... so, I leave no comment about religious conflcts here, hopefully...)**

* * *

Cheryl had nearly finished with her packing. Tommy's food had been packed, along with his clothes. Xavier's were set too, along with her own. She had an idea, and would activate it as soon as Xavier came back with the coach he was renting. They were going to leave that night instead; she'd drive first, and give Xavier control so that she could get some sleep.

Tommy was still awake, and soon, she hoped he'd be in bed.

Dinner was approaching fast, and Rareen, as always, was freaking out about Saria.

"Rareen, go back into your fairy form, and fly to Hyrule, and see if there are any hot guys at that bar. If there is, do whatever you please."

"But what about Saria? What if she doesn't come back?"

"Rareen. If you mention Saria ONE MORE TIME, I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR WINGS OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"Bare hands!" Tommy imitated.

"See, even Tommy agrees with me, you need to shut up."

"But Saria…" Rareen whimpered.

"THAT'S IT!" Cheryl dropped her bag, spilling the content on the floor, and chassed Rareen around the house.

Suddenly, Rareen vanished, and a small ball of light was in her place.

"Can't catch me now!" Rareen taunted as she flew out Saria's window and jetted off to Hyrule Castle Town.

"Thank the goddesses…" Cheryl sighed as she fell back into a wall tired.

"Mommy?" Tommoy walked up to his mother and grabbed her leg.

"What Tommy?"

"Noises…" Tommy whispered as if to listen in on something.

Sure enough, there were noises coming from outside.

Cheryl, knowing it wasn't Rareen, watched through Saria's window as the noises increased.

At first, she assumed this a threat, but then, after she heard giggling and flirtatious talking, she knew who it was.

"Link! Saria! You scared Tommy!" Cheryl scolded and continued to make dinner for the group she was expecting.

"Hi Cheryl, we're sorry." Saria apologized for Link.

"So, did you two have fun?" Cheryl asked as Link helped Saria into the house via window, and them himself.

"Of course we did."

"Come back for dinner?"

"That was part of it…"

"Saria?"

"Well, to be honest… I was worried having my period." Saria felt really clumsy here.

"Ah, well, I understand."

Saria made a slight face, and then drifted away from Link, who was wandering to his closet, hinting at a desire for privacy.

Saria moved out of the room, and Link closed the door.

"Cheryl, can I talk to you in private?" Saria fumbled her fingers.

"Yeah sure, what do you want to talk about?" Cheryl followed Saria into the master bedroom for added privacy from Link and Tommy.

"Ok… I haven't had my period, I'm getting worried, is something wrong with me?"

"Well, maybe it is just a bit late?"

"I don't think so… I usually have my period before you, and you had yours this morning. On top of that, I don't think I just magically forgot about it because I'm not moody, or having the cramping feeling."

Cheryl took this in, and thought about it for a long time. Then, after adding the possibility that Saria and Link were acting up and trying to rebel against Rareen, she formulated a hypothesis. _But how to ask?_

"Saria… have you and Link… been…"

"Been what?" Saria asked in a clueless manner.

"Have you and Link been having sex behind our backs."

* * *

Saria's temperature rose, and she tried to hide it through a lie.

"What? Are you insane? I would NEVER do that." Saria spoke very confidently.

"Saria, this could be important. It has to do with you period."

"What? What does having sex and your periods have in common?" Either Saria forgot, or was never told.

"Saria… oh jeez… why me?" Cheryl looked up to see if Din or Nayru was snickering at her from a place in the ceiling.

Saria just tilted her head and looked very confused and dumbstruck.

"Ok, Saria. When a guy, you know, ejaculates into you, he is really releasing the stuff that combines with your egg to form a baby. And, if you have a baby, you miss your period."

Saria cringed.

"So… I have a… no way…" Saria began to breathe deeply.

"Have you had sex with Link?"

Saria didn't answer, and only looked down at the ground.

"Will you tell Rareen if I say yes?" Saria pleaded with her cuteness, preventing Cheryl from ratting her out.

"I should, but I won't because you are first and foremost a friend." Then Cheryl's mood changed, "So, what's Link like? You know what I mean." Cheryl smirked evilly.

"Oh stop it! And for the record… he's beyond description."

"So you think you're pregnant?"

"Yeah… Link and I, well, we 'made up' last night, and we slept fairly warmly."

"Out of curiosity, how long have you been doing that?"

"Well… for like three years."

"THREE YEARS? And you've kept it under the radar for THAT long?"

"Yeah… We're pretty sneaky, aren't we?" Saria smirked in a devious way that Cheryl didn't know possible.

"Wow. When are you going to tell him of his child?"

"Um… I'm not sure… I think it would be best for me to know it's not just a late period or something… but, I think I'll have to wait for the right time… like, on a good date or something…"

"When the moon is in proper alignment?" Cheryl joked.

"Yep."

"Oh my gosh Saria… you might be pregnant… I don't know what to think…" Cheryl was getting very excited.

"So you're not telling anyone?"

"Nope. Maybe Xavier, but not until we are out of range. You get the task of telling Rareen you're housing a little baby in there." Cheryl patted Saria's tummy and then laughed.

Then, they smelt a burning smell in the air.

"Oh shit." Cheryl jumped up and ran out of the room.

Saria sighed and moved out of the room, trying to contain her excitement and the chant in her head.

_I'm going to have a baby! I'm going to have a baby!_

**Ok, now who saw this one coming? Say 'I'! I! Now what else can I do to this couple? Mwhahahahahahahahaha!**

**More coming soon...**


	12. The Date

**For you Rareen lover's out there, this chapter is for you. She finally get's lucky.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rareen approached the bar carefully; her fairy wings folded tightly and gently to her back to avoid any unwanted eyes. Sighing, she slowly walked into the room casually.

The only point of going here was to try and get a date. Rareen had problems with drinking, and it didn't always go well in her system. One drink could easily knock her out, so she avoided the bar itself.

Sitting down at a table, she waited to be served her own dinner. At this particular restaurant, there weren't many rules. Save the normal laws, you could do anything. If you wanted to change seats, you could, if you wanted to leave, you could, you just had to pay, or the body guard wouldn't let you out again. Rareen hoped that with her somewhat attractive, in her mind anyways, body, she could attract someone possibly worth a date.

A cheery figure approached her, and she assumed her to be the waitress.

"What would you like to have ma'am?" The young girl asked merrily.

"Um," Rareen paused to think and look at the menu before her, she wasn't all that hungry.

Then, something caught her eye; but it wasn't on the menu; a man, seemingly perfect, and oddly familiar, with golden hair, and a rugged, yet fair, face, sitting at the bar with a bunch of other guys, laughing and joking and drinking.

It was that man from her dream.

_I'll have that man in a bag to go… _Rareen joked with a smirk.

"I'll have a drink of water."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, I'm not all too hungry for food." Rareen looked at the man again. The waitress glanced to where her eyes were staring, and then smiled.

"Ah, another hunger in you then?" She chuckled, "Which guy is it?"

"That gold haired one… I had a dream about him once."

"But you don't know his name?"

"No, nor have I even met him before."

"It's John. Short for Jonathan. He's here a lot."

"Is he taken?"

"Nope, that guy… well, I doubt he'll ever settle down."

"Well, it's worth a try. How should I approach this guy?"

"Hmm… I think the job is being done for you." The waitress laughed and left to get Rareen her water.

Rareen glanced and John and his friends again, and noticed that they all moved closer to her along the bar. At this, she tried not to look shocked, and tried futilely to hide her blush.

Then, they began to talk faintly; unbeknownst to all of them, Rareen had a slightly heightened sense of hearing, and was eavesdropping on them.

"Dude, look at her, she's so beautiful." One of John's three buddies commented.

"I know, and a hint of elegance." Another added.

"Aw shut up all of you, you're making me feel like a moron." One said, Rareen turned and saw that it was John who spoke.

"She looked at you! Lucky!" Rareen heard someone give someone a light punch.

"Should I try to score a date with her?" John asked unsurely. Rareen almost laughed, this was working out perfectly, she only had to not act desperate, and all would be fine.

"Do it."

John looked around to his other two buddies.

"Do it. Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" They all began to chant.

"Alright alright. Now shut up, she might hear you!" John got up, and took a few steps towards Rareen, who pretended not to notice him standing nearer to her as she sipped her water daintily.

"Um, ma'am? Is this seat taken?"

"Unless you have plans to sit there, no." Rareen said carefully.

John smiled at her slight humor.

"So, may I ask, um…" He glanced back at his buddies, and they all pointed to Rareen, who saw this in the corner of her eye, "what is your name?"

"Rareen, and yours?" Rareen asked, playing innocent.

"Jonathan, but you can call me John if you'd like."

"Ok, John, any reason you wanted to sit with me?" Rareen raised one of her eyebrows.

"Can't a guy sit next to a girl in peace?"

"Can't a girl ask a simple question without a guy getting defensive?" And thus, the question game began.

"Can I ask you some more questions?"

"Can you answer the ones we already asked?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Do you realize you too are asking them?"

"Do you have plans tonight?" John asked, ignoring her question.

"Do you?"

"Rareen," His voice, saying that word, made Rareen's heart flutter, "do you want to be apart of my plans tonight?"

"Do you realize what you're asking an innocent, pure, female virgin?"

"You're a virgin?"

"And do you realize that I partially have a family to get home to?"

"So you're married?"

"Did you forget I said I was a virgin?"

"Then how can you have a family?"

"Do you know of adopting?"

"Do you think I' m that dumb?"

Rareen was now stumped, but she had had her fun.

"When do you want to add me to your plans?" Rareen shifted her position to try and hide her excitement.

"So now you say yes?"

"Did I ever say no?"

"How about in the tavern?"

"What time?"

"What time do you want to?"

"Isn't it late out now?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Lose your virginity to a total stranger?"

"Are you sure you're a stranger to me?"

"Have we met before?"

"You do know I love my dreams?"

"You dream about me?"

"How many questions are we at?" **(A/N: The answer is 34... lol)**

"Weren't you keeping track?"

"Are you ready to leave yet?"

"Are you that eager?"

"Are you?"

John paused.

"Are you?" Rareen pressed it again. **(A/N: That WOULD make 39, but she asked twice...)**

"I'd feel bad doing that to such a fair girl though…"

"You think I'm fair?" **(A/N: 40)**

"Rareen… you're possibly one of the most beautiful people I've met. And I've met a lot of people."

"And John," He seemed to flinch at her smooth voice, "you're possibly one of the most handsomest men I've seen in a long, long time. I'm sure I'm not being stupid right now in losing said virginity."

"How old are you?" **(A/N: 41)**

"Old than you'll ever be."

"Was that a threat?" **(A/N: 42...)**

"Possibly." Rareen smirked.

John's buddies looked at the two in shock, mouths gaping.

"You won't mind leaving now then?" She asked him. **(A/N: 43?)**

"Not at all. I do need to get warm though…"

"That's why I'm being added to your plans, isn't it?" **(A/N: 44?!)**

John chuckled.

"If you say so Rareen…"

_Wow… this was way too easy… I hope he turns out to be a good guy… he's just so darn handsome! I can't resist him easily… I wonder how he'll react to my being a fairy… oh shoot… maybe I should've told him? But then… maybe he wouldn't have liked me…_

Rareen contemplated everything that she had gotten herself into, but then ignored it, because she was far too excited about exactly what she was frightened about.

* * *

Rareen followed John outside, and realized that he was a tad drunk, just enough to impair his walking a bit.

"John, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just need to get to a bed and not drink anything more tonight. I may wake up tomorrow with one bad headache…"

"I can't really drink that much…"

"You don't drink?"

"Not really…"

"How about one drink when we get there? You do seem a bit tensed up."

"As I said, it's my first time, and well, I'm a bit nervous about it…"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, at least, not that badly."

Rareen cringed.

"Oh Rareen, don't worry, just believe me when I say you'll enjoy it."

"Oh I know I will…" Rareen said enthusiastically, a bit too eager.

"I'll pay for a room then? And one round of ale for the two of us?"

"Sure, thank you John." Rareen reached her head up the small gap of three inches to his head and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

And like a little schoolboy, he blushed wildly.

"You look so cute when you do that." She told him modestly.

"You don't need to do anything to look cute though."

Rareen felt like she was going to melt. Here was the most handsome guy that she only dreamt about, and he was taking her out on a date to lose her virginity, and they both acted like they knew each other for a long, long time.

"I-I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to. Now c'mon, let's get a drink, and go to bed."

* * *

John led Rareen into the tavern, and approached the clerk there causually.

"Ah, John, and, who's this?"

"Rareen, my date for tonight."

"John, do you do this often?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Maybe…"

"Yes, a little bit. Maybe once or twice a week, with a girl who I find very cute. Though, not everytime includes a sexual act."

"Oh… So I'm still special?"

"Of course you are. Why else would I be here with you?"

"Because you want a night of fun?"

"That may be half of it, but I could do that with any girl. I, along with my friends, chose you of all the girls in Hyrule." He may have been a player, but he was good at smooth talking Rareen, and she didn't mind it.

"Your usual John." The clerk tossed him a key, and John smiled at him.

"Thanks." John led Rareen into the basement of the tavern, and found a room, complete with a fireplace, bed, desk, and small storage for a few small drinks.

"This is normal for you?"

"My second home almost. The bed fits two snuggly."

"Very snuggly?"

"Anything but bitterly against each other."

"So, how does all of this work?"

"Well, however you want it to. We can do nothing if you wish, but then again." John jiggled a mug of ale in his hand and smiled.

"You're asking for it…" Rareen said smiling, taking the mug in her hands.

"To good weather?"

"Fine,"

"To good weather." Both of them clinked their mugs and drank a sip. **(A/N: From this exact point, the story can change...)**

Instantly, Rareen felt funky, and fell down onto the ground.

"Rareen?" John asked, but Rareen barely responded.

She could feel herself get manhandled onto the bed, but gently, and then the covers were thrown over her.

"I see why you didn't want to drink, Rareen…" John joked, and kissed her forehead.

Rareen just lay there, trying futilely to wake up.

**Ok, now, at that 'point' I mentioned, I began to write an alternate ending to the chapter. It had a bit more 'action' than just Rareen and John falling asleep like good little T rated adults.**

**The alternate ending to this is a lemon, PM me if you want me to email it to you.**

**(FYI: this chapter WAS important, and wasn't uneeded. And to TNT Guy, becuase I forgot about him... Sorry! Rinoco is pronounced Rinoko, with a 'K', not an 's'.)**

**More coming soon...**


	13. A Night of Change

**Ok, that last chapter will make sense next chapter... I think... by the end of this chapter, you will realize that things are 'heating' up... I write better the more dramatic it gets, and this is because I've gived more thought to the more dramatic stuff...**

**Well, there is a little bit of Link and Saria towards the end...**

**(I would've had this up four hours ago... but my computer kind of was being used by a slightly unwanted guest...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Xavier arrived late at night, and Cheryl was ready for him.

"Hello Cheryl!" He chimed in a merry tune.

"Xavier, can we leave now? I'll drive first if you want me to."

"Whoa, leaving already? Can't we wait until morning?"

"Not with Tommy, he's asleep right now…"

"Oh… how about this, I'll drive to that town… um… Cynderton? And from there, you can drive to your home, because I have no idea where it is."

"Ok then… let's get our bags loaded up, and then I'll sit in the back with Tommy."

"Great idea. Is he asleep now?"

"Yeah, as are Link and Saria, so let's not wake them up."

"Where's Rareen?"

"At the bar, she ought to arrive in the morning as usual."

"Should we leave Link and Saria alone like that? I mean, someone may try to take them…"

"It's Link, Xavier, no one can lay a hit on the dude."

"Good point… but what about… you know… them together."

"Well, I just found out that Saria may be pregnant, so I don't think it is a problem."

"WHAT?!"

"Saria is likely to have missed her period, and well, that is the usual sign for pregnancy as far as I'm concerned."

"So they've been…"

"'Active' for about three years now."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard it. They've been keeping it behind our backs for three years. What great parents we are…"

"Wow… they're good." Xavier admired, looking in the two's direction.

"I know, now come on you buffoon! We've got to move if we want to make it there by Lunch tomorrow!"

"Good idea. Should we bring breakfast?"

"I brought some apples in case we got hungry. That and a loaf of bread."

"Oh good, now I'll work for you." Xavier joked as he wandered off to their room and began to load the coach up.

* * *

Zelda was crying miserably. She just couldn't pull herself together at all. The very thought that her father was dead was just too much for her.

"Zelda, do you want to tell the public this?" A guard asked her kindly.

"No… not yet…" She spoke through tears.

"Very well…"

Zelda continued to cry, and Steven knelt next to her, holding her tightly.

"It's going to be ok Zelda." But Zelda didn't believe him easily; his voice alone wasn't going to be enough.

Another guard entered the room.

"Zelda, we need a ruler now. And you are now the Queen of Hyrule. Please, leave you father, you have a country with problems to rule."

"Leave me alone…" She sobbed.

"But your Majesty… the country-"

"Get out! Do you want your queen to be so pathetic as to cry over the dead body of her father? You need someone stronger than that to rule a country! I'm not fit for such a position. Get out of my sight!" Zelda growled bitterly, obviously not thinking properly.

"Zelda…" Steven hugged her, and her anger quickly melted into sadness and she began to cry again.

"Your Majesty, stop speaking nonsense. You are the Queen whether you like it or not, and you _do_ have a country to rule."

"I said go…" Zelda continued to cry.

"Zelda, perhaps it would be best to leave him for now? You could use some sleep."

"Shut up Steven! You don't know what's it's like to lose your father forever!" Zelda yelled at him, Steven backed away.

"As you wish." Steven then shut up, and left the room, fairly hurt.

Then, Zelda began to cry again only realizing that she caused Steven pain.

"Damn it! Why does this happen to me?" Zelda fell on the floor and curled up, she began to shiver violently, feeling very empty and cold inside.

"Zelda, a visitor for you." The annoying guard said to her, opening the door.

"Tell them I don't want to see anyone."

A pause, and then he spoke again.

"He says he doesn't care, and I think you should listen to him." With that, he opened the door, and left.

A man walked in. He was fairly handsome; deep mahogany hair, a fair face, and fierce, fiery orange eyes.

"Hello Princess, I mean Queen, Zelda."

"I thought I told you to stay away."

"You may have, but I have a proposal for you."

This got Zelda interested.

"Yes?" She asked curiously.

"You don't want to rule Hyrule yet, you think you're too weak."

Zelda held her head low in shame.

"But I can assume you still want to live a royal life, right?"

Zelda looked even guiltier; this man knew her problems well.

"So, here's my deal. I will rule Hyrule for you, making all of the decisions and hard, laborious work, and let you live a luxurious life." This was too much in Zelda's favor.

"What's in it for you?"

"Me? Well, I get to rule Hyrule, my dream, at least, until you are ready yourself."

"What's the catch?" Zelda was considering this; she was too shaken up from her father's death to think clearly.

"Well, you will be underneath me by one level, and only be a figurehead to Hyrule. They won't know I'm ruling."

"Then how will you rule?"

"Well, hmm… we could pretend I was your husband." He suggested sincerely.

Zelda was mortified, she didn't want to marry this stranger.

"I'm sorry sir, but… I've already got a boyfriend."

"Hmm… that boy who ran away from you, you mean?"

"Well, we just got in a fight…"

"It's not like we're really getting married. You can still be his boyfriend."

Zelda thought about this… it WOULD work so long as they kept their mouths shut.

Zelda stared into the man's eyes; gloriously sincere, and so fiery, maybe having him as a fake husband wouldn't be so bad.

"We won't get married, we'll just pretend that it already happened to everyone."

Zelda waited for a few seconds, and then looked at him again.

"Deal." She held her hand out, waiting to shake on it, and a few seconds later, a firm grip sealed this deal.

"Very well then, your Majesty, or should I call you Zelda?"

"Zelda, and sir… I never caught your name."

"Randall, Zelda, Randall. Where do you want me to sleep tonight?"

"Um… there is a guest room down the hall." Zelda pointed him to his new room.

"Thank you Zelda." Randall gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she blushed.

_I should not be thinking about that! _She screamed at herself.

"We have to act a bit more romantic to each other every now and again…" Randall defended himself.

Slowly, he wandered to the hall, followed by a large man in knight's armor, and a slender figured, clothed only in a ratty brown dress.

Zelda quickly fled to her room, and thought about what just happened, contemplating her decision heavily.

"Maybe it will work out…" She sighed, crawling into bed, this time, without a Steven to help her stay warm.

* * *

Randall looked inside of the room he was given, and sighed.

"A step down from what I am used to, but it will manage."

"_How did she not know I was there? Do you think that your body masked my presence?"_

"Perhaps Gannon, but I'm not sure how long this will last."

"Oh will both of you shut up and get these 'things' off of me?" Violet growled from under her robe.

"But you do realize that until we completely finish unpaking tomorrow night, you must keep that on throughout most of the day."

"Fine… Can I go and sleep with some of the guards if I can?"

"Go ahead, but I'm going to call you a slut then."

"Good, it will be an accurate title." Violet said as Randall carefully undid her ratty dress, and showed off her naked body once more.

"Ah, it feels good to be free." Violet said sighing.

"Now, to bed with all of us. Arthur, go outside and patrol the halls. If any guards give you trouble, kill them, because they won't be there by tomorrow anyway." Gannon said calmly.

"I must say though, that Zelda is pretty hot herself… perhaps I will exact her deal on acting like we're married." Randall snickered evilly.

Violet said nothing.

"Randall, and Gannon, do either of you actually love me?"

"Not really," Randall and Gannon replied simultaneously, "More, friends with benefits."

"Good, I don't like you that much either. Like, I probably would deny being with you if it weren't for your supremacy here, in bed."

"Same here, don't expect chivalry, expect pleasure."

"That's a good motto."

"Expect pleasure, not chivalry?"

"Bingo. Now give me said pleasure." Violet commanded, trying to tackle Randall and Gannon onto the bed. It didn't work, he caught her, and threw her on the bed, then completed the tackle.

"Welcome to our new kingdom… Muhahahahahaha…" Gannon laughed maniacally as the three celebrated.

* * *

Saria and Link lay in bed, awoken from Xavier's arrival, and then exodus.

"Saria, you awake?"

"Yeah…"

"Want to, you know, get warm again?"

"I'd love to…" Saria said, undressing herself, and nestling herself into Link's rugged chest.

"You don't seem too eager… Are you sure?" Link didn't want to force her to do anything.

"Well… I'm just really deep in thought… perhaps if we just… well… I don't know…"

"Do you want me to put my clothes back on? I mean… if you don't want to…" Link bit his lip, resisting Saria at this close, with both of them only covered by covers was hard.

"Oh no, and if we start doing anything, well, I'll let it happen, I right now though, just want to be with you… I love you Link…"

_Why is she acting so strange? _

"I know Saria, and I love you too." Link held her tightly, and caressed her side a bit, making her blush.

A few moments later, they had built up enough hormones to start doing something.

Saria lay on top of Link, biting her lip and smiling at him widely.

"Link… I have something to say…" She let out with a pant.

"What Saria?" Link asked kindly, massaging her sides and lower back.

"I'm… you're the most important person in my life, only comparable to Rareen, and I love you so much… I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world…" She began to kiss him lightly all over his face, "I love you so much Link…" She repeated herself, beginning to cry.

"Saria, did you have your period like you thought?" He asked as they swapped positions.

"No… Link… not yet… maybe tomorrow though… Why you ask?"

"I don't know, you usually don't cry. Am I hurting you?"

"No Link… I'm just really emotional right now… and it isn't a period that causing it…" Saria began to cry out tears of joy, and fell asleep on Link, well, under him.

"I love you too Saria…" Link said as he pressed himself lightly onto her, making her feel his warmth as the night slowly turned to day.

**Well, Zelda pretty much made the mistake of the year... But then again... "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer"? But perhaps fake marriage is too close?**

**Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**More coming soon...**


	14. Welcome Home

**I will be blunt, this is a boring chapter to me... it... well... it like an interlude, an excuse for skipping to the next chapter, which I am writing more eagerly.**

**Now, unlike the Rareen part, the rest is all unnecessary in comparison to the rest of the story. If anything, it is a discription of what happens to Cheryl and Xavier and Tommy in Malavar. If this was a movie, it would be deleted, and added to the 'deleted scenes' section of the DVD.**

**Either way...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rareen woke groggily, completely unclothed too, in the tavern.

The door was still locked, but John, the dream man, appeared to only have been a dream after all.

Rareen's clothes were where she had left them that night, and her head ached terribly.

The room was a mess, her mug of ale still on the table half drunken.

"Ohh… my head…" Rareen grabbed her head and moaned as she turned herself over and got up.

"He must have left…" Rareen grumbled, wishing she could remember when the touch of his skin last left her.

"What a fun night…" She smirked, realizing she was talking to no one.

She stood up, and then fell down, still feeling intoxicated.

"Ooh… that's going to be a nightmare flying home… maybe I should rest up a bit… Saria and Link will… will probably be trying to sleep with each other… unghhh…" Rareen got up again, and was pushed back onto the bed by a sense of dizziness.

"Will be acting like mature and responsible adults, letting me act like a kid for once, and sleep in. Humph!" Rareen sighed in defiance to her motherly side and crawled her way back into bed, using her sense of feeling more than her eyes, which were blinded by the dim light coming from the small, tinted window from the ceiling, at ground level.

Moaning and holding her head, she pulled the covers over her lower back so her wings weren't being touched, and began to cry, realizing that John had left her already.

"Well…" She sniffled, "he was good while he lasted… I doubt I'll ever see that marvelous man again…" She gulped, and clenched her pillow, burying her face inside it as she cried.

"Why couldn't he have stayed? I doubt he'll even come to that date we organized… Why did he have to be so perfect in body? It makes his mind all the more worse to me… Reckless, rambunctious, and rushing, always moving to the next one… ungh… why? Why? Why?"

Rareen began to moan pointlessly at her foolish mistake to sleep with that man in the first place.

A few minutes later, she was asleep in a partial hangover state.

* * *

Link and Saria were also slow to get up. They didn't see a rush; their main job, farming, was not going to happen, and they had already gone out into the snow.

Besides, they already had food problems, and their stocked food wasn't doing well with the cold, so if they could only eat two meals a day, and sleep the third one off, then they might be able to save food.

"Link… what time is it?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess you're right…" Saria sighed as she kissed Link tenderly.

Saria had known it since she got up, Link and her were still at a negative distance from being apart, in more ways than one. **(A/N: It goes against all laws of matter... Two things cannot occupy the same space at the same time. I wonder what I meant by this... hmm... sarcastically)**

"Do you want to get up though?" Link asked kindly, starting to move about, making Saria aware even further to how close she was to him.

"Hmm…" Saria wasn't thinking, just making noise.

"Hmm?"

"Hmm." Saria responded jokingly.

She got Link to laugh, and that was good enough for her. As the melodious notes ceased to echo, his hands wrapped around her gently, and he began to rock side to side, with her on him.

"Do you think you had your period yet?"

"No. I'm sure of it. You may even have been able to feel it, I'm not exactly sure… but even if you couldn't feel it, you'd see it as a lot of blood on the bed."

"Speaking of which… we have to clean it up again… Goddesses know what Rareen would do if she saw the messy blankets and sheets."

"Goddesses know what Rareen would do if she saw us now."

"Then it is time to get out?"

Saria sighed, defeated.

"It appears so… she should already be here…"

"It doesn't seem that she is…"

Saria listened hard, but couldn't hear anything in the house.

"Yeah, you're right… But still… what if she just came out of nowhere… and saw us like this?"

"Why must doing this be considered breaking the rules? Should we just tell Rareen, and ignore the consequences and her useless babbling?"

Saria thought about what Link just said. _Consequences? Does that mean… does that mean he thinks a child would be a consequence? Should I tell him at all? What if he hates me for it for some reason? What if he blames me for having a kid? What if he will hate the kid? Can Link even hate something about me? Ooh… I don't think I should tell him yet…_

"I'm not sure… maybe later, a few months maybe? Or maybe just when the time is right?"

"I guess so… I'm not as sure about you, but I don't want to have to hide this magnitude of affection any longer. I love you, and I love you a lot more than anyone thinks I do, and I want to tell them how much…"

"So wait, you'd want to do this in public?!" Saria looked alarmed.

"Good heavens no! Oh my gosh Saria, that's like… against the law! But I want to be able to say that we do stuff like this, and not lie and say that kissing and hugging is the extent of our relationship… I don't want to hide…" Saria wasn't used to seeing Link so emotional.

"I know… maybe later though… not yet… I'm not ready to endure the 'Rareen' quite yet. And no amount of training could prepare you for such a beast." Saria teased, not letting Link out of her yet.

"Saria? What happened to 'It appears so…'? Gone with the wind?"

"Stalled in thought. Just a little more…" Saria cooed, kissing and licking Link's face gently.

"Foxy…" Link admired, returning the favor to Saria.

"Handsome…" Saria said in return.

"Alluring." Another lick.

"Strong." And another.

"Charming." Yet another.

"Sensational." And again.

"Pure." And again.

"Don't let go of me ever Link…" Saria clung to Link and wrapped her legs around his tightly.

"I never had such an intension." Link pulled her even closer.

Again, the phrase left their lips in unison.

"I love you."

* * *

Cheryl and Xavier had just made it to Cheryl's house.

As they passed through the familiar woods that Cheryl grew up in, a pit of nostalgia entered Cheryl's stomach.

_I wonder how they reacted when I vanished. Hmm… I'd bet they missed me terribly… But even after our fight? I hope they'd forgotten as much as I did._

Cheryl had gotten in a fight with her parents before she was kidnapped. This fight got her angry, and she left her house very frustrated, then, she was hit in the head with a club of sorts, and she woke up in a slave coach, the slave coach that brought her to Randall.

"Xavier, get up, we're there."

"Already?"

"It has been a few hours honey."

"Oh…" Xavier got up quickly, and held Tommy in his arms as he continued to wake up.

"I used to climb these trees for fun… and my younger brother would always tease me when I fell down…" Cheryl laughed, she remember these times well still.

She stopped the coach near the house.

It was a small, one story building in the middle of nowhere, with a small outhouse away from the main house, and it had a faint, blue paintjob to it.

"Home sweet home…" Cheryl muttered as she got out of the coach and took Tommy from Xavier.

Cheryl approached the front door and knocked on it.

A tall man, about 20, with short brown hair and a faint stubble on his face opened the door.

"Hello? May I ask…" The man questioned her and then looked into her eyes, "Cher?"

"Hey Matt."

"Cheryl! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" The man hugged Cheryl tightly, and then broke off to look her over again. "By the goddesses it _is _you! Where've you been? Mom! Dad! Get over here! We have a visitor!"

"Xavier, my brother Matthew."

"Ok… Matt…" Xavier didn't want to mess any names up.

"Who is it Matt?" A woman with long, graying hair came into view.

"Mommy!" Cheryl yelped like a girl and handed Xavier the child in her arms, then ran off to hug her mother.

"Cheryl? Where've you been these… seven years?"

"I'll tell once everyone is ready for it." Cheryl said as another man came into view.

"Is that my little Cherbear?" The man asked, massive by most accounts, he made Xavier feel like a shrimp. **(A/N: Why do you think Cheryl was against being called 'Cherbear' by Xavier? She's daddy's little girl... lol...)**

"Daddy!" Cheryl gleefully jumped into a hug with the man, also with graying hair.

"I missed you so much…"

"Ok, and do we have anyone else in the family?"

No one answered, the family just surrounded Cheryl and hugged her tightly.

"I'll take that as a no then? You've all changed so much… except for dad… you still are the burly guy I remember."

"Oh Cheryl… you had us all worried sick. We thought you were dead!" Matt said through tears.

"Oh yes… and mom… I am sorry about the window… I didn't mean to break it… it was just hormones and my period working for me." Cheryl joked about the fight she left on. **(A/N: She was angry about having to do chores, and threw a rolling pin at the window, shattering it, and then fumed outside. And then, well, you know the rest.)**

This only increased the hug, but Cheryl was ready to leave the embrace.

"Now, family, meet Xavier. Xavier," Cheryl pointed to the family who let her go, "Mom, dad, and Matt. Or collectively, the Rose family."

"Your last name is Rose? You never told me that." Xavier said curiously.

"And who are you sir?" Cheryl's dad held out a hand and a curious gaze to Xavier, standing a good foot underneath him.

"Well… maybe it is best if Cheryl explains it…" Xavier said in his alto voice.

"And who is that little baby?"

"That's Tommy." Cheryl replied instantly.

"Cheryl… is that… yours?"

"Yes. He is _ours._" She corrected.

"You mean… Xavier and you…"

"Yes. It is a long, lnog story."

"Oh my gosh! Virgin Cheryl has a baby! Ha!" Matt teased.

Xavier shot Cheryl a funny look.

"I always boasted of being a virgin, and planning on being a virgin for the rest of my life, even before Randall."

"Randall?" Her mom asked. "You don't mean… Randall Tyson, do you?"

"The same…"

"HE TOOK YOU!?" Cheryl's dad roared.

"Yes dad. After I ran away, I was kidnapped and taken to Randall."

"And he sold you to Xavier and you had a kid?" Her dad glared at Xavier.

"Why me?" Xavier sighed while looking upwards to the three figures laughing in the heavens above. **(A/N: Poor Xavier... he just CAN'T get a break...)**

"No no no. Randall took me in as his personal love slave. I had to be with him all of the time."

"What did he do to you?"

"I had to sleep with him and give him some form of sexual pleasure at least three times a day, every day."

"My heavens…" Her mother sighed wide eyed.

"But sometimes he brought that number to four. I was lucky not to have gotten pregnant then."

"I would beat the snot out of that Randall wimp if I could."

"HE's dead dad. A crazy philanthropist, a zaney dude who raided Randall's mansion and destroyed it, killed him."

"No, we still get reports of him stealing innocent girls and women throughout the countryside. Maybe you hear wrong."

"I was in the wreckage that killed him. The philanthropist also got me out of there too. I know he is dead. Maybe just pranks?"

"No, I know he is alive. I've even seen his guardsman… Arthur, or whatever, dressed in a full suit of armor, running around in a dark coach, pulled by six black horses, capturing people around here." Her dad replied.

"Impossible…"

"But how did you meet Xavier?"

"I was curious, when he ventured into the mansion with a young boy, Link, and wanted to see who he was."

"Peeping Tom… figures…"

Xavier looked up again, asking the same 'why me' to the goddesses. **(A/N: This is becoming a running gag. It was too hard NOT to do this to him.)**

"No! Xavier was helping Link trying to find a girl, Saria, the girl who Randall tried to get me to apprentice to be his personal love slave."

"So he wasn't a Peeping Tom?"

"I doubt he had any idea what was in the building when he entered. Link, Saria, and Xavier are all Hylians from Hyrule."

Xavier ran his finger across his long, pointed ears to prove the point.

"No, I had no idea I'd meet a beautiful girl in that building." Xavier confessed, only to get more glares from the family.

"Well, then, me being curious, found him in a room, hiding from Arthur, who he thought he was being chased by. When I first saw him, well, I remembered him from a strange dream I had had…"

"You dreamt about me? You never told me that…"

"Yeah, I dreamt the entire coming of you and XT."

"Who's XT?" Matt asked curiously.

"A strange philanthropist, the one I've been mentioning…"

"Oh." And then he muttered, "Weird name..."

"Well, after Xavier and I met, he had to leave. I told him to save the other slaves first. I felt like I didn't deserve to be saved."

"What? Why? You deserve it more than anyone." Her father interrupted.

"No, not really… I _chose _to be with Randall than be sold. I got to live a life of privilege with Randall, getting a bathroom, food, and a warm bed, always shared with him."

"YOU WHAT?" Everyone roared.

"It was better than getting possibly matched up with a man who would abuse me and not feed me anything, like what Randall did to the poor girls in the basement of his house."

"Oh my gosh…" Cheryl's mother looked scared at this point.

"But he did abuse me. Ever since Randall happened to me, I've been a near sex-addict. It… well… got me into some awkward moments later…"

"Oh yeah… the party…" Xavier smiled in remembrance.

"What party?" Matt was curious.

"Oh… um… XT held a party afterwards just for fun, and much of the people in Hyrule ended up coming. At some point in that… We slipped away, and found a shack…"

"You didn't…" Matt was wide-eyed.

"Let's see, she nearly forced me to. And I remember her telling me literally everything on what to do." Xavier set a twisted smile on his face.

"Why did she teach you?"

"Well… I was a virgin, to everyone's disbelief."

"Why is that a shocker?"

"I was accused of molesting a girl, I only tripped while trying to tell her I had feelings for her."

"And felt her up ni the process." Cheryl snickered.

"Shut up!" Xavier looked hopeless, "I simply raised my hands up to cushion my fall."

"And you sure got a cushion." More snickers.

"Your daughter is abusing me…" Xavier closed his eyes and sighed.

"She's always been a bit of a firecracker." Cheryl's dad chuckled.

"And well, after the party, I moved in with Xavier, completely entranced by him, and forgot much about Malavar… I mean, I could only remember Randall when I thought of home, and that bump on my head didn't help… so… it wasn't until it started snowing there that I remembered our trip up north, and remembered Matting hitting that tree on his rinky-dinky pair of skis. That is when I started to remember everything here again. I missed you all so much…"

"That and her period was getting her a bit emotional." Xavier bluntly stated.

"Yeah, that had something to do with it."

"So are you back to stay?" Cheryl's dad asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not… We do have other people living in our house, and well… we need to work the farm there to make a living."

"Who else is living with you?" Matt looked at Cheryl with curious eyes.

"Link and Saria, and their guardian fairy Rareen."

"Fairy? How hard did you hit your head? There are no fairies in Malavar."

"There are in Hyrule, and lots of them. More in wooded areas. But Rareen is a bit special, she can get big if she chooses too."

"Weird…"

"So are you two married yet?" Matt asked.

"No, but we haven't found the time. I mean… we're always so busy with things, raising Tommy, growing food for money and food, and feeding Link and Saria who aren't able to live on their own yet. Which, they may never get to because we need them as much as they need us." Xavier stated.

"So, do you guys need any help or anything?"

"No not really." Cheryl's response was immediate. She did not want to have to rely on her parents.

"Ok then…" Her father said carefully, not wanting to lose his long lost daughter's trust.

"Could we get you something to eat? Have a family dinner, now complete for the first time in a long time?"

"With an extension to the family?" Cheryl suggested, nudging her head to Xavier and Tommy.

"Sure. We've got the room in the dining room." Cheryl's mom replied happily wandering off to set the table.

"Good to be home…" Cheryl sighed as she, Xavier, and Tommy sat on the couch, talking to Matt and her father about the details about Xavier's past, and the seven years they were apart.

**I'm having a withdrawal of sorts... I bet a few of you can guess what I'm having a withdrawal of... I'll give you a few hints...**

**1. I don't do drugs, (well, I have had to take perscription steroids enough to make my face get moon-shaped...)**

**2. I just got back from my first date (in my mind at least. And even if it wasn't a date, she enjoyed herself just as much as I did I'm sure.)**

**3. And for the record, no, I am not obsessed with chocolate. (Well, I take it back, it may be a bit of a chocolate withdrawal...)**

**Can anyone guess it?**

**No?**

**Well then...**

**More coming soon...**


	15. Wildfire

**Ok, this one in my mind is a bit more actiony and dramatic... I like this one a lot better. (Thanks to Ryanman13 for the information on 'extraction'...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zelda was walking out of the dining room alone from a late Lunch, alone. She was getting worried. Steven usually would've been here by now, and even sooner now that she was in a state of emotional disarray from the death of her father, which she was still terribly sad about.

On her way to visit her father's grave in the courtyard, she began to cry. No real reasoning was behind it, she just felt like she was sad and needed to cry. It may have been a combination of everything; from her father's death to the terrible snow to the poverty that was arising from this endless odd weather.

It was now she wished that Steven would just be here and help her cope with the sadness, melting it away, or just showing sympathy.

* * *

Randall saw Zelda walking in the half open corridor in front of him and thought hard.

"_This is our chance! Now move!_" Gannon yelled in his head.

"So what do I do?" He whispered back.

"_You distract her, and I'll do the rest._"

"Aye sir." Randall silently replied in a diligent manner. **(A/N: But what are they going to do?)**

* * *

As Zelda cried, and imagined Steven there with her, holding her gently, someone's hands really did begin to caress and hold her sides.

"Steven…" Zelda sighed through her tears, closing her eyes.

"I'm not Steven, but I'll do exactly what he would've done." Zelda blushed and quickly loosed herself from the man she knew was Randall.

"Sir, don't touch me." Zelda said, asserting her authority.

"Listen Zelda, I'm sorry about your father's death, but, it was just unavoidable. You know how old age works. It is just a fact of life." His voice was so charismatic and calm, Zelda began to feel woozy.

Zelda just stood there, being soft-talked by Randall, the man she let rule while she sat back until she was ready.

Randall grabbed her hands after a short while, and looked into her eyes deeply.

"But, when there is death, there is also life. And with life, comes love." Randall moved closer to Zelda, hoping his charm had worked its magic. **(A/N: Oh, and love is all about sex, ain't it Randall... this guy makes me sick...)**

Zelda stared into Randall's eyes, and felt faint. As glorious as they were, Zelda found herself lost within them. Moving closer, she lost herself to his soothing aura, and made contact with his lips.

_Jackpot. _Randall mentally snickered as he kissed back at Zelda.

Zelda leaned backwards as Randall leaned into her. As they kissed, Randall let his tongue beg entrance to Zelda, and she submitted to him and his eyes.

Zelda fell into a pool of ecstasy. For some reason, Randall was so much more pleasing than Steven, and to her, she forgot all about the boy that once meant the world to her. It was just her and Randall. Her eyes still closed, and mind completely enthralled by the taste of Randall's tongue and lips, she began to feel a different feeling, one she couldn't just pinpoint. It wasn't pleasing, but the pleasure she felt elsewhere made her ignorant to it soon. **(A/N: What's this?)**

Randall all of a sudden seemed different, he stopped kissing Zelda's lips, and moved onto her neck, which she allowed by moving her head back, he was using more force than necessary, but Zelda enjoyed it.

Her breathing deepened, and Randall continued. Again the strange, slightly painful feeling came across her, but she couldn't feel where it was coming from, or what it was. But she could easily feel it more towards her right side. **(A/N: Right side? Hmm...)**

She squelched the pain and tried to let herself enjoy this strange escapade with Randall.

His hands clenched hers ever tighter, and he made her lean backwards even more, and he moved lower with his kissing and licking down her neckline.

She felt his forceful tongue where it was on her and yelped but love the feeling. She fell backwards, and Randall caught her with her hands. A slight twinge of pain came across her, but it was ignored when Randall went even lower.

"Is this a good enough distraction Gannon?" He asked mentally to his partner.

"_Great, just a little longer… a few moments at the most._"

Randall acknowledged this, and became even more violent in his seduction. **(A/N: What are they planning?)**

Zelda felt the strange pain again, and this time began to understand more of it. It felt like someone, or something, was sucking the essence out of her, like it was stealing something. And worse, she knew exactly where the pain was the worst; her right hand. This was so conveniently also the port where her piece of the Triforce was kept. Someone was stealing her part of the Triforce, and the only one person it could be would be Randall. **(A/N: Insert evil organ music here.)**

This troubled her though, only a bearer of the Triforce could extract Triforce pieces, and this was still very difficult. The bearer who was being extracted from would have to consent to having it taking, because they could mentally shut it down. Zelda was horrified further when she realized that Randall's seduction was a distraction to keep her from thinking about the Triforce.

She struggled to prevent it from being taken now, but Randall's other hand, his right hand moved to her right hand from behind her, and pulled at it, causing a bit more pain then Zelda imagined it would. Then, to further the distractions, Randall began to rub at her lower abdomen, causing a slightly familiar pleasure.

"Randall! Stop it!" Zelda tried to say, but was stopped when Randall made an evil face and shook his head no.

"_She's gaining control, cause her more pain, she can't keep focused in such a situation._"

"With pleasure…" Randall mentally responded. **(A/N: Pleasure and pain... how ironic... I just noticed that in this commentary/spell check... lol...)**

Randall began to throw his weight at her, crushing her, and making her let loose small screams. His squeeze on her right hand became a death grip as she tried to pull away. And his massaging ended, and he took his hand from her waist and began to throw punches at her, making her cry and scream even more.

"_Very good, a few seconds now._"

"Watch this whelp scream and yell… ha ha ha ha ha!" Randall began to chuckle as Zelda began to scream for her guards.

"_Done._" Gannon reported as he felt the power of the Triforce of Wisdom flow into his being.

"Zelda… hahaha… I laugh to think _you_ were supposed to be the Queen of Hyrule… only someone with Power and a gridiron will could do that. And you are looking at him. Too bad really… And yes, to save your pathetic breath, I was lying about the fake marriage. But, perhaps you'd make a good love slave… hmm…" Randall smirked evilly at Zelda, who began to crawl backwards, her face and body bloodied, unable to walk.

"Who are you?" She gasped, crawling away from the figure.

"I am Randall Tyson, Lord of Malavar." Zelda gasped, she remembered this name.

"But I am also an old foe of yours…" Gannon said to her in a tone that made her body began to shudder.

Gannon raised his hand, and the two Triforce pieces glowed with a brilliant golden light into Zelda's face.

"No… Impossible… Link sealed you…" Zelda was breathing heavily, this time not out of pleasure.

"Well _I _freed him, and he brought me back to life. And now, our rule begins, and your rule ends. Say hello to your new master Zelda." And with that, Randall picked Zelda up with supernatural strength, and lifted her by her neck with one hand.

"Arthur, take her to the dungeons, and kill anyone in your way." Randall ordered.

"Aye sir." Arthur materialized out of nowhere and hefted the ex-queen away.

"ZELDA!!" A faint voice echoed on the other side of the halls.

Gannon and Arthur turned to see a young boy Zelda's age running at them with a drawn sword.

"Foolish boy…" Gannon held his hand up and a surge of chaotic energy began to form at his palm. Within this, he could feel Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom and his own Triforce of Power working together.

Just before he smashed the incoming boy in the energy, he heard Zelda say something, well, rather scream it.

"STEVEN! STOP! HE'LL KILL YOU!"

"Steven eh?" Gannon cackled evilly.

"SET HER DOWN!" Steven yelled at Gannon.

"Brave boy. Too bad stupid and brave are one and the same." Gannon grabbed Steven's sword and shattered the blade by squeezing it. Then he picked Steven up and looked him over. **(A/N: Partially true fact that... Stupidity and Courage are almost the same... Courage though is being stupid for someone else.)**

"You're a capable boy. Hmm… perhaps you'd make a good darknut…"

"Wha-?" Steven was cut short as Gannon sent a massive amount of his boundless dark energy into him. Steven screamed, a deep, bellowing sound, and Zelda began to cry again.

When Gannon was done, Steven's fair brown eyes had been replaced with fiery red ones, and his skin became paler. Then, shadows came from nowhere and wreathed the new Steven in shadow, once he was done, Steven stood, clad in black and crimson armor from head to toe.

Gannon set him down and waited a moment. Steven, or the figure that was Steven, knelt on one leg to Gannon.

"Master? Orders?" Gannon smirked at the boy's obedience. **(A/N: Steven... I liked that boy... why did I do that? sheds tear)**

"Arthur, give Zelda to him, and he shall be the one to lock her up."

"Yes sir." Arthur handed Zelda to Steven, and Steven held her tightly, and not in a comfortable tightness.

"Steven let me go!" Zelda squirmed from him.

The darknut said nothing, and gripped Zelda even tighter, making her wail in pain.

"Steven… let go…"

It said nothing, and only kept its tight grip on Zelda.

Zelda gave up, knowing that if it squeezed any tighter, it would kill her.

She cried her way to the jail cell, mourning now the loss of her best friend and lover.

Gannon only laughed. **(A/N: Bastard.)**

"Now, there is a need of redecoration!" With the clap of his hands, the whole castle began to change, getting darker in color, and making all of the reds turn crimson, just his style.

The black energy that now flowed through the walls began to spawn the very minions that he had created in the Dark Realm. From moblins to darknuts to flaming keese to redead to stalfos, they all came from the walls, and began to flood out of the gates, killing all of Gannon's foes; which was everyone in the castles except for Zelda, himself, Arthur, the new Steven, and Violet.

"Now! We need to draw out the Third Piece. TO ZORAS DOMAIN!" Gannon roared, and his army responded by charging to the peaceful water utopia, now frozen over and impoverished.

* * *

From there, the news spread like wildfire. A stray fairy saw this event and fled to the Fairies Fountain in the front of the castle. Once the news hit the Great Fairy there, she sent the message to her sisters, and then to the Fairy Queen atop Death Mountain. From there, every fairy got the information, and, as alarming as it was, many did nothing but gossip about it.

"Gannon's back! RUN!"

"He's attacking Zora's Domain! Warn the Zoras!"

"He's after Link! Stop Link!"

"He's kidnapped the Princess, or Queen!"

"He's fused with another person!"

"Gannon has the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Power!"

"HE'LL KILL US ALL!"

"He'll ruin our lives!"

"He'll burn the forest!"

"He'll freeze the water, again!"

Rareen couldn't help but hear the gossip, even in bed, trying to sleep, she was instantly alerted to the telepathic message from her queen.

"Gannondorf is back. He has kidnapped the Queen of Hyrule and has stolen the Triforce of Wisdom. With this, he has built a massive army, and is headed to Zoras Domain." A simple, grave message. So disturbing that just hearing it made Rareen shudder.

"Link doesn't know! I have to warn him!"

Rareen shuffled to get her clothes back on, and after a quick glance in the mirror, she opened the door ran out of the room screaming the message, only to find that everyone knew, and that his army was running off, no sign of ranks, just chaos, out of the city, making a mess of everything, and killing everyone.

A Moblin saw her, and began to run after her the moment she set foot out of the tavern.

She quickly began to run away, and then whipped out one of her drink me drinks. The Moblin swung at her the moment she drank the liquid, and became small once again, just barely missing the blade of his axe.

Quickly, she flew off, dodging the badly aimed swings of the Moblin, and jetted off back to Xavier's house.

* * *

**Ok, now... I'm still having that withdrawal... but, by the next chapter, I plan to have it over with... I hope at least...**

**Well, yeah... So now Gannon plans to attack Zora's Domain to lure out Link, and take his piece.**

**Will he succeed?**

**More coming soon...**


	16. Back to Abnormal Again

**The withdrawal is becoming unbearable... and I am finding it harder and harder to write...**

**I better have it done before the end of this chapter, or I'm gonna flip.**

**(Oh yeah, I'm going to kill all of you with suspense, or try to, at the end here... MUHAHAHAHAHA!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Link and Saria never really got out of bed. They may have put their undergarments back on, and may have washed their blankets, but they got right back into bed, not wanting to do anything that day.

Saria lay facing away from Link, nestled into his chest, feeling like 'Link's little girl' as he fumbled through her hair, making her blush even more.

Then, Link stopped, and he lay down flat against the bed.

"Link?" Saria looked into Link's eyes, and noticed that he was staring off into the space directly in front of him.

No response came from him.

"Link." Saria said more urgently, getting on top of him, he didn't budge.

"Link!" Saria shook him a little, but he didn't move.

"LINK!" Saria yelled at him urgently, finding this behavior terribly wrong.

Then, a bright glow filled the room, causing Saria to recoil from him, and Link's right hand flashed violently.

"Link?"

"Ungh…" Link sat up and held his hands to his face.

"Link?" Saria said for the sixth time, noticing a small triangle on the back of his right hand.

"Yes Saria?"

"What just happened?" She said, crawling closer to him.

"He's back… the Triforce is back… Gannon is back, Saria…"

"What?" Saria looked at him wide-eyed.

"I can feel it… he came back, and just took Zelda's Triforce, we're in big trouble…"

"How?"

"I don't know… but he did…"

Just then, through their window, a small pink ball fell into the house.

"Rareen?" Saria asked curiously.

"Link! Gannon is back! And he's attacking Zoras Domain! I just… ran away from the army… the towns a wreck… and if anyone is still alive, well, they'd have to be hiding, and then they'd go to Kakariko is my guess, but that army killed a lot of people… oh my gosh… I'm tired…" Rareen collapsed on Saria's dresser, and Saria got up and picked up the fairy.

"I have to go Saria… Ruto is one of my friends too… I don't want her to get hurt…"

"And maybe Gannon will be there too, and then you may be able to catch him off guard and take the Triforce away from him." Saria added optimistically.

"Are you sure you want me to leave though? I mean… I'll stay for you…" **(A/N: How sweet...)**

"No no, Ruto is in danger, and besides, you've spent a long time with me, doing nothing, so, I think you should go out with your other friends now. I've had my share of you for a little bit." Saria joked.

"Ok then, I'll be back as soon as I save the world." Link joked back with her.

"A goodbye kiss?" Saria put on a pouty face.

"How can I say no to that face?" Link gave her a kiss and held her gently.

"Now go my hero, save that world." Saria smiled as Link clothed himself and armed himself with his bombs, his bow and quiver, and of course, his sword and shield.

"I'll be back Saria… I promise." Link looked at her like it was going to be the last time they ever saw each other though. With that last glance, he left.

Rareen's PDA automatically began to play a small clip that horrified everyone in the room. On it, a soothing female voice spoke sadly.

"Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it…" **(A/N: Quote from Cortana in Halo 2, just as John is flown away in the energy influx thingie...)**

"He'll be back though… I know he will." Saria thought aloud.

As Link left the scene, Saria bundled up on the bed, and set Rareen in front of her atop a pillow.

"So Rareen, how was your date last night?"

"Unnghh… I want more sleep."

"So why are you tired?" Saria probed.

"I stayed up all night."

"With? Doing what?"

"John, something that you shouldn't be just yet."

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?! A TOTAL STRANGER!"

"I had a dream about him." Rareen groggily countered.

"But still, that's just a bit… whoa… Was it fun?"

"Saria, it was the most wonderful feeling… I think I will let you try it with Link a bit later. I mean, you're still too small to be having a baby, I'm sorry… Maybe in a few months, or after we are sure you are physically capable of having a kid. I mean, we don't want you to get hurt, do we?" Rareen asked caringly.

"I guess not." Saria sighed, making Rareen see that she was sad about that dictation.

"Don't worry, I'll let you do it eventually, maybe even soon."

"Rareen, please." Saria came at her agitated, "Link and I love each other, and we often get very frustrated at you holding us back like this, I'm sorry, but please. Isn't it true that if I'm having my periods, then I can have a kid? That my body is physically big enough to have a kid?" Saria demanded.

"Yes, but, you are almost only two feet taller than you were as a Kokiri, and you got thinner."

"What does that have to do with it?" Saria huffed.

"EVERYTHING!" Rareen yelled.

Saria cringed backwards.

"When you have a kid, it doesn't just pop out Saria, you saw how it worked with Cheryl, it took nine months almost. The unborn child will feed off of the food you eat, and it will take a lot of energy to support it. I fear that you have barely enough energy as it is to do normal things, and if you have a kid, well, you could EASILY lose too much energy to support it."

Saria gulped.

"Furthermore, giving birth. Can you remember Cheryl? How much agony she was in? Tommy came out of her and was a small boy, like Xavier," Rareen managed to muse, "now, what if you had a larger kid? And you are obviously smaller than Cheryl, making it a very large mass to expel. How do you think that would feel? That pain would be unbearable, and I'm not sure if you would survive."

Saria began to get really worried, Rareen only took it as the fear of having a child, she was partially right, but she did not know the extent of her fears.

"Saria, it's not that I don't want you to have fun, and express your love to Link, but, well, I just don't want you to get hurt. I do want you to have kids, but I'm afraid for you right now. As soon as you get bigger, or get more meat on you, then fine, I can't stop you from sleeping with Link to your heart's content, but until then, no. It is too dangerous. I don't want to see you in pain…"

"I understand Rareen." Saria said glumly. It appeared as if she wouldn't be revealing her secret soon.

"Now, what do you want for Dinner?" _I want to keep her as distracted as I can._ Rareen thought, thinking about her and Link.

"Anything, Link and I got up at Lunch, but we basically skipped breakfast and Lunch…" Saria said guiltily.

"How do you plan on getting bigger if you don't eat? Jeez Saria… you're a recipe for disaster." Rareen hopped off of the pillow, and became big again. She wandered to the kitchen, and let Saria skulk about not being able to have fun with Link, or so she thought.

_Oh my gosh… _Saria thought fearfully. _What if Rareen is right? What if I do die in childbirth? What if the baby doesn't come out right? What if it is too big? What if I am too small? Link won't be able to save me then… I might die… _That last thought echoed through her head for a bit, and she began to shudder.

_Why does my life always have problems like this in it? _Saria began to shudder a bit more, and wrapped herself tighter in the blankets.

* * *

Gannondorf chuckled at his army, and their location. He was at his castle, laughing maniacally, hoping that Link would already be at his destination.

It was a trick, and a well devised one; one that benefited both Gannon and Randall well. Gannon wanted Link's Triforce, because with it, he could have anything he wanted, and what more than to be in full control of the body he had been accustomed to. And, it satisfied Randall, and the part of Gannon's mind that was like Randall, and becoming more intertwined with it.

Gannon wasn't interested in his army, he had a bigger one set up within Hyrule Castle Town already. Nor was he interested in battling Link yet. He had to lure him inside his castle, and battle him where he was strongest.

So, he needed to have bait. And this bait was now perfectly unguarded somewhere in Hyrule Field.

This 'bait' was the innocent girl Saria. **(A/N: Ryan's gonna hate me so bad... -.-)**

And Gannon and Randall wanted her for themselves. Maybe with Link out of the way, they could, and also, it would bring Link at them, making them able to destroy Link, take his Triforce, his life, and his precious girlfriend.

"Now all that remains is for me to take my treasure. Violet, stay here, we're going to have company."

"Damn, I wanted to have one more go at it…" Violet playfully looked disappointed and then looked at Randall innocently.

"I'll be back, with a 'friend'."

"Ooh a friend! For you or for me?"

"It depends, how much do you need to be pleased?"

"Bad enough." Violet smirked.

"Then it could be for both of us." Gannon smirked and disappeared into the shadows with a cackle.

* * *

Saria had just put on a more appropriate dress, seeing as being with Rareen without her clothes on, and only her undergarments, made her feel shockingly uncomfortable.

Now brushing her hair, she walked into the kitchen, where Rareen had cooked up a small meal using some of the ham they used the other day, and some of their stored potatoes.

The dinner progressed in an awkward silence. Rareen believed it was this way because she had asserted herself too far over Saria, but didn't have a clue as to the truth. Saria was too afraid to talk in fear that she would spill the beans as to the baby she was now sure was growing inside the confines of her stomach.

After a mostly silent dinner, Saria went back into her room to think about her and her unborn child, trying to decide if she was happy, or sad, or angry, that she let it happen.

Rareen just finished her plate, and began to wash them all off in the bathroom, the only room with running water.

Saria was deep in thought on her bed, ignorant to the growing dark clouds outside.

_No. _She finally decided. _We may not have planned this, but, I will take full responsibility for this child. I am its mother, and Link is its father, we love each other, and we will love this child. I hope at least… I'm not sure how Link will react to this… But I know I will love it. Even if I die, I am bringing in life into this world. And that is a magical thing all in its own. And if I live, then I will love Link, and his child like the mother I should. If got myself into this mess, and I will see it through._

Saria smiled at this. Somehow, this decision, though terribly morbid and grim, made her feel happy, content.

She stroked her lower abdomen, and smiled.

"I love you Link. When he gets back… I'll tell him." She promised aloud.

Suddenly, the darkness intensified, and Saria looked outside.

A figure, dark, tall, donning a set of black clothing, and a hauntingly familiar pair eyes and horribly memorable mahogany hair, stepped out of the shadows that fell from the sky.

"Hello Saria. It has been a long time." The figure purred seductively, walking straight into the side of the wall, reducing the strong wood to splinters.

"R-Randall?" Saria held the covers to her chest defensively, as if she could hide from him.

"I don't think I ever let you leave your duties. Where is Cheryl? I need her too."

"She's gone…" Saria whispered, petrified.

Randall, obviously not caring for Cheryl, and much more interested in Saria, strode over to her and began to stroke her hair, paralyzing her in fear.

"You died…" She didn't dare look at him.

"But the great Gannondorf, whom I freed, helped me make a recovery. Now we shall rule Hyrule together, me and him, and you shall be our love slave as we rule this country."

"NEVER." Saria screamed, scrambling away from her.

Randall reached over the bed and grabbed her by the neck.

"You're going nowhere you wretched girl." He squeezed tighter, and pulled her close, wraping his arm around her small body.

"Let go of me!" She demanded, struggling against the godly power Gannon and Randall had.

"You're going nowhere pretty." Randall insisted, walking out of the room.

"SARIA!" Rareen screamed as she ran into the room.

Randall struck her with his other hand, and she fell onto the ground cold, easily breaking some bones in the process.

"Did you think you stood a chance you stupid fairy?" He cackled in another, more ancient, voice.

"NO! NO! NO!" Saria screamed as loud as she could, but she was in the middle of nowhere.

"Now, to burn away the evidence." Gannon raised his free hand to the sky and the storm above them began to brew more violently than ever. Lightning struck the house, and it caught ablaze.

"And then to blow away the remains…" With the flick of his wrist, the clouds began to swirl, forming a funnel cloud.

"And now you're mine." He declared, forcing a kiss on her lips. Saria stubbornly refused to kiss back.

They then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Rareen was gasping for air when she awoke, and she soon found out why, the house was falling apart around her. The energy beaten from her, and her right arm broken from the impact of Gannon's fist, she tried to crawl out of the burning house with her left hand. Her legs too felt broken or too sore to move.

She made it out, just before the house collapsed.

But, just before she was about to let loose a sigh of relief, a twister dropped from the sky. The only thing between her and the twister was the house, and the twister seemed to have no trouble lifting that into the air.

She tried crawling away again, but the vortex brought her inwards.

To her luck, the twister, as mysteriously as it appeared, vanished with a burst of light in the sky, as if its job was done. But that left the flaming remains of the house in the air, and she was right underneath all of it.

She watched as the pieces of wood plummeted from the sky, rocketing towards her.

"So this is how it ends…" She sighed. Oddly, she was happy she at least had the chance to lose her virginity before this happened. **(A/N: Well, goodbye Rareen.)**

She closed her eyes, and waited for the end.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

And began to get impatient.

She listened in for the sound of falling material, and it never came.

She instead heard a strange humming noise.

Then she opened her eyes.

And saw something else.

A figure, about as tall as her, in a marvelous silver color with purple hints to it. His two ears, horns to the untrained eye, flinched as her eyes focused on him.

A brilliant yellow aura emanated from his wide, left, metallic hand; somehow pushing away all of the falling debris, creating a shield over both of them.

His head turned and faced her, and her mouth fell down a story into the ground.

His emerald eye panels stared into her pink figure, and he chuckled.

"Miss me?" **(A/N: MUSIC TO MY EARS! Mr. 'The Pilot' congrats, you were right. The Withdrawal is OVER.)**

**Who saw this coming? Happy now? I am too.**

**Now what's going to happen? At the edge of your seats yet? I plan on trying to get everyone there by the climax of this story...**

**Are we there yet? Good heavens no! I still have another character to introduce!**

**More coming soon...**


	17. The Trap

**Sorry it took me so long... I have a lot to be donig right now... A dog to watch, emails to respond to, sites to participate in, and RPG games that never seem to leave me alone... not to mention my 'best' friend whom I only wish could be closer...**

**sigh**

**But enough about me, I'd bet you want to read the next chapter, don't you?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rareen nearly burst into tears.

"XT…" She crawled to him and held onto his feet tightly.

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughed, "Or is this just the fact that I came exactly when I needed to?"

"Both." Rareen choked out. XT cut the shield off, and the debris fell in a light fashion aside him.

Unlike the face Rareen remembered, XT seemed a bit more agitated than before.

"What's wrong?" She asked, short of breath.

"Well, I know a lot about what's going on, and I know I'm short on time. I would be able to make it, but with you here, and hurt, I'm not as sure of myself. Erm, I take that back." He added thoughtfully, "I know I can make it. But I have to leave now."

"And you'll leave me…" Rareen sighed.

At that moment, XT pulled his arms closer to the opposing shoulder, and seemed to flex his shoulder muscles.

Two vast, magnificent wings spread from his back, gleaming a majestic amethyst in the creeping darkness of night.

"C'mon, we don't have much time." He carefully picked Rareen up, making her feel weightless, and began to run, feet unfazed by the two foot deep snow.

"Where are we going? The Castle and Saria are that way!" Rareen told him angrily, as he began to pick up speed away from the castle.

"We're not going to get Saria, yet. Link is in danger first. Randall has Saria as a safety, incase Link makes it out of his first predicament alive, or not captured. We have to save him first."

"Why? He can make it on his own."

"But only when he knows what he is doing, which he doesn't in this case. He thinks he's saving a friend, but he's dooming himself." XT preached, give a large jump into his stride, causing his wings to catch air and bring the two into the air.

Rareen felt oddly safe in the iron arms of XT, him cradling her made her remember her foolish crush on him, and of course made her blush.

"No thinking like that. Focus on Saria, not me." XT commanded brutally, obviously not in the mood for anything fun or surprising, not today at least.

Rareen nodded, remembering that XT read minds like books, and that no thought was safe from him.

"Ah," his voice much lighter than before, "or think of this remarkable Jonathan… dang… he's handsome." XT admitted easily. He had no gender, so he didn't always have to act like a guy if he didn't want to.

"I don't want to think about him." Rareen said stubbornly.

"Why? Player?"

"Yes. And I fell for every trap."

XT's eyes flickered with a hint of sympathy, but then rushed off somewhere else.

"Oh, I think you'll come around…" XT smiled, he must have been trying to predict the future or something.

"Whatever." Rareen said quietly, her lungs not ready for talking again.

"Rest little fairy, you need it." XT's voice, now soothing, spoke.

Rareen began to rest as he said, but she couldn't easily fall asleep, too much excitement, even if some of it was horrifying.

This left XT's mind time to plan and think. He knew much, and had been watching everyone here for a long time, if a week was a long time to a being over 9,000 years old.

The only thing, he didn't want anyone to know what he knew.

As he rocketed towards Zoras Domain, he began to hum a merry tune to make him relax a little.

* * *

Link was tired. He had been fighting his way towards the throne room, where he knew the Zoras would be defending the most, and also where his friend Ruto would be, for an hour at the least.

He found this army measly compared to what he knew Gannon could come up with, but that didn't seem to click in his head. The only thing that was on his mind was freeing the Zoras and getting them, Ruto included, to safety.

Finally, a break came between the hordes of foes, and he advanced quickly towards the throne room.

A lone moblin was foolish enough to get in his way.

Taking a defensive stance to the incoming threat, the moblin held his halberd tightly.

Link charged, and showed no sign of stopping, the Moblins raised his weapon a little, to accommodate for Link's height.

_Perfect. _Link thought as he picked up his pace.

Running, sword drawn, he began to lean backwards, and he began to skid towards the beast. Too late to react, the moblin watched as Link slid under his stubby legs, slicing upwards with his sword. The moblin vanished in a puff of dark mist, and Lnik hopped onto his two feet, not missing a step or second.

He was at the front gate of the throne room, and was pleased to see the Zora Guards doing their job, nothing had gotten in. Link ran to the pool behind the throne room, knowing Ruto would be there. Rushing in, he saw the blue fish girl, traumatized by the violent attacking Gannon's army had been putting into her lands.

* * *

XT and Rareen landed safely at the gates of Zora's Domain, and saw the horrific plight of the city.

Much was being tarnished as they entered, and XT set Rareen against a wall.

"Stay here for a moment." XT commanded as he began to walk out to the army beneath him.

He pulled out a round, cylindrical shape, longer than his middle finger, but as thick as his thumb, and placed it in his mouth.

He then flipped out a small match, and got it to catch fire from the wall as he walked.

XT lit the thing in his mouth ablaze, and waited a few seconds, and it began to sizzle. **(A/N: Basically, he's got a cigar in his mouth, acting like he's hot stuff.)**

"Hey all of you." He called to the beasts in the frozen pool section, "don't EVER follow my example, smoking kills." He laughed, taking out the smoking object in his hands, and looked at it for a second.

"GET HIM!" Someone shouted.

"Catch!" XT chuckled as he tossed the cylinder at the crowd lightly.

He turned back to a horrified Rareen, paused for a second.

A massive explosion, followed by the sound of glass shattering, echoed in the cavern behind him. **(A/N: Except, it wasn't a cigar, it was a brown stick of dynamite.)**

"Ah, I love teaching people new and unique things by example. MUHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed his iconic laugh, smiling devilishly at Rareen.

"XT?" Rareen asked as he looked at her, not wanting to pick her up.

"Get in your fairy form, and try to follow me, I can't hold you for the next thing…" XT sprouted his wings and glided off to the throne room, slicing keese in half as he collided with them in the air.

* * *

"Link!" Ruto screamed as she ran towards him. Link took a few steps closer with open arms.

"Don't!" A gruff, muffled voice growled from behind him, and an arm Link couldn't fight pulled him backwards, just before he and Ruto were about to hug.

Then Link saw it, the reason he was pulled back.

Ruto stumbled, and fell face first on a slightly darker section of the floor.

Instantly, a dark lightning shocked Ruto, making her scream in agony. Link wished to reach out and help her, but the iron arms didn't let him move a muscle.

Then, in a puff of smoke, she vanished, and the arm released him.

He spun around angrily, only to see a familiar face, XT-421, with a cross look on his face.

"Why were you resisting?" He questioned.

"Ruto…"

"That was going to be you, and if Gannon had you, well, then he'd have the Triforce of Courage, and the last piece to the puzzle in which he can rule all. Right now, Ruto is in Gannon's throne room, and he is yelling at her for being a stupid fish, falling for your trap."

Link said nothing, and only glowered at XT.

"You can stare and scowl at me all you want. My duty is first to the safety of Hyrule right now. I don't care for some fish girl." **(A/N: No, XT is not rascist, his protocol doesn't tell him to care for anyone but his clients, this case Saria and Link, and if Gannon had his wish, then it would compromise that relationship.)**

"She's not a stupid fish. She's my friend."

"And so is Saria, and you left her unguarded."

Link tilted his head in curiosity.

"You didn't even think about it, did you?"

Link held his confused face intact.

"This battle was a distraction, Link. Gannon's goal was to capture you, but if that failed, well, he wanted to make sure you'd come to him."

"Saria!" Link yelped, realizing what XT meant, rushing out of the Domain with a lightning speed, calling for his horse as he went.

"Let him run." XT preached to Rareen, "he has to see for himself."

Rareen flew back to XT, and sighed, sitting on his shoulder.

"Are we getting Saria?"

"I need to clean up here…" XT flicked his wrist, and a long, thin staff materialized; the length of one of his wings.

"What are you going to do?"

"Time to practice my bojutsu…" **(A/N: Bojutsu is the japanese martial arts involving a staff, or staff-like object, at least, I'm pretty sure...)**

With that, XT faced the army in front of him, and grabbed the staff with two hands.

He pounded it to the ground, making an intimidating clap, scaring away a few of the lesser beings. Then, he continued to make noise by swinging it methodically to the ground, as if it were some kind of dance.

"Come and dance with me…" He called out to the monsters, and then charged them.

Rareen and the Zoras watched in total awe. XT never missed a step, no movement wrong, no placement of a limb incorrect. He utilized all of what he had on him at that given moment, and thrived.

He would swing his staff at one diagonally down, and slice right through them, and then, us that downward motion of his staff to pole-vault himself into a crowd of more creatures, who he would trip with a spin, given to him by the jump, and then begin to beat them all like drums. It was art, in a sick, destructive way.

From the moment he charged them, he was humming, and only Rareen knew what it was.

"Only XT could hum Melody Mezzo's 'Nightshade' and fight like that… He's so weird…" She sighed, holding a hand to her head as she fluttered to the ground to further rest.

"And that's how, the game is played…" XT sung, as melodically as ever, again, quoting a part of the song. XT stared at Rareen for a bit.

"Yes XT, I'm ashamed of you."

"Why?" XT looked a bit hurt.

"Because you are such a creep, and you are one of my best friends."

"Ah, I get that one a lot."

"I can't imagine why…" Rareen rolled her eyes.

"And NOW we go save Saria. Hop in." XT said to the small Rareen, opening a slot in his hand for her to relax and get comfortable, and not fall out.

"Thanks… I need rest still…"

"HEISTA!" XT cried to the air as he ran and rocketed out of the caverns that the Zoras inhabited.

**Ok, so, I don't really have much to say, other than these next few chapters are probably going to be REALLY hard to write within the boundaries I set for myself... good thing I rated this 'M', I guess I'm not as limited then...**

**More coming soon...**


	18. Power

**I am sorry I haven't updated this as quickly as I normally do, but, you know, things happen.**

**Readers: "Excuses, excuses."**

**Me: Oh shut up and read it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Saria trembled and shook with more fear than she ever had before. Randall was back, and he had her in his clutched, literally.

As his iron grasp locked her arm in place, tugging her along, he led her towards the dungeons, where Link was supposed to be.

"Happy to see me Saria?" Randall nearly snarled at her.

She didn't dare say a word.

Randall growled.

"So, do you know where we are going?" His tone menacing.

"No." Saria said, her voice cracking, making Randall chuckle.

"To the dungeons, to see your beloved Link. I'm going to make you watch as I kill him, and then extract his Triforce. Then I shall be the living god of this realm!" Gannon and Randall declared. In the distance, a laughing sound could be heard, but no one could verify its existence.

As the two turned the corner, Gannon continued to gloat about his victory, and Saria closed her eyes in fear of seeing Link.

She heard a gasp from Randall, and she peeked her eyes open. Then she giggled.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY YOU STUPID WHORE!" Randall slapped the girl in the face, leaving a red mark on it.

Tears began to well from her eyes, and she looked down in defeat.

"RUTO! YOU IDIOTIC FISH GIRL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN LINK'S TRAP?!"

"I was really scared, and I went off to hug him, and he stopped, and I fell, and now I'm here, and I'm still really scared. Gannon, let me go…" She sobbed throughout the whole miniature speech.

Randall growled angrily again.

"I guess you could be of _some _use." He began to cackle maniacally at the fish girl suspended in a black casing of energy. **(A/N: To any and all of you who said you liked Randall at one point in time, do you still think that?)**

Saria still looked down, rubbing the red, inflamed skin on her cheek, a faint trickle of tears coming from her eyes.

"Too cute, you're crying." Gannon laughed.

"Get away from me." Saria said, trying to pull away as he pulled her around in the castle.

"No. I'm not letting go this time. You're mine now Saria. You may have changed physically," Randall placed a hand on her upper chest and slid it down to her hip, gliding across her side, making her shudder. "And probably aren't that virgin I once knew, but that doesn't matter, you'll taste the same either or." Randall licked his lips to emphasize this fact. Saria gulped, petrified.

"No… I don't want to…" Saria's voice was fainter than a whisper.

"Well, I'll give you the almighty choice of where I'll have you. Anywhere in the castle, no one special is here. And yes, Link will be coming, but he doesn't have the Master Sword to slay Gannon, and thus he shall fail."

Saria was beginning to feel hopeless, and she began to get angry at Randall.

"No." She firmly planted her feet in the ground, and pulled against his hand.

"What?" Randall was shocked at her sudden rebellion to this, and her confidence.

"You heard me. No. I am not doing this. Not at all." Randall began to growl at her.

"No, you are going to."

"No." Saria said it almost in hysterics. "I'm not. You're not going to make me. Kill me if you must, but you're not going to have me. Kill me."

"Foolish girl." Gannon chuckled. "I am more powerful than you. Yes, I could kill you, but what fun would that be?"

"Then it is rape."

"So? Who's going to stop me? Who's there to testify? Where is the judge? I am the king."

Saria began to realize how futile it was, and the shuddering came back.

"HAHAHAHA! Poor little Saria, tremble, tremble, tremble." He taunted. "Come now, you're going to make love to me one way of the other, and I'd _prefer_ if you did it willingly."

"That's not going to happen." Saria's tears returned as she continued to pull on the hand with both arms, getting nowhere but closer to him and his destination as they marched.

"Too bad, because this hand will not let go until you are under me on a bed." He meant it too much.

* * *

Link had entered Hyrule Castle Town, and he was horrified by its familiarity.

Redead littered the streets, preying on the people who didn't evacuate in time.

He would take down any that got in his path, but even though it was against his nature, he wasn't going to fight any more than he needed to, probably dooming those innocent people to death. _Saria is more important…_ echoed in his head.

He flew past the redead, the scream barely affecting him, or so it seemed, all because of his set goal, unshakable in its own right.

As he approached the castle, he was amazed at the lack of guards it had, and the fact that it had remained unchanged from what he remembered in the lost timeline he last saw Gannon in.

Running recklessly through the barely guarded lawn of the castle, he fought his way through a small guard to reach the courtyard entrance, which Gannon likely didn't think about.

He squeezed himself into the small gap that he once easily crawled through, and got up carefully.

No guards.

Regaining his composure, he drew his sword, and began to run again.

Figuring the Saria would be in the dungeons, trapped like the slave she was probably now considered, he started to make his way there.

* * *

Zelda was still in tears. Ever since Randall had changed Steven and taken her Triforce, she didn't know what else to think of anything. Sadness was always consuming her, and she still watched the mindless darknut that was Steven guard her cell, further demoralizing.

Randall's head slave, as she called herself, Violet, to everyone else, had already tried to get Zelda to be a love slave to herself. This both disturbed Zelda, and gave the girl a chance to see why she didn't want to mess with the Queen of Hyrule. The final result of that tussle was a lot of hair ripped out of Violets head, about four bruises on Zelda's legs, and close to ten on each of Violet's limbs.

Luckily, Randall was out doing something at that time, and didn't have any evidence against Zelda. Either that, or he hadn't seen the poor excuse for a lady.

Now, she sat, a prisoner in her own castle, watching her brainwashed boyfriend prevent her from leaving her cell. Her hair was disheveled, and her clothes were ragged and torn. Red splotches on her cheeks were present from wiping away too many tears.

"Steven… please, snap out of it. C'mon Steven, for me? Please? What will your mother think if you can't help her? She won't take kindly to you working for Gannondorf… What's the use?" She sobbed, sinking lower against the wall in her cell.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps running in the halls nearby. None of Gannon's troops ran anywhere.

Then, they stopped, a green figure came in, or rather was sliding on his boots, with a bow and arrow, ready to fire, arrow glowing golden.

"LINK NO!" Zelda screamed at him as he was about to shoot the arrow at her lover.

Link turned, and the shot blasted a cell door nearby. This provoked the darknut and he began to charge Link.

Link shot the ex-queen a look more menacing than his bow.

"That is Steven! He is my boyfriend Link… he cares for me like you care for Saria. Despite his image… just… don't kill… him…" Zelda pleaded, already on her hands and knees.

Link nodded and got out a small nut.

"A deku nut… Link… I thank you with my heart and soul…" Zelda said, relieved.

In a flash of light, Link had stunned the darknut, and vanished without a sound.

Moments later, the darknut resumed its post, completely forgetting about Link.

"Steven? Can you hear me? Please… c'mon, snap out of it… Steven…" Zelda went back to her hopeless begging. **(A/N: What a life to live, get threatened by rape every day, and get to watch your boyfriend prevent you from leaving this way of life. How sad...)**

* * *

Link may not have found Saria, but another two halls of dungeons remained. Saria wasn't in the first one, or the second one from what he could deduce.

So he moved to the third one.

"LINK! SAVE ME!" The moment he stepped into sight of the next hall, a voice, unmistakably _not_ Saria's, called to him.

He quickly strode to the cell where the figure was captured.

"Where's Saria?" Link growled holding his sword up, ready to free the fish girl in the cell.

"Listen Link, I barely know, some random guy, Gannon, I think, ran off with her, I'm so afraid… he said we was going to do something to me… and that look in his eyes… I think it wasn't going to be a good thing."

_No way. _Link thought sarcastically.

"And then there was this creepy girl…" Ruto shuddered, "She wanted me to do very strange things… she tried to get me to have sex with her, and well… I beat her away. She seemed already bruised from Zelda, I heard her struggling with someone too. I know you'd probably rip through her like paper, but Link, I don't know, if she went crazy to get us girls to have sex… I can't imagine what she'd do to you…"

"Where's Saria?" Link had already forgot in Ruto's babbling.

"The man who had her went that way." Ruto pointed down a corridor.

"Thank you." Link sighed loudly, and sliced her cage open. Ruto jumped out and hugged Link.

"THANK YOU LINK!" Ruto showed her excitement by tightening her grasp on Link.

"Off." Link commanded harshly, tearing Ruto off of him and charging off to the castle.

Ruto looked at him, trying to decide if she was hurt by this, or in awe that he could be so devoted.

Either way, she picked herself up off the ground, and began to walk into the next hall.

Within seconds, a force whacked her in the head, and she felt her body be manhandled into another spot.

"Ruto? What are you doing here?" Zelda's voice pulled her out of unconsciousness.

"Where are we?"

"In my dungeons. Trapped by Gannon."

"Shit." Ruto sighed and fell asleep again. **(A/N: Ah, I laugh at her futile attempt. Yes, kill me if you wish, I don't like Ruto that much...)**

* * *

Randall slammed the door shut to Zelda's room. Her massive bedroom, in the event of a battle, would be perfect. And the height advantage would be perfect if he needed to threaten to kill Saria, and not to mention the biggest, most important fact of all, it was a bedroom.

With a deft move, he locked the door, and turned to Saria, who was shaking uncontrollably.

"Saria, look into my eyes." He figured he'd try this one more time before he made her do anything.

Saria looked down, the opposite place.

"Saria." His tone became bitterer.

"I don't want to." She complained.

"Oh come now, one look won't kill, will it?" His free hand lifted her chin up slightly to his face.

His glorious eyes stared into hers, and unlike the other women he had done this to, she somehow resisted their charm.

"So, how badly do you not want me to do this?" He asked as if what he was about to do to her was a good thing.

"Don't…" She said, beginning to shake more violently.

"Cold?"

"That and you…" Saria managed to stutter.

"I can help that you know, the first one." His grasp tightened on Saria's hand, and then, the next thing Saria knew, she was on her back on the bed; two hands, belonging to Randall, pinning her down.

With one hand he lock her in place at her neck, just barely about to choke her, and the other, he began to tear her clothes off.

She struggled and fought with everytihgn she had to pull his hand off her neck, but it didn't budge. She tried kicking him, but only hurt herself; it was like kicking a stone statue.

"Puny girl, you think you can best the divine power of the Triforce all by yourself?"

Saria began to shake again as the hand that choked her began to caress her face.

"There are many forms of Power Saria. One is in money, I have lots of that back at home. Another is in land, I now have plenty, and will strive for more to rule over. Then there is authority, the ability to govern and rule lands. With Gannon, Malavar and Hyrule both fell, and more shall follow. Another is in property. This ties in with wealth and land, but also your servants and material goods." He eyed Saria lustfully, "There is another power, the one to dominate and overpower others, like what I'm doing right now, and will do when Link gets here too. Abusing this power is easy, and oh so fun. Randall and I both shared this power, even before we fused. And now, why not I show you the abilities of this power Saria? I'm sure you'll hate it, but, the greatest thing about being all-powerful, you don't have to care, because no one matters but yourself. You, you're just a toy." Gannondorf laughed and ripped off Saria's bra, grabbing at her upper chest.

_There is another power Gannon… the power of good… Link… please save me… please be here… right… now… That and the power of love are stronger than your powers… I know Link will save me… I just know it. _Saria prayed mentally as Randall tore her panties off as well.

Link did not come. **(A/N: Ryanman13's gonna KILL me...)**

* * *

Rareen had flown off to help stragglers get out of the wrecked town despite XT's warnings, and that left him alone to storm the castle.

As he approached the main doors, not knowing of the courtyard entrance, he stopped. Mentally hearing Saria's screams of pure torment, he knew he and Link were too late.

"No…" He sighed, walking up to the massive wooden doors, "Kieta!" He slammed his fist into the door, making a booming noise throughout the castle and surrounding town, "Basha telfos kaeduna tapaita!" He roared, cursing in his native tongue. "Lokta kudostu nein nein nein nein nein nein nein!" He began screaming, banging his head into the door, denting the wood terribly.

"XT?" Rareen asked gently, "What are you doing?"

"Locating the most logical point of entry to the damn facility." He roared, still banging his head into the wall. **(A/N: Obviously it isn't, but he is angry.)**

"What happened? Are you going faulty?"

"I've been for the last 8,000 years. Rareen, I may get REALLY violent in the next few seconds here, I suggest you evacuate the city as fast as possible." She began to nod, "That sick bastard…" XT cursed looking up into Zelda's bedroom, considering flying, but discarding that considering the rest of the guards that may try to stall Link if he skipped them, "no one hurts XT's clients, NOBODY!" Just then he threw his head back and roared like a dragon at the tower, and then turned to the door. With a high-jump-kick, the door collapsed, and XT began to take the castle by storm.

* * *

**Ok, now, I don't want to sound sick, (I may be at times though,) but I do have a chapter 18.5 that is a lemon, ('what happens to Saria' will be anwered,) it will help understand some things that will happen later in the story, but it isn't TOO important, if you think you like Randall, read it, and you'll hate the man. (Unless you think Saria should be raped for some perverted reason...)**

**Other than that, I've not got much more to say.**

**PM me if you want to read the 'extra' chapter, and please, email me again if I have already sent you one, because I've probably lost your email address... Sorry, my bad...**

**More coming soon!**


	19. Poison

**I got some surprising criticsm from the last chapter, and no, it doesn't bug me. I know that at times I can be sick and twisted, but, so is reality. Things like this (notice the 'LIKE') can happen in real life, and unfortunately for all of us innocent people (and not always innocent,) there is no XT-421 to save us from these horrors. Normal people have got to step up to the challenges of being extraordinary...**

**Now, yes. This is an authentic chapter. I say this because it is incredibly fast as an update. No, I did not have any of this written when I posted that last chapter a few hours ago.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Link had no idea where Gannon was, but roaming the castle, crossing out the places that he could be frantically, he did find someone capable of helping me.

She was a woman, just older than himself, unclothed, but Link didn't expect much from a girl here in Randall's renovated castle.

Promising her not to kill her, he took her hostage, and had her leading him around the castle that he had never really been in.

"C'mon Link, he's this way." Violet promised, for literally, the twelfth time.

Link sighed, and wondered when he was going to actually find Gannon and Saria.

Of course, Violet had no intension of taking him to Randall, she was more interested in having Link for herself, and was leading him to various places in hopes of trapping and seducing him.

As they made it into yet another bedroom, this one the king's old one, she slammed and locked the door shut the moment Link began to look around.

"Wha-" He began to say but then was tackled onto the bed by the naked Violet, who, unfortunately for her, did not arouse him at all. **(A/N: Link is hardcore!)**

"Oh come on Linky, live a little. Why Saria when I'm right her for you?" She begged, starting to pull at his clothes.

"No." He said frankly, and pushed her aside.

"What?" Violet was not used to this, men usually were a lot easier.

"No." He said again, and got up.

"You're staying." She said, jumping at him again, thrusting her naked legs in his face, pleasing herself.

Link tossed her off, unfazed from her obvious sexual attraction to him. **(A/N: He deserves it again, GO LINK! Stay true to your heart! I sound like a hippie, don't I? Or something...)**

"Saria is the only one for me." He growled, walking toward the door again.

Violet was appalled; no man had ever done this before.

She grabbed his leg, and pulled herself on the carpeted ground towards him.

"Go away." Link told her firmly, continuing walking away.

"Not until you've satisfied my hunger." Violet retorted.

Link was getting pissed off, and it was showing.

"I don't care about you, now go away, or I will kill you."

"I see your frustration, come on Linky, take it out on me, aim all of your frustration into sexual anger, and take it all out on me." She begged him seductively.

"N-O." he spelled it out plainly and kept walking. She held on, and pulled him down.

Climbing onto him, she thrust every part of her she had and him, and he got angry.

"Listen you moron, no means no. I'm not going to have sex with you, play with yourself for the sake of the goddesses; I really do not care, just get off of me, and leave me alone."

"No does mean no, and I not leaving you until you please me in one way or another." Link sighed, looking at the idiotic girl in front of him.

He threw her off of him, and then glared at her. He sprung up, and bolted it to the window.

"No escape Linky! None!" Violet laughed as she got up and ran after him.

Link stood outside the window overlooking the plains three stories below, and sighed again.

"Goodbye." He said, jumping, and pulling out his hookshot.

"You're not getting away that easily." She laughed, jumping onto his legs as he took off.

"What is wrong with you?" Link questioned as she climbed up his leg, rubbing herself onto him.

"Love me Link!" She demanded, using the shape of his leg to please herself.

"Get off of me!" He demanded as he shot upwards from the hookshot.

"No." She stubbornly refused his demand.

Link gave a sad prayer for the girl clinging to him, wishing she was wise enough to have listened to him in the beginning.

He shook her off, and she fell, and he had to watch her fall the three stories onto a pile of thorny bushes. Although he didn't see the body, it was too unlikely for her to have survived. **(A/N: To those of you who thought happily of Violet, or cared for her, sorry, she's gone.)**

"Why?" He asked somberly as he got into another window, now running through the castle aimlessly again, crossing out more places where Gannon could be.

* * *

As XT marched towards Zelda's room, he destroyed anything he saw that moved. He knew of Zelda, Ruto, and the changed Steven in the basement, so he avoided that section. He figured they wouldn't be too hard to free after Gannon was punished.

He strode in the halls, and the beasts flocked to him, all wishing to kill him.

Keese foolish enough to fly to close froze solid from his lowered body temperature, and fell and shattered as the hit the floor. Moblins and Darknuts were either trampled or burned by a volley of high temperature lights XT called lasers, zapping foes from spikes that emerged from his shoulder's sides.

"I'll teach that moron… no one messes with people like Saria and gets away with it! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" XT roared into the halls as he marched quickly to the tower.

* * *

Link was out of options, he had searched nearly everywhere, and couldn't find a trace of Gannon or Saria anywhere.

Then it hit him, Zelda's tower.

Running to that side of the castle, he hopped out a window, and began to scale the castle's stony wall to his beloved. Jumping into a window the moment he got to it to save the time and energy of climbing, he prayed he could make it in time.

* * *

Saria was a mess. Randall had nearly destroyed her. After completely violating her, he had done some even worse things to her.

He had asked if she enjoyed him as much as he did her, and she responded promptly, 'go to hell.' This provoked him, and caused him to beat the bones of her arms and legs into chicken-feed. She now lay, deprived of clothes, energy, and dignity, as Gannon cooked up something vile for Saria to drink. **(A/N: To those of you who didn't read the gruesome lemon, this is pretty much a few minutes after that. Saria's a wreck...)**

"Ah we are finished then." He responded happily, obviously pleased with his creation.

"What?" She asked, too tired to get specific.

"I have concocted a few potions. My plan is to kill you, and then have you resurrected as an immortal slave to me and my beloved body forever."

"You're going to kill me?" Saria tried to gulp, but too much of Randall's fluid was in her throat from his forcefulness. **(A/N: It wasn't pretty... she is literally nearly choking on Randall's... um... 'special mixture'.)**

Then, the door was kicked down, Randall right next to Saria.

Randall got up and approached his new visitor with a twisted smile.

"And what a better way to watch her life end than with you here to watch it, Link."

"LINK!" Saria screamed, energy flowing into her body.

"NO!" Link roared, running at Gannon.

Gannon punched the incoming boy, and watched as he tried to pick himself up from a massive blow; Gannon had gotten stronger; now two pieces of the Triforce resided within him.

He snapped his fingers, and Link's wrists and ankles became wreathed in a dark smoke.

His body lifted into the air, and he was brought over to Saria, struggling violently to break free.

Link looked at Saria, her naked body was crushed and slightly malformed. A strange, yet similar substance to his own blanketed a great portion of her upper torso and face, particularly focused around her mouth, as if Randall had manually shoved some of his fluids into her mouth.

Saria looked like hell, and must have been through it to look this bad.

"Now watch as your precious girlfriend is well… just watch and see."

Gannon picked up a syringe-like object, and filled it with a green, glowing substance.

"No!" Link cried out. Saria began to hobble away on the bed, only to be brought back by Gannon's iron grasp.

"This is a poison Link. I have designed it to be about as painful as I can engineer it. It will seep into Saria's bloodstream, and corrupt every square centimeter of her body. And within an hour or so, the damage with be irreversible, and no one can save her. No fairies, no 'red potion' no amount of science could save her. And then, after an hour, she will be dead, and will start transforming into a slave of my own creation. Throguh this whole hour, I will make you watch, and then, when she is completely done for, I will have her make love to me in front of your own two eyes, just to destroy you. Then, I will take your Piece, and see if you still want to live or not." He said, hoping that all of this would demoralize Link enough to steal his Piece from him. **(A/N: How much can a person take? You don't know the end of this story, so I doubt you've accepted it as nicely as I have... hmm...)**

"Why not just change her? Spare her torment?" Link asked pleadingly.

"Because I want to see her writhe in pain and agony, just to prove to her that I am the more powerful, and that she and you, and your 'power of love' cannot compare. Besides, she is a sage by heart, and much of my magic won't work on her." **(A/N: I'll be dead honest, that 'Sage' was a lucky save. I wanted to kill Saria, and I needed a reason for why she couldn't just be changed like Steven. I was going to use 'she is too stubborn' or 'her heart won't let me' or some phony crap like that. A Sage seems a tad more authentic...)**

Link tried to say something, but nothing came out, he couldn't imagine being in this situation.

Gannon held the needle to Saria's wrist, holding it tightly, and began to pump the liquid into her.

"AAAAAAUUGGGGH!" Saria began to scream as he body jolted upwards in pain.

"Like the feeling Saria?" Gannon laughed at her pain. "Scream girl, scream some more."

Saria tried to swat at the needle as it continued to pump more and more of this liquid into her being, but her hand didn't respond.

Link only watched in pain at Saria's torment crying.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Link begged. Seeing her like this was killing him.

"Why should I?"

Link contemplated his next move. He was weighing Saria's life with the existence of a safe Hyrule. And he was going to choose Saria. **(A/N: GASP!)**

"I will let you have my Piece, if you stop hurting and release Saria. Please…" Link begged through tears.

Gannon couldn't believe his ears.

"You're going to let me take it, all without a fight?"

"If you let Saria go and stop the poison… then yes…"

Gannon emptied the rest of the poison into Saria, and watched her jolt and shake like she was being struck by lightning. Link could even see the foul substance, a green glow from under her skin, in each one of her veins, coursing through her body, causing her this agony.

"What if I don't free her?"

"I can answer all of your questions for you." An oily voice called from the doorway.

Gannon turned and gasped.

XT-421, the creature of his nightmares, standing in front of him.

"XT-421?" Gannon asked, stepping away from the two.

"Saria? Damn… it is my day for being late…" XT muttered, ignoring Gannon completely.

"XT? Where'd you come from?"

Ignoring him further, XT began to inspect Saria.

"I am sorry Saria… I hoped Link would've gotten to you… I never wanted this to happen to such a fair and radiant creature…"

"XT!" Randall shouted, XT ignored him and sighed, looking away from Saria, and turning his gaze to Link.

"Link, I know fighting Gannon is your destiny, but please, let me punish Gannon," as if the guy wasn't standing behind him, "and avenge Saria for both of us. I cared for her too, you know, just, not in the romantic way you do."

"How?"

"Simple, I free you." XT waved a hand over the black bonds, and Link fell to the ground.

"XT-421! Turn and fight me now! OR YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Gannon roared, and blasted XT's back with a shot of energy. Searing hot, as it hit his 'skin', it began to sizzle.

Gannon didn't show his horror that XT barely flinched at the blast.

"And to you. Moron. Asshole. Perverted pedophiliac. I hate you, and your crimes against humanity and the laws set forth by THEA and the laws set within the Hyrulian Realm Code of Conduct, I hereby sentence thee to a punishment thou hath deserved for a time longer than thou can imagine. I am XT-421, I was born a creature of mass destruction of General Wolfain, a Demon possessed, power hungry tyrant, and converted to healing by the Goddess Celeste. I come to you now. I have defied gods and demons. I have healed peoples hearts. I have never been defeated in combat before, and I swear it, you've got me pissed, and now I'm tempted to kill you."

"Ha! I have the power of two goddesses!" Gannon scoffed.

"Din and Nayru? Those two tried to stop me before, and they failed. What makes you think their Essence will be enough to stop me?" XT countered.

"Shut up and fight!" Gannon commanded, throwing a fist at XT.

XT's hand caught it, and pushed the fist backwards, much to Gannon's shock.

"What?" His voice quavered for the first time.

"Did you really think you could beat XT-421? I am a being of happy destruction and fun." He smiled evilly, and pushed Gannon backwards.

"What?" Gannon was further shocked at being pushed back again.

"I think I'm going to have fun with you." XT said playfully.

* * *

Link paid no attention to XT or Gannon, all of his mind focused on Saria.

He knelt next to her on the bed, watching her scream and shake violently.

He grabbed a few of the sheets that were on the bed and cast them aside, and took one of them, and wiped Saria's face and upper chest off of Randall's substance off of her. When that blanket was gone, he pulled another, and continued to mop off her upper body and face.

Eventually, all of the blankets were all gone, and Saria still had a bit of her face, not to mention the bits she would occasionally cough up. Without a second thought, he took off his cap, and began to wipe her face off with it. **(A/N: 00 Saria is THAT important. He defiled his cap, for her. Touching.)**

Once she was cleaned off, he held her closely, and cradled her body. She seemed to relax, and didn't shake as violently then.

"Saria… please, make it through. I love you, I love you. Don't die. I can't have you die. No no no no no no no no no no no no…" He kept repeating as he held her body close to his and kissed her gently. Despite her being unclothed, no dirty thoughts came into his mind. Saria was in danger, and he wanted to help.

"Link…" Saria wanted to tell Link now more than ever.

"What Saria? Please, talk to me, stay alive."

"Link… my… period…"

"What about it? Did it ever happen?"

"N-no…"

"Oh no, what does that mean?"

Saria felt the poison creeping up in her throat and chest, making it harder to breathe.

"I'm… Link I'm…" She tried to lift a hand up to her stomach, but she couldn't.

"Saria, what are you? Please, tell me."

Saria tried to respond, but things began to get hazy, and her vison began to let out.

"Saria? C'mon, don't die on me here… please, don't die… no… no… no… no!" He held her closer and began to kiss her hair and her head. **(A/N: Is she dead? OMG!)**

* * *

Outside the Castle, Rareen was busy directing people through the hole that XT and Link had built, and was now resting. No one was left in the city it seemed, and everywhere that she hadn't looked was covered in Redead.

She now sat on the castle gate, broken down by the army that ran through it, and prayed for the safety of everyone inside the castle, where she dared not venture.

"Please Goddesses, let them be safe. I don't want them to get hurt… please…" She saw a shooting star in the sky, and made a wish.

_I wish Link, Saria, and XT all make it out safely…_

Then, something strange began to happen. A light appeared in the sky above the gate, and the light got bigger.

Soon, she was going to wish that she hadn't made that wish.

**And we all know my policy on wishing stars.**

**And is Saria dead? Or is she unconscious? And will XT beat Gannon? Or what? How are Ruto, Zelda, and possibly Steven gonig to get out of this mess? What was that strange light?**

**Only time can tell...**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**More comnig soon...**


	20. Cutiepie

**I can't stay and chat for too long because I've got to go somewhere soon... But, a new characters come into this story here, I hope you like this strange new figure!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rareen watched as something appeared in the light; a large piece of machinery, about the size of a queen-sized bed.

She pulled out her PDA, and tried to get it to identify what it was.

Her PDA pulled up a file, and she read it quickly, barely aloud.

"2003 Corvette Convertible. Particular model includes: Excellent red exterior, great black leather interior, black soft top, LS-1 350hp engine, auto transmission, posi rear-end, dual power sports seats, dual zone electronic climate control, Bose CD stereo, HUD, memory, tilt-n-tele, active handling, cruise, polished wheels, cruise, power steering, power brakes, power windows, power locks, power mirrors, khorium frame, and protodermis casing. Owner: Classified Information to the maker of this PDA."

"What?" She question that last bit, "How could XT make something and not have access to it?"

She watched at the red car fully materialized, and began to drop. She looked hard, and saw a figure, barley sticking out of the driver's seat, acting fairly calm about falling over 30 stories. **(A/N: I dreamt this whole scene up in one sitting, it was pretty cool...)**

As the car smashed into the ground, it bounced up, unbent or dented from the massive fall. Even though Rareen had never seen a car in real life, she knew this had to be abnormal.

The car eventually stopped bouncing, and stayed idle on the ground for a few more seconds.

Rareen heard a faint music coming from the open roof, and tried to guess what the familiar sound was.

"The 'Breakfast Machine'? No way… XT doesn't even play that funny song…" Rareen looked at the driver's seat more closely, and saw that the figure was leaning into the car a bit more, messing around with something. **(A/N: 'Breakfast Machine' is written by Danny Elfman, it is song from PeeWee Herman's Big Adventure.)**

Then, the car stopped rumbling, and the door on the side opened.

The car was about a hundred feet away from her, but Rareen could judge that the little figure that stepped out couldn't have been more than half her height.

With the slight tap of a pad in its hand, the car's headlights flashed, and a horn-like sound echoed throughout the Field. Then, the figure skipped its way to the gate as if nothing had ever happened.

"What in the heck is that?" Rareen asked, staring at the figure as it skipped forward.

The first thing she noticed on this figure was the hat. It was like a faint dome, rest atop its head, fanning out and downward slightly to its shoulders, which were fairly small and seemed delicate.

The next thing was the hair. It had long hair-like protrusions off the back of its head, starting somewhere up in the hat.

Another noticebal feature was the red. A bright ruby color surrounded the figures little body, almost like clothes, but it had no clothes on, and like XT, had no need to them, for it too was completely made of a metallic material.

The next thing was the ears, unlike XT, only two small nubs came from the sides of the figure's small head. But they looked like ears nonetheless.

The figure was humming something as it skipped, and Rareen had no idea what it was singing. The moment it entered the gate, just before passing Rareen, the figure's head spun at a 90 degree angle and then up a bit, revealing two glowing green bulbs, unmistakably its eyes. Flickering once, her body turned and it walked to Rareen.

Standing a foot away from her, the figure tilted its head up all the way to Rareen's face, and then a smile crept unto its face.

It was no bigger than a 10 year old, even smaller than Saria when she was that old.

"Kao!" It called in a high-pitched, girly voice.

"Hello…" Rareen looked at it curiously, not sure if she should trust the figure.

"Quellabothan takasho?" Again very girly, Rareen assumed it was a she. **(A/N: Again, this is Rinocian, there are some hints to German in this every now and again, but they won't make sense most of the time...)**

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Kieonushta!" The figure chirped happily. "Belsaldor daeduna, okera, nonata?"

"I don't understand…"

The figured seemed to misinterpret Rareen for someone who just solved all of her problems though.

"Kaeshto! Danke danke danke! Liebst du!" Then the figure jumped up and gave Rareen a small kiss on the cheek, making a strange, kissing noise from her mouth.

"What was that for?" Rareen questioned, watching the figure closely.

The figured dropped back down weightlessly, and then turned her childish head to the Castle.

"Kaeku kako? Kushtansono…" She asked Rareen, looking in the towers for something.

"What?"

"Dahdee!" She yelped gleefully. And ran off like a cheetah.

"Whoa that thing's got some energy."

The figure jumped into the air, and came back down, doing a round-off back-handspring, laughing maniacally, and continuing to do back flips as she made her way to the castle.

Instead of using the door however, Rareen watched as the figure hit the wall with a bang.

"YAO!" She yelped in a form of pain, and then began to laugh.

Rareen turned into her fairy form, and fluttered over to the little metal girl.

She was sitting in a snow-bank, laughing hysterically, her normally circular eyes now half circles with the curves up.

Within a few seconds, she picked herself up again, and pulled herself out of the snow.

She shook herself off, oblivious to Rareen floating by her head, and then jumoed into the air again.

A flash of light, and the small girl's limbs began to contract into something even smaller.

The dome on her head condensed, and the hair retracted. Her head slid onto her back, and her torso shrunk into a very small circular shape. Her legs and arms, now all identical, began to reposition themselves on the smaller torso.

Her head then shrunk, leaving only the eyes and hat, and then the eyes fused together into a single, bright green eye.

"Rawr!" She growled cutely, laughing some more.

Rareen was shocked, the figure was now about the size of half a watermelon. **(A/N: Sound familiar? Anyone? Anyone?)**

Then, the little spider-like figure jumped into the air, and four small jets, all in her feet, propelled her towards the wall again. Her feet clamped onto the stony surface, and she began to scale the wall like walking on the ground.

"No way… How weird?" Rareen admired.

Then, a scream, someone was being attacking the Redead, and Rareen had to run away again.

* * *

"They told him don't you ever come around here," XT sung as he walked backwards, feet mysterious making forward movements, dancing around the room as Gannon tried to hit him. **(A/N: Moon Walk, lol.)**

"Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear," XT continued, staring Gannon down. **(A/N: He's singing Michael Jackson's "Beat It".)**

"STOP IT YOU FOOL! FIGHT!" XT did not comply, he was not allowed to attack people, not easily, and he only did so when he was low on energy, and his instincts kicked up.

"The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear,"

"SHUT UP!"

"So beat it, just beat it." XT continued with his strange hand movements, and abnormal footwork.

"FIGHT ME!" XT complied this time.

A small spike came out of his should, and zapped Gannon with a blue light. Gannon flinched, and roared at him.

XT only continued singing, wandering around the room, pissing Gannon off further.

* * *

Link tended to Saria, she wasn't dead yet, but her body was getting colder, and her skin getting paler, and her eyes, when open, were looking back and forth at a very rapid pace. He held her closer, speaking to her calmly, even though tears were pouring from his eyes.

"Saria, you're gonna make it, right? I'm here, please… don't die…" Her body was held bridal style in his arms, and his legs helped support her, and warm her. With a free hand, he stroked her hair, and held her head up.

As he caressed her smooth and paling face, she moaned slightly, whether it was of pain, agony, or pleasure for Link, he couldn't tell, but it was more than nothing.

"Saria? Please my love, do not die… Stay awake, please? For me?" He kissed her head, not willing to give up on the girl.

Gannon's stray shots at XT, all of which the metal man managed to dodge, would occasionally come close to Link, and he would pull Saria away from the blast.

More and more, she was beginning to look like a zombie. Her skin even began to get a pale green tint to it, and if Link's keen eyes didn't know any better, he would've thought it was getting darker, blacker of hue.

Then he noticed something, a small critter, or a large spider, that had just clambered onto the windowsill.

"What's that? Saria, can you see it?" He hoped she may have responded, she didn't.

Then, the spider began to change. The dome over its one eye got bigger, and its abdomen began to grow in size. It was made clear that the creature was made of metal then.

As the body grew, the limbs grew as well, and began to change. Two became leg-like, and the claws on them took a semblance to feet, and the other two became arms with hands. Then, the dome and the eyes slid to the top of the elongated abdomen, now looking like a torso, and the one eye split into two.

Hair-like strands fell from within the dome hat, and a face began to form, starting in a wicked smile.

The figure, looking a lot like a childish girl, smaller than most Kokiri, was leaning on the windowsill, a hand on her hip, staring at the scene in the room, taking it all in.

"Klitsdonae!" She said in a high-soprano voice.

XT froze in place, and Gannon stopped attacking him, looking at the newcomer.

XT didn't turn, he just stared at Gannon.

"Oh no…" XT said fretfully.

"What is that?" Gannon asked XT harshly.

"DAHDEE!" The girl screamed looking at XT sharply.

"Oh no…" XT repeated, "not possible."

"Who is that?"

"A being more crazy and zany than I, but less powerful."

"What?"

"Ooh!" She exclaimed loudly as she looked at Link, and charged him.

Link recoiled, and set Saria on the bed. The little girl jumped onto Link and kissed him on the lips.

Link struggled, but couldn't get out from underneath the small girl pinning his upper torso, forcibly engaged in liplock with her. **(A/N: She's a monster!)**

"Hawtie!" She exclaimed, letting Link go, and escape her for a moment.

He hopped off the bed to chase him.

Link ran around the room, and the metal girl seemed to be gaining on him. He made a loop around XT and then dove for the bed.

As the metal girl followed him next to XT, she was stopped.

XT held a finger to the top of her dome hat, and she froze.

Her hands curled backwards, and her fingers curled inwards. Her shoulders went up to her hat as if she had just been caught of doing something guilty, and a horrified look, matching her shoulders was on her face. Standing on her toes, she looked like she was just caught stealing the royal crown. Even her hair curled backwards.

XT pulled his finger off of her head, and he sighed.

"There, now stop speaking Rinocian."

"Hottie!" She yelled again, charging Link.

"Stop it." XT scolded, and she stopped.

"Who are you?" Link screamed at her, crawling back to Saria, fearful of her watching eyes.

"I am Quasar, QT-31-" **(A/N: IT'S QUASAR! YAY! In my other story, Seed of Love: Part Six, she undergoes some changes... I'll post that one next Sunday... I think...)**

"No you're not." XT interrupted her.

She looked up at XT and poked his chest hard with each syllable she spoke.

"Yes I am." She replied furiously.

"No you're not. You were born Quasar Flitscelia-"

"And Quasar is the 'Q' and Truthfinder is the 'T', simple."

"Oh, so now you like your last name?"

"Of course, _DADDY._" She sneered.

Link looked at the two in shock.

"She's your-?"

"Yes. Quasar is my daughter. I built her to be as such."

"Daddy's little girl!" She hugged his side tightly.

"Get off of me." XT growled.

"He doesn't like me." Quasar giggled.

"I don't like your attitude."

"Who are you again?" Gannon questioned.

"I am Quasar, QT-314 of the Rinocian-"

"314? Where'd you come up with that one?" XT interrupted his daughter.

"DAD! Do I interrupt you when you're making your speech?"

"Yes, all of the time." XT replied promptly.

"Three one and four are the first three digets of Pi."

"So- Oh my gosh… QT Pi? You've got to be kidding me…" XT held his hand to his face.

"Cutiepie! Cutiepie! I am the cutest girl in existence! Ahahahahahahaha!"

"You're not that cute." Gannon sneered.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say." Quasar's eye panels gave Gannon the death glare.

"You're not that," Gannon looked at XT, who was shaking his head violently side to side, as if to warn him. Gannon didn't listen, "cute at all." He finished.

"You don't think I'm cute?" Quasar said, even though she was cute in her own way.

"Nope." Gannon responded frankly.

"DUCK AND COVER! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" XT yelled as he jumped over Link and Saria, shielding them for whatever may happen.

"Let me show you cute then." Quasar pressed a small button on her palm and jumped up to Gannon's face, sprinkling dust in his face.

He began to totter and eventually fell to the ground.

Quasar picked him up with one hand effortlessly, and glared at him, now fully awake.

"TELL ME I'M CUTE OR OUT THE WINDOW YOU GO!" She roared, holding him outside the window by his throat.

"You're not cute."

She made him sink down an inch, and then slapped him hard across the face, making him bleed.

"OW!" He yelped, not feeling pain in a long time.

"TELL ME I'M CUTE, UGLY!" Her eyes were flaming red as she spoke.

"Ok, you're cute." Gannon caved in.

"The cutest being ever?"

"Now I wouldn't say-" Quasar slapped him again, leaving another three future scars on his face. "Of course you are the cutest being ever." Gannon said quickly. Qusar put him back in the room.

XT fell on the floor laughing.

"So much for godly powers… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF METAL!" GAnnon roared.

"That's my dad you're talking to." Quasar was the only one allowed to insult XT.

"Quasar, I think it is time for a dance lesson." XT smirked, standing upright.

"Ooh, what song?" Quasar hopped right up to XT.

"Um… hmm… what do you want?"

"JENNY ROM! JENNY ROM!" Quasar squealed with glee.

"Lemme guess…" XT started.

"WWW.Blonde Girl." Both of them finished, smirking at Gannon, hands locked at their fingers.

**So, how do you like Quasar?**

**Well, I have nothing more to say.**

**More coming soon...**


	21. Torture

**Again, we approach two of the climaxes I have built, one being the action one, and the second being the dramatic one, both will come within the next three chapters.**

**I have a lot of this story on my mind, and am slightly angry that the end of the night has to come and ruin all of it...**

**Well, either way, it is another funny/angry chapter of mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

XT and Quasar turned their grins towards each other, both filled with a hidden excitement.

"Gannon," XT said chuckling to the man scratching his head, "I'm going to kill you tonight, but I'm going to make you suffer the hell of having to deal with crazy," Quasar tensed up, her smile widening, "Zany," Both of their smiles reached their ears, possibly with no skin limitations, "Super ultra hyper Rinocian robots, both gone insane."

"YIPPEEEE!!" Quasar squealed.

"And I'm going to use a lot of energy to make this be even worse for you. AURORA Kelfadastar!" XT roared, a swirl of light coming from the sky, arcing into the room via window.

The whole room began to morph, and seemed to transform into a vast land, even thought it remained the same size, and the colors changed. Now, Gannon's reds had all become bright and luminous pinks and purples. Hearts budged where spikes once were, it was Gannon's hell.

"The Playhouse! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" Quasar screamed, grabbing XT's hand.

"Shall we?" He asked sincerely, as if they were about to take a walk.

"Let's shall. Ahahahahaha!" Quasar giggled. **(A/N: The song "WWW.Blonde Girl"** **By Jenny Rom. Great song, and I love it very much...)**

"To be a Blonde Girl! Webby webby girl. And with me this love be forever your. A cha cha lovely girl, virtual hootchie girl. Chiki chiki hot blonde girl!!" They both sung in a melodious voice, seemingly a child's.

As they sung, the pounced at Gannon, there connected hands knocking him over.

They picked him up, and, their hands still connected, grabbed one of his hands each, forming a circle.

Then, Quasar sung by herself.

"Baby tonight, you surfed into my site, sweet lover." She got higher in pitch, "Oh my oh my, you are the king of the nite, web lover." Then XT began to sing in a deeper voice.

"I know I know, what you need it. I do I do, what you wanna, princess. I know I know feel my heartbeat. Beating just for you!!" XT began to spin them all, lifting both Gannon and his daughter into the air, smiles on everyone's faces but Gannon's, who was trying to break free of this grip, but it didn't happen.

Then, they both sang, XT's voice getting much higher. And he pulled them all into the air, himself included, now all flying.

"To be your blonde girl! Webby webby girl! And with me this love be forever your. A cha cha lovely girl, virtual hootchie girl. Life will be so crazy. Play the game, I'm ready. Be your blonde girl, double ww girl. Cybernetic love in a cyber world. To feel it everywhere, in the air! Chiki chiki hot blonde girl!!" Then, the trio broke, XT holding Gannon as a female partner in a dance, and dancing crazily with him, watching as he tried to break free, only making the two giggle and laugh hysterically.

Quasar, to keep her energy flowing, and hype up, she did strange flips and twists over and around XT and Gannon as they dances to the interlude of music.

Then, a small, long pole with a strange looking handle at the top came out of the bright pink ground, and Quasar took it, and began to sing into it again.

"Babe tonight, the game is over, surprise!! Tomorrow, you will be mine, again connecting my site, web lover…" Quasar watched as XT and Gannon, quickly dancing very closely within the air, and then laughed as XT flipped Gannon into the air, and cannon-kicked him to Quasar, she likewise passed the pole to him.

Then, XT began to sing again.

"I know I know, what you need it. I do I do, what you wanna, princess. I know I know feel my heartbeat. Beating just for you!!"

Quasar did her flips with Gannon, and XT began to dance closely with an invisible person, as if Gannon were with him, then, they threw Gannon to the ceiling, which he dented, and then, when he fell back, he was passed like a pinball between XT and Quasar as they exerted their energy in hyper flips and cartwheels.

While doing this, they sang yet again.

"To be your blonde girl! Webby webby girl. And with me this love be forever your. A cha cha lovely girl, virtual hootchie girl. Life will be so crazy! Play the game, I'm ready. Be your blonde girl, double ww girl, cybernetic love in a cyber world, to feel it everywhere, in the air, chiki chiki hot blonde girl!!" As they sung, Gannon was kicked, flipped, punched, and spun, all by the crazy tag team's uniquely fast movements.

* * *

Link barely noticed the music, he held Saria closely, the last bit of his world, and began to pray to the goddesses like a priest.

"Saria? Please… don't die…" He begged her, kissing and holding her more than her ever had in his life.

Her skin was pale and turning a faint puke-green, and her veins were all turning a black color.

She felt cold, and her heart was barely beating at all. Her eyes had stopped moving, and she had become completely unresponsive.

As soon as XT and Quasar were done, Quasar continued to play around with Gannon, often jumping on his head and pulling his hair out, or simply tearing a piece of his clothing off. But, for the most part, she was crawling on him like the acrobat she was.

XT took this opportunity to wander over to Saria and Link.

Instantly, his smile faded.

"What was that poison made of?" XT demanded to Link, who was, like the love of his life, unresponsive.

"Saria… don't die… please…" He begged her, perking her chin up for her.

"LINK!" The boy barely acknowledged him.

"Please Saria… I love you…"

"Link you are impossible." XT growled as he took Saria from his hands and began to look her over more carefully.

"XT!" Link roared, trying to take her back.

"Calm down, I may be able to save her." Link sobered up with a record speed.

"Do it."

"Hmm, she is poisoned thoroughly… I think we will need to get her blood type, do you know what it was?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind…" XT took a small sample of her blood, but only found the poison.

Sifting through the poison carefully, he found a hint of untainted blood.

"'O', great… as if I didn't have enough problems…" **(A/N: Pun intended.)**

"What?"

"I'll get right on it, it will just take a few seconds to synthesize."

"Ok…?"

XT began to work on making type 'O' blood for Saria, but he became distracted, Gannon had gotten Quasar cornered, which wasn't a bad thing, if he wasn't holding her by her weak-spot, her hat.

"OW! OWWIE! GET HIM OFF OF ME!" She screamed as Gannon began to pull the hat off of her.

Her face began to shudder, and her voice became filled with static.

"P-p-p-p-put-t-t-t-t i-t-t-t-t-t b-b-back-k-k onnnn." Her voice sluggish. **(A/N: 'Put it back on' for not as creative readers... Sorry...)**

"Shut up you damn piece of scrap!" Gannon said as he tugged on the weak metal harder, loving the 'snapping' noises he was hearing.

"GET OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!" XT roared, tackling Gannon to the ground, slashing his face with his claw-like fingers.

"D-d-daddy… he…help?" Quasar said, the hat hanging by cords from her head, revealing the 'brain' she had, a vast network of metal parts, sparking and glowing when necessary.

"Ah, let me fix that booboo for you." XT said like a mother, pulling the hat up a bit.

With one hand, he began to methodically and quickly repair the cords Randall had snapped, and then welded the hat back to the top of her head.

"Now, like the last time this happened, not too much crazy for a bit."

"But I want to be crazy." Quasar whined.

"No. Now, I have a mission for you, I'm going to make this Ganny-fag a blob of bloody pulp, and I don't want you here for it. So, there are some people downstairs I want you to rescue, along with Link and Saria."

"More people?"

"And they are all going to be evacuated."

"To where?"

"Kakariko, Link will know if you tell him that name. Now hurry, I want you to get as much distance from here as possible, ok? I have a hunch about something…"

"Premonition?"

"Yeah… big boomie."

"I'll be watching!" Quasar said gleefully.

"Now go, get out of here."

"Fine. But I get to kick him before I go." Quasar hobbled to Gannon, and threw her left leg backwards, and then sped it forwards to kick him very hard and high in the forbidden zone between his legs.

"EEP!" He yelped, twitching on the floor, and began to cry.

"Ok, I'm good." She replied modestly.

"Now go!"

Quasar skipped to Link, and the turned to see her dad scowling at her.

"Oh yeah… no zany…"

XT rolled his eyes.

"Hopeless…"

* * *

"Link? Daddy tells me you and this 'Saria' girl have got to get out of here." Quasar said, takign a seat next to the two on the bed.

"What?"

"Don't ask, wait, why is she naked?" Quasar asked, lifting up both him and Saria as if they weighed as much as a bucket of milk.

"Well, that man in there… she was…"

"Ah, that kind of story… Sad ones… Why isn't she moving?"

"She's going to die…"

"All you mortals… I swear…" Quasar said, annoyed, as she stormed out of the room with Link and Saria in her arms.

* * *

XT glared and Gannon.

"You hurt my daughter." He growled, throwing a lightning fast punch into Gannon's already beaten stomach. The man's responce was coughed up blood.

"You hurt Hyrule!" He whacked Gannon in the back.

Gannon began to choke on air.

"YOU HURT SARIA AND SEPERATED HER FROM LINK!" Gannon found himself being grabbed at the feet, and swung around the room.

XT threw him at a wall, and the room began to change back into a black and crimson room.

"Hit me! Fool! I want to see this godly power you've acquired!" XT kicked Gannon as he was face down on the floor.

"RISE!" XT held his hand out to Gannon, and watched as his dying body rose obediently.

"DIE!" XT's chest burst, revealing a series of mechanized arms, little, but all armed with a form of a torture device.

Brutally, he electrocuted, sliced at, whacked, burnt, froze, poked with non-lethal acid, and tore at Gannon and his precious body.

"SHOW ME YOUR GODLY POWER!" XT taunted, his arms turning into their tentacle forms. With a rapid pace, they entered her body, and began to rip and tear his bones apart.

Gannon fell down as soon as XT retreated from him.

"You're not done yet." He told the man sternly.

The breathing of Gannon subsided, and his body began to shake.

"Bingo." XT said, wanting a challenge.

The Triforce pieces shone brightly on his hand, and the dark light wreathed his body, causing him to become revitalized completely.

He looked at XT menacingly, and began to charge a blast of energy at him.

"Hit me! I dare you!"

Gannon released the charge of power, and aimed it at the robot, he didn't move.

The energy hit XT, and fueled his power supply, bringing his energy levels from the measly 20 percent they were at to 40.

"Ha! Surely you can do better. Watch my move." XT pulled out a tool from his chest, and flicked his wrist with the small handle in his hand. A long barreled gun came from it, a faint hue of purple, surrounded in silver.

Gannon didn't speak; he just hovered in the air with his power.

"This is the infamous Artemis Sniper, never has she missed, and always she hits her mark. I don't want to kill you, but I'm going to drain you nonetheless."

XT began shooting beams of silvery purple light at Gannon, and he wailed with a bestial roar.

"Feel it? This is the pain you've caused thousands of others… Hear their screams… feel their pain…"

* * *

Quasar hurriedly ran into the dungeons, and saw the darknut standing guard at the gate. She set Link and Saria down against a wall and jumped over its head with lightning speed.

A pink dust fell from her onto the darknut, and it fell down asleep.

"Who are you?" A fish like girl asked her from within the cell the darknut was guarding.

"I am Quasar, model number QT-314 of the Rinocian Empire, I am the love bug, the reason for all abnormal behavior when it comes to love and lust."

"Whoa… Why are you here?"

"I'm breaking ya out." She said with a strange accent, ripping the gate apart."

"Can we bring Steven?" Zelda asked sweetly.

"Who?" Quasar looked puzzled, no one else was around.

"The Darknut…"

"Why do you want him out too?"

"He was my boyfriend prior to Gannon corrupting him…"

"Oh fine, I'll carry him if Link carries Saria and we all get the heck out of here FAST." Quasar hefted the big guy up and began to jog out of the building.

* * *

XT had held together fairly easily, Gannon couldn't do much to him, and all of his dark energy kept being absorbed by XT. The silly robot was at 100 percent energy, and kept getting refreshed, losing a little with every movement.

"Come on Ganny! I know you're better! Kill me!" XT taunted as he shot at Gannon some more, neither seemed to be getting anywhere.

Then, Gannon made his first, and probably last, mistake.

He figured that if XT was busy absorbing one shot, then if he shot another very quickly at him while he was busy absorbing the last one, he would be hurt.

How wrong he was, was unfathomable.

Gannon fired two blasts of energy at XT, and watched to see his plan work.

It didn't.

XT absorbed the first one, getting himself to 100 percent energy, but then, absorbed the second one, bringing him _above_ 100. Even if it was just 101.2 percent, it was enough to activate his failsafe. **(A/N: In order to make sure his memory and protocol remain unchanged from a possible overdosage of energy, he finds a way to get rid of it FAST.)**

XT straightened his body, and the gun shrunk within himself.

"Oh no…" XT said, beginning to shake. Gannon thought he won.

Then, a more electronic voice shot from within XT.

"ENERGY LEVELS TOO HIGH. ACTIVATE: EMERGENCY ENERGY REDUCTION IMMEDIATELY."

Then, XT's body began to glow red, and became redder, and redder and redder.

Noises of clicking, clinking, and clanking all came from his chest, as if he were building something.

Then, a buzzing noise, and XT began to talk to someone.

"Quasar?" He paused, as if talking to her. "Yeah, get your metal butt away from here. I'm going Nuclear. BIG BOOMIE is coming in like, a minute. GO GET THEM OUT OF HERE! SCREW KAKARIKO!" The line went dead.

XT grabbed Gannon as he began to walk away.

"Oh no, you're gonna stay right here. If you're a god, prove it by surviving a nuclear explosion.

XT's grasp tightened on Gannon, he wasn't going to let go.

* * *

**Oh boy, big explosion, but, how are they all gonig to make it in that puny car of hers?**

**Oh yeah, and to Dynamite Dude, I have to say this. Malavar was my teams made up country that we competed with in a small class event in Eighth grade. I did not make it up, but I use Malavar like crazy, it is a cool name I think.**

**And, the 'QT Pi' thing, I thoguht of it on my own, but later, I googled it, and found that I wasn't the first to use it. But yeah, QT-314 hit me one day while I was in the shower, it was really funny when I realized all of it... I called her Quasar because I wanted a name that started with somethign abnormal, like X, and thus, I chose 'Q'. Then, I thought later on, XT, hmm... QT. Wait... QT... Cutie! OMG! QT what now? QT-719! No... Hmm... takes a bite of apple pie, no joke Hmmm... Pie... 3.14159... Wait! QT PI! OMG! QT-3.14159... no, QT-314! PERFECT! (That was how it happened pretty much...)**

**More coming soon...**


	22. Staying Alive

**Ok, I am not posting (as of right now) another chapter for today, but probably will tomorrow.**

**Many will hate me at the end of this chapter... So many that I laugh at saying the next part...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rareen was troubled. She had tried to run away from the Redead, and she succeeded, but she failed at escaping the moblin.

The fat minion struck her with the blunt end of his axe unknowingly, and continued walking around, patrolling the area.

She did know it, but within the minute, she was about to be a bit less than a pile of dust. Even if she knew this, she was unconscious, and was completely unaware of everything around her, save only sounds.

Then, the silence she heard vanished, and she heard something, metal clanging against metal. Then a screech, coming from the moblin she guessed.

"Rareen!" A voice called as the sound of a sword dropping hit her ears.

She tried to identify the voice, but couldn't. She swore it came from some dream.

"Come on you cute little fairy, please, wake up, give me a sign!" Tender hands picked her up, and her senses began to come back to her.

"John?" She coughed.

"Oh thank the goddesses you're alive. I was so worried!" John held her closer to his face and made a faint kissing noise.

"Why are you back?"

"Well, I felt… you're going to think I'm a kook for saying this… but I'm serious… I felt… incomplete, without you… I don't know, but out of all the girls I've ever hung out with, you're the cutest, sexiest, seemingly nicest, and most interesting one out there…"

"Thanks John."

Then, her eyes opened, and she saw his face, a shining beacon compared to the unconscious blackness she just recovered from.

Another noise filled her ears a few moments later.

"YES! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! HE'S GOING TO DESTROY THE ENTIRE CITY IN ONE BIG BLAST!" A faint girly voice screamed, and six figures rushed out of the castle, running to the gates.

"Oh my gosh John, we've got to move!"

"Where to?"

"John, set me down." Rareen demanded, acting fast.

The moment her feet hit the ground, she whipped out her PDA, and grew big again.

"Drink this now!" She handed him a green drink, and watched as he shrunk.

She herself grew smaller with another sip of another bottle, and she grabbed him.

"Whoa! You're always this small?" He asked.

"Shut up and hold on!"Rareen took off like a jet, flying as fast as she could away from the city.

* * *

Quasar hopped into her car, and helped everyone in.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG!" She squealed, very panicked for her guests.

"What?"

"XT is going to blow up, right? And in this explosion," Quasar turned keys in the ignition, and revved up the engine, "one mlie from anywhere on the ground, will be completely destroyed. There will be no Hyrule Castle whatsoever."

Zelda gasped.

"Does he know what he's doing?"

"Yes, but he can't do anything to stop himself." Quasar slammed her small foot on the gas, sighing calmly, relaxing herself.

She sighed angrily when she got stuck in the snow.

"Aw hell no." She pressed a few button on the dashboard and a plough came in front of her car.

She backed up a for a brief second, and drove straight into the snow.

"We've got like, twenty seconds to get about five miles away to be perfectly unharmed, by the explosion, which isn't going to easily happen with you guys here, and then we also have to get out another five miles from that to avoid the radiation." **(A/N: Think they can do it? No? Well, you have no idea how fast this tampered car can go...)**

"Radiation?" Ruto looked at her dumbly, and quasar turned her head to look at her.

"Yeah dummy, radiation is the stuff that will mutate you fleshies if you're too close, now please, shut up and let me drive."

"Drive QT drive!" Zelda encouraged, making Quasar laugh. And press a button on her car, creating another strange music that Quasar began to sing to.

Link held Saria closely, and gripped the side of the door, no one was wearing their seatbelt, and he didn't want to get thrown out.

"But then again, I don't think you have to worry too much about radiation… my dad usually is pretty good about making a cleaner explosion, that and the fact that he can clean you up after that fairly well."

"He's not going to explode?"

"No, not at all!" Quasar said like everyone was stupid, "he is building the bomb _outside_ of himself."

* * *

XT held onto Gannon tightly watched him struggle for a moment.

"You've got ten seconds left to Live Gannon." XT laughed, gleaming a yellowy red, getting brighter.

A small thing came out of him. A small plate, perfectly circular, with wires sticking from it to XT.

"Replacement parts created, sealing link." Then, his chest closed, and locked tightly.

He watched the plate carefully, and watched it break into rings.

The rings rotated and turned around the tiny center plate, where Gannon could see a small bead of metal rested. Light began to pulsate into the rings, spinning around faster and faster around the little bead, and then, the rings began to float upwards.

Now glowing brighter than XT, all that was visible within the rings was that small bead.

"That bead is the powder to the bomb. When it vanishes, you will die." XT explained as he messaged Quasar, telling her to hurry again.

"And now I laugh at your pitiful doom, which will all be over in a tremendous boom."

A burst of light shot at the small bead, and Gannon couldn't see the bead at all. **(A/N: SAYONARA GANNY!)**

* * *

Quasar checked the speedometer, pleased with the 420 they were going, and then turned her head.

"Ok everyone, it's happening, turn around." She set the cruise control, and turned around at Hyrule Castle, a mere toy in appearance.

Zelda watched with horror as a burst of light shot from within the castle's tower, and then, all of them put their hands over their ears, for the earth-shattering boom that following.

As the light vanished, a wave of heat came over her, and a blast of wind blew her hair back.

"It can hit us from that far away?" Zelda asked Quasar.

"We're seven miles from the castle. That was the faint amount of radiation I told you about. You should be safe, I think." She tried to look through the smoke, but couldn't see much.

Then, her hand began to glow, and the Triforce of Wisdom returned to her.

"He did it… Gannon died."

"I'm not so sure… He'll be back eventually…" Quasar said glumly. "Ooh! Lookie! The mushroom cloud!" Quasar pointed at a cloud over what was Hyrule Castle, and everyone saw it. It did indeed look like a massive mushroom made of clouds, dark, smoky, billowing clouds.

"When is it going to clear?" Zelda asked, worried.

"Within a few minutes."

"Minutes? Normal bombs take a few seconds."

"Zelda, you're dealing with a bomb more powerful than most things imaginable. You're going to have strange things happen." Quasar said, and then turned to keep driving.

"Whoa…" Ruto exclaimed, looking at the explosion, still billowing into the sky.

"Dang it! I'm going to have to clean my car now…" Quasar grumbled.

* * *

Rareen was amazed she made it out alive. She flew fast, and she knew that, but she had no idea she could've out-flew the explosion that occurred behind her.

The moment it exploded, she was blown forwards and upwards, even though she was a good five miles out from it, but very, very high up.

"Are you ok?" She asked John, who was hugging her for dear life, hands careful of her beating wings.

"Y-yeah… oh my… flying is NOT fun…"

"Yeah it is, and besides, now that you're with me again, imagine what we could do in the air." Rareen paused, and kept flying for a bit, "that is, if we are still together…" Rareen added glumly.

"Of course we are. I see no reason why not. Besides, what's to keep me from telling your little secret other than me living with you?"

"YAY!" She squealed, kissing the smaller version of John happily.

* * *

The moment XT recollected his bearings and location, now falling from a position 10 miles above Hyrule, he began to activate his cleaning and sterilization procedures, people still had to live at this, well, what was, that castle he had just blown to pieces.

A vacuum like hose came from his shoulder and he began to suck up all of the particles of radioactive material, super compressing and sterilizing it as he went.

He waited a few seconds for the cloud of dust around him to vanish to finally spread his wings. Then he began to float in the air.

"Quasar? Send me a signal!" He called to her with a form of telepathy.

* * *

Quasar suddenly straightened in her seat.

She held out two fingers on her right hand, still driving, and a bright green beam shot from her upright fingers.

"Quasar?" Zelda asked her, staring into her frozen, blank face.

"Oh, it is nothing, just giving a sign to dear old dad."

Quasar began to slow the car down, and eventually pulled to a stop.

Her emerald eyes scanned the darkness of the night and she sighed.

"You'd be surprised, but much of that snow is gone."

"What?" Ruto freaked, looking towards Hyrule Castle, and saw some green.

"The heat from the explosion melted and evaporated much of the snow. Now, if you'll all get off of my car, I'd be very pleased."

Link stayed where everyone else moved.

"Link?" Quasar's voice was calm and gentle.

"I think she's gone…" His voice was barely a whisper.

Quasar placed her metal hand on Saria's chest and her eyes closed.

"No, she's still there… but barely… Link did you know that… um… never mind… it wouldn't be a good time to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

Quasar's hand slid down Saria's sleek form, and made a faint pause at her lower abdomen, and then left her.

"Nothing…" Quasar faintly smiled, and then lost her smile just as fast, "was she nice? And not just in that sexual way."

"She was everything…" Link began, "She raised me when she was a Kokiri, and she has been my best friend since forever… I don't wanna lose her… Navi was bad enough for me…"

"Navi?"

"My fairy guardian. I cared for her too, but she vanished, and I haven't found her since I last battled Gannon."

"Ah I see… The best of luck then to this girl… XT is going to want to sterilize everyone, Saria will be last, if you want to help, please," Quasar stopped and thought of how strange it was that she was about to say this to him of all people, "please stand with your clothes off and wait for XT to rid you and your clothes of radioactive material."

"I don't trust you with that."

"I wouldn't either." She smirked, looking at Link, who held Saria closer and backed away. Quasar cackled at this.

"Ok everyone!" A voice called from afar, "please help me here, form a line and remove your clothes, it is the fastest way we can get this done, and the longer it takes you the greater chance you'll have at contracting a life-threatening, cell-destroying disease called cancer."

XT flew in and hovered in the air. A blink later, and he transformed into a long, metal tunnel, with a door at both ends, and a small container for clothes.

"Link, you're first, come on." XT spoke through a speaker outside the tunnel. The doors one end opened. "Fine, I'll put the clothes in the rack by myself." XT growled as small robotic arms removed Links clothing and brought him inside the machine.

Strange whirring noises, and the sound of water being propelled at high-speeds came from within the tunnel, and then Link stepped out of the other side, wet, with his clothes on, all within a few seconds.

"Ruto, you're lucky, you don't have clothes."

"Why thank you-!" Ruto was then sucked into the tunnel, and within a few seconds, she too was thrown out the other end.

Steven followed, her armor had melted off of him after the explosion, but he remained as unresponsive as Saria, and then Zelda.

"Quasar, you too. You may be radioactive."

"No!" Quasar stubbornly said, and then XT took her in anyways.

A few seconds later, Quasar was spat back out.

"I've never been so insulted in all of my life!"

"A year isn't that much time you know…" XT told her.

"Wait, how'd you know I was gone for a year?"

"I see your name with a timer honey. That much you can't hide from me."

Saria was then carefully lifted into the machine, and spent a couple seconds longer than anyone else.

After a minute, her body was thrown into the air, and XT reformed into his humanoid shape, and caught her.

"Oh dear…" XT said panicked as he lay Saria on the ground and began to work furiously on her.

The type 'O' blood had been created, but not enough was there to fully replace her blood.

"How long has it been since she was injected?" XT asked, his high-energy dosage confused him too much.

"Judging on the damage," Quasar began, "I'd say about an hour." **(A/N: Remember what Gannon said?)**

"NO!" XT howled as he worked even faster.

XT had hooked a small tube inside Saria, two actually. One skipped right before her heart, and pulled out the blood, and the other, right past her heart, pumped in the 'O' blood, skipping her heart completely.

He noticed that she wasn't breathing at this point.

"No! No! No!" He yelled, giving Saria a small zap, and she began to breathe again, "You are NOT dying on me."

He pulled the tube out and let her heart pump the blood, but her heart beat was too weak, and there was still a lot of poison. They didn't have much more time if any.

"Quasar, collect their blood types, HURRY! Check for 'O' positive."

"Aye sir!" Quasar jetted off, tapping everyone with small needles, checking their bloods.

"No one has 'O' dad. Does she not have enough?"

"Not nearly…"

"You still want to save it, don't you?"

"Yes… it would be a pleasant benefit… But at this point I doubt we can even save Saria…"

"Dad! Do that hip-move you told me!" Quasar said beaming. **(A/N: Long, long, long story this one... it may appear eventually...)**

"The hip is a nice addition, but I'll see what I can do…"

XT stood up and faced Saria, closing his eyes. In an instant, his fingers spread out wider, and a blue beam shot at Saria, wreathing her body, swirling and spinning around her.

Quasar joined, adding a faint red beam to the light, all being absorbed by Saria's dying body.

"Check." Quasar ordered. XT didn't need it.

"Not working…" His voice was weaker.

"No…" Link whispered.

"I could try to work on her…" Quasar suggested.

"What can you do that I can't?"

"I think differently, and might be able to think of a solution…"

"Fine go ahead… I'll go to restoring Hyrule… Zelda, come here." Zelda did, and XT made her sit down. "I am going to waste a lot of energy doing this, but, I'm going to help you rebuild your home. Exactly as you want it, and no rules apply."

"Really?"

"Yes, but please, be a bit sparing, I do not have enough energy to spend it wildly."

"Use my Chaos Emerald." Quasar suggested, stepping away from Saria. **(A/N: Sonic the Hedgehog reference... Quasar was born on Mobius, the planet where much of the Sonic stories took place before they moved to Earth... just in case anyone wanted to know...)**

"YOU HAVE A CHAOS EMERALD AND DIDN'T TELL ME?! We could've saved Saria!"

"I'm sorry."

"You better be! Where is it?"

"Under the gas cap of my car." It is the car's fuel.

In a flash, he was gone and back again. In his hands, a large, gleaming ruby-red gem, glowing in an aura of sparkles.

The gem floated into XT's chest, and it hooked into him. He now faced Saria again, and a larger, brighter red light shot into Saria, her body jolting every now and then.

"What is he doing?"

"He is stimulating the cells in her body to become active again, but it appears if they have been shut down for too long to be reactivated…"

"How?"

"It is a long story, but he first discovered it when he resurrected a dead girl named Cosmo on a spaceship. The only way he brought her back to life was with one of her own seeds. I say seeds because she was an anthropomorphic plant-like alien. Again long story, but he had three things that he doesn't have now. First, he doesn't have an undeveloped egg of Saria, nor a suitable host for her. He has the Chaos Emerald now. But he doesn't have the memory of Saria. He had all of Cosmo's thoughts, and biological data implanted onto the Seed because she was researched in the same spaceship that XT brought her back on. But, since then, he has learned the the life giving beams he hit her with can heal people in magical ways. Unfortunately, it seems like Saria's body isn't coming back easily."

"No…" Link sighed again, beginning to cry.

XT stopped, Saria had stopped breathing again. He zapped her again, but she didn't start breathing again.

"No!" He roared, zapping her again, and she started breathing again.

But then her heart stopped.

"No no no!" He placed a blue cord from his chest to hers and a faint glow zapped her again.

Then she stopped breathing.

"No! Not again! No Saria!" XT hooked up a faint device to her chest, and the pushed on her chest, making her breath.

The small box on her chest kept her heart beating, or was supposed to, and XT tried to get her breathing again.

Her breathing still hadn't come back on, and then her heart failed again.

XT scrambled to try and fix it, and Quasar took a step back, fingers crossed.

Link just watched as XT, possibly Saria's last and only hope, THE miracle she needed, was struggling to make it work.

After three minutes of futilely trying to get Saria to come back, XT turned, his head hanging low.

Link looked at him almost crying, and XT shook his head no.

"Come on Zelda, we have to use this Chaos Emerald to recreate Hyrule." He walked to Zelda, who was stroking Steven, now unconscious, but alive, and his hair.

"Ok XT…" She looked back at Saria, her naked body completely still on the grass as Quasar, now in her spider form, crawled over her body like a toy.

XT took Zelda, and the two flew off together.

* * *

**If you heard the music I am listening to, you'd all kill me right now.**

**I don't have anything to say.**

**More coming soon...**


	23. Aftershock

**This chapter is unimaginably short, but it does help me with a few things. I need to get to a bigger section of the story, and it desrves its own chapter(s) not mixed with the rest of the story...**

**But what could that be? Hmm...**

**Either way, this is a sad chapter I think... and as hard as it may be for you to do so... (The period is there for a reason... it hasn't been before...)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Quasar stood on Saria lightly, respecting the corpse as nicely as she could. She didn't know this girl at all, but felt that everyone else loved her very much. She would do her best nonetheless.

Quasar sampled Saria's blood with a faint prick, no blood gushed out at all; there was no force to do so.

"Hmm…" Quasar glumly hummed, thinking about what she was seeing. Then, a hint of the poison appeared in front of her small single eye.

She quickly disposed of the other blood and placed this poison within herself, analyzing every aspect of it.

While she was doing this, she felt bored, and began to talk to Saria.

"So, you're Saria, eh?" She paused, as if waiting for an answer, "nice name, I agree. I only wished I could've seen you and Link together… you're a lovely girl… why thank you, I know I'm cute myself… but still… you are very lucky… you landed with Link, he's a handsome one… and then to think you housed his child… how sweet and kind… I'm going to help you, I think… You see this?" Quasar jiggled the vial in front of Saria's closed eyes, "This is that poison that killed you. I'm going to reverse engineer it, and try to get you back. I am not sure if any of it will work, but we can all be hopeful, right? That's the spirit… there is always hope… and maybe the child will live too? Ooh, that may be pushing it…"

Quasar continued this for hours, talking to the dead body and answering its unasked questions.

* * *

Link lay back on a rock, looking at the sky. No emotion was on his face, he couldn't bring himself to make any kind of face at all.

Saria was dead, and all of his hopes and dreams died with her.

What was left to do? Move on? Impossible. Maybe…

"LINK!" Quasar roared at him from Saria's dead body, "DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT THAT! THERE IS ALWAYS A REASON TO LIVE!" Quasar yelled.

"And that WAS Saria…" Link growled back, returning to his thoughtless stupor.

Maybe suicide would be right. Maybe he could see her again, together in the clouds above, soaring together forever like she wanted them to be able to.

"Link…" Quasar said, still from Saria's body.

And who would care? Quasar and XT would be gone eventually, Zelda had Steven, Ruto would forget, Rareen didn't need to know, and Cheryl and Xavier would have somewhere else to go.

"Don't even think about it." She preached again.

Why not take your life to be with your lover?

* * *

XT and Zelda raced around Hyrule Field, cleaning up every last little bit of radioactive material, and assessing all of the damage.

Zelda had already gotten used to being inside XT, and didn't seem to mind it that much.

They were just headed to Hyrule Castle town at that moment.

"By the goddesses…" Zelda stared at the remains of her castle town.

"Yeah, sorry about that…"

"Where is it?"

"You see it exactly as I do. It is gone."

"Impossible, there isn't a trace of it."

"Exactly. The explosion was that powerful."

"How long is it going to take to rebuild?" Zelda asked quickly.

"It will take longer to desterilize…" XT said as he began to clean and sterilize every square inch of the Castle and surrounding town.

"How long will that take?"

"At the least, 12 hours."

"What?" Zelda groaned.

"Take a nap. I'll gas you if you want."

"What?"

"Just go to sleep ok?" Then a faint, sweet smelling mixture flooded into Zelda's head compartment, and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep while XT continued his methodic cleaning.

* * *

Ruto was snoring on top of Steven. She had no pillow to sleep on, and she was getting tired, so she used him.

An hour or so later, she was woken up again.

"Auugh! What is a Zora sleeping on me for?"

"You're comfy!"

"Get off of me!" The boy shouted at her.

"Well sorry Steven."

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Zelda talks about you like crazy. Why were you preventing us from leaving our cells?"

"Cells? Preventing? What? And I haven't spoken to Zelda since… since… since Gannon hit me with that dark energy… oh my gosh… I held you in a cell?" Steven's face quickly fell sympathetic, "do you think she can forgive me? Where is she?"

"Well, in the Castle… After the explosion-"

"EXPLOSION?"

"Yeah, this metal man exploded and blew up the castle."

"AND SHE'S INSIDE IT?"

"Yeah." Ruto said dumbly.

"OH MY GOSH!" Steven ran off to see his hopefully-not-mangled girlfriend.

Ruto watched him run away, and then looked away from him. Sniffing herself, she asked a question aloud.

"Do I smell bad or something? That must be it. I'll take a swim then…" With that, she jumped up and walked calmly to the nearest, non-frozen lake she could find. **(A/N: Ruto... I see her as a dumb blonde... lol... No offence to blondies out there, or Ruto lovers, I just don't like her much...)**

* * *

Link was still awake. He didn't sleep. His mind prevented him from thinking about Saria, and thus, he didn't think, because normally, that was all he thought about, and was the way he stayed warm, thinking thoughts about her.

He focused in on little things, like, the brightening sky above, and the dimming stars, but still found ways to compare them to Saria.

He didn't dare listen to Quasar talk to the corpse that was his lover, and he didn't dare think about any of the events that had occurred this night. Especially, the one that if he could've been at her door sooner, Gannon would''nt have been able to poison her, and thus have her like this.

The moment he thought of not to think this, he thought it, and a little voice in his head, evil in its own ways, kept taunting him, _"It was all your fault. You failed! You failed! You're fault!"_ He began to cry again, not really thinking about it.

"Saria…" His throat clogged up though, and he couldn't speak anymore.

Perhaps he shouldn't speak at all. No, he wouldn't. Never again. **(A/N: Back to the old days, no Saria, no talking.)**

* * *

Quasar had finished what she believed the anti-poison. She knew it wouldn't work on Saria, she was already too dead to come back; there was no point in even getting hopeful. Quasar even contemplated digging a grave for her, but it would be best if she waited for Link to sober up about it first.

But, nonetheless, it would make her body more pure if she was ridden of the poison and most of its effects.

She began to pump the serum into Saria's dead body, and began to use her own body as a heart for Saria, pumping the mixture through her bloodstream, getting itself into every little capillary in her body. Once she was done, she took the serum out, as it was just as lethal in a sense as the poison. It wasn't good to be inside her. She now filtered her blood of the serum, and hoped that it did its job of removing the bulk of the damage. She then discarded the serum, and burned it.

"Why do people live in sorrow? Why do they have to live in fear? For all the children of tomorrow, we'll be strong, the way is clear…" Quasar spoke melodiously, and then continued humming peacefully, stroking Saria's cold, dead face with her puny clawed hand.

Moments later, she hopped off, and curled into a ball. The green lines on her became very faint, and snoring noises came from her being.

It was a sad, sad day.

**To make some clarifcations... Traveling in time to bring back Saria would only createa a paradox, and be, well, to your minds, a BIG BIG BIG BIIIIIIIIIG Problem... And besides, it is THIS Saria that died, and any other one (there are infinite of them) would be slightly different, and thus, not appropraite for the role of THIS Saria's place.**

**XT only has so many of his 'phone cards' and using them is for emergencies only. This is an emergncy, but the Goddesses only take life once they give it. They let Saria be born, to bring her from the dead is beyond their ability. And besides, as much as they like XT, they don't want to help him again.**

**Saria is dead. Yet somehow...**

**More coming soon...**


	24. Lost

**Ok, for those very observant and judgemental people out there, please, for this chapter, don't rant to me about where they are... it is after all an opinion... (I am very vague for a reason...)**

**Now... this chapter may be sad to some of you, but it may be fairly happy to others...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She then opened her eyes, and squinted at the glowing world before her.

_Where am I? _She asked herself. She didn't even know how she got there. Sat up and rubbed her head, noticing a nice looking white dress that she was in; loose-fitting and barely noticeable, to her as she walked, but that was fine with her.

She took a few steps and tried to figure out where she was.

She was in a forest, where all of the trees were white, as if they were covered in snow. The ground was also white, and she felt like she had been here forever, but couldn't remember when this 'forever' began.

"Hello." A warm and gentle voice called to her. She turned and saw a man, appearing to be 21 years old, with an angular face, and a purple tunic, with silver markings over it, and long, loose pants to match. His eyes were a warm and inviting green, and his muscular yet lean figure made her wonder if she had seen him before.

His lengthy silver hair, shorter than her own, but still long for a man's, blew around in a barely existent breeze.

"Hello, sir." She answered him, standing still not sure if she should trust him.

"Well, to be honest, I am surprised to see you here." His entire figure, along with everything else that she saw was a bit hazy, like she was looking through an old piece of glass.

"Why should I not be here?" She asked him, kind of offended. It felt like she wasn't wanted here much.

"Well, you'll see… but either way, come, come, I can show you around." The man took her hand, and she felt like she knew this man from somewhere.

"Where are we going?"

"To have some fun Saria!" The man replied happily, his high alto voice gleeful and filled with joy.

_My name is Saria? _It rang a bell, so she accepted it. **(A/N: Uh-oh, Saria's got a bit of amnesia...)**

"Wait… you do know who you are, right?"

"Of course, I'm Saria, aren't I?" Saria asked the man.

"Oh my gosh… you shouldn't be here… Tell me Saria, can you remember anything?"

"Of course I can." Saria said confidently.

"Then tell me something about yourself."

"I was… I like the color… I am… um… my favorite animal is…" Saria raced for a memory, but nothing came, "I know something, I have to!" She searched further, but nothing came, getting more distressed, she held her head and began to think frantically, hoping that something would come to her mind, nothing did.

"Oh my… Saria… you forgot it all, didn't you?"

"No! I know something! I know I do!"

"Yeah, that's about it though. You know you know something, and that is that you know something, and that your name is Saria." He replied flatly.

"How did I get here?" She demanded, "And where is 'here' anyways?"

"I don't know the details, but I know it couldn't have been good… either way, you're one of us now, unless you can begin to remember more…"

"Who is 'us'?"

"Everyone, I guess… I hang out with my select group of friends, and we have fun, do some karaoke every now and again, having fun harassing others from time to time, we're about to have a pool party if you want to come."

"I guess…" Saria held his hand and walked with him.

"I doubt you even know who I am, do you?"

"Of course I do." Saria said, and then hit herself in her stupidity.

"There there, I doubt you actually knew me like this before you forgot either. I am Xavier."

This didn't click as much, but she figured on remembering it nonetheless.

"That's a nice name." She said kindly.

Saria began to mess with her hair, thinking it didn't look good, or at least trying to make it look better. She liked this Xavier. Something about his clothes seemed very attractive, familiar, even.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, and she stopped meddling with her hair.

"Messing with my hair." She replied honestly.

"Weirdo… no one here cares what you look like." **(A/N: And what place is out there where people don't care what they look like?)**

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Why not?" Her instincts told her otherwise.

"It is just not important. Besides, you look fine, I guess. The people here will only judge you on the purity of your heart, and that is why you're here with us."

Saria accepted this, even though it made little sense.

"No one cares about looks? Interesting…"

The two walked on in silence for a few minutes. Saria, as much as she tried, couldn't find out why this Xavier, with his pale skin and long pointy ears, poking from his head of hair, looked so familiar.

"Xavier…" She started.

"Yes Saria?" His voice was as melodious as ever, making it a tad harder for Saria to answer.

"Did you know me and my past? I mean, you look familiar… but I can't figure out why…"

"Hmm… I did meet you in person once or twice, and you knew me, a bit closely. I think I was one of your friends, but I wasn't sure. I know I cared for you greatly, that much was certain."

"Do you still?" Saria felt a bit awkward, talking to this handsome figure, trying to think if she was in love with him at one point or not. It was very frustrating.

"Of course." He answered calmly, "don't worry about it though, so long as you're here, let's just have fun and make the most of it."

"Ok." Saria said a half-smile on her face.

"Now, while you're here, I want to show you something cool, perhaps you can do it if you're ready…"

"What?"

"Just, watch…" Xavier reached into the white, puffy ground, and picked a bit of the fluff up like snow. Then, he waved his hand over it, and created a small handheld mirror. **(A/N: Weird? Watch this...)**

"Wow!" Saria exclaimed, looking at the creation.

"Now, try to hold it."

"How could I not-" Saria stopped as she watched the mirror slip between her fingers and vanish into the ground. "What in the world?" **(A/N: Welcome to my world of make-believe...)**

"Hahahahaha! Years of practice Saria… you'll get it. Try to scoop some of the ground up first."

Saria did this, but got frustrated as it slip between her fingers like sand.

"Gah!" She tried again, cupping her hands tightly, and watched as the cloudy material went straight through her hands.

"You'll get it eventually, it just takes practice and hard work."

"Whatever you say…" Saria grumbled, following Xavier closely.

"I wonder… nah, probably not."

"What?" Saria asked curiously.

"If you can fly yet…" **(A/N: I love this guy... 'If you can fly yet' as if it is an everyday thing.)**

"WHAT? Fly?"

"As I said, probably not." Xavier said calmly, he must have been good at that.

"I want to try, how do I do it? Do I need to use a machine or something?"

"No no no silly! You just, fly." Xavier then began to float slightly, as if gravity had no effect on him.

"Whoa… How are you doing that?" Saria marveled as she saw that his feet, if a bit hazy, weren't on the white ground.

"It just happens. When I found you I was surprised to find you on the ground, to be honest. Most of us here do fly to get around." **(A/N: I guess it is an everyday thing... lol.)**

"Where are we?"

"You still haven't guessed? Maybe after a while you'll learn."

"Tell me how to fly." Saria demanded.

"Well, you are used to a place with gravity, right?"

"Yeah, gravity _is _that thing that keeps me on the ground, right?"

"Yes. Here, that's all an illusion. There is no gravity keeping you on the ground. Really, that is your mind saying you have to. If you pretend, or rather accept, that there is no gravity, unlearn that you can't fly, you'll find you'll float."

"You're crazy."

"Old age does take a toll on the mind." Xavier admitted.

_How old is he? He can't be more than 30…_ Saria thought.

"Just try it," he encouraged, "believe you can fly."

Saria focused on this concept; flying. She thoughts of being weightless, being one with the clouds in the sky. She opened her eyes, but was still on the ground.

"It's not working." She stated sadly.

"Oh try it again, it isn't that hard."

"Fine…" Saria grumbled.

She now tried to imagine what it would be like to feel the clouds, the wind as she flew hitting her face, making her smile in reality as well. This thought train continued, and she tried to imagine the feeling of weightlessness. Not having ground under her feet, being on a cloud, light as a feather. Her smile got slightly, bigger, and she felt a hand grasp her own.

"Saria, open your eyes." Xavier said, yet again calmly.

Saria did as told, and saw the white ground below her, hundreds of feet above them.

"EEK!" She yelped, and began to fall again as her instincts told her she was doing the impossible.

Xavier fell with her, looking at her, smiling at her hopelessness, laughing despite they experienced a fatal fall.

"YOU CAN FLY! SAVE ME!" She screamed.

"Why?" He paused, "Oh! You think you're in danger." He laughed. And Saria looked at him confused as they fell further. "It will be a good experience for you."

Saria watched as the ground came up closer and closer, she closed her eyes tightly, and waited for her imminent doom.

It never came.

She opened her eyes, and Xavier was standing, two feet planted firmly on the ground, a hand outstretched to Saria.

"What?" Saria asked, looking for her organs on the ground, which had to have been there from such a fall. "Why am I not dead?"

Xavier chuckled very hard at this, and looked at her again.

"It must be heaven because I am here?" He chuckled harder, and helped her up.

Saria blushed at this.

"That's not what I meant!" She said, trying to regain her dignity.

"Whatever." Xavier said, leading Saria away from her crash site. "Did you even feel hurt?" His was voice cool and lighthearted.

"No… why?"

"People can't be hurt here."

"Where is 'here'?" Saria demanded.

"I'll take you to this party, and let you try to figure this out."

"No flying?"

"Unless you can mimic that again, minus the fall of course." Xavier offered.

"How far is the walk?"

"Time has little meaning here, and we can't exactly walk there. But nonetheless I'll walk until you're up to flying again."

"Hmm…"

Saria began to think about her past, it was very hazy, and the fact that her name was Saria barely helped her.

"Can you help me remember… me?"

"What do you want to know? And more importantly, why?"

Why? Why did she want to know? All of the troubles she must have faced, and all of the things she used to avoid, why bother remember them. She was here now, and she was fairly happy with herself, what more could she want?

"Um…" Xavier smiled at his question to her, "because I think I have a right to know."

"Oh? And what if you do?"

"Well, I'd like to know that past all the same. Like, I want to know if I was a bad person or not."

"You weren't. And the fact that I knew you then doesn't make a difference to that. I mean, you're here, that's good enough reason to know you were a good, nice person."

"Thanks…" She blushed, not knowing what to say.

"But, I know this, your past was a troubling one. Even though you were pure of heart all the way, there were times when you were a bit selfish, and a bit mean to others, but that was all a bit of an overreaction at times."

"Oh… so… hmm…" Saria was deep in thought.

_I'm not a bad person at least… but who exactly was I? How do I ask him that? _Saria groaned for a moment and glanced at Xavier.

"Xavier… I…"

"Yes Saria?" His voice stunned her for a moment, so calm and sweet, it pulled at her mind, something familiar.

"Who exactly was I? Like, if I were… were to go back to wherever I came from… how would they react? What would they say to me? And who would 'they' be? And were 'they' nice people?"

"All of your friends were nice people. I couldn't think of one who wasn't bold… or Courageous."

_That word! Ooh… something… I know something behind that word… what is it? I know it means able to do something for others, while putting yourself in danger… was I like that? No… I can't imagine it… ooh shoot! How do I know that word so well? _Saria frowned, and strained her brain a bit.

"Saria!" Xavier said a bit louder than normal.

Saria looked up and saw a mass of ambient light move perpendicular to the path in front of her.

Within the mass, a head shape formed, and it nodded to her.

"Nod back." Xavier instructed, now kneeling, Saria nodded to the light, and knelt down herself.

A faint laugh-like sound came from the light, and then it moved on.

The moment it was out of sight, Xavier stood back up.

"What was that?" Saria questioned, getting up herself.

"That was a Member of the Council." He said quietly, "Everyone here must treat the members with the utmost respect. I am amazed he nodded at you."

"Excuse me, '_he_'?" Saria was skeptical.

"Yes, I cannot tell who that one was, but I bet I've met him at one point or another…"

"Who are they? Or more importantly, what?"

"Ok, Saria… this is going to be hard to grasp here…"

"I can take it I think." Xavier then chuckled.

"I'm sure you can. I can't tell you… it is a big secret for you know and not be ready to be here… I mean, the signs are there, you are too… I don't know. You can't grab anything, you can't fly, and you obviously have forgotten your past self, which is not good, and very abnormal for being here…"

"Where is 'here'?" Saria interrupted.

"I cannot tell you. You must figure it out on your own."

Saria began to grumble.

"Let's just leave it that the Council Members are the highest beings ever, and they can bring you to other, darker places if you disrespect them." **(A/N: I'll give you a hint... Does 'Council' sound familiar?)**

"Huh?"

"A brand new world, it seems to you, but trust me hon it's nothing new, and it's far older than me or you." Xavier's voice was sterner than usual, and he offered his hand to Saria.

"Want a ride to the party?" He asked sincerely.

"Sure…" Saria replied, taking his hand a blushing a tad.

_Why do I blush? What is it about this guy? He's charming, yes, handsome, yes, but… what is it about him? His clothes? They seem so annoyingly familiar…_ Saria thought as Xavier began to float away. Saria grabbed Xavier's purple tunic tightly and shut her eyes tighter.

**So, figured out where Saria is yet? And can she find her way back?**

**More coming soon...**


	25. Scattered Memories

**Ok, I am happy, no one killed me, and trust me, I plan on getting past this part of my story in like a total of four to seven chapters... but most likely around five...**

**Either way...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Saria opened her eyes, and, even if she could remember her past, she swore she had never seen anything like it before.

They were _everywhere_. Hundreds, no, thous- no, millions, of them. People, different shapes and sizes, colors of every kind, all with smiles on their faces, or at least some form of happiness on them. She felt left out, she didn't feel as happy.

"Who are they?"

"Everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Anyone who according to this timeline… has… oh never mind… your too young to understand it."

"I'm not that young! I'm… at least older than you!" Saria said, why she believed herself she had no idea.

"Hmm, before I came here, you are probably right."

"Really? How?"

"Think really hard…" He trailed off, almost melding with Saria's turning off of her hearing to listen to herself.

"I am… 17? No… I only look seventeen… I am… older… somehow… I was… a little girl… yes… oh my gosh! I remembered something!"

"Very good, now, how old were you?"

"I was a little girl for a long, long time… I was ten then, and I stayed ten for… 583 years… OH MY GOSH!" Saria slapped herself, but let go of Xavier, now flying above a seemingly endless chasm of darkening light.

He let out an exaggerated sigh and looked down at her, then dove down to get her.

"Saria, I swear," he was flying downwards, or was it forwards, faster than she fell.

"Why aren't you stopping me?"

"Because you're flying all over the place. Your mind, thinking it is falling down, is really just making you fall backwards on your back, and that direction is changing with every movement you make." He sighed as he flew madly around to catch her from flying around herself. **(A/N: Have I confused you with my little funhouse yet?)**

"So how do I stop it?"

"Straighten your body, and don't move." Saria did so, and he gently caught her bridal style, making her blush a bit.

"Stop blushing, you don't love me like that."

Saria corrected herself, and tried to explain it.

"Either way, it was a brave act, and I am flattered, thank you."

Xavier rolled his eyes and began to fly upwards, according to his head.

"So where are we going?" She asked him.

"See that cloud over there?" He asked, Saria followed her eyes and saw a massive white cloud, one of billions, but a bit closer, "that one, the one with the green and blue tints to it."

"It's so far away…"

"Distance is no difference, close your eyes, and relax for a moment." He spoke sweetly.

Saria did, and felt Xavier's hands reposition themselves on her, brushing fairly close to her pelvis, for a moment, making her realize that she wasn't wearing any undergarments at all. **(A/N: Uh-oh, Saria's got no panties on. That's not a good sign if she's not with Link... What will Xavier do?)**

At this her blush went wild, and she bit her lip in thought.

_Oh my gosh… I'm wearing a loose dress with no underpants, and this amazing handsome man is carrying me around…_ Saria felt happy at this before, but then, thought about it, and it seemed wrong. _Am I single?_ She wondered hard, no one came to her mind. _But then, maybe that would explain why all of these magical things aren't making me happy… did I have a lover? ARG! _Saria mentally growled. _If I did, then why can't I remember him? Simple, Xavier told me to have fun while I'm here, and if that means being his girlfriend, then I'm all for it. _**(A/N: I write this and realize how troubling it must be for someone with amnesia...)**

"Why does that seem wrong?" She wondered aloud, eyes still closed.

"We're there. And what seems wrong?"

"Impossible, we shouldn't be there for hours. It was at least four hundred miles away."

"Well, we're here, open your eyes."

Saria looked at the 'cloud' that Xavier was holding her on, and she looked at the ground, puffy, cloud material.

"Is that ground solid?"

"Nothing here is. Again, it is all an illusion, the gravity and all of the pre-learned laws you made."

"What if I fall?"

"You won't, unless you're doubtful about the cloud holding you up. Eventually, as we get closer to the party, there will be more grass, and it will begin to look more like an all-American Barbecue."

"Barbecue?"

"Oh, it is this fun little party where you get to eat sloppy food, forget your manners, and have fun. Here, it is a specialty practiced by almost all people, even one of my standards…"

"Your standards? What are you? A super rich person or something?"

"No, but I am a hero. One of the earlier ones."

"Hero? Hmm…" It rang another bell.

"I'll carry you until the ground get's greener. No, as you were saying, something about wrongness?"

"Oh yeah… I feel a bit weird… It wouldn't help talking to you about it." Saria blushed dumbly.

"What did I tell you about the blushing?" Xavier scolded.

"Well that's just it. I am wondering why it feels so odd to love you… I mean… I think I do… but it just doesn't feel… right for some reason… am I single?"

"I'm not sure, are you?"

"I figured, if I can't think of a boyfriend that I had, I must not have had one. But I can't imagine being 589 years old and not having a boyfriend…"

Xavier sighed, almost annoyed by Saria's question.

"I'll admit, I've got no soulmate here. I'm still waiting for her to come here. I know where and when she'll be here, and even where she'll get here, but it won't be for a long, long, long time…"

"Wait, who is she? How do you know this?"

"I've met her before… but we couldn't be together directly… something like… messages, in a sense… I would love to be with her here… but it will be a while…"

"What's her name?" Saria didn't think of the 'time' thing too much.

"Julie…" Xavier's eyes seemed to get softer at the name. "Such a wonderful girl when I first met her… of course, she doesn't know that this is what I look like, I've got a strange way of meeting people outside of here…"

"What?"

"Oh never mind it…" Xavier repositioned Saria in his arms, again making her realize that she had no undergarments on.

She shivered, and blushed again.

Xavier looked at her in a weird way, and then repositioned her again, checking to see if what he thought was correct.

"Ah, so that's why you started getting onto that 'love' topic with me. You're wearing no panties." He chuckled, and Saria shivered again, "Oh don't worry, I don't do that to people."

"Still, I've got instincts."

"I don't. Not anymore at least. I've forgotten much of them."

"Still… it is very strange for me to be walking around with strangers with the only thing preventing them from seeing the _rest_ of me being a small, loose piece of fabric…"

"Again Saria, no one will care if you go streaking here, they will just laugh at you, and go about their business, and no, there are no bad people to do bad things to you if you do not wear anything."

"Bad… things…" Saria shuddered as another memory, one filled with violent words, and a forceful man, wreathed in darkness forcing her to engage in terrible acts. She remembered this all too well and too suddenly.

"Saria, are you ok?"

"I know a bad man…" **(A/N: I wonder who she is talking about? sarcastically)**

"He's not here…" Xavier promised, grinning.

"No, he's here" She pointed to her head.

"I see… why was he bad?" Xavier spoke to her like a psychiatrist.

"He did bad things to me…"

Xavier closed his eyes, and opened them again, stopped where he stood. His eyes, once normal with green irises, were now solid green bulbs under his eyes. This struck Saria as oddly familiar.

"Oh yes… _him_."

"What are you doing?" Saria asked, beginning to shake a bit.

"Oh nothing." Xavier said sweetly and innocently, obviously hiding something, but Saria ignored it.

"Are we getting closer to the party thingie?"

"Yep." Xavier said as he strode with Saria in his arms.

"How easy is it? To pick me up?" Saria vaguely remembered being in a similar position before, she couldn't remember when though.

"Well, to be honest, it is another one of those illusions… you are really not even being picked up by me. Your body is simply moving how it thinks it should be."

"So… I only move how I think I am supposed to?"

"Exactly. Same with flying. You think I fly, so, you think that if I am flying, and I am 'holding' you, you will fly with me. It is really easy to understand really." Xavier voice was easy and simple.

"Oh… so if I believed that if you were to float if you let go of me, I would float if you let go of me?" **(A/N: This is how I pciture it happening... confused yet?)**

"Yep." **(A/N: LOL! That was NOT intentional! "Confused?" "Yep" OMG!)**

"So weird… where are we again?"

"Can't tell you." Xavier smiled.

"Well… hmm… why can't I remember anything easily?"

"I don't really know. I'd place my bets on it having something to do with you not ready to be here yet… like you should still be with your old self…"

"Old self? And how am I different now than before?"

"Ah, you are here, that is all you have to know for now." Then he began to hum an upbeat, happy tune.

"That sounds familiar… what is it?"

"Oh just a song I'm gonna sing for Karaoke tonight, well, later today."

"What time is it?"

"As I said, it doesn't matter here… if you want to sleep, you go to a darker half of this place, it is a very large cloud down below, and you can sleep there, and a house will be waiting for you with everything you could possibly want…"

"Sounds like heaven…" Saria had no idea of what she was saying, making Xavier grin impossibly wide. **(A/N: Lol... Another hint, kind of I think...)**

"That good eh?"

"Yeah, am I going to be living here?"

"Eventually."

"Really?" Saria became very excited.

"Probably."

Saria felt like a little kid getting the best gift she had ever received, but then, it faded.

"Why am I so sad now?"

"Ah, I know why…"

"Why?"

"Well, again, I can't tell you, you must figure that out for yourself."

Saria looked down, grumbling.

"Can you remember anything else?" Xavier prompted.

"Like what?"

"Like, anyone in your life? Other than that bad man. Maybe I look familiar, maybe someone else?"

"Um… hmm…" Saria looked around for anything to provoke a memory, she looked around, and saw a piece of her green hair, dangling in front of her face, obscuring her already blurry vision.

"Anything?"

"Green! I love the color green. I wore green clothing, and jewelry, and boots, and sweaters, and tunics, and sometimes gloves!"

"And undergarments, I presume? No wait…" He thought for a moment.

"No… I wore…" Saria paused, either not wanting to disclose the information, or not remembering it. "I wore pink."

"Ha! Now I remember." **(A/N: How does this guy know?)**

"YOU SAW ME IN MY UNDERWEAR?"

"Kind of… I remember a lot of things now… but I can't tell you until you figure it out for yourself…"

"How could you do that to me?"

"I was forced to spy on you."

_Was my life involved in the military? No… that doesn't fit… Why would he be spying on me?_

"Why were you spying on me?"

"Classified." He said quickly.

Saria grunted and continued.

"The grass is here if you want to walk." Saria was let down and set her feet firmly onto the ground she swore was there.

"Thanks for helping me." Saria spoke kindly doing a little curtsy.

"Saria, seeing as you are the only one here who is sensitive about it, you can't imagine how tempting it is to annoy and bother the crap out of you…" Xavier smiled evilly.

"How so?" Saria took a step back.

"Well, that curtsy gave me the evil idea of flipping your skirt up, which, here, isn't a bad thing because walking around with no clothes on is very acceptable, but I know you'd hate it and probably get a bit mad, all the more reason to do it."

"That's evil."

"That's fun."

"But still…" Saria said, placing her hands at her sides, not wanting Xavier to do what he said.

"Harmless fun Saria, we do it here all of the time. Now come on, the party is this way." Xavier said as he led Saria through small meadow towards a gleaming blue area ahead of them.

**Well, I don't have much to say, other than I may have to break the next chapter up into two parts... dinner and the show, and then the pool party...**

**More coming soon...**


	26. Dinner and a Show

**Not much to say really... By the end of this chapter, I am at 198 pages. The Curse of Immortality was 346.**

**This one is going to be considerably shorter...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The pool was bigger than anything Saria could've imagined. It was about as big, if not bigger, than what she imagined a town, if she had ever been to one, would be.

The depth varied, from what she could tell. The largest section was barely a pool, and more a large, submerged section of land, only two and a half feet under the crystal blue water.

No one was in it yet, and the pool looked fairly calm. The deeper section, dropping down well over 50 feet, looked rather intimidating to Saria, who wasn't even sure she could swim.

Everyone was standing and sitting, some even flew or floated, on the grassy section, next to a large stage, still empty. Many people had some form of clothing on, but, as Xavier had described to her, a few people stood around in the nude like nothing was wrong with it. This shocked her, and she did her best not to stare at some of the more handsome men.

"Well, here we are." Xavier was suppressing his excitement, Saria could tell.

"And now what?"

"We eat food!" He said gleefully as he led her towards the thousands of people.

Xavier and Saria walked up to a small line, one of many, where people were waiting for food.

A small group of guys, all around Xavier's age, all strikingly attractive in some way or another, approached Xavier and Saria, all with a grin on their faces. Saria couldn't have felt more embarrassed, not wearing anything underneath her flimsy dress.

"So the party started then?" One with short blonde hair asked Xavier.

"I _am _here, so yes, this party is officially begun!" Xavier replied joyously, "nice to see you again Royce."

"Aye to you too X. So, what is planned tonight, or rather, which is first? Karaoke, or pool?"

"I'd rather sing while I'm dry, you know, get the food more digested before the pool."

"Same here." Another man, shorter with red hair, agreed.

"You hate the water James."

"That I do…" The shorter man, now known as James, snickered.

"Who's your lady friend tonight X?"

"Ah, this is Saria, she, well… let's just put it simply and say she doesn't know where she is quite yet, and has to figure out on her own. I found her just a little bit ago."

_Has it only been a little while ago? It seems much longer…_

"Ah! Hint time!" The men all sang in unison to Xavier's dismay.

"A perfect place," James started,

"A merry place," Royce interrupted,

"Endless in all ways," A third man also began to chime in.

"The first to rise,"

"The last to fall,"

"A place where you will see all."

"You've heard of here,"

"I'm sure you have,"

"And only the bad,"

"Shall fall from this sky,"

"And leave us here to happily sigh."

"But the ones allowed are those who've-"

"She's heard enough, boys, shut up now."

"Yeah, yeah, you and your enigmatic ways." Royce scoffed.

"She must figure it out by herself." Xavier insisted, Saria just scratched her head confused, it wasn't clicking.

"Where did you come from?" Another man asked, a tad plump, but his face was happy nonetheless.

"I don't know…" Saria admitted.

"Oh, one of _those_ cases. Xavier, you've met people like this before, she's not supposed to be here!"

"But she is, until she can-"

"Remember everything on her own…" James finished, "I thought you meant she didn't know where she was because she was in denial."

"How could one be in such denial of such a perfect place?"

Xavier nodded, and looked at the bewildered Saria standing in front of him, her head just peaking off of his shoulder.

"Come on Saria, get some food, and we'll take a seat."

Saria viewed the vast buffet in front of her happily, she felt like she hadn't eaten in forever as well. After veering away from most of the drinks, seeming alcoholic, and remembering preaching's from an annoying figure who she couldn't name off the top of her head, she chose a simple glass of water.

What she was eating, she didn't quite know. It seemed to be a piece of meat, fully cooked, jammed in between two pieces of weird bread. Xavier called it a hamburger.

Saria chose this, and, just before picking a bit of potatoes, looking fairly familiar, Xavier's friends told Saria to 'live a little', snickered, and then told her to pick this strange things that they all swore were a form of potato called fries, but Saria didn't believe them.

So, what she ended up getting out of here first meal in this strange place was a, quoted from Xavier, _'Number One'_ from some food place from a strange place called Earth.

_Earth… that sounds familiar too… how do I know this place? I know I didn't live there… I lived somewhere… else… it was not called Earth…_

Saria was about to pick up a fork and knife when Xavier and his friends stopped her.

"No no no Saria, no forks allowed." Royce preached. **(A/N: Teaching her how to not use table manners... they are all a bunch of big, little boys. Lol.)**

"Why not? How do I eat my food?" Saria looked at it longingly.

"Pick it up and eat it!" They encouraged together, picking a place to sit down at.

Saria knelt down, sitting on her legs, making sure none of these slightly rowdy men couldn't see up her dress.

Saria placed the plate in front of her, and looked at the burger, it seemed to look back at her.

She picked the thing up and lifted it to her mouth, taking a small bite from it.

It wasn't until after she swallowed the bite of the oddly tasty food that she noticed the guys had been watching her.

The moment it stopped in her stomach, they all blinked once, looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Well? Good?" Xavier asked, one of the guys now.

"Yeah, great." She said, if a bit unenthusiastically.

"WOOOHOOO!" They all cheered in unison, making Saria crack a smile. **(A/N: The party-goes. That is pretty much what they all are.)**

"Saria!" Royce looked at her with a hint of distaste.

"What?" She asked, slightly intimidated.

"Why did you get water?"

"WHAT! Who let her get THAT?" James agreed.

"Because I don't drink."

"WHAT? Why not?"

"Why, should I want to?"

"Oh my gosh! Half of the point of this party is to go crazy and not care about anything. The future, well, this is it! Come on… we're getting you something stronger than water." Saria had just taken a bite out of her burger when James and Royce jumped up and pulled Saria back to the buffet line, one of the many, and got her a cup.

"Seriously guys, I don't drink, please…"

"Wait, Royce, did you hear something?"

"Yes, I heard, 'drink please'!" They threw there heads back in laughter, and got Saria a cup.

"Please… guys, I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I don't know… someone told me not to." Saria shrugged.

"Is that someone here?"

"No, but-"

"Then who is he to catch you?"

"It was a she!" **(A/N: Memory!)**

"How do you know that? Didn't you lose your memory?" The guys held the drink a tad closer to Saria's mouth.

"No! Rareen told me not to!"

"Amazing what a drink can do, eh Royce?"

"OH MY GOSH! I remembered something!"

"And fine, you don't have to drink." James rolled his eyes annoyed.

"But we're drinking nonetheless. We are the party people!" Royce cheered, toasting with Royce and taking another swig of their bottles.

"You're not going to do anything to me while you're drunk are you?"

"Why would we? Because you're an amazingly cute girl?"

Saria blushed.

"Um…" She was speechless.

"We don't do that stuff to people, they have to want to first, and then, you don't belong here, so we really couldn't if we wanted to."

"Oh… thank heavens…" The two men grinned.

"But why are you worried about that?" They asked her as they walked back.

"I had problems… memories of… a bad person… doing bad things to me…"

"Maybe that is how she-"

"Shush! So, who did it to you?"

"I just know him as a dark shadow… hovering over me, making me do things, speaking bad things into my ear and having to try to ignore them for some reason…"

"Was that reason someone special?"

"Why would I be struggling if one man is making love with me, if I've already done it with someone else?"

"Maybe you're still a virgin?" Royce suggested.

"That would suck so bad…" James said, looking sympathetically to Saria.

"Why? I know some people are virgins for a long, long time."

"I guess… but it is a nice experience to have all the same…"

"I don't know if I'm a virgin… I mean, if I ever gave consent to anyone…"

"Did you drink or something? Or is sex always on your mind?" James teased.

"Shut up!" She hit him on the shoulder playfully.

"As you wish your majesty." James flew forward to the group, and Royce followed.

_These guys are so weird!_

"Hey look! Xavier's drunk enough to start the karaoke!" One guy from the group exclaimed.

On the stage a good twenty feet from Saria, Xavier and his purple tunic stood, slightly tottering, obviously drunk to an extent, holding a strange stand with a handle at the end of it.

"Hello my good people!"

"Hello!" The group collectively called back in a roar, it was about a thousand people, so it was loud.

"Before I start," He paused to widely fix his standing on the ground, "I am curious as to why you all think I am here. Bring on the guesses."

"You're bored!"

"You're a party lover!"

"You're drunk and can't leave!"

"You feel a compelling urge to stand in front of a bunch of drinking men and women!"

"You want to share more stories!"

"All viable answers…" Xavier said, laughing. "But I come here because today is an anniversary!"

"To what Xavier?" The crowed collectively asked.

"Of me being here! Now, you're guessing… to see how old I am." He voice was a bit slurred.

The crowd was silent.

"I'll start the bidding at 100 years."

Xavier pointed at a person raising her hand and smiled.

"200? Do I have two hundred? Who has known me for 200 years?" More hands.

"How about 500?"

Saria was stunned. _500 years old? He's immortal…_

"1,000?" Still a massive amount of hands were up.

"2,000?" The same number of hands, if just a tad smaller.

"3,000?"

Xavier continued this up to 8,000, and then the hands started to fall.

"How about 10,000? Anyone here known me for 10K?" About two hundred hands were up.

"11,000?"

"12,000?"

"Let's go a bit higher then, seeing as I know these people…" James, Royce, and Xavier's friends' hands were down.

"20,000?" Two hands up.

"You, how long have you known me?"

"Xavier, I've known you since I got here 24,035 years ago."

"Not close enough! You, how long has it been… oh, I know you… Samuel…"

"Let's see… I'm the only one older than you here…" Sam smiled widely. It was obvious even from Saria's standpoint, literally a crowd away from him.

"That you are Sam."

"Let's try 32,487 years here. Then, 21 years of age spent in the Other World, and then, you went back in time twice, resetting your physical age, giving you a grand total of 52 years of Other Worldly life, and then that would make you presently… 32,539 years old."

"Bingo!" Xavier called happily.

"Now what are you singing for us today?" Sam asked for the crow that had unknowingly become silent.

"Umm… guys, I need your help for this one." He ushered his gang up to the stage, and like the pack of drunken hooligans they were, they stumbled getting on the stage. He began to whisper to them once they were there, and they all looked at the crowd every now and again, chuckling.

"So which one of her songs?"

"Not Waka Laka, I'm sick of that one."

"The Game of Love!"

"YEAH!" They all cheered, and assumed positions on the stage.

Saria felt ashamed, knowing they were gonigto do something stupid and foolish, and that she was with them.

A large, fat man was sitting next to her in a red robe, looking very majestic.

"Hello." He said kindly to Saria, he looked strangely familiar.

"Hi." Saria waved at him and then focused on the clowns on stage, fixing something up.

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah… just got here today."

"I think I came here yesterday. Where are you from?"

"I have no idea. I lost my memory."

"How sad… I came from Hyrule, a nice little medieval…"

"Hyrule…" Saria looked into her mind, drowing out the man's voice for a moment.

_I KNOW HYRULE! I lived there! In a forest! Um… yeah! I lived in a forest! Oh what was it called?_

"Um sir, I came from Hyrule, I just remembered. Is there s a forest there?"

"Yes, a vast forest on the southeast of the borders. It is called Kokiri forest. You know, you look a lot like a Kokiri."

"Yes! I was a Kokiri! Who are you sir, so that I can thank you."

"I was the King."

"The King of Hyrule! My gosh! Your kingdom needs you! Their… oh my gosh! They're in poverty! Struggling with the winter weather! Oh my gosh! I remembered!"

"You're welcome, um… What was you name?"

"Saria, your majesty." Saria did a little curtsy.

"So you're the Saria I've heard of by my daughter."

"Zelda! I know her! I met her once! Oh my gosh! She has blonde hair, and loves pink!"

"Yes she does. I hope she's safe."

"Oh… ohh… ohhhhhhh…" Saria was thinking very hard, holding her head.

"Are you alri-" The king began.

"She's not ok! Oh my gosh! That man… that dark evil man… has her captured… in… in the… um… dungeon! Yeah! The dungeon where he kept Zelda and Ruto! Ruto! That Zora from Zora's domain! Oh my gosh! She was always annoying to me for some reason… oh… why was that? Ugh… I hate this…"

"There there, don't hurt yourself. Just watch the show, and then you can go swimming Saria." He patted her back, and she felt a bit calmer, watching the show.

A faint sound began to come from the stage somewhere.

Then, Royce and James appeared from the darkness on the stage, a big circle surrounding each of them.

Both of them began to hum together in an odd, fast beat that made Saria's heart feel like it was in the air.

Then, their humming became a fast string of 'la's, which made Saria look sheepish, laughing at their girlish voices.

Then Xavier appeared with the stand again, the other two guys dancing in the background.

"American lover," Xavier pulled out a small flag with red, white, and blue blurs on it, then quickly discarded it.

"Tattooed with flowers," A bouquet of flowers appeared, which he threw into the crowd, some lucky girl caught it and began to cheer.

"Man strongly muscled, steely heart." All of the guys flexed in synchronization, and then pumped their chests out. From there, Saria rubbed her eyes, already a bit hazy, she swore she saw a metal heart appear on each of their chests for a moment.

"But lovely lovely baby, wanna be your lady." All of the guys spun once, and all appeared in female dresses, only for the dresses to disappear as they spun again.

The crowd roared in laughter, it was their jobs.

A bit more singing, and Saria was already laughing with the crowd.

"When I feel blue I wanna be with you," the guys turned blue for a moment, and beckoned above as if they wanted something badly.

"Hey you!" They all pointed to Saria for a moment, and the light shone to her, making her feel embarrassed, "...Not you!!" They all pointed to a random person in the crowd.

"Who wanna be my lover??" They beckoned saria up to the stage, but she shook her head no.

"Oh baby don't be glower, I'll make you feel so right!!"

"Hey you!" They pointed at Saria again, "...Not you!! Who wanna feel the fever?? It's growing my desire, to make you feel so nice!!"

Then they began to make their 'la's again, and sung wildly and merrily, Saria began to slip away from the crowd, hoping they wouldn't mind if she took a small berak from the festivities.

"I know I know him from somewhere… this music… it is familiar… kind of… Oh! What was his name! It was Xavier, I knew an Xavier, but he didn't look like him!"

Saria sat down, thinking hard about everything, and getting nowhere.

She now knew she was Saria, a Kokiri from Hyrule, who lived in the forest as a ten year old girl for the bulk of her life, and that changed at one point, and she began to age again. But she couldn't remember why.

She also knew that there was a bad man who had kidnapped her, and forced himself upon her more than once, but only got her once. She also knew that she had a mother-like figure, Rareen, a fairy who was old than her and was a pain to her life.

"Oh, but why were you so annoying? What did you prevent me from doing? Everything," she answered herself. "She prevented me from doing lots of things… all because she was worried about me… oh…" Saria rubbed her head, thinking hard.

She was interrupted by a loud noise.

"NOW TO THE POOL!"

"Uh oh…" She grumbled, noticing that she was the only thing in the way from them and the pool, as the crowd charged the body of water.


	27. A Link to the Past

**I would've updated sooner... but well... the girl I like/friend came over, and well, no offense to all of you, but it goes like this, Lady first, Story next. I'm sure she'd laugh hearing that, but it is the truth.**

**Now...**

**To CC: I know what you mean, and that point (the negative one) is slightly obvious here in this chapter. But, I do say this, I have sex in my story mainly to demonize it, that and some of the more gruesome things in this story. And, also, in real life, (at least, where I'm from,) sex is a common act for kids younger than the consent age, (I am still a virgin however,) and more adults too, it is a common thing in people's lives, and thus is a common thing in my stories. If you've got a problem with it, well, you ARE reading a Mature rated story, it GOING to be in there. (And then, after writing this, I realized he may not be reading this story, lol...)**

**And...**

**I have the stranest hunch that by the end of this chapter, you will all be fairly happy with me...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As the group ran to the pool, many rid themselves of clothes, or, if they weren't charging the pool, they just remained as they were, and stood or talked with one another calmly, ignoring the massive group.

Saria jumped out of the way, and sat down by the vast body of now rippling water. Looking over the crowd, her face reddened, as she tried to stare away, it was a bit too much for her.

Royce, Xavier, and James still hadn't gotten into the pool, and their clothes remained intact, they waited for Saria.

"You coming?" Xavier offered a hand to her.

"Um… I'd rather stay out here…"

"Nonsense!" James and Royce sung in synchronization, grabbing an arm of Saria, helping her up.

"This is the whole party!" Xavier agreed with them, "I wouldn't want you to miss out on this experience, now would I?"

"No…" Saria argued.

"Come on." Xavier looked at her, begging with his eyes.

Saria looked at the people, then herself, and then shook her head no.

"Oh… _that_. Saria, no one is going to care, it is different here."

"What?" James and Royce were a bit confused.

"Saria is still tied to her old mentality, she is afraid of being unclothed. She has a reason though," Xavier added at James and Royce's eye rolling. "She was abused when she was _there_."

"But still, Saria, would we do anything here? To you that is?"

"I'm not su-"

"No we wouldn't." James said sternly.

"And would we let anything hurt you, even if anything could?"

Saria lowered her head down, they were right.

"No one is going to care, and there are no swimsuits here, just ignore the awkwardness, and let go of those thoughts." Xavier explained again.

Saria let loose a long, lightly exaggerated sigh, not wanting to go through with this.

"Fine…" She said almost unwillingly.

"Very good!" James and Royce congratulated, raising Saria's arms up, and giving a joined tug on the top of her shirt, she did instinctively struggle, but then, once it was off, she stopped, and began to subconsciously shrink down, and slightly cover herself.

"Oh!" James commented enthusiastically, "_That_ is why she was a bit squirmy being near us. She wasn't well dressed."

"Yeah… I did know how to tell you guys that?" Saria still hid a bit, not wanting to move much.

"Oh! Saria! Come with us on the high dive!" Royce cheered happily, instantly losing his clothes as he ran with Saria in hand, along with Xavier and James, donning similar garb, nothing.

* * *

Minutes later, and about 30 seconds of climbing up, Saria and the gang were at the top of the high dive.

"No." Saria said, turning around, only to meet a wall of finely toned chest muscle, slowly closing in on her.

"Why not? You can't get hurt."

"Absolutely not." She said, demanding passage as she stood against them.

"Team Joyce, ASSEMBLE!" Xavier clapped jokingly, doing a backflip behind James and Royce. **(A/N: James, Royce, Joyce, get it? Me being lame... lol...)**

The two men looked at Saria, and smiled.

"What are you guys doing?" Sari asked them, the two only looked at each other.

"What is our motto boys?" Xavier called in an army general tone, quoting someone.

"WE GO FEET FIRST SIR!"

"Very good, now, we're all Helljumpers today! We're gonna drop in, and give 'em hell!" **(A/N: ODST saying from the Halo Books... heh heh... I was bored I guess...)**

Then, all three guys began whooping, watching as Saria began to take a step that she didn't have behind her, and she stumbled off the cliff like dive, over a hundred feet into the pool.

James and Royce followed, side by side next to Saria, and Xavier closely behind them.

Saria felt the wind blow across her body, she screamed from the fall, by instinct only, and then was forced to take a breath as she continued to fall.

The water hit her, but not as hard as she thought it would be. Either way, she lost her breath after hitting the water, and began to gasp for her.

Then she found she couldn't drown. **(A/N: I love this place so much... grins)**

She could actually breath in the water.

"Strange, isn't it? Figured out where you are yet?" Xavier said underwater, right next to Saria.

"Somewhere where laws don't apply." Saria guessed.

"Correct, but it has a name, this tangled realm we all live in."

"Nothing comes to mind." Saria stared at his hair, floating magically in the water that wasn't killing her, undoubtedly, her hair was the same way.

"Well, keep working on it."

"I'm going to go rest… in the shallow end." Saria swam off trying to avoid the possibly staring people.

"C'mon my allies! We have a battle to win!" Xavier called to James and Royce and a group of other guys, all in their prime ages. All of the guys surfaced, a few women too, and, from what Saria could watch, they all had some form of weapon in their hands, made of shiny, glossy material of many, many colors.** (A/N: Super Soakers anyone?)**

"WHAT IS THE LAW OF THE POOL?" Xavier called loudly.

"SOAK OR BE SOAKED! WAHOOO!" All the men and women in the group ran around, shooting each other with the guns using water, more and more people joined the playful fight.

Saria was far away when it happened, and was glad, she would've been sprayed terribly.

She sat on a small, smooth bench made of a stony material in the pool. She crossed her legs, and folded her arm, doing her best to keep herself covered, obviously not enjoying the festivities.

"Why can't I remember?" She moaned quietly into the bubbles foaming from this heated section, it felt so nice, she never wanted to leave. _If only no one was here… I would love this._

She began to focus on herself, not physically, but emotionally and mentally. She knew a lot about herself now, but there were pieces, big ones, that were missing.

_Why did I become mortal all of a sudden? I know it isn't normal for the Kokiri to grow old… _She viewed every Kokiri she knew, and all pictured them very young. There was one more a boy, she knew, but much of him was masked, and she couldn't figure out who he was.

"Who was that boy? It wasn't Mido… Mido didn't like him… but I liked him… he was like a brother… or… was he? I can't remember him at all… I know he wore green too…"

Saria pondered this, trying to pick a name out for this mystery boy in her head.

Getting frustrated, she stopped and focused on other, easier things about herself.

Thinking harder, she realized that she loved animals, and loved playing a musical instrument.

"The… ocarina…" She remembered. Then placed an imaginary instrument to her mouth and fingered through a familiar melody.

Then, she heard humming from besides her.

Opening her eyes, she saw Xavier with his gun in hand, humming the melody Saria was thinking about.

"How do you know my song?"

"I met you silly! You were playing that the first time I met you." **(A/N: When did they meet?)**

"Oh… I wish I could remember…" Saria grumbled.

"And I wish I could tell you everything, but I am not allowed, and am pushing it by giving you hints."

"By whose authority?" Saria asked grumpily, trying to hide her more private areas from Xavier.

"Theirs. The higher beings that rule here, and everywhere, actually… Greater than kings, and lowlier than peasants, they choose simplicity, well, some of them do, over riches, and like to maintain an appearance to fit in with their people sometimes… I was… an experiment with one of them…" Xavier smiled.

"Higher beings… wait… something about that… Farore! Din! Nayru! The Goddesses of Hyrule! Oh, are those the higher beings your speaking about?"

"There are even more here Saria… not only do Nayru, Din and Farore have a say in this government, but also, similar Gods and goddesses from all over everywhere."

"Wow, so… this is… where are we?" Saria demanded yet again.

Before he could speak, Saria answered herself.

"I can't tell." She mocked.

"Yep. C'mon, get a Soaker, and have some fun." Xavier pointed to the people carrying their guns around, sloshing through the two foot water, and splashing and spraying people with water.

"I think I need some time alone."

"Want me here with you? Will it help?"

"I don't know…" Saria was tempted to say no, only because his friends made Xavier slightly unruly, and wild, she wanted calm for a bit.

"I can read that face like a book Saria, I'm sorry about how my friends are, and how I act, but we just love having wild, reckless fun."

"I don't really like it though…"

"You never really did… you were calmer, and more relaxed."

"Then why did you make me do all of those crazy things?"

"Harmless fun Saria. That's who we are."

Saria felt Xavier scoot closer to her, maybe just to make her feel a bit awkward, trying to eliminate the feeling, but either way, she was too lost in her thoughts to care.

_There was a boy… what was his name? I spent time with him… my friend? No… I NEVER called him my friend… was he more than that? I swear he was… but why can't I remember it then? What was his name?_

"Xavier… wasn't there a boy in my life?"

"Yes, many, Mido, the know-it-all brothers…" He logically trailed off at there.

"No no… someone important… someone to fill this aching gap in my chest that I can't explain… this feeling of not wanting to live… as if I'm missing something…" Xavier's eyes softened terribly, as if Saria had hit a soft spot in his belly. **(A/N: Love sickness anyone? And what's with Xavier's reaction?)**

"Ooh… I know what is wrong with you… I'm not sure if I should say it…"

"What? What is wrong with me? What is this pain in me that prevents me from enjoying myself?"

"I'll put it like this, you had a lot of fun, more than you had ever had in your life, and then, suddenly, you're here, and aren't having the same level of fun."

"So, being here isn't as good as what I had there."

Xavier's eyes softened again, as if reveling in her words.

He got closer to her, and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him gently, a kind hug.

The strange feeling of her bare leg brushing up against his brought about another memory.

Saria froze at let this more powerful one take her.

In her head, she remembered a boy, young, maybe 13, a bit hazy, but she knew he was the same age as her, hovering over her, their legs intertwined.

"_Saria… am I hurting you?" The boy asked in a sweet, kind voice._

"_Yes." She admitted._

_He began to stop what he was doing, but Saria pulled him in tighter than before._

_Looking confused, he stared at her adorable face._

"_I don't want you to stop though." She smiled, and held him tightly, as he finished their ordeal. _**(A/N: The Prequel lemon to this story... she remembered her first time.)**

Saria was gasping for breath at this memory.

"Who was that boy?" She asked, as if to kiss the dreamy boy in her mind.

"Who?"

"That boy who used to touch my legs like this, and kiss me, and hug me. Who was he? What was his name? What was his hair color like? I know his voice, that's all… and that is enough to make me swoon. I need to know him."

"Hmm… you remember being loved by someone, but you can't remember who he is?"

"No… that is the most disturbing thing about this…" Saria moaned, annoyed with her predicament.

"Maybe I'm insane, but I feel compelled to help you get out of here."

"Why would I want to leave?"

"That boy isn't coming here in a long, long time."

"He's still alive! Take me to him!"

"That's just it Saria… I can't take you to him, you can't leave until you not only remember everything, and then ask to the higher powers of your realm to go back, and then they have to consider it. It isn't exactly easy."

"For those memories that boy gave me, I am willing to try my absolute hardest. I can tell I loved him, and I want to be with him still. I don't even know his name…" Saria chuckled. "Can love be that strong?"

"Love is the strongest thing in existence Saria! Love conquers all!" Xavier cheered proudly.

"Can you help me with his name?"

"Only with one hint." Xavier let go of her and faced her.

"Anything, please…" Saria begged, looking at Xavier with puppy-dog eyes, begging him to help her.

"He is a great Link to your past."

Saria pondered this, extracting every word and meaning in that statement.

Then she stopped.

One word had all the meaning she had ever known within it.

Link.

"I know that name." She said, wide eyed, shocked.

**So, no I think that you are gonig to be mad at me... because I left you all THERE of all places.**

**This story is SO going to run smoothly from here. I'll be done within a week for sure. And if I'm not, well, I don't know, it will be nice nonetheless.**

**More coming soon...**


	28. The Verdict

**Ok, I'm pressed on time, so, a short intro, meaning, none!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It all hit her like a massive whack to the chest. The pain, now all-too-familiar, of heartbreak.

"Link!" She said, as if meeting him for the first time in a long time.

He entered her, everything about him, that was. The feel of his skin, the depth of his eyes, the coolness of his breathing, the wave of each hair follicle, the smell of his hair, the wetness of his sweat, the strength of his muscles, the heroic aura he brought with him, the gentle touch of his voice, everything.

Saria held her chest, beginning to breathe heavily.

"Link…" She said sadly, it all came back to her, every moment from the moment she met him, the rest of her life, all about one person, the very thing she lived for.

"Oh my gosh…" Saria's eyes were wide with fear, she remembered Randall, the person who nearly raped her at the young physical age of ten, and remembered the valiant deeds of Link, working side by side with the matchmaking robot XT-421 to save her life and virginity, all because he loved her.

Then, the memories of their more intimate moments, all of their jokes, all of their secret passions they shared, even the small arguments they overcame by their unbreakable bond.

"How could I have forgotten him?" Saria asked herself, hateful of her memory.

Xavier said nothing, and waited for Saria to finalize her conclusions.

"I was kidnapped…" Saria closed her eyes, wishing she could have forgotten it like she did, "Gannon and Randall… working together… forced themselves on me…" Saria rubbed her throat, as if remembering the pain they caused her, "they broke my bones… they must've healed here… and then… wait… impossible… how did I get out of the poison? He said it was immovable."

"Well? Where are you?"

"N-no…"

Xavier cocked an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"I can't be… d-dead…"

"Where are you Saria?"

"People fly… magically make things out of nothing… perpetually happy… careless about what they wear… no pain… white clouds… Higher Powers… How could I have not seen this? I'm in… in… heaven…" Saria fell forward onto her knees, deciding if she was happy or sad about this, or just plain shocked. Probably a good mixture of the three.

"Finally, now the secrets are out."

"I can't be dead…"

"Saria, you are though."

"No… no… no…" Saria curled up into a ball and started rocking back and forth under the water. "I don't want to be dead… I want to be with Link… it isn't heaven without him…"

"And thus you are sad in the happiest place ever created. And that is why I am offering this." Saria uncurled herself and looked at Xavier.

"What?"

"I am going to offer you a chance at getting back. Heck, they'll all be pissed at me, but I'm used to it. Besides, they can't throw me into a purgatory for my crimes; I've done too much for them as it is."

"What are you saying?" Saria shivered at a sudden coldness within her.

Xavier hopped out of the pool and immediately became dressed.

He reached into his tunic's inner pocket, and pulled out a small golden bead.

"I have a lot of these. Saria, step out of the water. And no, I cannot get you any clothing, you won't need any for the hour you may be left here."

"Yes sir…" She said a bit glumly.

"Cheer up! You're in heaven!" Xavier teased, crushing the small bead. The powder created he tossed into the air, and a massive beam of golden dust formed, flying into the sky, twisting around clouds all the way to an unknown destination.

"What was that?"

"A higher power that favor's me gave them as a way to keep in touch. I use them here to take me right to the Council's front gate, passing all of the guards in between. Now come on, Saria, now is a time that you've got to learn how to fly. After all, you're not in your body, you're a spirit, anything is possible."

"I'm a spirit… I can fly…" Instead of imagining herself flying, Saria pictured herself with Link, it was all she could think about, and began to float. It may have been corny, but she was willing to try anything to get back with him.

"Very good, now, into the light, and then it will propel you to the Council's front gate." Xavier took her hand and flew her into the light.

Clouds, millions of them, whipped past Saria in blurs on white and gold.

"So…" She was beyond curiosity for this place, "if I'm in heaven… are… are you an angel?"

"As are you Saria… And yes, I have been here for exactly how many years that Sam said I was here for. I have been alive and dead for exactly 32,539 years, 212 days, 10 hours, 5 minutes… and… right now… 45 seconds. Yes, I have a talent for keeping time like that, eventually, you will get that too."

"I don't wanna be dead though…"

"Too late." Xavier said lightheartedly.

"I want to be with Link… what if they say no? I was already changed into a mortal girl to be with him… will they bend the rules again?"

"I think they'll see it my way… I've been watching Link… he's on the verge of suicide he's so depressed about you."

"Oh no! Link! I don't want him to die too! I mean… I want to live and grow old with him! That first… and have… my… baby… oh no…" Saria grasped her abdomen, almost feeling around for the baby that should be there.

"I'll see what I can do. I'm sure Quasar fixed your body up the best she could, that little ball of cells too."

"Quasar?" Saria had passed out before she had met the queer robot.

"XT's daughter." Xavier explained.

"Oh… he has a daughter?"

"You kind of missed it, it was a funny thing to watch, had your life not been in grave danger… They had their little family reunion using Gannon as a ragdoll for their little dance party."

"I would've liked to see that…" Saria smiled.

"You were there."

"But I was dying."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"What… what is Link doing right now? How can you tell?"

"I have a pair of eyes down there, but I can't help you with that… He's probably where's he's been for the past two days you've been dead. Your body is miraculously not decomposing yet.

"Oh my… I feel bad for him… what-what if he does… you know…"

"Takes his life? Well, they don't like it that much… the higher powers find that taking your own life is like taking away their gift to you , and throwing it away. They would usually put a fine of a hundred years on that. Not letting the soul enter here for said price. They put them in the purgatory, not a fun place; I've been there before… heh heh…" Xavier chuckled as if loving the thought.

"I don't want Link to go there! Please! We have to stop him!"

"Push come shove I'll stop him myself."

"Wait… how can you leave heaven?"

"I've been given special permission. I'll tell you after their verdict. Either way, it is a very interesting story, and if, you go back, I'm pretty sure you will, and manage to remember this, then I'd like you to tell XT this, he will get a good kick out of it."

"You know XT?"

"Of course I do. And… well… we go back a long ways… again, I'll tell you that story later." Xavier was quiet then, flying like a blur of light next to Saria.

Saria was only thankful that she was moving too fast for anyone to see her and her exposed body in the middle of the air.

"When are we going to be there?"

"We're getting there faster than I anticipated… maybe with in a few minutes…"

"Oh… Um, Xavier…"

"Yes Saria?"

"Are you like, my guardian angel or something? I mean… I come here, and you are the first person I meet, and then… I don't know, you help me out with everything, I guess it could just be normal behavior here… but elsewhere, it seems too abnormal from the living realm…"

"Not only yours, I look after a vast amount of people, but, today is your time Saria, I am only caring about you right now. Why does this happen to me? I have no idea… but, it does, I feel compelled to help you get back with Link."

"Thank you Xavier…" Saria had a bit of a breakdown there, in the middle of a stream of fast moving light, and hugged Xavier tightly, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Saria… I am everyone's guardian angel. There there honey… it'll be fine…"

"But what if I can't get to him in time? And he dose commit… suic…" Saria couldn't complete it, half was her throat choking up, but the other part was Xavier closing her mouth with his index finger.

"No talking, relax, you're about to meet your makers, literally." Saria became wide-eyed as Xavier pulled her out of the stream of light, watching it quickly dissipate into nothing, and pull her to a small open panel on a very large golden sphere.

"Where are we?" Saria asked curiously.

"Do you really want to know?"

Saria nodded her head.

"This is the very center of everything that is and isn't, the crossover of all of the dimensions, the pinnacle of peace and collaboration, a place where time and space have little to no meaning, and where all of the gods and goddesses can work together in harmony. This is their big home. Supposedly, they were all born here, the Originators… We are gonig to be in a smaller section devoted specifically to Hyrule though."

"Oh… so… should I be…"

"Quiet?" Xavier nodded his head for a yes.

Saria shut her mouth and tried to wipe her tears up.

Xavier took a few steps on the golden platform, and beckoned Saria over.

She too landed, if a bit clumsily, and then picked herself up again, and followed Xavier into a large gate.

Above it, a massive sign, the Triforce appearing in full form, engraved into the golden arch that was the gate.

Xavier kept going, so Saria didn't have much time to argue or sightsee.

The room got darker, and eventually became a mystifying blankness, the light that was outside was only an illusion in the background.

Saria could still see well, and sensed something massive in front of her.

Then she saw it.

Three pedestals, one in the back taller than the other two, and the two frontal ones were lower to the ground.

On the triangular pedestal to the right, a little girl, appearing age 12, with long green hair rolled up into two bulbous ponytails, smiling brightly sat, cross-legged. In the middle, sitting on a less-than-lavish throne, a young teenager, maybe 17, just a bit older than Saria it seemed, with fiery red hair that came up and backwards in one main ponytail, a perpetual scowl upon her face, he head being propped up by her left fist, leaning lazily on the throne. The third, the female on the left, sat on a simple stool; very simple, but elegant and dignified, with her hair a deep-sea blue, flowing from her head like a massive waterfall.

"Yes Xavier?" All three chimed in melodious voices that made Saria grasp her chest and fall over. The three had such power over her, it was unfathomable.

"You can probably already guess why I am here."

"Yeah yeah, I can take a guess. You want us to help the poor forest brat, AGAIN." The red one said, obviously annoyed.

"Din, what did we talk about temper?" Nayru preached, her fair form beautiful in a perpetual age of 24.

"Aw shove it." Din grunted, Farore just played with a doll, it looked strikingly similar to someone Saria knew, it looked like Link.

"Fair goddesses…" Saria fell down to her knees, willingly or not, she felt honored to be in the same room as them.

"Saria, there will be no need for that." Nayru instructed, "rise." Saria did as told.

"So, why are you here little Saria?" Farore asked, quite ironically seeing as she was shorter than Saria.

"I-I-I…"

"_I_ don't want to waste sentient life on the loss of a person like this."

"What are you talking about?" Din growled.

"Link is about to commit suicide because he is so shaken from Saria's death, please, grant her life back, she deserves it."

"She does not." Din countered, taking Xavier aback. "We already took away one of her gifts, her immortality, just to bewith this dumb boy, and well, look at what happens, she gets herself killed, just like she wanted, killed, to be dead. Why should we go back on our word?" Din's voice was a smidge beneath furious, making Saria tremble. **(A/N: I do not like Din that much, but I use her fiery and grudge-holding character very much.)**

"Din!" Farore threw her Link doll at the redhead, and glared at her.

"What my sister's mean is, it would very hypocritical of us to give you back what you demanded be taken away." Nayru's voice was calmer than Xavier's.

"It won't be her life were saving, Link is in danger, and what if your prophecies need him alive? And he is caught in the Purgatory, or is spending time with Saria in spirit form?"

"Can't you stop Link yourself?" Din grumbled.

"I could, but what's to stop him from doing it again? I can't stay in the same place for long there…" Xavier countered.

"If Link kills himself, then that is his problem." Din replied angrily.

"Din… That's a bit harsh." Nayru spoke for the absent hero.

"Yeah! Besides, we can't just let Link kill himself."

"Well, I could care less about him." Saria was now crying, they were bashing the man she cared for.

"Stop it!" Saria yelled at them, Din let her fist down, sitting up, this was getting interesting, "I do care about myself, and do want to go back there, but to listen to you, Din, rant on about the man I love and care for, I won't stand for it. Kill me and my soul if you must, but I don't want to hear you speak badly about Link again." Saria just realized what she said, but didn't back down. Tears poured from her eyes, as she watched Din's less-than-shocked face.

"Wow, I'm impressed, but I still don't care about Link, if he kills himself, over you, well, that's a waste." Now Saria felt terrible. Luckily for her though, Farore whacked Din upside the head.

"Don't talk to my baby like that." Farore said, obviously wanting to bring her back to life.

"Well, my decision stands. I shall not have Saria go back to her body over a measly price of another soul in this massive realm." Din said, Nayru sighed, they couldn't do this with just two people.

"Then you leave me no choice." Xavier said, sighing.

Din shifted in her chair.

"Ooh, this'll be amusing…" Din quietly said.

Saria watched Xavier carefully, he began to walk up to the three, and his body began to shift. His soft skin became ridged, and hard, and then, shiny. His body took on a more angular shape, and his ears thickened in density, remaining where they were.

His clothes fell off, but nothing showed, his skin had become the color of steel, and his showing organs must've vanished. On his back, two purple lines spawned two vast, massive wings.

Saria blinked once, and recognized the figure.

"XT-421?" She stared wide-eyed. Xavier turned to reveal the very face of XT, teeth glinting at their jagged points. **(A/N: Who guessed this? Say 'I'! I!)**

Din retreated backwards in her seat as XT continued towards her.

"You know I can read thoughts." He told her plainly, a hint of something else in his voice; Din squealed backwards farther.

XT stood right in front of her, Din eyes stared into his green panels.

"Yes, and?" She asked.

"Well, I know exactly what you want from me."

Nayru and Farore looked at Din with glaring eyes, trying to hide their own thoughts.

XT's hand pulled Din closer to him, and he pressed her head on his. Of course, at this Din tried to kiss him, and mentally he laughed. Playing her like a deck of cards, he played around with her more sensitive spots in her mouth, teasing her to no end. **(A/N: XT knows a thing or two about seduction, it DOES have to do with love after all.)**

He set her back in her throne, and her heavy breathing betrayed her enjoyment.

"Now what was the verdict on Saria?" He asked sweetly.

"I still think that-" XT asserted himself closer to her and kissed her yet again.

"Damn you're good…" Din admitted.

"As you were saying?"

"Fine, you bastard, you win, ok? I approve of Saria going back to her body." Din sighed, trying to regain both her dignity and her breath.

XT's walked close to Saria, who still stood, dumbstruck, in front of the four of them.

She looked deep into his face, and slowly all of his metal began to melt off, leaving the Xavier she grew to know in the flesh and clothes. His ears were he same, his eyes the same color, and his hair was the right color of silver. Even the color of his purple tunic match the wings and decorations on XT.

"Oh my gosh… You are…"

"I am Xavier, born Xavier the Truthfinder, a legend on the planet of Rinoco. I was their first hero, and the last. General Wolfain was corrupted by the same Demon I tried to kill. Obviously, I didn't do my job so well… but, he built XT, and then, Celeste, goddess of my realm, infused my soul into the metallic body of XT-421, forcing me to be his conscious, even thought he doesn't know it. XT, stands for my name, Xavier the Truthfinder, and thus, I am XT-421. His body is a metallic manifestation of mine, and thus, even as I am here, I control him and give him parts of his personality. We are the same person, and I am his soul. Though he acts independently, I do see everything he does, and I give him the emotions he doesn't realize he shows. When something is wrong with him that ought to make him depressed, I become sad, and he shows it. Same with happy and mad. Right now, he is pretty depressed, even if I am happy, and that is due to the half of me that is in him."

"So that's how you knew everything about me…"

"Yeah, and when you get taken back, try to remember me, and go ahead and tell XT, but he won't believe you, he finds an afterlife unfathomable."

"I'll tell him… Xavier… thank you so much…" Saria jumped onto the former machine, and held him tightly.

"Don't mention it, after all, I am a matchmaker, I love doing that for people, and thus, XT does too."

"Xavier, you are excused." Nayru said, and Xavier left with a nod.

"Saria," Farore said in her childish tone. "Please step into the Triforce in the middle of the room please."

Saria stood in the middle, and the three goddesses walked towards her.

Din stood at the tip of the 'power' Piece, Nayru at her Wisdom Piece, and Farore at her Courage Piece, all facing inwards at Saria.

"Focus sisters, it has been a long time since we've done something like this…" Nayru spoke calmly.

All of the goddesses began to glow in their respective colors, and a golden light began to surround Saria. She began to feel strange, like something was pulling her in an unknown direction. It wasn't exactly up, down, or sideways, but rather, into something, like through time and space.

The feeling made her collapse onto the ground, and Saria curled in pain, but the goddesses continued.

Light completely consumed Saria, and then, after a few more seconds, the goddesses returned to normal, Saria completely gone from their room.

"Well, I feel better know." Farore sighed.

"I just hope she does something good with her life." Nayru said.

Din said nothing, her eyes following the footsteps of Xavier's path as he left.

"You're so unbelievably lucky!" Farore growled at her sister.

Din smirked at her, and stuck out her tongue.

At this, Farore threw a tantrum, and began to yell at Din as much as she could. Din just sat smugly in her seat.

"Did you really mean for Saria to not go back?" Nayru asked, believing that Din looked victorious.

"No, not at all." Din cackled, throwing her head back.

"NO WAY!" Nayru yelled at her, then pounced, Farore soon followed, and they didn't stop until they beat the truth out of Din that she was played by the charismatic robot into accepting his terms.

Then began to ask stranger questions of envy such as 'what did his tongue taste like?'

Xavier, standing at the gate of the room, only laughed, and then flew off to be with his buddies at the party again.

**LOLOL! I love messing with those three and XT! It is so fun!**

**Ok, again, I'm pressed on time, so... g2g.**

**More coming soon...**


	29. The Blessing of Life

**This story is finally reaching some conslusion... I don't have much to say...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

XT-421 sat on a large rock overlooking Hyrule Field. His face seemed to be frozen in a perpetual scowl, grumpy beyond words.

After he and Zelda cleaned up the radioactive materials that infested the remnants of Hyrule Castle Town and the area surrounding, and the sky above it, they had rebuilt everything that was destroyed with the AURORA that XT didn't like to talk about too much.

Very little was said, everyone was still depressed about Saria's death two days ago. Rareen was yet to be found, and presumed dead herself, and Cheryl, Xavier, and Tommy had yet to come back.

XT felt completely guilty, as did Link, who hadn't moved an inch from his spot, not even to eat through the whole two days, about the death. Link didn't say anything, he just stared up into the clouds, contemplating every mistake he had made, and wishing desperately to be with Saria, even if it meant his own life.

XT glared at the sky. Though it was the late afternoon, it was dark and stormy, and XT was the cause of it all.

The rain poured over the Field heavily, washing away anything he had missed, and melting what snow was left.

"I've never lost a game like this…" He growled, waving his hand violently in the air, causing a lightning bolt to strike the ground somewhere in the Field.

"I've never let a client down…" Two more lightning bolts ravaged the land.

"No one ever died or was unhappy." More thunder and lightning.

"Dammit Saria! Why did you have to die!" The tempest came down to the earth, lighting everywhere, shining brilianting on XT, some bolts hitting him, repowering his system.

He roared into the air, cursing the deceased Gannon and Randall violently, swearing at them in his own language, letting loose the storm of the century.

* * *

Quasar, Link, and Zelda all stayed with Saria. Link wasn't moving, and Zelda urged him to eat, but he didn't move. She once tried to jam food in his mouth, but it was like trying to persuade a statue to eat, impossible.

Link was hoping he'd die of starvation, maybe then he could be with Saria, and then they could both eat together happily in the clouds above. This thought filled him with hope, the hope to die, and he forgot his hunger.

Quasar sat idly around, waiting for her father to either calm down, or for a good time to leave. She felt strangely tied to this innocent girl who she'd never met before, wishing desperately that she could've saved her, and much more her child.

Sighing, she just stood and watched Saria's dead body, thinking of everything that went wrong.

Ruto had gone home, too distracted after her swim that someone had died, and went off to assess the damage of Zora's Domain, even though XT assured her nothing happened to it.

Zelda looked up, seeing something coming at them, a small ball of light, faintly glowing in the distance.

"Rareen?" Zelda remembered from the confines of her memory.

"Hi Zelda!" Rareen said gleefully, obviously not aware of the dead body behind her.

"Were you in the explosion?"

"Yeah, so was my buddy here, John. Why?"

"XT will want to see you; he's over there on the rock." Zelda pointed glumly at the ranting robot.

"Ok… um, why are you guys all sad? And where's Saria?" Rareen asked innocently.

"Take a shower first, then maybe I'll tell you, seeing as I'm the only one who talks around here anyways." Steven hadn't come back from when he thought Zelda was dead.

"Ok…" Rareen and John walked over to XT.

"Stupid Gannon…" XT growled, unleashing another bolt of energy on the ground.

"XT?" Rareen asked cautiously.

"What is it Rareen?" XT was obviously tired and annoyed by her already.

"Zelda told me you wanted to clean me and John up from the explosion. I'm not sure what he meant."

"Can you make him big again? And the same to yourself?" XT asked, not glum, but not happy, about Rareen's boyfriend.

"Ok." She responded cheerfully.

The moment she was bigger again, XT noticed John was sleeping.

"He doesn't like flying." Rareen giggled.

"It's fine… I'll have him fixed up in a minute…" XT became his large tunnel-form again, and sucked John into himself. As soon as he was spat out, Rareen followed. XT was very gentle with her and her wings though, so it took her a second longer.

The moment she was out, XT went back to angry again.

"XT? Why are you so… not cheery?"

"Have you seen the damage that Gannon did?"

"What damage? The explosion? Oh that's nothing you can't fix. I'm sure that you'll-"

"Turn around and look at the body, Rareen, THAT I cannot fix." XT spun the fairy around to face the corpse.

An innocent, green-haired girl, no older than seventeen, lay on a patch of grass. Her body was bare and pale white, the blood was not moving in her body, and her chest wasn't moving.

So pure, she looked, it was like she was sleeping. So calm and undisturbed.

Rareen walked over to her, unwillingly, not wanting to confirm it.

"No…" Then she ran to Saria's side.

"Saria? Saria! Wake up girl! No no no no no no! NO!" Rareen yelled angrily, only to break down in tears.

"She's dead Rareen, and been dead for 2 days. She died after the explosion, right there. And yes, I did everything I could do to save her." XT growled in shame.

"No! I should NEVER have let Link leave her… oh I failed as a parent… now she's dead… and…" Rareen fell to the ground and began to sob.

XT said nothing, no words of comfort entered his mind, he just helped her up, and walked her to John.

"Sleep, if you can. It will take your mind off of her, I hope. Maybe you can help us with the burial and funeral…" XT said coldly, letting his robotic mind take over completely.

Rareen just kept crying, curling into a ball next to John, who unconsciously wrapped an arm around her.

"It is getting late, all of you get sleep." XT looked at everyone, stopping at Link, who didn't even bother to stare back.

The group wandered off to bed. Rareen clung to John, and XT threw a blanket over them. Zelda had her own makeshift bed made for her, and cuddling into those blankets.

Link didn't move, no blanket was put on him, and he showed no signs of cold. His hands, locked together behind his head, were his pillow, and his clothes were his blanket; he didn't move, he never did. _Some hero…_ He thought to himself, too broken to even consider looking at the dead body of the girl he knew was less than five feet away from him on a patch of fertile grass.

He didn't close his eyes, but he did eventually fall asleep, closing his eyes instinctively.

XT and Quasar just remained idle, not knowing what to do. Quasar felt this was a terrible time to joy ride her car, and XT would've killed her if she tried to make a joke, so she remained silent.

"Why did it have to end like this?" XT sighed somberly.

Quasar just stared at the dead body, perfect and pure in the midnight moonlight.

"I could've saved her… but I risked it to be more dramatic, and I got drama alright… oh boy… did I get drama… Damn that Gannon… damn that Randall… and damn myself for not being there when I should've been." XT got up and stormed off, creating another wild, wicked tempest.

Quasar just looked at the girl, and climbed on top of her, still in her spider form, gently caressing her body, hoping she'd get up, she didn't. Quasar crawled to her face and looked into it. Saria's eyes were closed, very peaceful…

Sitting herself between her throat and the small valley in the middle of her upper chest, Quasar made a sighing noise, also wishing things could've been different.

* * *

The moonlight shone brightly on the idle body of Saria, and a faint glow passed from the moon onto her body.

Then things started to get freaky.

Quasar, snoozing on top of Saria, began to faintly rise and fall.

"Huh?" Quasar asked to no one, thinking it was thunder from her father, but then realized it was stronger than a shake from him.

An hour had passed since everyone went to bed, and it was about midnight.

Quasar hopped off of Saria, and looked at her strangely, looking at her face, trying to confirm the impossibility that she was actually breathing.

As Quasar analyzed her face, Saria's eyes opened for a moment, and then closed.

"AAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGGGGH!" Quasar screeched as she skittered to her father faster than the lightning he was bringing down.

"Quasar shut up. They need rest." He preached to the spider clawing her way up his chest.

"Saria's a zombie…" Her eye was wide with a fear XT thought both improbable and illogical.

"Saria's dead, Quasar, not coming back." The spider only cling tighter.

XT groaned, annoyed, and took her to the body of Saria again.

"See? Dead. Her chest isn't even moving." He was right, it was idle, barely moving if at all.

Then Saria's eyes opened again, and she tried to look around, only to close her eyes again.

"AUGH!" XT fell backwards, and made foot deep crater as he fell.

"SEE? She IS a zombie."

"Impossible." XT said, picking himself up.

* * *

Link opened his eyes, curious as to the arguing couple besides him, hovering over the dead body.

* * *

"By the goddesses… impossible…" XT said, looking closely at the minute movements of Saria's chest, becoming more and more obvious as it continued strongly.

Saria again opened her eyes, and looked around.

A faint groan fell from her long unused voice-box, and she closed her eyes again, just like not wanting to get up.

"Incredible… there is no way…" XT said, looking closer.

"Saria… can you hear us?" Quasar crawled closer to the breathing dead girl.

She opened her eyes, and blinked twice.

"Blink again if you understand us." XT instructed.

Saria did blink.

"Impossible… and to think her mind isn't damaged… most come out brain damaged…"

"It isn't possible… is it?" Quasar asked.

"I've never seen anything like it before in all of my years of service." XT told her.

Saria's hand twitched.

"Motor skills? No way!" XT was in awe, sorrow melting away.

Her eyes were now wide awake, they looked tired though.

"Saria? Can you move anything?"

Saria moved her head lightly to either side.

"Oh my gosh… you're alive…" XT fell back down, deepening the crater he already made.

* * *

Link's eyes were wide open. _It must be a joke._ But he got up and turned his head to Saria, who was out of vision the entire time.

His eyes quickly looked Saria over, she was the exact same as when he had left her there.

But this time, her eyes were blinking.

He didn't know what to say, so he watched.

* * *

Saria was conscious now, and her breathing was strong again.

"Quasar, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" XT said, grinning at his daughter.

"The… it's… no way…" Quasar answered postively.

"Back on track and getting bigger!" XT was now gleeful. His hands pinched Quasar's claws, and he spun her around, dancing.

"YIPEE!" The both shouted.

Saria looked at them, and a faint smile came across her face.

Then she turned, and saw Link, staring at her with eyes bulging like no other.

Her inhaling increased for a brief moment, and then she exhaled.

"Link…" It was raspy, tired, and beat, but it was her voice. **(A/N: Her first words in this world again...)**

Link jumped over the rock in between them, and landed right next to Saria.

He looked her over once, and his stern face melted. A sad and happy expression filled his face, and he began to cry.

Saria's hand tried to move up, but it wouldn't work for her. Her bones were still broken, it seemed.

"What Saria? Did you want me to do…" Link trailed off as Saria reached her head up and kissed Link the best she could, only to fall back down on the ground.

"Link… please?" Saria said, partially grinning, unable to move.

Link kissed her again, and she sighed into his mouth. Link felt Saria's arms desperately trying to reach for him and pull him closer, and he did as she wished, so she wouldn't hurt herself.

After a moment of kissing, Link pulled away from her, and looked at her, still crying.

"Saria… you're alive…"

Saria gasped for air, and nodded.

"Now Saria… go back to sleep and recover… oh my gosh…" Link couldn't help himself from kissing her again, and Saria loved every second of it. Kissing every cell on her skin, he then looked into her eyes, and began to cry again, resting himself over Saria's now living body, he let his head relax on her shoulder and he began to cry again.

Saria's arms threw themselves over Link, wishing she could pull him closer.

Again, that magical phrase exited their lips in synchronization.

"I love you."

**There is more to this story, a lot more, but I can get it done before Sunday I'm pretty sure...**

**So, who's happy with me? And who thought I could actaully seperate Saria and Link forever? (Shame on you!)**

**More coming soon...**


	30. Waking Up

**Again, pressed on time, short/no intro.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rareen and John had woken up to the noise, and the moment the motherly fairy saw her foster daughter was alive and moving, she was on her in an instant.

"SARIA!" She roared. "DON'T EVER do that again! I was worried sick about you!" Rareen tried to hold an aura of anger, but it soon melted to pure joy, her baby was alive.

"YIPPEE!" XT and Quasar squealed, still spinning in joy.

"Saria?" Zelda asked, looking in her direction. "No way…"

Saria only smiled.

"You all… stayed?" Saria asked weakly. Link held a hand gently to her mouth, closing it.

"Saria… yes… we stayed… please… rest… you look like you need it." XT then butted everyone out of the way and began to analyze Saria again.

"Her vitals… I can't believe it… she's perfectly back to normal… well… expect for the bones… I will need to fix them back… Did you know Saria that all of your limbs are shattered?"

Saria nodded.

"He… he did that… didn't he?" Link asked.

Saria closed her eyes and nodded.

"I will have you back to normal in no time. I'll even use an anesthetic for you! Link, do you mind?" Link shook his head no.

Saria mimicked him.

"Very good, Saria, it won't hurt a bit, I promise, but you'll pass out, I will keep you alive though, I WON'T fail this time."

XT put his hand over her mouth and nose, and her eyes fluttered asleep.

For her, everything went black again.

XT worked diligently and quickly, with only one arm, the other keeping Saria breathing.

He loved fixing bones, it was like a massive puzzle, and he loved puzzles.

Quasar watched in jealousy because she couldn't do anything like that.

Within a half hour, he pulled his fingers out of her skin, leaving minimal, if any, trace that he was there.

"Sleep tight Saria." XT gave her a small hug and then walked away.

Quasar hopped up and down near Saria, expressing her eagerness and impatience to talk to the girl who was taken by the 'hottie' who she kissed earlier that week. Zelda patted her head, and that calmed her down a bit.

Link, now hatless, because of the explosion, cuddled next to Saria, warming her cold body with his own, and hugged Saria tightly, shielding her body from view as he rolled slightly to the side.

Rareen was impressed.

"He's not touching her inappropriately… very interesting… Link is so… different than the other guys out there." John shot her a look from his sleeping spot.

"What about other guys?" He asked curiously, Rareen laughed.

"Link, he's just different. Look." John got up and saw Link, holding a naked girl in his hands, and seemingly hiding her body from the world.

"Hmm… I could do that."

"And not touch her up?"

"Oh… probably not." He chuckled.

"Exactly."

"Who is that girl? And why is she… well… under-clothed?"

"Well, I can only assume… she was just dead you know. She is my foster daughter, Saria."

"Saria… hmm… nice name. Am I… are we…"

"She is my daughter, yeah, we're sleeping in the same house."

"Oh. Hmm…" He looked at Saria, then Rareen. "No way, you're way cuter." He hugged her and she kissed him in return.

"Thank you!" Rareen kissed her boyfriend again.

The two held each other, and fell asleep in the other's warmth.

* * *

Steven had been running frantically around Hyrule Field, hoping that Zelda was still alive. Ruto told him she was in Hyrule Castle, but then he knew of the explosion, and when he went there, he saw the destroyed remains of Hyrule Castle, so he thought she was dead. Hopelessly, he trotted back on his horse to where he left Link, XT, Ruto, Quasar, and the corpse of Saria.

Boy was he surprised when he got there.

Link had moved, and Saria seemed to be breathing. Ruto was gone, XT was nowhere to be seen, Quasar was being patted by a lovely blonde haired figure.

"ZELDA?" Steven shrieked, flying off his horse and landing on her.

He didn't give Zelda a chance to respond. He smothered her in kisses and apologies, until she shoved him off.

"Before you do that, please, give me a chance to take a breath. Hello Steven." Zelda responded.

"I am so sorry… I didn't mean to stop you or that Ruto from leaving your cells."

"No need for apologies. I know you didn't mean to. But, if you at least show me love, you can kidnap me any day, and place." Steven grinned.

"So, you're not mad?"

"Only at myself for kissing that monster in front of you."

"Oh…"

"You're not mad at me for that are you?"

"Well… I'd like an apology, and some proof that you love me more than him."

"I couldn't love him ever, and I'm sorry."

"Better?" Steven prompted, asked for more than that.

"What?"

"I'm not going to accept that." Steven said defiantly.

"How about this?" Zelda pulled Steven by his collar towards her, and kissed him more passionately than she could ever remember. Steven broke it off after a moment.

"Much better."

"I'm not done with you." Zelda stated, and pulled him in again, rolling on top of him.

Steven looked at her submissively, hugged him as she kissed, and the two, like the others, fell asleep in the other's warmth, too happy to think of anything else.

* * *

XT hovered above everyone, loving everything. The world that was once miserably unhappy just became heaven on earth, and he loved every second of their loving energy.

As he flew around joyously throughout the night, he hummed one of his merrier tunes.

As he laughed and flew around like the madman he was at heart, Spring came, consuming winter.

Flowers sprouted through the snow, things went into blossom, the snow melted, and watered everything, the grass grew greener, and the birds began to chirp again.

Animals reawakened from whatever shelter they were in, and began to roam the world again.

The crops, the ones that had stood strong against winter, grew out of the snow, and stood triumphant against the wrath of winter, even if it was short.

XT danced around the flowers that grew happily, and his eyes, gleaming emeralds in the night, traced around the fertile Field, plotting out a near crime.

Flying quickly, and tapping the ground with a strange machine, he began to occupy both his boredom and happiness.

* * *

He was back by morning.

Saria was still asleep, along with Link, and Zelda, and pretty much everyone except Quasar and Rareen.

"Where've you been?" Quasar asked curiously.

"Making a big surprise." XT grinned.

"Really? Can I see?" Quasar started hopping up and down in her spider form.

"Not yet, we'll wait until everyone is up." XT noticed Quasar pretending to suck in air for something. "NO! Don't wake them up yet, they need sleep."

Rareen approached them, and yawned.

"Good morning sleepyhead. How was your sleep?" XT asked kindly.

"John was there, how could it have been anything but bad?" Quasar looked at her father.

"Isn't it weird that wherever we go, people fall in love?" She queried curiously.

"Duh! We're the matchmakers! That's what happens! I'm Spring, the sparker of young love and romance and shy behavior. You are Summer, the source of all reckless and wild decisions based on lust, sexual attraction, and spontaneous actions." XT taught thoughtfully.

"Wow! You're right!" Quasar admitted.

"Wait, she's a matchmaker too?"

"Derduhder!" Quasar's little eye began rolling in its socket.

"She's means of course." XT translated.

"What does she do?"

"Wanna see?" Quasar cackled, walking to John.

"Kind of…" Rareen followed her, watching as Quasar plucked one of John's hairs out, and inserted it at a small slot on her head.

In a glass tube where her belly would be, a small, pink mixture appeared, and it began to bubble.

"Daddy! My motto!" She told him.

"What's you're motto Quasar?" His unenthusiastic response indicated that he'd had to do this a lot.

"I BITE!" Quasar lunged at Rareen, and crawled up her leg. The moment she was hidden within Rareen's skirt, trying to be shaken off by Rareen, the fairy jumped, and yelped in a faint pain. Then Quasar skittered off.

"Come back here you little twit!" Quasar chuckled evilly as she left, "She bit me!"

"Oh boy… I've seen THIS before…" XT said, taking a step back away from Rareen.

Rareen looked into the bushes where Quasar ran off to, and noticed a faint pink dot gleaming in her direction.** (A/N: Who hear has read the Seed of Love: Part Five? You'll know this well...)**

Instantly she felt faint, and hit the ground. Sweat consumed her, and she saw John, exactly how he was a few days ago, caressing her, kissing her, and many more things that lovers do in secret.

A faint patch of drool came from her mouth, and she moaned a bit.

John then woke up and came to assess the problem.

"Rareen?"

"John!" Rareen said, jumped on him, kissing him how she imagined he was kissing her.

"What's-with-the-sudden-sensuality?" John asked through kisses.

"I don't know…" Rareen's voice was thick with a lust she never knew she had, "But I don't mind it…" She continued kissing and licking John's and eventually he began to mimic her.

Then the pink light vanished, and Rareen slowly began to calm down, John did to, not wanting to do something Rareen didn't want to do.

"What the heck? Was I just… about to make love with you?" Rareen squeaked.

"It was heading that way." John chuckled.

"I told you I was lust." Quasar hopped out of the bushes.

"YOU did that?"

"Love potion, of course. I am the Love Bug." Quasar did something like a curtsy.

Rareen was about to sock Quasar in the face when Saria and Link began to wake up.

* * *

Together, they woke up, not one before the other. Link placed his head next to Saria's, whispering gently into her ear.

"Good morning Saria." Link said cooingly.

Saria was hesitant to respond. Her hands made their ways to Link's, and she wrapped her fingers around his.

"Say that… again…"

"Good morning." Link said again for her.

"No silly… my name." **(A/N: Corny? Too bad, it's lovely.)**

"Saria?" Saria's body rose and fell slowly, savoring that air around Link.

"You can't… even… imagine… what I've… been through…"

"I know… getting poisoned… dying… getting beaten…"

"Beyond that Link… I saw… that place." Saria pointed upwards.

Link's eyes bulged at Saria's comment.

"Wh-what was it like?"

"It wasn't… all they… said it was."

"How do you mean?" Link asked, turning to see Saria eye to eye.

"Well… it was heaven… clouds… flying… happy people… but it wasn't perfect… you…" She held a hand to his face, "would've completed… it for me…" She smiled, breathing slowly.

Link moved his head closer to Saria's, and she reached out to kiss him. Finally she got to wrap her arms around the reason she left paradise.

For a brief moment, she went right back to heaven, Link's lips were the portal.

"So you left all of heaven to be with me?"

Saria nodded.

"It wasn't heaven… not without you…" Her breathing was coming back to normal.

XT hovered over to them.

"Good morning Link! Good morning Saria, rule breaker." XT mused.

Saria looked confused.

"You were gone two days silly. Dead. No breathing, no moving, no talking, no grinning, no anything! Gone! We were all broken up, and then, out of nowhere, BLAM! You're alive again. How the heck did you do that?"

"Din… Farore… and Nayru… they all sent… me back…"

"Back? Heaven? Good lord! You mortal beings and you religious ways! Ok, then tell me, what was it like? Please, humor me." **(A/N: XT doesn't portray my exact views on heaven and religion, but for a robot, it is impossible to accept the idea of Heaven, so thus, XT is firmly set on not believing. Ironic, that he'll be up there one day.)**

"The clouds… parties… golden lights… and a being was there… I think… you know him…" XT looked into Saria's mind, and was slightly freaked that she had every memory of this place, but it wasn't enough to shake him from him beliefs.

"Who?"

"You can read minds… you tell me." Saria mentally recalled Xavier as he transformed into XT.

"A soul? Saria… I don't have one… I am just a machine… when I die, I'll die."

"But he's there, right there… with you…"

"Who?" Link asked.

"Xavier the Truthfinder… the soul of… XT-421… he likes parties and theatrics."

"Then I must admit, he does sound a bit like me. But, a fluke! Your memories MUST be an illusion, a dream."

"I wish it was… then I wouldn't be… scolded by you…" Saria sighed, looking at XT, who softened up.

"Sorry… I just… have issues with the heaven thing. I won't believe in it."

"Heaven is love, eh?" Link asked.

"Exactly. I help people make the most of what they've got while they live, so they can have their bit of heaven. Not be deluded and think it is up there. Somewhere..."

"Xavier described it as the… center of all that is and isn't… Maybe that helps?" Saria asked.

"There is no center of everything, because it gets bigger with each moment."

"In the middle of time… in the middle of space… in the middle of dimensions… that is it… it is golden…" Saria described.

"Saria… please…"

"Fine… but I must do one thing… Link, can you… help me up?"

Link carefully lifted Saria up, and helped her walk to wherever she needed to.

"Where is Zelda?" She asked.

"Why?"

"I want to tell her something…" She said calmly, forgetting the fact that she was dead a few hours ago.

Zelda was sound asleep when Saria was lowered next to her.

"Zelda." Saria spoke gently and softly.

"Huh?" Zelda asked, sleeping still.

"Wake up, I have something… to tell you…" Saria's voice was picking up.

Zelda's eyes opened immediately once she saw who was talking.

"Saria! You're awake!"

"Ok Zelda… the King was worried about you…"

"D-dad?"

"Yeah… he was… well… there with me… at a party…" Saria felt retarded saying this, "he was a bit worried when… I told him about you being kidnapped…"

"But I got free."

"And he knows that now. He is there… watching when he can…" Saria pointed up, chuckling a bit.

Zelda hugged Saria tightly, regardless of the fact she had no clothes on.

"Welcome back Saria!" She sighed in Saria's ear, then let Link take her back.

XT then popped his head in the middle of the commotion, a big grin on his face.

"Ok, Saria, you need some clothes and maybe a shower. And to everyone else, get up, I have something to show all of you." XT said, taking Saria's hand and transforming into his tunnel again. A few seconds later, Saria was spat out with a metallic cloak, covering herself. It was green though, so she didn't mind.

"Now, everyone get on the panel! Quasar, you to!" XT commanded happily as he guided everyone to a large, piece of see-through material. It was hard, and didn't break under their feet.

"Where are we going?" Steven asked, sitting on the board with everyone else.

"Up, up and away!" XT said, lifting the panel into the sky, guiding them across the planes to his secret present.

**Ok, again, pressed on time, school orientation in the morning... got to go!**

**More coming soon...**


	31. Surpirse Gifts

**Ok, my sincerest apologies for not updating sooner... I had an important few things to do over the last few days, and am leaving tomorrow on a little trip. I'll be back by Sunday afternoon, but still... I won't have anything updated soon...**

**Either way...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He kept it low to the ground, flying them just barely a couple feet above the ground. Everyone watched in awe at the planes whoosh past them, the colors of the flowers and bushes.

"Is this it? Your secret surprise?" Quasar asked, bored out of her mind.

"Nope, I'll be there in a few minutes. You're a heavy weight to carry." Quasar glanced down at her father, pushing the massive transparent platform in the air, barely showing effort.

Quasar sighed, patience was not her forte.

She hopped onto Saria's lap and looked at her intently.

"Yes… Quasar?" Saria guessed from memory.

"Correct. Now, I've got to know, what's it like being Link's boyfriend?"

"Um… heaven."

"Oh… I'm SO jealous of you!" Quasar's eye made her look pouty.

"Sorry… I got here first…" Saria said smiling, both too low for anyone to hear, almost drowned out by the sound of rockets. In this humming sound, Quasar made a decision to help Saria again.

"Well Saria… XT and I… well, you know how we're father and daughter, right?" Saria nodded her head, "And that we kind of share a few abilities?"

"Yes, your point?"

"Saria… Look at the small screen I'm about to show you." Quasar held out a small, palm-sized panel, grey in color.

"What about this?"

"Watch, I'm going to show you what's going on inside you with this."

"How?"

"It's a moving picture of what I can see." Quasar stared into Saria's lower abdomen, and waited a second to focus in on the organs there.

"What is that?"

"Your reproductive organs inside your body. Want a closer look?"

"Not really…" Saria said, flinching at the blood red colors.

"Well too bad, watch carefully." Quasar zoomed into Saria's uterus, trying to find the small object within her.

"What is that?" Saria asked, looking inquisitively at the small clump of little red balls.

"Well, many cells, and they're not yours." Quasar hinted.

"Then who-" Saria's eyes widened.

"Take a guess." Quasar tried to get it out of her.

"That's all that's left of the _baby_?" She mouthed the last word, mortified.

"That _is_ the creature. It takes time for it to look like anything though…"

"It's growing bigger!" Saria said happily, almost loud enough to hear.

"Yes. You DIDN'T lose it."

Saria was about to cry, and felt like hugging something And Quasar would've been a victim of being crushed had she not been nearly indestructible.

"Now, what are you going to do?" Quasar questioned the girl who was crushing her with a massive hug.

"I'm going to tell Link the moment we get home. And I will even tell Rareen too… she deserves to know… I'm having a baby…" Saria fell to more tears.

"Saria? Are you ok?" Link knelt beside her, noticing the tears.

"Yes Link… better than I've ever been I think… I just need to tell you something the moment we get home."

"Um…" XT said above the engines. "That may be a bit problematic, you see… I blew your house up… we rebuilt it, but all of you stuff… well…" XT trailed off.

"Poof!" Quasar said laughing.

"Poof…" Saria looked down glumly.

"Poof as in he built replacements for everything, you won't even know it was gone. Now… the castle though…"

"What about it?" Saria tilted her head, curious.

"We renovated it to Zelda's design. She went a bit crazy with the crystals though." XT said calmly.

"Crystals?"

"Imagine a massive, see-through castle, for the most part… it is beyond beautiful, and turns a beautiful amber color at night… Well, mostly see-through, Zelda had some blurry crystal veil her room, her bathroom, and all of the guest bathrooms and bedrooms for privacy issues."

"I wish I could see it one day…" Saria sighed, imagining the castle gleaming at night.

"Well Saria, I have no desire to go home right away." Link told her, offering.

"I know, but actually… I wanted to… well… just go to bed and enjoy each other's company for a long, long, long, long time… I just want to see your face, and kiss it for eternity…" Saria reached over and kissed him again, then, Link returned the smooch.

"We're there…" XT exclaimed, failing to hide his excitement.

"Woohoo." Quasar remarked, unenthused, "flowers. Lots and lots of flowers." **(A/N: Stonerock, you DID give me this idea... lol...)**

"They're lovely XT, I must admit, you planted a lot in one night." Zelda commented, pleased nonetheless.

"You think the flowers are good now? Wait and see, I've a trick up my sleeve." XT propelled the platform higher and higher into the air, viewing the flowers from a farther and farther point.

"No freaking way." Quasar growled, looking at the flowers again.

"What?" Everyone else asked, looking at the robots.

"XT, they need to be farther… My father is such a freak!" She let loose an angry sigh, and looked upwards.

"What? Why?" Saria looked at Quasar like _she_ was the freak.

"Look closely at the Field again…" Quasar groaned.

Focusing in, the colors began to meld together, similar shades of peach and white came together to look like a skin color. Then, it began to click. Darker zones of this skin color became more obvious, and then different colors began to become visible.

"I AM SO JEALOUS!" Quasar screamed, huffing about like she was being upstaged.

"It's… us…" Saria commented, looking at Link and the picture.

As XT flew away from it, it became strikingly clearer. The Field had become a massive picture, made entirely of flowers.

Saria and Link were in the middle of the picture, eyes closed, cheeks nuzzling together. Their hands were locked, and they battled for control as to who would lean on who, changing as the flowers blew in the wind.

In the upper right-hand corner of the heart their face occupied, Rareen and John were found, wrapping their arms around each other, kissing, and on the other half, Steven and Zelda, in a mirror image.

On the outside of the beautiful red heart, two figures, one obviously taller than the other, leaning into the picture, both of their hard faces were smiling happily as they touched hands and formed the boundary of the heart. These two were XT and Quasar, brilliant shades of steel, green, purple and red. They were inside a large white circle.

"I would've made it bigger with full body shots, but well… I didn't want me and Quasar to be so big…" XT explained.

No one said a word. They were all too mesmerized by the picture in the ground.

"What? Did I mess up? Is someone's nose off? I'm not that great of an artist… sorry…" XT said, trying to find his mistake.

"XT…" Zelda started.

"It's wonderful…" Saria and Rareen finished.

"And so… realistic…" Steven added.

"Did you only use flowers?" John squinted for a spot where XT might've cheated, he found none.

"Of course." XT answered.

"Incredible…" The group mumbled as one.

"Back down now?" Three snapping noises were heard from XT.

"Kodak moment… lol." Quasar spoke unreasonably quiet.

The platform began to drop very quickly after that, not waiting for an answer, obviously.

Then, XT considered being humorous, in his own, adrenaline imitating mind. The platform everyone was on vanished; and he cackled.

"NOT FUNNY DAD!" Quasar roared, the only angry one. Everyone else screamed.

Saria and Link's first reaction was to grab on to the other. Melting into him, Saria was still horrified, but felt safer nonetheless. The two plummeted slightly faster from their condensed mass, and reduced drag.

Rareen and John became smaller very quickly and Rareen flew John safely to the ground, letting the blood-rush calm down.

Zelda and Steven were grabbed and rocketed down very quickly by XT, who gently placed the on the ground afterwards. He then went back up to get Saria and Link.

Quasar fell, her arms crossed, not amused. Then, she extended her folded limbs, and four miniature flames appeared underneath them. Her decent rapidly reduced in speed, and she landed gracefully on Zelda's head.

"Ow…" Zelda rubbed her head, shaking Quasar off.

"Not funny dad." Quasar grumbled.

Saria and Link had their eyes closed, and felt the wind pass them by. It happened so fast they still didn't think about XT at that moment. For all they knew, moments later, they'd be dead.

It wasn't until the cold metal hands gently grabbed them that they made the realization that XT likes to scare, not hurt.

"XT… remind me to kill you later…" Saria said from Link's chest, not opening her eyes yet.

"Will do Saria." XT smiled widely, laughing as he lightly touched the ground.

"XT? WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" Rareen roared, holding a little John in her small arms as she flew at the metal jokester.

"Just a bit of harmless fun Rareen!" XT countered, Saria smirked at this familiar statement.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Rareen demanded, and floated over to Link and Saria.

"Quasar, take them home, I'll do the same with Stephen and Zelda. It is about time things went back to normal…" XT sighed as he flew off, like a blur of light.

* * *

Minutes later, he placed the large piece of carefully assorted metal in front of his daughter.

"Your chariot awaits your majesty." XT teased, grabbing Zelda and Steven by the hand, and gently flying upwards with beating wings.

"He is SO annoying…" Quasar growled, folding into her mature form.

The little girl scared Link still. So far, it was one of the only things that could latch itself to Link, kiss him, and not have any desire to stop for a long time. Saria could do this, but she had to breath, Quasar didn't, and that made it a horrifying experience for Link, one that would haunt him for a long time.

"Well, get in, I get impatient rather fast."

"How? There is only one seat for passenger, and there are five of us in total." Rareen stated the obvious."

Quasar looked at all four of them, almost mockingly, as if the answer was so strikingly obvious, and they were all just too stupid to understand, which of course, wasn't the truth by a longshot.

"How?" She rolled her eyes. "Saria, you sit on Link's lap, and Rareen and John, you're too small to fit in a seat, so you get inside and sit in front of the window shield.

"I'm fine with that." Saria looked dreamily into Link's eyes, realizing where that would put them.

"Oh I don't think so." Rareen interupted quickly.

"Please, your floatiness, let them be." Quasar mock-begged her. **(A/N: From this point on, 'Floatiness' is an official word. It is similar to highness or majesty, only meaner and funnier.)**

"No. That is so wrong of them." Rareen quickly responded.

"Well guess what? I don't care; I'll whack you unconscious if that's what it takes you to shut up." Quasar complained, getting out a long wooden stick that read 'MLB' on it. **(A/N: Major League Baseball.)**

John saw the stick, and saw how the metal girl was holding it, and he squeaked.

"Rareen, please, take me to that spot she mentioned. Please?" He kissed her hard, and she fell slightly from losing focus.

"Whatever you say…" Her eyes were half closed.

Quasar snarled at her, raising her upper lip as she gave into pressure.

"How can you STAND her? And HOW can you stand her WITHOUT ASPIRIN?" Quasar looked at Saria and Link, Saria on top of Link as he buckled both of them in.

"What is Aspirin?"

"Pain medication aimed for blood pressure and headaches."

"Oh, I have no idea…" Saria giggled as Quasar turned the keys in the ignition, not bothering to buckle herself up.

"Quasar…" Rareen began, looking at her seatbelt, "I've read a bit about cars, shouldn't you be wearing your seatbelt?"

"Not if you want to live life in the danger zone! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She floored it, and everyone went flying into their seats.

Saria didn't mind the way her body was pushed at all, anywhere towards Link was a great direction to be headed.

"AT least I'm not driving. Remember the motorcycle?" Link cringed.

"Let's not repeat that again, shall we?" Link asked, grabbing Saria's hands, and holding them tightly, afraid of the speed.

"Oh I just can't to get home from school, so I can get online, and talk with my boyfriend!" Quasar laughed as a musical sound echoed from the speakers in her car. **(A/N: Song: "Less Than Three" by: Becky.)**

Link dared to look at the speedometer, and watched it pass 100. Gulping, he listened to Quasar sing in her hyper voice.

"Here I am online again, stay up and wait for your IM. A cyber-date boy here I am, I'm waiting just for you!" Again Quasar laughed, ripping the Field to pieces in her car, singing like she was a professional. Then she let her hands off of the wheel, still going her outrageous 200 miles per hour.

"Less than three, OMG, love computer fantasy! Meet me here on IRC, LOLOL!" She spelt the whole thing out with her body standing on the steering wheel, scaring the car's passengers to death.

"Link… if I die, well, I've been to heaven already, it's a nice place, and it'll be better with you." Link wasn't sure if it was a joke or if she meant it.

Quasar stood on the steering wheel, laughing and singing, dancing in a certain angle to change direction of the car.

"Comic sans, and Arial, forward jokes hysterical, blinking .Gifs that bounce and glow, your webpage is so CUTE!" Quasar yelled out loud enough for the world to hear.

Quasar hopped back into her seat, laughing wildly, pressing the gas even harder, continuing to sing.

Link watched the speedometer again. Upon seeing the speed, he was debating whether or not he should be afraid, unsurprised; 314 mph.

"Aw… It's over…" Quasar sighed in annoyance, and then slammed the car sideways, creating a thunderous, screeching noise, and then the car just stopped.

"That's it?" Rareen asked, the whole trip had taken them less than three minutes.

Upon thinking that, Rareen's face went sour.

"HAHA! I didn't think of that Rareen! I didn't make it in less than three minutes! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She snickered, reading the thoughts of her 'annoying ball of floatiness.'

"C'mon Saria, you could use more sleep." Link said, despite it being early in the morning.

"Actually Link… I have… something to tell you." Link stopped the moment he got out of the car, looking down at Saria.

"Well? Don't you have something to tell me?" He asked sweetly.

_Oh… how's he going to react to this? And oh goddesses… I have to tell Rareen, don't I? Unnghhh…_

"I need both of you, and I need both of you situated." She said, looking at Rareen.

"Me?" The fairy asked curiously.

"Yes, now if you please, let's all go inside…" Saria guided them all inside the house, brand new, but seeming so old.

Quasar stood outside, thinking.

"Should I stay or should I go? Cause more trouble? Or end more woe? Muhehehhehehehehehe…" She snickered wandering around the house and changing back into her spider form.

Saria sat Link down on a chair, and Rareen became big again to sit next to him. John came with Rareen, and he sat next to her as well.

"Why are we sitting here?" He asked kindly.

"It doesn't concern you I don't think…" Rareen muttered to him, "go make yourself at home."

"Where's your room?" He asked with a hint of seduction, making Rareen squeal a bit.

"That way." She pointed down the hall, opposite Saria's.

"I'll be there for a bit… I'm tired…" He sighed, drooping his head in fatigue as he walked to her room.

"Ok." Rareen's eyes left John, and focused on Saria upon her speaking in front of them.

"Yes?" Both Rareen and Link asked at the same time.

"I have something to tell both of you. And I'm not sure how either of you will react."

"Is this about you dying?" She asked.

"No, but it CAN be related in a bizarre way… no, it is about…" Saria paused. She had no idea how to say this to them at all.

Rareen looked at her curiously, as she always did when suspecting something, making Saria begin to lose her focus a bit.

"Well, there really is only one way to say it, and I thank the goddesses I know what it's like to die, because Rareen, you're probably going to kill me." Link sighed, he thought he knew what was going on, so he relaxed, Rareen only tensed, she still had no idea yet.

"Rareen, Link, I have… I am… Link…" Saria fumbled through the words, thinking too hard about it.

Then Link looked into her eyes, and she felt a bit calmer.

"Link… something magical has happened… I'm… I'm pregnant." Saria felt like she was going to collapse in the infinity that she waited for their responses.

Rareen's was a bit shocked. Her wings drooped for a moment, obviously realizing that she had directly disobeyed her, sleeping with Link for starters, and then getting herself pregnant, but then, at pregnancy and Saria, her wings drooped more. The thought of Saria dying in child birth must of entered her mind, and she felt terribly sad. Then, after a quick glance at Link, Rareen perked up a bit. She realized that Link and Saria would work together to make sure that wouldn't happen. Then, finally, a grin, and a frown, appeared on her face, mysteriously fazing between the two at random intervals.

Link's face was harder to determine. At first, there was nothing. Link's face was plain, unmoving, and Saria feared the worse. Then, the info began to sink. _She's pregnant… with our child… oh my gosh… oh my gosh… oh my gosh…_ A baby appeared into his mind, making him grin infinitesimally, too caught up in watching this baby go through thousands of things. Teaching a little boy how to use a weapon, watching Saria braid a daughter's hair, everything, Every little thing seemed so big and important, and HE was going to help her make the child. He HAD helped her make the child, and now they would raise it. _I'm going to be a father… Saria's going to be a mother…_

"Saria…" His face was beginning to tear, "that's… wonderful…" He got up out of the chair and hugged Saria tightly, resting his head on her frail shoulder, tears flowing from his face.

Rareen frowned for a moment, and then grinned again.

"It is wonderful Saria… as much as I wish it didn't happen… it is a magical thing, you are absolutely right… I am disappointed that you disobeyed me. I won't deny that, but now… now I'm going to be a 'grandmother' in a sense… and that makes me a bit happy… no… a lot more than happy… Link took the words right out of my mouth… it is wonderful. No, I'm not going to kill you, yet. That would hurt the baby." She chuckled, walking up to hug Saria too.

"Thank you…" Saria couldn't think of anything more to say.

"Saria, when did you know this? How long?" Rareen asked slightly worried still.

"A few days ago, but I wasn't 100 percent sure until Quasar showed me a picture of the inside of my womb, and found the baby growing."

"So it is new? Like… it hasn't been in you for a month yet?"

"Not at all… the way I see it… it started growing after Link and I made up from our fight…"

"So you WERE doing something more than wrestling… and all of those times… how many of them were really…" Rareen trailed off.

"Do you want to know?" Saria asked, preparing for the worst.

Rareen waited a moment.

"Yes."

"Ok, we've been doing this for three years." Saria admitted sheepishly.

Rareen sat back down on the chair, holding back the burning anger within her.

"Well at least you're bigger now then you were three years ago… but… oh Saria…" Rareen's tone got angrier. "Dammit Saria, what if you got pregnant sooner? Eh? What then? You may have died! Doesn't that bother you at all?" Rareen growled.

Link stood in front of her.

"Rareen…" Link guarded his lady from her in that moment.

"Yeah, and you act like the hero, you did it to her! It may be a nice thing, but NOT when someone could die! Saria you're still a girl! Most people don't have children until-!" Rareen fell on the ground, a pink aura surrounding her, and she began panting.

"Have no fear! Cutie's here!" Quasar pranced into the room with her baseball bat on her shoulder, her eyes pink, staring at Rareen.

"Quasar?" Saria tried to see through her tears.

"I figured it was about time she shut up. And I figured I was the only one who could do it. Now, I'm going to lure her into her room, and get her caught up in one of her sexual fantasies with John, and then that will give you two some time to be happy together. Saria, no matter what anyone tells you, what you've got in your tummy right now is an amazingly wonderful thing. It is the kid that's going to drive you bonkers! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She cackled as she picked Rareen up, who was presently moaning for John.

"Saria… I… I don't know what to say. I'm going to be a father…" Link kissed her, and held her tightly.

"And I'm going to be a mother… we're going to have a kid that's going to say 'momma' and 'daddy' while trying to talk to us."

Both were silent for a bit, thinking all of the wonderful things that could happen.

"We have a lot to do…" Link sighed. "We've got to have a crib for it, clothes, food, toys maybe, maybe we should build a nursery here, then we've got to get you fed a lot so that you're going to have food to feed it, and… oh my… so much to do!" Link rocked back and forth with her in his arms, breathing heavily.

"I'm hungry right now…" Saria said, her stomach growling. "I'll cook us some breakfast.

"Oh no! Don't trouble yourself, I will get everything for you these next nine months. I will get you food, I'll keep you warm at night, I'll take you anywhere you want, I even pick you up to walk you room to room."

"No, you won't, because I still want to do SOME things for myself…" Saria sternly replied.

"Very well, you're the boss."

"Wait a second… are you trying to suck up to me because you know I'm going to have a nightmare of a delivery?"

"Maybe…" Link's voice was a cool breeze in her face.

"I'll cook!" Quasar hopped in front of all of them, a wide grin on her face.

"No objections." Saria sighed, "go for it."

"YAY!" Quasar threw down her baseball bat, and walked to the kitchen.

"What are you going to do?" Link asked cautiously, holding Saria gently in his arms.

"Well, unlike my father, I can't cook with my body, but, I can make this oven work for my purposes, and I can probably use my own water supplies for water… But… I think I'm going to need some help cooking…"

"Me?" Link and Saria asked at the same time.

"Nope. I've got a pet…" Quasar's voice with filled with enigma.

"What is it?" Both Link and Saria asked in unison again.

Quasar only giggled furiously, drowning out faint noises from Rareen's room.

**Ooh, what is Quasar's pet I wonder? I am so evil... making you all wait a few days for that... heh heh heh...**

**More coming soon...**


	32. Another Surprise

**Oddly, the Quasar's pet has little to do with the story right now. In fact, I quickly drift from Quasar and Link and Saria and move right on to Steven, and Zelda...**

**But anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Arrow! Come on out sweetie!" Quasar pulled a small ball from her waist. It was a strange ball, one half was a bright red, and the other, a pale white. Both halves were connected in the front but a small white button-like circle.

"What is that?" Saria asked, wondering if it was a weapon.

Quasar rolled her eyes, and pressed the button. The ball shot open, and a white light beamed onto the ground.

From the beam, a small figure materialized. Wreathed in light, the only thing that was obvious was its, size. The little figure was about the size of a small cat, just more than a foot tall, and a foot in length.

Then, they heard a faint snoring.

"Aw!" Saria said at the cute sound as the strange animal took form.

Then, the white blob began to gain a definite shape. Long ears, a short muzzle, a puffy, small mane, and a bushy tail appeared around a small four legged body. As colors came into it, Saria noted that the strange alien had brown fur for the most part, with a creamier color for the tip of its tail and its small mane.

"It's so cute!" Saria exclaimed, walking to the little creature with her arm outstretched.

"Saria, stop right there, he'll bite if you wake him up like that." Quasar cautioned.

"This cute thing?" She asked, astonished.

"Yes, Arrow will bite, and he's got a beastly set of chompers when he's agitated."

Link looked at the alien with heightened curiosity.

"What is it?" Saria asked.

"This is Arrow, he is an Eevee, one of the various Pokemon in existence."

"Pokemon? Hmm… are the others like him?" **(A/N: Eevee is one of my favorites, and yes, I am a pokemaniac thank you very much.)**

Quasar sighed.

"There are 493 different species of Pokemon known to my knowledge, and Eevee is one of the species. Arrow is one of the many Eevee out there." Quasar explained, annoyed at everyone's lack of knowledge on such things.

"Oh… ooh! He's getting up!" Saria loved this animal already.

The Eevee shook his small head and got onto all fours. Stretching his back out with his eyes closed, Saria couldn't help but 'aw' again at him.

Opening his little brown eyes, he looked at Quasar, smiled, and jumped at her.

Cradling her little pet in her arms, Quasar started rubbing the space between his ears, and he licked her every once and a while.

"Aw!" Saria said yet again.

"How did he fit into that small little ball?"

"Pokeballs capture Pokemon and store them electronically, collapsing their being into tinier particles, and storing them onto a machine. It works out nicely because anywhere I go, he can follow, so long as there is air for him to breath."

"So you just keep him in a ball all of the time?"

"No! I'd never do that to my little Arrow… He's the cutest guy in the world! Sorry Link, he is WAY cuter."

Link sighed, not wanting to disagree in fear of another assault from Quasar.

"Arrow, are you in the mood for pancakes?" Quasar asked the little ball of brown fur in front of her.

The animal nodded furiously.

"Very good. Do you remember how to make them?"

The animal nodded again.

"Very good, now, I'll get the flour, and the rest of the ingredients, and you can mix them in bowls." Quasar instructed to her little pet as she began to methodically and rapidly check every cupboard and food closet for the right food.

As she found things that she needed, she threw them in front of her with a quick, whip-like motion. To Link and Saria, watching from the couch in the room next to the kitchen, it was like watching a tornado cook.

"I'll be done in like, a half an hour… you have no plain flour, so I'm going to have to make it myself…" Quasar grumbled as one of her two arms began to turn the grain they had into a fine white powder.

"Arrow, why don't you help mommy by measuring the ingredients?" Quasar asked sweetly to the Eevee, who responded by prancing up to all of the other ingredients, and picking their bottles up with his mouth, and then shuffled over to pour small amounts of them into the bowl.

With Quasar's one arm grinding the grain, her other arm went off cracking eggs, still perfectly somehow, and her left leg, which had been placed into the ground for support, was how filling a glass with crystal clear water.

These strange processes continued for a long while.

* * *

XT-421 was delighted to take Zelda and Steven home. The two were scared though. Zelda, the last time she flew, was inside XT, and after that, she fell because XT dropped her. She held onto the metal man for dear life this time. And Steven was less thrilled than Zelda about it.

"So you two, happy about ruling the country?" XT asked, hoping for some sort of happy reaction to lighten the mood.

"Oh yeah…" Steven's voice trailed off to barely anything.

"What Steven? You don't even seem happy about that…" Zelda looked at him in a strange way.

"Well, I'm worried about being the King to be honest… all of my old friends are going to be so jealous of me… that much is for sure." Zelda and XT giggled a bit.

"But?" Zelda prompted.

"I am concerned."

"About?"

"My family."

"They can live in the castle too if they wish."

"That's not it."

"What?"

XT's head went back and forth like a ball in a ping pong match.

"I haven't told them about you yet."

"How could you not have?" Zelda joked, "I give them a check every month to work less. I pamper your family more than any other lower class family."

"Well, they just think I'm dating an upper-class girl, not exactly the Princess of Hyrule. That fact may intimidate them…"

"Oh… well, XT, if you don't mind dropping us off at his house then, I'd like to meet the family."

"Of course I won't mind." XT breathed evilly.

"Wait, everyone is back in Hyrule Castle Town?"

"After we built it a few days ago, everyone came back to the exact homes they had lost in the explosion." Zelda explained.

"Oh no…" Steven began to shake.

"Oh yes…" Zelda smirked.

"Oh boy." Both teenagers looked at XT, who shrugged, "drama, what can I say?" **(A/N: It was hard to resist...)**

* * *

Minutes later, they were all outside Steven's small, shoddy house.

"How do you keep a family of five in this small shack?" Zelda asked, walking with him to the door, XT silently followed in the shadows.

"We manage… your… donations, help us incredibly." Steven shrugged, knocking on the door.

"Hmm…" Zelda's reply was very thoughtful.

"Mom! I'm home." Steven called, blushing a little bit by Zelda's cocked eyebrow.

"Come on in Steven." A sweet, small voice cooed back.

"Ooh, she sounds nice." Zelda's voice was very faint.

"Just don't EVER get her agitated, because it won't sound as sweet." Steven cautioned, "Princess or not."

Steven held her hand and brought her into the small, dimly lit home.

It was small, that was Zelda's first observation, a small, one story home, with a rundown kitchen, and a family room that had some blankets for beds.

"I was making dinner for the kids, I didn't know that you were going to-" Steven's mom was cut short by the strikingly well dressed girl standing in her living room holding Steven's hand.

The short figure blushed. She was smaller than Steven, about an inch smaller than Zelda, and had similar brown colors as Steven did; brown clothes, chocolatey eyes, woody brown hair, and small brown leather shoes. As she looked the princess over, dressed lavishly in pinks and golds, she felt terribly awkward, and began to straighten her disheveled hair.

"Um… hello…" She said faintly, "I didn't expect Steven would bring his girlfriend over… um… I'll be cooking a bit more for dinner I see… I'll be… um… right back…"

Zelda listened in as the mother ran around her kitchen looking for something nicer than whatever she was cooking before to impress the rich girl in her home.

"She's just overreacting a bit, don't let it bother you." Steven assured.

"What is her name, I never heard you mention it." Zelda whispered, staring at the space his mother recently occupied.

"Diana. She's a bit squeamish about company, and well, you ARE better than most guests my brothers and sister bring home."

Zelda giggled.

"Um, Ms. White, you don't need to impress me with nicer foods." Zelda tried to calm her down, "I am sure whatever food Steven was about to eat was perfectly fine for me."

"Oh nonsense! I wasn't cooking anything before you got here." She was obviously lying, seeing as Zelda's first impression of her was in the kitchen with a brown apron on, "Just take a seat, I'll have dinner up in no time."

Then the door opened.

"Mom! Jake hit me again!" A young boy with green eyes and skin of the same white hue as Steven whined, running into the kitchen leaving the door open.

"I did not! James just bruises too easily!" Another voice called as an identical child ran in, slamming the feeble door shut.

"Shush, be nice, we have company." Diana calmed, looking at Zelda, who found the younger brothers very comical.

Both turned to Zelda, and their faces lit up. Forgetting being in a feud with each other, both of them ran to Zelda and jumped onto her legs, clamping onto them.

"We've trapped her!" The young children cheered as they hugged Zelda's legs.

"BOYS!" Diana shrieked.

Zelda only laughed, catching the mother by surprise.

"I've never had little brothers before. Come here you two." She picked the one that was crying up and looked at him carefully, "where were you hurt?" She asked with mock sympathy.

"Right here." He pointed to his cheek, moping a bit.

Zelda gave him a small kiss on the point of injury, and the boy became red.

"All better?"

"Yes." Zelda set him down, and looked at the other boy, now pouting.

"He hit me too!"

"Oh did he?" Zelda chuckled.

"Yes. Right here." He pointed to a similar spot on his other cheek.

"Well that just won't do, will it?" Zelda kissed him to, and the other boy became flustered.

"I didn't hit you!" The first boy yelled.

"Yes you did!" The other retailiated. **(A/N: I only have one younger brother... lol...)**

"Oh boy, what a trip." Zelda said, smiling at Steven.

"James and Jacob, or JJ collectively." He let loose a small laugh.

"A family of five?"

"Six if you include dad, who works at the barracks, but he doesn't sleep here often."

"Oh… JJ… hmm…" Zelda took a seat on a small couch, and Steven sat next to her.

"How should we tell them?"

"At dinner… I presume." Zelda sighed, leaning onto Steven's shoulder.

* * *

Time passed, and Zelda found herself snoring on Steven's shoulder. The moment she felt Steven brushing her face gently, she jerked awake.

"I'm SO sorry… that is impolite of me…" Zelda apologized with wide eyes.

"It's fine. Dinner's ready anyways."

"What is it?"

"My mom went overboard and made steak and potatoes. Usually, we have something plain like bread, gravy, and some random cheap meat. Steak is NOT cheap for us."

"I feel pained to hear that. Perhaps your family will enjoy that change? I AM bringing them with me. I like your family a lot so far." Zelda promised.

"That's very good... I guess they will enjoy it..."

Steven helped Zelda up, and the two walked to the table, where Diana had gone crazy in setting up.

"Mom, why did you put candles here?" Jake asked her.

"Shush! We've always had candles there, remember?" She nudged him on the side.

"Oh right. We're good poor people." He smiled.

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Where do I sit?" Her voice was sweeter than normal, possibly intimidating to her hosts.

"Anywhere is fine." Diana said with a false calmness, seating herself at the head of the table.

"Steven?" Zelda looked at him expectantly.

"I'm sitting right here." Steven took a seat next to the other head of the table, leaving a spot for Zelda to sit, opposite his mother.

The two J's sat next to each other opposite Steven, fighting over who was going to sit next to Zelda, making the princess in disguise laugh a bit.

The empty chair confused Zelda though. JJ made two, Steven made three, Diana made four, and the father made five, but he wasn't there. So, where was the fourth child? This made Zelda scratch her head.

"My apologies miss, I'll have her here right away."

Diana walked outside, and thus, out of view.

"Claire!" Was heard from the usually quiet mother, and the faint noise of footsteps could be heard in the street.

"What?" An annoyed, teenaged voice grunted in a soprano tone.

"Take your seat."

An exasperated sigh, and then, a response, were heard.

"Fine…"

Zelda then saw Claire. She was a blonde with slightly newer clothes on. They weren't the same brown as everyone else in the family wore, they were a darker, blacker color. **(A/N: The rebellious teen, ooh, so dramatic is life. sarcastically)**

_Ah, fourteen…_ Zelda thought, remembering the rebelliousness she felt at that age, and still sometimes had.

The girl's two rough, green eyes, as judgmental as they could be, stared at Zelda with a mixture of awe and resentment.

"Hello." Zelda said cheerily.

Claire didn't make any kind of response.

"Hmm…" Zelda thought hard. She didn't want to be a pain to this family; she wanted to make them all like her own family, to be accepted by them.

"Claire." Her mother glared at her, demanding a better attitude.

Zelda examined the food in front of her and began to eat it as if it was the gourmet food back at her home; gracefully and elegantly.

"So, miss, you're the mystery girl Steven's been dating?" Diana asked kindly through a large simle.

"Yes. I'm going to take the random guess that he never told you my name?"

"Um…" Diana fumbled for the right response.

"Zelda." The princess, now queen, of Hyrule answered.

"Zelda, hmm… No, he didn't tell me, but he often forgets things like that." Diana laughed a little, trying to not seem intimidated, and failing miserably at it.

"Wait…" Claire spoke.

"Yes Claire?" Zelda looked at her, thinking she knew what was going on.

"You're just another rich girl named Zelda, right? Not…" Claire trailed off.

"Not what?" Zelda smiled widely, almost laughing.

"Not THE Zelda, the pri-prin-princess… are you?"

"I am not the Princess. No." Zelda said assuredly.

Steven looked at her funky, and everyone seemed to relax.

"I'm a Queen now." Zelda chuckled. **(A/N: LOL!)**

Diana froze, and kept staring at the royalty in her house, the fork of steak she was lifting dropped back onto her plate, hand remaining in the air.

JJ both looked at her with wide eyes, and began to blush a bit.

Claire glare softened, and turned into awe.

Steven and Zelda just smiled, looking at the dumbfounded family before them.

"What?" Zelda asked sweetly.

"By the goddesses… I have the Queen of all Hyrule in my house… oh my… oh my…" Diana fell backwards off her chair and passed out, and then Zelda looked a bit concerned.

"It runs in the family." Steven stated, helping his mother onto the couch.

"You're the princess?" Both J's asked Zelda with wide eyes.

"I'm a queen now." She reminded them.

"WE GOT KISSED BY THE PRINCESS! WE GOT KISSED BY THE PRINCESS!" Jake and James held hands and started dancing in circles. **(A/N: You would too.)**

"You've been dating my annoying brother for the past six years?"

"And loved every second of it." Claire's expression softened.

"So are the rumors true?" She began, "Is it true that you have a room filled with new clothes everyday for you to use?"

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Hmm… wanna see it? I kind of get lonely at the castle, and I would LOVE to have a little sister to play dress up with." Zelda changed the position in her seat.

"You mean that figuratively, don't you?" Claire looked skeptical.

"About?"

"About having a little sister?"

"Well…" Zelda looked at Diana, who Steven just recovered.

"Princess Zelda?" Diana teetered up to Zelda and sat down next to her in the seat James was sitting in, opposite to no one. She looked like she wanted to bow down before the girl.

"Diana White." Zelda sighed deeply, feeling awkward about this herself.

"What your majesty?"

"Just call me Zelda for now, please."

"Yes Zelda, what do you want of us?"

"Well…" Zelda looked deviously at Steven, who gulped for the theatrics. "You do know there is a rule at the castle, right?"

"I know a few… which one in particular?"

"The one about becoming Queen of Hyrule?"

"Not exactly…"

"If the Queen and King of Hyrule pass away, their eldest child becomes the King or Queen of Hyrule. If they have no child, the closest related is brought in. When the eldest is a boy, there is no real problem, he becomes King, and he can choose to marry. For women, however, it is slightly different. The princess turned Queen of Hyrule can rule the country for a solid year, and in that time, she is required to find a person she deems fit to be the King of Hyrule; some she wishes to have at her side in all that life brings at her, someone who can love her and help her in her greatest time of need."

Diana gulped, knowing where this was going.

"I have loved Steven since I met him six years ago. It was at that dance, so very far away in time… and our love has only faltered once or twice. I've never met a man like him before, and I can't imagine us being apart in the future at all." She looked at him longingly, and then focused back on Diana. "I want him to be my King. I want to marry him."

"Oh my gosh…" Diana fell an inch _into_ the chair.

"Zelda's dad saw me before he died mom. He said it would be fine if I married her." Steven added.

"My. Son. Is. Going. To. Be. The. King. Of. Hyrule." Diana's eyes widened incredulously, and she fell backwards, breaking her chair, staring up at the ceiling still.

"Mrs. White?" Zelda helped her up.

"Oh my gosh… oh my gosh…" Diana's breathing quickened and she looked at Zelda intensely.

"Is this a yes?" Zelda asked, looking into her eyes hopefully.

"Of course! May I ask one thing though?" She added before Zelda began to celebrate.

"Yes."

"Can we at least tour the castle once, before it happens?"

"Um, I actually had plans on the entire family living with me there. You can't believe how boring it is up there."

"OH! When do we move?"

"As soon as you'd like. And, if you didn't know, the castle has been renovated after an explosion, and well, it is better than ever…" Zelda trailed off in memory of her new castle.

"YIPPEE!" Diana cheered, rushing around to get their belongings.

"And before you ask, _mom_, I do not mind of you being so excited. So long as I can keep Steven, I'm fine."

"I wouldn't DARE take Steven away from you." Diana's face was gleeful.

"I am sorry," The face of XT dropped into view of their window, "but did I hear someone mention _wedding_?" He grinned widely.

"Yes XT, what do you want?" Zelda sighed.

"Well, to plan it! Duh!"

"How much, I'm willing to ship in." Diana said boldly.

"Oh no no! No one will pay a dime!" He sung, "My task is merry and one of fun, and I won't rest until it's done! For two figures out there long to be one. AHAHAHAHAHA!" He cackled as he slipped out of view.

**Gasp, not another XT planned wedding... I swear, he is like Alice Cullen like that... (read Twilight, it is a good series...)**

**Well, I've got school tomorrow (gag) so I will try to think of how to finish this story before Thursday, but I doubt I'll be able to pull it off...**

**Either way...**

**More coming soon...**


	33. Objectives

**Sorry I haven't been typing in a while, but, you know, school DOES do that... grumble grumble Ah well, enough of my pathetic humor.**

**I'm going to be honest, I am losing the will to write this, rather quickly, it's not that I don't want to, but rather, I am having... um... problems... with school. Not problems that can be solved with math and logic like most things are in my life... I WISH I could solve it with math, but it doesn't work like that. Love is illogical, irrational, and oh-so-annoying if you're infatuated, so, my style may be a bit grim at some points, but, nevermind me...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Quasar had made her pancakes happily, and gladly gave them to Link and Saria, both starved from a few days without a good home-cooked meal.

Arrow got his share of the puffy pancakes too, seeing as he did need to eat, unlike his owner, and apparently loved pancakes.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Saria smiled towards Link, who was devouring pancakes faster than Quasar cooked them up.

After a swallow, he answered.

"I have no clue Saria. Do you think you are physically capable for some things? I mean, not about the baby, but, I mean, you've been dead for two days, if you remember."

"I can do anything. But… I won't be doing anything of a sexual nature for a bit." Link looked at her with a curious glance, "Link… you don't even want to know what _he_ did to me…"

"I fully understand. I saw your body afterwards, and I can't even begin to imagine what kinds of torture he put you through. Perhaps a calm walk around Kokiri Forest?"

"Sound great." She smiled as quasar filled their plates again. **(A/N: Ah, a calm and easy, free flowing walk in Kokiri Forest... so nice, so calm...)**

"Or," A voice from above suggested as a shadow appeared in the window, "how about a royal wedding to go to? Zelda and Steven are getting MARRIED!" XT's voice rang like a bell on the holidays. **(A/N: ... JUST KIDDING!)**

"Ooh! A wedding? CAN I HELP?!" Quasar begged, whimpering like her Eevee did for food.

"Of course dearie! We have to have it ALL ready by tomorrow evening! And Zelda's got a good mind for what she wants in her wedding. C'mon! Let's go!" XT, deciding that his matter was so urgent that waiting was not allowed, snatched Quasar away from Arrow, and rocketed off to Hyrule Castle.

The little Eevee sat by the window where she was abducted and began to sniffle. **(A/N: Aw! Poor little Eevee...)**

"Aw, Arrow, she'll be back. Come here." Saria opened her arms to the creature, and it hopped into her chest, letting Saria cradle the creature like a baby.

"He _is _rather cute…" Link admitted, standing next to Saria, holding her by her waist gently, as if she were a fragile piece of glass.

"Link, you know… maybe we should get married."

Link blinked.

"I never thought of that." He furrowed his brow, thinking of every benefit they could have, _together_ as a married couple, in comparison to just boyfriend and girlfriend. _Come to think of it…_ Link thought, _we ARE more than boyfriend and girlfriend… we ARE like a married couple…_

"Before the baby, I think… you know, just so when the baby grows up, he, or she, will know that his or her parents were married before they had him or her, you know, set a relatively good example for them."

"It sounds nice… maybe in the forest. We could wear green versions of wedding clothing, and have banners decorating the trees…"

"And have tons of forest themed props in it too, like, using the stumps as chairs and whatnot…" Saria dreamed with him.

Saria turned her head from the Eevee she held, and looked at Link in the eyes. His sapphire blue baubles that he had as eyes stared back into her own, and they glazed over, entering a dreamier state of mind.

"I love you…" They both said, yet again in unison, and let their lips cling together, forgetting the fact that they needed to breath sometimes.

* * *

From the distance, a noise, so annoying and so loud, broke them from their trance.

Seconds after it stopped, three taps on the front door.

"What are you knocking for? It is MY house." A voice grumbled.

"_Our_ house, Xie."

"Oh yeah…"

The door opened soon after, and Cheryl, Xavier and Tommy, being carried by his strongly built mother, entered the home.

"Hello Saria, how's it been?" Cheryl asked joyously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" She sighed, looking tired and grim.

"Link, what is wrong with her?"

"Come sit down." He said no more.

Cheryl and Xavier, after a few minutes of unpacking, sat down with their beloved, and annoying, son, and waited for Saria and Link to join them.

"What's that thing?" Xavier pointed at Arrow, nestled like a cat in Saria's arms.

"Let me explain…" Saria began, breathing inwards, preparing to tell the story in the shortest manner possible.

Link sat next to her on the other couch in their living room, and placed his arm around her, trying to simulate a feeling of safety and protection around her. She gave him a glance and beamed at him.

"Ok, while you were gone, a massive snowstorm hit. In this, many bad things stated to happen, such as the crops freezing. Then, Gannondorf came back, and sent an army to destroy Zoras Domain, making Link leave me to go to battle. The battle was there to try and get Link's Triforce Piece out, but it didn't work, and Ruto was captured instead. Then, Gannon captured me, as a safety so Link would come to the castle. While there…" Saria trailed off.

"Saria? What is it?" Cheryl looked curiously at Saria's tearing face.

"Cheryl… it was Randall. Gannon came back in Randall's body. That was one of the reasons he captured me. Randall's immoral ways and Gannon's freedom and power to do anything that he wanted, mixed into one being…"

"Oh my gosh… I'm assuming, because you're here now, Link got you in time?" Cheryl said with a smile.

"No." Saria coughed out, tears coming from her eyes.

Cheryl sprung up and walked to Saria then. The green haired girl lift her arms up like a little child, begging to be held by an adult. Cheryl helped her up and gave her a massive hug, as strong as Link's, but not nearly as gentle. Saria didn't mind it, she could feel Cheryl's aura of protection just as well as Link's. She wouldn't dare let any harm come to her.

"It gets worse though." Saria's tears softened for a moment.

"Worse?" Cheryl was dumbstruck, "How can being… by Randall be anything BUT the worst?"

"He poisoned me, hoping to resurrect my dead body into one of his slaves for eternity… This poison, mind you, was designed to never be removed, and thus, I was given an hour to live." Saria took a long, shaky breath, and let it loose, trying to relax.

"Go on." Cheryl encouraged.

"XT-421 came to our rescue. He was angry at Gannon and Randall for abusing me, not only violating my 'Link-only' zones." Link blushed at this, "but he also broke my bones in my limbs, preventing escape. XT began to beat Gannon, and Link ran to my aid, trying to keep me awake, but I was already dying. Minutes later, Quasar, QT-314, XT's little daughter, appeared in the window of Zelda's room, where all of this took place, and I think a battle took place, but I was already unconscious." **(A/N: I wasn't sure how to say it in a conversation, so I said it like that. "My 'Link-only' zones" LOL!)**

"How'd he get it out of you?"

"They didn't. I died. And then, two days later, the goddesses gave me my life back, and I was free to return here. Quasar had apparently cleared the poison from my veins, and filled me with new blood. She even showed me later that the baby is still alive by some twist of fate. And then, XT rebuilt Hyrule Castle and the surrounding town, all because he blew it up in some explosion that I was… absent for. And now, we're on our way to a wedding that Zelda and Steven are having, and XT and Quasar are hosting. In short, you missed a lot."

"It seems all too dramatic for me." Xavier said shyly.

"It probably would be honey." Cheryl laughed at him.

"Well, welcome back." Saria said, in a tone hinting at a goodbye. "Now Link and I have to leave to get dressed up for this wedding…" She waved Link over and took his arm. Together, the two hopped out of the house, leaving Arrow to be with the rest of the family.

The moment Saria left, Arrow started whimpering again. The little, one foot tall alien's cute little cry was too much to ignore, and immediately, Tommy, who had been sitting down on the floor by the couch, crawled over to the Eevee, and started playing with him.

"At least it's cute…" Xavier mumbled as Cheryl sighed and went to her room to unpack, leaving Xavier to watch the kid and freakishly cute alien creature.

* * *

Quasar and XT looked at Zelda on the small stand, and looked over her wedding dress, eyeing her with highly calculative eyes.

"Why must I get married the day after tomorrow?" Zelda whined.

"Because for one, the sooner the better." Quasar made a slight change to her dress again, fitting it as close to perfect as Zelda's body allowed.

"And what's number two?"

"When XT makes a plan," XT spoke as a bystander, "he does it when he wants." The most microscopic piece of stray fabric was cut off, it was impossible for any being to see except a Rinocian.

"And why are you making me do _this_?"

XT stopped analyzing her and stared her in the face.

"Do you want me to go back on my word and not give you the best wedding ever? I can easily change my plans and not set up the technological, magical to you, props I've planned out for you and your wedding." XT threatened, Zelda shut up.

"Zelda? XT? Can I come in yet?"

"NO!" All three shouted at Steven's voice, impatiently waiting to see the dress.

A long sigh was heard from the other side of the door.

A few minutes longer, and XT could tell, both of them had had enough.

"Ok Zelda, you're off the hook, for today, at least. Dinner will be ready soon, I recommend going out to relax. Maybe a nice date with Steven or something?" XT gently helped Zelda out of the dress, and hung it neatly in a closet, waiting for refitting the next day.

Quasar then took Zelda and put a simple pink dress on her, something a bit more casual, not extravagant, like the rest of her dresses.

Before Zelda could open the door to leave, or even break free of Quasar, still placing the dress on her, XT zoomed out the door.

"Steven," XT whispered softly to him.

"Yes XT?" Steven sounded tired.

"What do normal couples do to get married?"

"The man asks the… woman… to… oh… oh crap… I never really proposed to her! I uh… what do you suggest? What should I do?"

"I'm not going to help with this one, but you know what to do at least. Take her somewhere special to you, and well, you know, do _that_." XT winked, and walked back into Zelda's room, and waited for her to leave.

"Well Steven, where do you want to go this evening?"

"Hmm…" _XT must have set her up to go somewhere with me…_

"Anywhere we could go before dinner do you think?" She asked, obviously clueless to the conversation that XT had with him.

"How about skipping dinner here at the palace, and let my family enjoy a meal by themselves here, and we can go eat out, somewhere…"

"Ooh, that sounds nice, to just, get away from the world?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm guess I'm glad Quasar dressed me up for looking poorer than I am?" Zelda tried to chuckle.

Steven held out her arm, and Zelda took it, leaning her head on his shoulder, and proceeded to walk with him.

"King Steven…" She purred as they walked, "_My_ King Steven…" Steven felt a sense of oddity overcome him then. He didn't want to be a king, but he wanted to be her husband nonetheless.

"Hmm…" Steven thought heavily.

"What Steven? My King?" She giggled a bit.

"I don't really want to be king…" Steven sighed, loosening his grip on Zelda a bit.

"What? Why not?"

"I mean… it is such a responsibility, and I mean… I'm just a peasant…" Steven was cut short by a kiss from his Queen to be.

"Listen Steven, you'll do fine. We'll do it together, and I can make all of the hard decisions, I've had experience, all you have to do is to be there for me. To love me when I am stressed to grey hair."

"I can do that." He said assuredly.

"And besides," Zelda added, kissing him again, "You've done a fabulous job of ruling _my world_ already."

That made him happy.

Smiling widely, the two walked off again, hope in both sets of footsteps.

* * *

Back in Zelda's room, Quasar and XT both sat on the bed, humming a tune together.

"Dad, why am I detecting another plot from you? What are you planning?" Quasar whispered to him as XT stopped humming and the couple where out of hearing range.

"Well, do you want to know my secret?"

"What secret?" Quasar asked, perking up suddenly.

XT grinned and leaned towards her.

A moment of whispering, and Quasar jumped up with wide eyes. Two and three quarter seconds later, she grinned widely and evilly.

"We're really going to do this, aren't we?" She chuckled.

"Oh yeah." XT roared with laughter, holding Quasar's right hand in his left.

"So, how are you going to get '_them_'?" Quasar asked slyly.

"Not how, when, and when, is now. Watch over objectives one and two, and I will place bait for objective three, and when all the nets are tangled enough, we get them all at once. Ready?" XT looked into his daughter's eyes expectantly.

"Oh hell yeah baby!" Quasar sung, holding her hands out for a high five.

"GO! GO! GO!" They both yelled, XT jumping out of the open window, rocketing off to who-knows-where, and Quasar hopped out of the window, converting into her spider mode, and began to prowl the streets for said objectives.

* * *

**Oh boy... what are those psycho's doing now? I've got some crazy crap ready, I'll tell you that much.**

**I'll update when I can...**

**More coming soon...**


	34. The Bands of Destiny

**Ok, a new chapter, yay! Now, what can I possibly do here? I'll give you all a hint, I am probably going to have a couple more chapters left. We've got that wedding, and I'm going ot make that as big as I feel I can, and then, well, I don't know... This is going to pass up The Curse of Immortality in chapters, but not length. The Curse of Immortality had longer chapters, and fewer of them, whereas this one has shorter chapters, and more of them. I AM planning on passing the 300 page mark though...**

**Well, enough of me, let's read the chapter, eh?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Link and Saria had been wandering around the streets of Hyrule Castle Town, stuck together like glue, unwilling to separate. They were still browsing the stores for the outfits they were going to wear to the wedding. Link's arm, securely placed on Saria's opposite hip, gently stroked her as they moved. Eyes focused on them, but neither cared, they were too much in their own world to worry.

"Link? What do you think of that shop?" Saria pointed to a store with a multitude of dresses, but a lack of mens clothing.

"It looks perfect, for you. But I don't think I'd look good in a dress…" Link chuckled.

"Are you kidding? You wear a skirt on your normal outfit." **(A/N: It always seems like he's wearing a skirt above those leggings...)**

Link looked down, and confirmed Saria's claim.

"It is a bit different. I wear a pair of pants underneath it, and good pants, not underwear." He declared, Saria just rolled her eyes.

"Link, I won't make you wear a dress. But I'm still making you go in, I need to find a nice dress."

"Saria," Link paused, thinking deeply into the future for a moment, "I _really_ don't want to go in, I am sorry, but, please? Can you let me go shopping for my own tuxedo for a little bit? I'll take as long as you will, if not shorter."

Saria sighed deeply.

"Fine, Link, but you'll owe me."

"I already owe you for giving me my world back Saria." He kissed her forehead gently, and then looked her in the eyes again, "I'll be right back, I promise." Link let her walk away for a moment, and then turned and left himself.

_Ok,_ Link thought, organizing the crazy thoughts he let himself concoct take order in a good set of events. _I need to get it soon. Saria will wonder where and what I was doing if I don't come back with a suit, so I have to do both very fast. I will still try to find a green one though… that would be nice, and make her happy. Then, where are we going to go? Someplace nice, someplace romantic… then… But where do I buy those things? I've NEVER had to worry about them before!_ Link's eyes frantically scanned the buildings, and he ran off, looking for his secret item desperately. **(A/N: Whoa! Link is _plotting_ something? Where did this come from?)**

* * *

Zelda and Steven were strolling around the streets, happy and content. The streets they passed were familiar, but they had no way of knowing. Zelda's head had not left Steven's shoulder, and she was happier than she had ever been.

Steven was a tad different. He was getting a bit nervous, and he was trying to figure out how he could lose Zelda to buy her a ring for the wedding, which, due to the urgency to have a king, and Zelda's rules of royalty, Steven felt was skipped, and thus the marriage wouldn't be as right. To him, and to most normal families, a couple became engaged before they had a wedding, and technically, to Steven and his traditions, they weren't yet, because he had yet to ask her to marry him. He was still nervous about this, just like any other man would be, but not in the same way.

A normal man asking a beautiful woman to marry him would worry of saying no, but Steven, already having a wedding planned, knew this couldn't happen. But, if Zelda thought him buying a ring and dropping to one knee was a foolish waste of time, however unlikely that possibility was, Steven would be beyond heartbroken, because the process meant a lot to him.

So, he needed to find a way to ditch Zelda and buy her a ring, and he had no idea how to do that.

"Zelda, where do you want to go?" He asked, trying to spark a conversation.

"Nowhere. Right here is perfect." She cooed, nuzzling his shoulder with her eyes closed.

That wasn't the right answer.

But, maybe the green haired girl in the dress store in front of him might be.

"Hey look Zelda! Saria!" He said happily, walking over to their friend.

The moment they entered the store, Steven began to plot his escape. It would be difficult, and he'd have to get lucky, but he thought he could pull it off.

"Gah! Why did Link leave me to find my own dress! None of them look good!" Saria growled, looking at a various amount of green dresses and holding a random one up to her as she stared herself down in a mirror.

"Something wrong Saria?" Zelda questioned, leaving Steven behind as the two began to go 'girl' on him.

"Yeah! Link left me to pick out some clothes because he didn't want to be here, and now I cannot pick out an outfit!" Saria grumbled, placing another dress over her, seeing if it would fit.

"I can help you, if you want." Zelda offered. "That is, if it is fine with you Steven." Steven pretended he didn't notice.

Staring at Saria's dress, he formulated the correct response.

"I don't see what's wrong with that one." He commented kindly, hoping the reaction would be right.

"Ugh! Boys! They don't know a THING about fashion!" Saria rolled her eyes, stating her annoyance.

"Steven, let me handle this, ok? Saria needs my help on a dress, no doubt for our wedding two days from now. Go do, boy stuff, or something." Zelda giggled as she and saria began to play dress up with the whole store.

Bingo.

Steven left the room slowly, as if to not bring about his excitement for what he was about to do.

Then it hit him.

_Where the heck am I going to buy a ring?_ He thought frantically, not getting anywhere.

* * *

Quasar watched, laughing silently to herself. The objectives she was watching were working perfectly into the plan. Just like she was told, one third of the designated people were now looking for the 'bands of destiny' as XT comically nicknamed them. She only had to do one thing to make everything work like magic, and so, she began doing the very thing she was instructed.

* * *

Steven hadn't found any store that sold rings, let alone a necklace he could afford.

If he didn't find something, he wouldn't be able to propose to Zelda, and then he'd feel terrible with himself for a long, long time. This was the only chance he'd get, next only to tomorrow, but he had much to do that day, too much to focus on a ring.

Then, as if to answer his frantic prayers, a voice entered his head. So melodious and sweet, Steven swore he had never heard it before.

"_Look to your right._"

Sure enough, a small building, about 30 feet from him to the right, had a small amount of jewelry for display. A ratty sign, probably the reason he hadn't seen it before in his life, living in Hyrule Castle Town, with dull white paint, and gold letters, once probably very shiny and sparkly, read "Gold's Gold". **(A/N: To those of you who read my Seed of Love stories, this is a direct spin from my jewelry store in Mobius, "Silver's Silver", I am sorry, I am bad with coming up with stuff... lol...)**

"Great!" Steven cheered, and ran for the door.

* * *

Link was troubled, still, ten minutes into his run through the town, and he still hadn't found anything that he needed, not even a green suit.

"C'mon! Where is it?" He growled, getting frustrated. Then, a voice, sweet and innocent, and unlike anything he had heard before, spoke to him.

"_Look to your left._"

Perhaps it was chance, but just on his left, about 40 yards away, was a small shop with a sign above the doorway. Simple, and a plain white in color, it read "Gold's Gold" and had a few necklaces and bracelets on display in the main window.

"Perfect." Link looked up and thanked the goddesses for the random message in his head, and ran into the building.

The moment he opened the door, he heard a noise. Someone had run into the door he had opened.

He closed the door a bit, and found the victim on the ground, rubbing a slightly bloody nose.

"Oh shoot! Zelda's going to wonder why that happened…" Steven moaned, holding his nose.

"Sorry…" Link mumbled, and helped him up.

"Link? What are you doing here?" Steven was shocked that he could run into Link here of all places.

Link didn't want to talk; he saved most of that for Saria, and a bit of small talk for his friends.

He only smiled, and placed a finger over his mouth, keeping it shut. It was a secret.

"Ok… you like jewelry?" Steven laughed at him.

Link frowned and shook his head for a no.

"Oh? Then why are you here?"

"Saria." He said, it was not a lie.

"Saria likes jewelry?"

Link shrugged. Saria didn't wear enough to the point where he could say she liked it, but for this piece of jewelry, he hoped her to wear it to her grave.

"Then… what?" Steven asked, very curious.

Link said nothing, and again pressed his finger against his mouth. He wasn't telling.

"Fine, be that way."

Link sighed, and walked in, followed by Steven.

_What is HE doing here? Hmm…_ Link wondered as he began to browse all of the jewelry for the right section. Steven was already ahead of him, looking at the prices of rings.

The only odd thing, there didn't seem to be a store keeper. Link stopped thinking about that though, and kept searching. The ring he needed had to be perfect.

* * *

Steven's attention was finally grabbed. The ring. Not just any ring; _the ring._ The perfect one. The one that spoke to him as clearly as a person. That was the one he needed to get Zelda.

It was on display, in a glass box in the corner of the room. It was a nice ring, a fine gold color, a smooth, soft texture, even the symbol of the Triforce was on it. In this ring, three triangles of raised gold, each with a triangular gem cut into it; one was a sapphire, one was a ruby, and the other, an emerald. It was perfect.

Steven placed a hand on the glass, looking at the ring longingly. Then, his eyes followed the ring to its stand, and then the to the price-tag in front of all of it.

"_10,000 Rupee_"

The words were poison to his heart.

"Zelda needs that ring…" He sighed, looking at its perfection.

* * *

Link was in a world of his own, not caring for Steven, gawking over the price of some ring that Link figured Saria wouldn't want.

Link had found a few possibilities for the perfect ring for the perfect girl, but none of them were good enough. So, he kept searching, and finding nothing.

Then, out of nowhere, he heard a voice. Unlike the voice he had heard in his head, who he would never dare tell anyone about, this one was older, a bit grumpier perhaps, it didn't sound happy though.

"What is that racket in my shop?" The voice growled crankily.

"Eek!" Steven shrieked, the voice had come from nearly behind him.

Link turned to see the woman responsible for the voice.

She was old. The was obvious. The wrinkles and the grouchiness gave it away. Her hair was a deep, blood red color, burning with years of being secluded from people. Link then would've tried to describe her eye color, but it was impossible. This old woman wore a massive black band over her eyes. The cloth that covered them was tied in with the back of her hair. For her clothes, she was poorly dressed. An old, torn, and ratty brown apron covered a set of once magnificent clothing. Both looked like they had been in her possession for too many years.

"Who are you? Speak!" She growled, obviously not able to see anything with the rag on her eyes.

"R-right here m-ma'am…" Steven shuddered as she came closer.

"What are you doing in my shop! I'm closed!" She growled.

"Oh… B-but, there was n-no sign…"

"You're not a robber?" She asked, her voice calming down.

"No ma'am."

"How old are you boy?" She was still grumpy, but much friendlier.

"17 ma'am."

"Stop calling me ma'am!" She ordered.

Steven said nothing and shivered, the woman was armed with a pair of white hot tongs, or a tool of the like. She held the object down, almost as a cane to feel her way around.

"My name is Helen Linda Gold, and I am the owner of this building. Now go, I have no desire for customers now!" **(A/N: Yes, the blind jeweler Helen makes her reappearance too.)**

"B-but the ring…"

"Wait a minute…" Helen reached out for the boy, grasping his hair with her stubby fingers. She felt down his head, and to his arm, and onto the glass wall his hand was on.

"Oh… the Triforce Ring… one of my best works… you want to buy this? Why? Some rare gem collector? You listen here boy, I ain't selling. That was my pride and joy, and by far one of the best crafts in Hyrule! People all over want me to sell, so I repel them with an obnoxious price. No one buys it."

Steven sniffled.

"I'm no gem collector Mrs. Gold, I just want a ring for the most special girl in the world."

Then the woman softened up.

"Oh, now now, she must be someone pretty special to own that ring. Now, she may be special to you, but how is she special to me?"

"She is Princess Zelda, soon to be Queen. I am her fiancé, Steven White."

"Oh my my… that _is _something… pretty ironic too. That ring was to be given to the previous Queen of Hyrule. But, the King chose another store over mine, mine apparently didn't cut it. But, that store was burnt down after the war, and I managed. This ring is going to the Queen of Hyrule now? Is that what you're telling me?" She began to chuckle.

"Yes. I am giving that ring to Princess Zelda, if you let me."

"You're full of crap." Helen countered.

"Um, no he's not." Link interjected. "I know Princess Zelda personally, and she _is _in fact going to be married to Steven in two days."

"Really?" Helen was taken aback by the boy who had been listening in secret.

"Yes." Link assured her.

"What are YOU doing here now?"

Link sighed.

"I too am getting married to a special person. I want to have the perfect ring for her too."

"Love is in the air?" Helen chuckled, and then turned back to Steven. "I'll tell you what; I'll make you a deal. You get that ring to Princess, sorry, Queen Zelda, and I will sell that ring for 5,000 rupee. Surely a man marrying the Princess is going to have a lot of money on him."

"Actually… I am but a mere peasant, and I barely have 2,000 on me right now." He said sadly.

Helen stopped for a moment, and rubbed her meaty fingers against her grimy head in thought.

Link sighed hopelessly, and strode silently over to Steven.

"I can't go below 4,000. The official price by all of the rules is 8,000, and I am not supposed to go under half." Helen admitted, ashamed.

"Please?" Steven begged.

"I cannot."

Link gave Steven a faint punch in the shoulder to get his attention. With a faint glance, Link took Steven's hand and opened it. Then, he place five gold rupees into the open palm.

Steven looked at Link like he was crazy, but then Link closed Steven's hand for him, nodded, and walked away.

2,500 rupee was what Link had given to him, and Steven felt ecstatic. That him a total of 4,382 rupee, and that was enough to buy the ring. He was a lifesaver.

"Thank you Link…" He praised, but Link was already too far away to hear.

"Who's Link?"

"The other boy here."

"Why are you thanking him?"

"I now have enough money to buy the ring. Will 4,382 do it?"

"For the Queen of Hyrule? I feel it is a crime to take the money, but my law makes me. Yes, it is enough. Take it." Helen opened the glass box and groped for the ring. Then, she got out a lovely pink box, small enough the ring would fit, and gave Steven the whole package. "Go get her, man!" She encouraged, and hit Steven on the back.

The moment he caught his breath from the surprisingly powerful punch, he bolted it out of the door.

* * *

Link felt good now, but he still had to find a ring, and now with less money than he did before.

"Link? Where is Link?" Helen called, feeling her way around the room.

"Here." Link walked to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come follow me, I need to show you something." She wandered around the room again, using her tongs to picture the room as she walked unsurely to a random location.

Helen soon found a small hatch, and opened it, revealing a ladder down to the basement.

"That's where the magic happens. Come and see." She cackled at her own little joke.

She climbed down fairly fast for a person with a blindfold on, but Link followed her either way.

The basement was a crowded place. It was hot, very hot, and dark too. Smoke filled the air, leaving from a few vents in the roof.

"I make all of the jewelry here Link. I am still working on something right now."

_Why is she showing me this?_

It was perfect for her; everything was within hand's reach, her tools in a messy but organized pile, and the mass storage of gems in small closets above her station.

"You know, my work has been as great since it happened." Now she was rambling, but Link followed on. "All because of that stupid war… this happened to me." She circled her eyes with her hand, "Some guy's misplacement of a bomb, boom, house shakes, and bam, the coals go right into my eyes…" Link cringed at the thought. She was actually blind. "I was good before it happened. And no one believed I could continue, but, I did. My popularity decreased though, so many people disbelieving in my abilities, I'd be broke if it weren't for my collection of gems down here. I haven't been able to buy anything recently. So, I just keep making jewels, selling them off to random people for money for food."

"Sorry…" Link sighed in sympathy.

"Sorry? Ha! Nothing to be sorry about. Watch this."

Helen picked up her tongs and expertly removed an object from the fire and placed it into a small bucket of water.

The hiss of the metal rapidly cooling startled Link and made Helen laugh.

A few minutes later, she removed the white mold, and a small, silver ring popped out.

"A strange man came to me earlier today… he described this beautiful ring to me, and this amazingly clear picture came into my head. I knew exactly how to make it, and I know it will turn out right." She continued with her small tools, cutting in little grooves onto the ring.

"More importantly though, he told me exactly who to sell it to; a man named Link."

Link was shocked, to say the least. The man must have been a mystic of something.

"Why this Link needed it, he wouldn't say, but he told me it would be perfect for whatever reason he needed it for. Now, I don't mean to pry, but I know you are that Link. Why do you need a ring? You in love too?"

Link wanted to nod, but he knew she wouldn't see it.

"Yes. I want to marry this girl, my best friend, Saria."

"When?"

"I have no idea."

"Ah, the best kind of time. Perpetual love… oh how I love that stuff…" Helen sighed, finished the etchings on the ring.

Helen then set the silver band down, and blew away all of the shavings of metal on it. Reaching above her, she groped around for a gem, a green emerald, and pulled it down. Then, she did something that Link thought was just plain strange. Helen smelled the gem, and put it back, making a face.

Link asked no questions.

Helen did this about five times until finding the right kind of emerald. They were all uncut gems, and any single one could've ended up fitting into the gem, but finally, one was selected. It was the strangest color; a deep, forest-like emerald that reminded Link of a leaf. It was a small, bead like shape, but that didn't matter to Helen, she just began cutting away at it, diminishing its size until it was small enough to fit into the silver band she created.

A moment later, she polished the dust off of it, and then fitted it into the band. She repeated the whole process for about ten minutes, finding gems, cutting them, and popping them into place.

Link was beginning to get impatient, and did consider leaving silently, but he knew that Helen was doing him a favor, and it was best that he stayed.

"There!" Helen cried out as she popped the last little emerald into place. "Have a look at your bride's beautiful work of art.

Link wasn't expecting much, after all, Helen _was_ a blind woman, but then he saw the ring.

The silver was amazing, pure, smooth, and sparkly. The gems, barely different shades of green, very tiny formed a small leaf in the middle of the ring. Then, a surprise to Link; on the inside of the band, the words, '_I love you_' were found in an elegant script.

The green not only matched the forest that Link and Saria grew up in, but also the very color of all of Saria's dresses; she'd never have to worry about it clashing against her clothes at least.

"Helen… what can I say?" Link was speechless.

"Say 'I do' for that lucky girl when you marry her, and pay me 3000 rupees."

Link took a little black box that Helen gave him, and traded her for six gold rupees, after smelling them, and confirming their worth, Helen let him go.

Now, Link had to propose to his best friend.

**Well, Link's going to propose, how sweet can it get?**

**More comnig soon...**


	35. Triforce

**Oh boy, I've got to do a LOT before I get to bed tonight... Shower, shave, write up another chapter of my story so my fans don't rip my head off in ways too gruesome to write... you know, the usual.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

XT and Quasar were hard at work. It was getting darker, so they had to have to tunnel finished before everyone was asleep so they could build in peace, and not freak everyone out. **(A/N: WTF with the tunnel?)**

"You know? This is REALLY annoying!" XT growled, shoveling more rocky soil from the space underneath Hyrule Town Square.

"What?" Quasar asked, happy with her job of moving the loose soil out of the hole they build a mile away from town. With her quick speed, it wasn't hard to move a load of dirt a mile and a half, fairly easy, and quick too.

"No power tools! No heavy equipment! No bulldozer for heaven's sake! WHAT KIND OF A JOB IS THIS? I have to use my hands and teeth?" XT yelled, muffled by the surrounding dirt.

He had been working all day since he left Zelda alone. And so far half of the job was done. He'd rip and tear dirt loose with his claws and teeth and even ears sometimes, and then give Quasar a wheelbarrow full of loose dirt to run to and fro the dumping pile.

It was a boring job, and he didn't like getting his hands, or teeth, for that matter, dirty.

"Oh up yours." Quasar ran away with her load of dirt.

"What a nice daughter I've raised…" XT grumbled.

"What's with your mood? Is it your time of month?" Quasar snickered, already back from her 2.7 mile run.

"That's it!" XT was faster than Quasar, he was built to be, and thus, he caught up to the fleeing girl in seconds. "Let's swap positions, you can throw your head into the dirt!" XT threw the laughing robot into the wall, and she impaled the dirt with a thud, breaking a good chunk of the dirt XT needed to loosen apart.

"HAHAHA!" Quasar laughed, it hadn't hurt her.

"Well well well, we just made the job a LOT easier. Heh heh heh…" XT sighed, sitting on the pile of soil he'd broken. Then he began laughing out of nowhere.

"What is it dad?" Quasar wriggled her way out of the dirt, sitting next to XT.

"Well, I just realized something hysterical!"

"Huh?"

"Three objectives, right? One is headed to a lake and they are wise. The other are powerful, and are headed towards a barren field. And the other are courageous, and will be at a forest! It's a Triforce!" XT began laughing, and Quasar laughed too.

"Wait!" Quasar shrieked, very much alarmed at something.

"What?"

"Courage is in Hyrule Castle Town! They won't make it to the dinner!"

"Well what are you waiting for? I have to do this, you don't." XT shooed her off.

"To my…?"

"Car. To the car." XT instructed.

Quasar was a faint blur as she ran out of the tunnel, whipping up a whirlwind as she ran.

"That's my girl…" XT laughed as he went back to his job.

* * *

As Link approached the store he left Saria in, he was oddly surprised at the figure he saw standing outside the building. Well, he was surprised about the person's location. Saria was done with her shopping.

An angry scowl on her face, and no bag of clothes, or a dress was with her. Tapping her foot impatiently, he eyes glared as Link as he approached.

"Zelda and Steven came by, they took my clothes home for me, since they were headed towards the castle for some extra cash." She said, obviously annoyed.

"Saria I'm sor-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She growled.

_What a perfect way to begin this date…_ Link sighed.

"I was getting a green tuxedo. But, they didn't have what I was looking for, so I settled for a very dark color of green. I hope you don't mind…" Link trailed off submissively.

"Link-" She looked like she was about to hit him, and then recoiled her hand, breathing in deeply. "No… I don't mind… but please… don't leave me like that…" She then leaned in to hug him a bit.

"Oh, that is much better…" Link sighed a bit too loud.

"What?"

"If I were to take you out on a date, where would you want to go? Price is no object." Link's soft voice made Saria's anger melt away.

"Ooh, I don't know… anywhere is great. Dining with you anywhere would be a five star restaurant." Saria chuckled, loosening her hug to see the look on his face.

This troubled Link. Saria would be happy anywhere, but, he needed somewhere where the food was great, the aura, romantic, and of course, out of the ordinary.

Where was XT when you needed him?

Link looked to the left and saw a large Spider with four legs and one green eye, in the shadows, beckoning him with a clawed limb. His prayer was answered.

"Saria, I think I may have a special place to go eat…" Link said, leading her to where Quasar was.

"Link, where are we going?" Saria asked as Link blindfolded her with his hand softly. This worked out in two ways. Saria wouldn't be able to see Quasar, and she wouldn't know where she was going, making it a surprise for her.

"You'll see." Link said, though he himself wasn't sure, now being led into the Field.

"Hop in." Quasar whispered as she led Link into her car.

"That thing is too loud." Link mouthed, too quiet for himself to hear, but Quasar heard.

"That is when I'm trying to be." Quasar countered, morphing into her humanoid form.

Link picked up Saria and cradled her, making sure her feet weren't touching the sides of the car, and sat down. Saria had no way of knowing where they were.

"Go." Link mouthed.

Before he said it, Quasar was already turning the keys in the ignition.

Pressing a button in her car, a large red gem appeared in the dashboard; the Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!" Quasar commanded in a small, weak voice.

The jewel responded with a bright glow, consuming the car and surrounding air, and Link felt the car shake a bit underneath him.

When the light vanished, Quasar's car was in the middle of a forest, with a small stump sitting in the middle of a small clearing. There was a small chandelier hanging from the canopy, wreathed in vines, with candles burning brightly amidst the dark of the late afternoon. On the stump, a professional dinner, accompanied by two sets of utensils, and two glass goblets filled with a sparkling red fluid; Link prayed the fluid wasn't a wine of sorts, he and Saria didn't drink.

"Thank you." Link mouthed yet again as he got out of the red vehicle.

Quasar nodded, smiled, and drove her car into the depths of the forest.

"Ok, we're here." Link said, setting Saria down on the ground, and letting her see the sight with her own eyes.

The first thing Saria felt odd was the soft ground. She had expected a hard, wood floor for a restaurant, not squishy footing.

But, as Link let her open her eyes, she realized why she felt grass and flora under her feet.

She was standing in the middle of Kokiri forest.

"Link, how did you-?" Link put a finger over both of her lips and spoke smoothly.

"No questions, tonight, anything can happen." Link smiled at his own words. How true they were.

"And oh my! Link! How did you pick this spot of all places! Our first date!" Link vaguely remembered it, but it did make sense. This was the same clearing XT had brought both of them to eat spaghetti for the first time.

"And Mido was there… oh yeah…" Link laughed in remembrance.

"And is that spaghetti too? Link? Did you have XT's help?"

"Maybe a little bit…" Link bit his lip, leaning back a bit.

"All for me… wow…" Saria whispered, looking down. Link could tell she felt very special right then and there.

"Shall we?" Link gave her his hand, and led her to their table for two.

* * *

Xavier and Cheryl had a small date of their own. Xavier had set up a small picnic outside, in the now balmy temperatures of a midsummer's night.

It wasn't much, but it was sweet.

"I didn't know you could cook Xavier…" Cheryl said softly, carefully not to wake the baby. Rareen and John had vanished for the day, probably buying some kind of outfit for the wedding. When there was a royal marriage, it was the biggest event of the year for most people. If you didn't attend, it was almost a mockery to your country. Work for everyone was canceled, and no one was anywhere BUT the wedding.

But, for Cheryl and Xavier, they didn't care at that moment. They still had nice clothing to wear that fit them, and so, the older couple, both 24 years old, and a nice little date set before them.

"Neither did I, but for the world's greatest woman, anything can happen." Xavier sighed.

Cheryl was still similar to how she was when he met her. Her hair was the same color, the eyes as alluring as ever. Her muscles may have gotten larger, but that only showed when she wanted them to. Her face was still cute, and Xavier still loved her like the girl he met seven years ago.

"I just hope that this meal of yours is good…"

"It will be, don't worry. I used to cook by myself until you came along."

"Oh yeah… since you were 14…" She trailed off, Xavier's parents died in an accident when he was fourteen, so he had lived his life alone on the small farm his parents owned. He didn't like to talk about it much.

"Yeah, but, still, it is a good meal, trust me." Xavier sighed, bringing Cheryl onto the blanket he had laid out on the Field.

"It sure is nice out, isn't it?" Cheryl commented as she sat down next to him, the basket of food between them.

"Yeah… starry…" He took in a deep breath.

"Well, chef? What's on the menu?"

Xavier smiled.

"First, we have some of the best bread I can make. I've seasoned it with a bit of garlic and some ground herbs that… well… I stole from a merchant who claim he got them from somewhere in Kokiri forest, but…" Xavier chuckled a bit.

"You dirty little thief!" Cheryl hit him playfully.

"I had to make a living! Stealing if you're about to die makes perfect sense. Why else am I so skinny?" Xavier lifted her tunic up to reveal his thin stomach.

Cheryl meowed placing a hand on it, and then they both fell backwards laughing. **(A/N: He's got a sexy stomach, she couldn't help herself.)**

"I should've seen that coming…" Xavier laughed.

"What else has the great cook Xavier made for me tonight?"

"Well, beyond the bread, there is a nice seasoned potatoes, twice baked, with added cheese and fish." Cheryl made a face at this. "You don't know good eating until you try this. Trust me." Xavier explained sternly, and then pulled out a bottle containing a rich red color.

"What is that?" Cheryl asked.

"This is one of the few things that is left of my family. My grandpa made wine and other fermented drinks for a living. This is one of his last bottles. 70 years old, he planned on having it for his wedding, but then used one of his more popular drinks for that. Also, when my parents had a wedding, he used this bottle's twin on that occasion. He told me to use this when the time was right." **(A/N: Not another one!)**

Cheryl cocked an eyebrow.

"Special time?"

"Well, for a first date or something… I figured, why not get romantic with you for a bit? I don't mind, we've got one more bottle of this in the cellar."

"70 years? Ooh, this is going to be a fun night."

"Already planning to there Cheryl?" Xavier snickered.

"Oh shut up. Of course I was. It's not every day Tommy gets to let us do that, and well, now is a golden opportunity."

"Good point… well, let's enjoy!" Xavier popped open the bottle and leaned the neck of it carefully into two wine glasses, letting the red liquid gush out and fill the cups perfectly.

After the cups were filled, Xavier put the cork back into the bottle, and set it within the basket again.

The two touched their glasses together in a silent toast, and let their lips touch the finely aged liquid.

* * *

"You sure know where to have a picnic Steven…" Zelda whispered, admiring Lake Hylia as if she was seeing it for the first time.

"Well, I had a hunch you'd like this place."

"Not just that! I mean," Zelda looked around, they were on a small little island that Steven rowed her to, "not many people have let me go here of all places."

"We had to sneak you out. Impa may get us at any second." Steven snickered.

"Um Steven, she's _right_ over there." Zelda glance at the shore, and her watchful guardian glared at her, knowing to keep her distance. **(A/N: It_ would_ be a bit creapy to have a nanny that can materialize WHEREVER you are...)**

"I don't think she'll come between us though… Impa's a nice person, most of the time."

"Sometimes…" Zelda sighed, taking a last bite of her food that Steven had brought for her.

"Ruling the kingdom is going to be a weird thing…" Steven sighed.

"Oh don't be like that, you'll be married to me. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Nothing, I know… but still… a whole country, technically at my fingertips… that is a lot to think about…"

"Don't think about it, just go with the flow and all will go perfectly." Zelda smiled at him, holding his hand tightly as they sat up and looked at the stars together.

"You know Zelda…" Steven gulped, rubbing the small box in his pocket fretfully, "I'm pretty mad at you." He chuckled nervously.

"Why?" Zelda's face was terribly worried.

"Well, because you didn't let me do… well… you're going to think it's a waste of time but…" Zelda's eyes looked at Steven questioningly, she had no idea what was about to happen. "Zelda, I have loved you for about seven years now, and we have pretty much shared everything together. My first kiss was yours, and my first date was yours. My virginity was taken by you, my heart was too. And well, now we're getting married. But, there is one thing we haven't done yet."

Zelda looked at him with curious eyes.

"Again, you're going to think it is dumb and childish… but it _does_ mean a lot to me." Steven stood Zelda up and stared her deeply in the eyes.

"Steven?"

Steven dropped to one knee, pulling out the little box he held in his pocket, continued to look at her.

"Zelda…" **(A/N: BLUE LIGHT SAYS GO!)**

* * *

"I hate you." Cheryl said, looking at Xavier with a look of attempted hatred.

"Why?" Xavier knew she was joking.

"Well, you weren't lying when you said the fish potatoes were good. And I now feel like I'm pregnant again…" Cheryl grasped her stomach.

"I told you not to eat so many Cher!" Xavier laughed at her.

"Still… I know of a good way to burn it off."

"I can only imagine what your beautifully perverted mind could've come up with now…" Xavier grinned, "but, may I please show you something first?" **(A/N: Beautifully perverted... I love my odd sayings sometimes... I'm gonig to remember that one... lol...)**

"Oh yes, anything." Cheryl spoke enthusiastically.

"Ok, well…" Xavier got up, and she followed him. "It goes something like this. I mentioned my parents leaving that bottle of wine in my possession, right?"

"Yes, it was delicious, and didn't get me as drunk as I thought it would…" Cheryl said thoughtfully. **(A/N: Meaning, barely at all.)**

"Well, they left one more thing in my possession." Xavier began reaching into his pocket as walked.

"And what would that be?"

Xavier stopped then, and looked Cheryl in the eye, whatever was in his hand was hidden in his pocket.

In a slow, single movement, he lowered himself to a one footed kneel, and held out a small white box, aged beyond comparison.

"This box has been passed down in my family for generations. And now I wish to use its sacred meaning."

Cheryl just looked at him with wide eyes, disbelieving what she saw.

"Cheryl…" **(A/N: RED LIGHT SAYS GO!)**

* * *

Link and Saria had finished their meals with a full stomach. It turned out that the red liquid was some form of non-alcoholic wine, and it tasted something like grape juice. After cleaning up a bit, or, in their words, making the stuff easier for XT to put away, they climbed into the trees to view the nightscape, adoring the stars and other spatial anomalies.

"I love you Link." Saria cooed, burying herself deeper into his being, letting his warmth become her own.

"I love you to Saria…" Link kissed the green hair in front of him, breathing it in as he did so.

"I can't believe you did this for me Link… thank you so much… I guess… I guess I'll never really get over my crush for you. I mean as in love as we are, I still have a little crush on you, and still get all excited and shy whenever your near, and still feel so… oh I don't know…" Saria stopped talking then, sighing deeply.

"I do. We still love each other so much that it is beyond words or any form of logical reasoning." Saria looked at Link like he just spoke in another language. "What?"

"Well, I guess you're right… I don't think I could love you anymore right now. I mean, oddly, this strange love I'm feeling from you is even stronger than making love Link. I don't know why… but it is… just, togetherness."

"Well Saria… I could think of a way…" Link breathed thinking about the thing in his pocket.

"What?"

"Hold onto me tightly." Link said as he let go of Saria and hopped down the tree like the forest boy he was.

"Link what are you talking about?" Saria asked, completely clueless.

"Saria… I've known you for forever, it seems, and you mean more than the world to me, and I love you with all my heart, you know this, and I know you love me just as much, if not more, than I do you. You have loved me when I was a hero. You have loved me when I was sad. You have even loved me when I was a total jerk and idiot. You are more than I could ever deserve, yet I have you, seemingly forever, just as you have me. And now, I want to ask you something." Link's voice got softer and softer as he shifted position from standing at Saria's side, to kneeling on one foot in front of her.

"Link…" Saria was piecing it all together.

"Saria…" **(A/N: GREEN LIGHT SAYS GO!)**

* * *

Then, three voices in three very different places in Hyrule spoke as one, all to three lovely ladies that they all adored so much.

"Will you marry me?"

**Ok, that was a bit cheezy, but it was cool to me. So p to you.**

**Now, oddly enough, I went in this order, right? Zelda, Cheryl, and then Saria. If you look at the Triforce, I went left to right. Wisdom, Power, and Courage. I have done that like, four times in JUST this chapter... and did it all unknowingly... lol...**

**More comnig soon...**


	36. Answers

**And now I answer the questions.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Though, three very different answers came to the three questions.

* * *

Zelda smiled warmly at Steven, a smug little smile on her face.

"You know you didn't have to do this." She said, still appreciative.

Steven said nothing, still holding up the ring.

"Yes Steven, I will marry you. But you don't have as much of a choice. You HAVE to marry me." She chuckled, giving him a kiss.

Steven then fell down on the ground, as if an tremendous weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

"But I must say, YOU bought this ring?" Zelda said, looking at the masterful rin in Steven's hands.

"Yes." Steven gulped.

"How did you afford it?"

"I saved up a lot of money, and then got a generous donation from Link, who was at the same store as me."

"Wow… Steven, it's wonderful." Zelda was about to take the ring, and then recoiled her hand. "I forgot, normal customs tell you to put the ring on me, not allow me to take it." Zelda held her right hand out with the fingers spread wide to Steven.

"Thank you Zelda." Steven triumphantly placed the ring on Zelda's hand. A bit too large, but it didn't wobble on her hand too much.

"It is gorgeous Steven. I must say, you've got a good taste for women's jewelry, and or wedding rings." She kissed him again.

"I love you…" The both breathed, laying down on the blanket together, still kissing.

* * *

"Yes Xavier." Cheryl said sweetly, relieved that her man finally could ask.

Xavier smiled, and slid the ring on Cheryl effortlessly, and the old, pearl ring glistened in the moonlight.

"And now it is your turn to wear that amazingly old ring." Xavier chuckled.

"What made you speed your decision?" Cheryl asked, giving Xavier a kiss on the neck.

"Well, your parents, and having them comment on us not being married to be honest. I figured, at least I could promise to marry you, even if we don't get married for a bit."

"I guess I could wait a few years before I get married to you. Either way, we can still have fun during that time."

"How about we pull out that bottle of wine again? It does take a bit of time before the buzz sets in…"

Cheryl was already popping the aged alcohol bottle open again. **(A/N: Oh boy, someone is excited.)**

* * *

Saria's reaction was unlike many had seen in a long time. **(A/N: Oh dear lord... protect us, those who have crazy girlfriends and or wives, for this is our inevitable doom.)**

Completely not expecting the proposal so soon, and not at all tonight, she was so overcome with emotion that tears began welling from her eyes.

"S-Saria?" Link asked, still kneeling with the leaf-shaped ring in his hands, alerting Saria of his presence there still.

"LINK!" Saria tackled him to the ground, crying in utter joy.

Link had never been assaulted in such a way before, at least, not with this level of vigor. Saria pinned him to the ground, kissing him in his face; face, because she kissed so fast and covered such a wide range that she couldn't even kiss his lips. Link only prayed he didn't lose his eyeballs in the process.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." It didn't stop.

Link was baffled by Saria's ability, not only to kiss him like a woodpecker, but also the technique she had of being able to speak while she kissed like that.

Using strategies for getting beasts off of him, he lay still, and hoped she settled down.

Unfortunately for him, she didn't.

"Saria!" Link called to her, after two minutes of woodpecker mode.

Saria kissed him hard in the lips, and he kissed back for a moment, and then let her get bored.

She only paused to take a breath, and then finally stopped her rampage.

Link looked at her expectantly for a bit, still holding the ring in its box in his hand, waiting for an answer.

Saria stared back at him, completely clueless.

"OH MY GOSH! I'm SO sorry Link! I do, I do! Yes, I'll marry you." Saria's face was priceless, but it made Link feel so relieved.

Link let his head hit the soft ground for a moment, and regained his breathing.

"It is so pretty! C-can I try it on?" Saria asked, looking with twinkling eyes at the ring.

"Oh yes, of course. Hold out your hand Saria." Saria did, and Link placed the ring on her fourth finger, then kissed it.

"Beautiful."

"It matches the wearer perfectly." Link cooed, taking his turn to kiss his fiancé.

In moments, the position changed. Link now held Saria, both laying down on their sides, facing each other.

"Our fist night as fiancés Saria."

"You're absolutely right." Saria said, thinking back on Link's words. "We are completely in love with each other, and it seems to be so much, that there aren't any words for it.

"I know."

"Hmm…" Saria said, biting her lip.

"What?"

"I'm thinking of breaking that statement I made earlier today…" Saria tilted her head away, and looked to the side and Link.

"And that was?" Link asked, catching on.

"About not having any _fun _after Gannon did that heinous act to me. I'm sure some of the stuff he did would actually be fun, if you take it easy on me…"

"Do I want to know what he did?"

"Probably not… but, Link… I hope you don't ever let this come between us… but there was a time… when Gannon was… and well… I found myself struggling to… I… Link… I didn't want it to, but, I did enjoy myself for a small part of it… I felt that feeling… and I assumed it was you… and… I'm sorry about it…"

"Don't be." Link held her tighter as Saria continued her emotional meltdown, started when Link proposed.

"I really, really am…"

Link held her tighter, and Saria trembled, shaking her way into his arms even more.

Link rolled back and forth with her there, and she continued to tremble. This was one of the greatest moments of her life.

* * *

XT sighed heavily. He hated doing work he wasn't built for, and digging was one of them. That was for the BR units, not himself, a scout in that ancient army. **(A/N: BR's were the clsoest thing the Rincian Army had to a digger. They would dig tunnels for the group to sneak into covertly so no one would get seen. They'd compress and shrink the dirt as they went though, so no extra trip was made.)**

"Quasar, we're done digging." He announced triumphantly.

"Good. Now, where's the metal?" Quasar grumbled, waiting for more work.

"Well, um… we have to get it."

"Don't you dare tell me we have to build this wild contranption too." Quasar moaned.

"Then I won't tell you. May I borrow the Emerald?"

"It seems like I have no choice." Quasar said, running away to her car.

XT followed just as fast.

"Well here, knock yourself out." Quasar tossed the red gem at her father and leaned against her car, watching him impatiently.

"You know why I need this, don't get all grumpy about it."

"Just use the power, and give it back. That's all I ask. I can't get around without it."

"Wait, what? You have to use the Emerald?"

"Yeah, you know that Arcanium Crystal we have for hearts? It works in a similar fashion to Chaos Emeralds, and you know that if you have two of those together,"

"You can warp time and space together… clever girl." XT finished for her. **(A/N: Sonic '06 reference.)**

"All you need is a little thought power to make it work." Quasar added.

"Well, then, I'll use it carefully then." XT said, mentally commanding the gem to work for him.

The gem then floated upwards, and burst into a red shimmering light. From that, the light of the stars warped and came down to mix with the reds of the Emerald. The mixture that produced came down in front of XT, and forms a vast variety of mechanical devices and metal plates.

The red jewel that caused all of it gently fell back into XT's unmoving hand, and he handed it back to Quasar.

"And there you go. Let's get building. We have the whole night to build it, and then the bulk of the next day to program it. Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be…" Quasar grunted, annoyed.

"That's the spirit!" XT cheered, and began to bring the metal into the cavern he'd created underneath the Square. **(A/N: Anyone? Guesses as to what they're building?)**

* * *

Steven and Zelda were contemplating their next move. They were falling deeper in love where they were, and the feelings they were building up didn't seem to have a stop anywhere in sight. They were worried that if they went back, they'd be interrogated by Steven's family, and of course, Impa, who they knew was secretly watching them from the shore. But, if they didn't go home, they'd have to stay the night at that island.

"What are we going to do?" Zelda asked Steven, kissing him wildly from underneath him, all of their clothes still intact.

"I… have… no idea…" Steven replied, kissing her just as crazily.

"Where's Impa? I don't want her to see anything…"

"She's… she's not there."

"Ah, she knew this was coming…" Zelda laughed a little bit.

"Are we going to continue?"

"There is no stopping now…" Zelda said, moving her kisses to Steven's neck.

Steven did the same, and both of them moaned ever so slightly. At least they were finally engaged. **(A/N: I'm sure they were just kissing all night, nothing any kid shouldn't see. sarcastically)**

* * *

For Cheryl and Xavier, the bottle of wine was empty, and they too had lost themselves to their love. They were still on the blanket Xavier set out for them, another blanket on top of them, staying warm for the night.

"You planned on this?" Cheryl pestered again.

"I was simply thinking about staying away from home for a night. Is anything wrong with that?" Xavier whined as he kissed Cheryl again, more passionately than usual.

"I guess not. Now give me that, I'm cold." Cheryl snatched the blanket.

"Well, I have three suggestions for you." Xavier proclaimed logically.

"Enlighten me." Cheryl smiled, giving Xavier another kiss.

"One; two people under that blanket would be warmer." Cheryl squealed a bit as Xavier wedged his way into the blanket she occupied. "Two; hugging my warm body will keep you warm."

Xavier hugged Cheryl tightly, incapable of doing her much harm.

"And three, there is always your favorite way of exercising to get warm…" Xavier hinted, kissing her again, and sliding his tongue into her mouth. **(A/N: RUnning of course! sarcastically Lol...)**

"I'm going to like this fiancé stuff, aren't I?" Cheryl licked the inside of his mouth again, loving ever second of it.

* * *

"Link, shouldn't we get inside or something? I mean… what if we catch a cold?" Saria asked coyly into Link's ears as he pinned her almost protectively into the ground, keeping off of her, but so close she could feel the warmth off of his chest and legs.

"That all depends, Saria. No Kokiri kid would be awake yet, it is the middle of the night, and they all have to sleep to regain their energy for the morning. No one would know, and I'll keep you safe if any wild animals come to get us."

"Ar-are you sure it's allowed?"

"This used to be our home Saria, and no one will find out…" Link spoke softly into her ear, breathing on his slightly.

"Link… kiss me again… make my decision clear for me." Saria whispered into his own ear, making Link look into her eyes deeply. He pressed his face up to hers gently, their lips and mouths molding over the others. Carefully, he slid his tongue into her mouth, and let her moan slightly.

"Ok… whatever. Let's act like crazy kids then. After all, we ARE in Kokiri Forest." Saria submitted, and scooted back against a tree, the flora on the ground, both dead and alive, was softer than any bed she'd ever slept on.

****

And of course, nothing is wrong with sleeping together, right? Two people side by side, no problem. (But of course, if you want to read the Saria and Link lemon I built for this chapter, I have it. Originally, I wanted to add Zelda, Steven, Cheryl and Xavier into it, but, that would've taken too much time. So, settle with the SariaXLink lemon, or nothing at all.)

Just PM me, I'll send it.

More coming soon...


	37. Teenaged Robot

**Not much to say. This chapter focuses in on Quasar a bit, and tries to capture her not-so-happy personality. (She's got some moodiness abotu her...)**

**On with the show!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"That piece doesn't go there you doofus!" Quasar threw a metal screw she had been trying to fit into the wrong slot for the past two minutes at her father's head. The project was getting to them, making them go haywire. XT had been trying to fit a massive glowing crystal into a small space that he was sure it fit into somehow.

"Yes it does! I built this machine for your information! I know what I'm doing." XT stuck his tongue out at her and tossed the screw back at her. "Put the one on the hole to your _left_ instead of your right dumbo."

"Well excuse me princess!" Quasar stuck her tongue out at her father.

"How dare you insult my feminine qualities? I am your father!"

"Pah! Start delivering then, _dad_. C'mon, build this machine." Quasar taunted in a voice filled with mockery.

"We have gotten far on it."

"Oh yeah, half way and we are already at the point when we said we'd be done." Quasar rolled her eyes in the now glimmering cave, filled with lights, and whirring gadgets all designed or imagined by XT-421.

"Well, we are encountering some minor setbacks. Why don't you go check on the people outside?"

"Because they are all asleep,"

"Or making love… oh yeah…" XT grumbled.

"Life is so boring without people who are awake!"

"It can be, but that's when you do your planning and execute the devious plans like this one. You know, you _are_ holding me back a lot, and you keep making me stop what I'm doing to help you. Why don't you go check on where everyone is anyway? You almost spied on Brunis and Daisy so long ago."

"Ugh! Pervert!"

"All it is is mamillians reproducing, or trying to. What's wrong with that?"

"I swear… how are you my father?" Quasar grumbled as she stormed out, XT smiled victoriously as she did so.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Now a one and a two, and a one two ready go!" XT began to sing as he hopped around the cavern, piecing together the parts to whatever he was building. **(A/N: You'd be happy too if you got away from an annoying person for a little bit, even if she was your daughter.)**

Whatever it was, it was huge enough to fit perfectly under the entire Square.

* * *

Quasar ran, or drove, as her case usually was, to Lake Hylia first. Wondering where the first objective lay.

"Oh how I _love_ my amphibious car!" Quasar hummed into the night, pressing a few buttons on her car's dashboards as she drove into the water.

The a few moments later, the vehicle began to float, and a motor came from the trunk.

"Yeehaw!" Quasar roared as she floored the gas, and the car-made-boat tore through the water.

Her car drifted to a stop as she let go of the gas and hopped onto one of the few small islands in the lake, not connected by the bridge.

"Eww… this is so wrong… How can you do this dad?" Quasar grimaced as she looked at Zelda and Steven, both covered in half a blanket, on top of the other.

Quasar's body rippled for a moment, and she strode gracefully over to them, throwing their clothes in the basket they ate in, and then went to her car.

She made the trip once more, this time picking up the barely concealed couple, and placing them inside the passenger seat of her car. By some miracle, neither of them woke up.

Now quietly, her car hummed back to the mainland, and converted to a land vehicle again. Still purring, her car made it over 300 miles per hour, and she weaved carefully in between obstacles with her perfect vision to the castle.

Hanging the basket on her hat, she hoisted the couple up from her car, and began to walk to the castle, thanking the three deities she had yet to see that no one was there to stare at any of them.

"How am I going to do this?" Quasar groaned, looking at their castle, all of the lights still on, making the whole crystalline structure glow.

"Ugh!" Quasar grunted, placing the two on the ground, and praying forgiveness to her mother in advance.

She laid the large blanket on the ground, and quickly placing the two, still too close for Quasar to admire anything about, in the middle, and wrapped them up with the corners of the blanket.

"EW! Fleshies are SO disgusting!" Quasar's form rippled again, and the moment she stopped, she sighed, and transformed into a spider. **(A/N: Fleshie is my 'racist' statement for all beings that are alive. Quasar can use it because she isn't alive by technical terms.)**

Using three of her four engines, she began to hover in the air, and picked up the corners with her fourth claw, making sure no to use that unit of propulsion.

She sluggishly began to pull the package upwards, and cleared the wall, and then, keeping low to the ground because she didn't trust the fabric, she trudged on to the room in which Zelda and Steven stayed.

The moment she got there, she contemplated leaving, but something tugged her to tuck them into bed.

"Oh how I hate this half of the job…" Quasar groaned, placing the couple in their bed, and throwing the blanket on top of them, and the basket of clothes, still on Quasar's head, on the floor next to them.

Quasar then bolted it back to her car, running away from the horrors of flesh-bearing creatures.

* * *

Arrow was lonely and hungry. The strange people his mother left him with didn't have any good food on them. That littler creature they called 'Tommy' was in bed, and the oldest two people where somewhere outside, and hadn't come back quite yet. He curled up into a small brown lump on the couch they had, and nestled his way into a small crack for added warmth.

Silently, he fell into s deep slumber.

Seemingly moments later, his life became more exciting.

A few taps on the door, and his canine instincts took him over.

He hopped out of the couch and started yelping in his high pitch bark and shuffled on the ground to the door.

The moment it was opened, he stopped barking, and smiled, letting his little pink tongue hang out of the side of his mouth, and allowing his tail to wag rapidly.

"Hello Arrow! Mommy's back!" Quasar held out her arms, and he jumped into them, being warmed by Quasar's artificial body warmth.

"Where are the rest of them?" She asked excitedly, not helping Arrow contain his happiness. He jumped out of her arms and whimpered at the door.

"You want to go outside?" Quasar followed him out there, and he dashed across the ground, Quasar found it fun to keep up.

"Where are you going?" She wondered aloud, she would've wagged a tail if she had one.

The Eevee pointed at a blanket over on a section of land, very good to overlook, a bit less than a mile away from the house.

"You've GOT to be kidding me, ANOTHER FLESHIE COUPLE MAKING LOVE? Good heavens! What has gotten into these people!" Quasar's eyes were as large as moons.

"I'll leave them there. C'mon, let's go inside, and let them feel like idiots for sleeping in the nude." Quasar turned around, and her pet followed her happily at her side.

* * *

"Saria! Saria!" Link called to her urgently, awaking her from her slumber.

"Huh?" Saria asked groggily, feeling the strange fabric of unknown bedding cover all of her smooth skin. She blushed faintly at her lack of any clothes.

"Oh Saria… you scared me so badly!" Link sighed, kissing her on her forehead gently, opening her eyes, she saw that his hair was a bit wet.

"Link? What… happened?" Saria moaned, her head hurt terribly.

"Well, you know, the lake? Cleaning ourselves off a bit? You kind of sunk under the water with me and found out the hard way you can't breathe underwater, or hold your breath as well as I can." Link chuckled.

"Oh my gosh… I nearly drowned in our little water experiment?" **(A/N: It was in the lemon scene last chapter, still up for grabs if anyone wants to PM me...)**

"Yeah… let's not do that again…" Link smiled.

"What time is it?"

"Time to go to bed. It have to be a few hours past midnight. You've been unconscious for the past hour. I was so worried…"

Saria felt one article still on her, her ring.

"Oh my… it wasn't a dream… I really did get proposed to by the best man in the world." Saria awed at her leaf shaped ring.

"And the most beautiful woman said yes to me." Link kissed her again.

"Sleep with me? Nothing more than sleeping? I can assume you're as tired as I am?"

"I have more stamina than most." Link boasted.

"Alright you. Bed. Now. Easier?"

"Much. Yes your majesty." Link hopped into the bed with her, he was wearing a pair of loose fitting pants.

"Aw… must the pants stay on? They are irritating me." Saria complained. Before she could say anything more, the pants of Link's, and obviously everything else he was wearing, fell into a neat little pile on the unfamiliar floor.

"Where are we?"

"I dragged you back home. We're in your old house in Kokiri. It hasn't changed much."

_That's weird… I lived her for over 500 years, and I can't recognize my own home?_ Saria figured it must have something to do with her being a Hylian.

"Has anyone seen me yet?"

"No. Mido hasn't shown his face yet. He'll be surprised to see us here. Much more if he sees us like this. And much, much more when he sees you with a wedding ring on. So much can happen in seven years when you're not frozen in time. I should know, eh?"

"_We_ should know. I am experiencing this first hand too."

"As you say my love." Link kissed her on her neck, and Saria began to drift into a dreamy reality where she soon found the comfort of a dream Link. Whether or not this was the real person she was going to marry one day, or just a figment of her imagination, she couldn't tell. She was already asleep.

* * *

Quasar and Arrow fell 'asleep' for much of that time. Quasar leaned on the couch, and Arrow slept in her arms. She didn't move, nor thought much. She just sat there, and waited, humming the melodies of foreign tunes no one but she and XT, and maybe Rareen, could guess.

At the time she normally did, Rareen appeared from her room, as if she had been there all night and yesterday, which was not at all the case, as she wasn't in her room at all.

She methodically began cooking for a family that wasn't there.

"Where've you been?" Quasar asked, staring into the wall in front of her, not bothering to look at Rareen.

"Oh, working on something… John, come on in honey."

"Do I have to? I'm not good at it yet!" His voice whined from the room.

"Yes you do, it's an order."

"Yes ma'am." John, a small, fairy sized ball with wings now, flitted into the room like a drunken fairy. **(A/N: I had to make him similar to Rareen, it evens the scales out a bit.)**

"Ha! Were you drinking John?" Quasar taunted, staring at him.

"No! Rareen forbade me to drink when I'm going to fly. Not yet at least."

"So what's the damage?"

"Well, if you're asking about the wings, it's kind of nice actually… whenever I drink that potion of Rareen's, I grow wings, and become a fairy, in a sense… but I still age, and don't shine as much…"

"And when he eats the cake, he turns into a full bred, no wings human. I'm not letting him turn into a human for a few days though. He must learn how to fly. I will make an exception for that wedding though, he's free then." Rareen said.

"How in the world did this happen?"

"Well… it was a long process," Rareen explained, "but I got my Queen to infuse him, when he's small, to become like a fairy, so, he becomes a fairy." Simple, or was it?

"What's the catch?" Quasar asked, detecting withheld information.

"Oh, something about giving her kids, and possibly marrying her… But we're all not sure. We'd rather get to know each other first. Well enough before we do anything like kids."

"Saria." Rareen coughed rudely.

"Rareen, FYI: she is engaged."

"WHAT?!"

"I heard all of it last night. Saria and Link, Steven and Zelda, and Cheryl and Xavier all proposed at exactly 12:00 this morning. All EXACTLY at the same time. Like, all said "will you marry me?" at identical time periods. XT and I, I know, have something to do with this. Wherever we go, love seems to follow, and now with both of us here, I am surprised more people aren't ending up how all three couples ended up last night."

"Engaged?"

"Well, I was going to say asleep outside in the process of making love, but that works too." Quasar cackled nervously, shivering at the memory.

Rareen's pink turned red.

"SARIA SLEPT WITH LINK OUTSIDE!? WHERE?"

"Kokiri Forest. She's probably still sleeping."

"OOH!"

"Honey, calm down." John hovered near her, stumbling midair a bit.

Rareen sat down and began to breathe deeply.

"We made love too, one day we'll probably go outside too." John tried to comfort.

"Well, it is getting closer to wake up call. Do you want to make Cheryl and Xavier feel like idiots for falling asleep outside without their clothes?"

"Ooh!" Rareen jumped, "we all need to hide their clothes. How far away are they?"

"About a mile that way." Quasar pointed in a random direction, waking up her little pet.

"Oh boy! C'mon John! We're going to mess with them!" Rareen dropped the food she was preparing, and ran outside, a small ball of yellow light followed her, bouncing and waving erratically in the air.

"No Arrow, we're not going with them, I don't want to see that couple again for a bit. Not until they are decent."

Arrow whined at her.

"No means no." She frowned at him.

Then Arrow began to struggle from her metal arms, and she sighed.

"Fine!" She let the alien jump out of her arms and run out the door, she followed shortly after.

* * *

Rareen smiled widely at her friend's condition. The two numbskulls did it again, fell asleep in an easily accessible area in the act of making love. Rareen remembered when they first did this, what she and XT did to them; they hid their clothes, and gave them to them when they woke up, and felt strange and awkward about it. Today would be a bit different.

Rareen quickly found their clothes, and instead of taking them, she removed one article piece by piece and hid them in places around the area, designed to make them stay put, in fear of getting seen.

She hid Cheryl's brassiere in a nearby bush, Xavier's boxers in a tree, his tunic in another small shrubbery, and her blouse in between a few cattails bordering the nearby lake. Rareen was stumped though, as to wear she would hide the rest.

She finally placed Cheryl's panties at the bottom of the lake, wedging it in the rocks, and weighing it down so it wouldn't go anywhere. But that left her with both of their pants.

"Where am I going to hide these?" She asked aloud, not realizing that Quasar and her pet were right behind her.

"What is that?"

"_That_ is Arrow, he is an Eevee, an alien species of animal. He wants to help."

"What can he do?"

"Arrow, dig." Quasar commanded, and the little brown animal began to burrow into the ground. A moment later, his head popped out, with his paws holding him up, it was already too deep for him to touch the bottom.

"PERFECT! Can you do that again little buddy?" Rareen pleaded, placing Xavier's pants in the hole.

The Eevee nodded, and began to dig another hole a foot away from the one he made.

"No no no… over… here!" Rareen jumped over to another place, on the opposite side of the lovers, not caring about them being asleep.

Arrow dug down again, and then Rareen placed Cheryl's pants, which she still liked to wear in comparison to dresses, most of the time, inside.

Then, the two began to fill the holes again, leaving a small mound of dirt where they works.

"Ahahahaha! Take that missy! That'll teach you to have reckless sex! HA!" Rareen stuck her tongue out at the two. John and Quasar, watching the scene together in amusement, sighed.

John landed on Quasar's shoulder, a perch to him, and laughed a bit.

"You know, she says this, yet she doesn't even consider herself in the spectrum. How crazy she gets with me _is_ this reckless sex that she is scolding Cheryl and Xavier for."

"And you're telling me because?"

"Isn't it your job to get people to make love?"

"Yeah, but I don't like to think about such biological processes."

"Why not?"

"It is disgusting." Quasar said flatly.

"No it isn't. It is just as magical as you are. Besides, you seem jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"We can make love, reproduce, and enjoy ourselves, you can't."

"I enjoy myself by spending my time tricking people by making them fall in love spontaneously. Not by indulging myself in such activities."

"Are you sure you're not angry with how you are right now?"

"And how am I now?"

"You are a being who doesn't live, but exists consciously, only to mindlessly do a job with no one but yourself and family to really interact on the same level of intellect. I can see you wish you were like us, so you could be happy to."

"I don't need to be happy thank you. I just need to make others happy."

"Hmm… think about it. Someone one day will think the world of you, and when you find them, because like your father, as I can assume, you can travel through time, and thus WILL find them, what will you do? Will you have enough guts to crush them? Or would you too fall for their alluring qualities and try to get into a relationship with them?" John loved messing with people, and Quasar, though complex, was easy enough to read for him.

"Listen you damn fairy. Shut up, or I'll blow you up. Got it?"

"Someone's angry." John teased.

"And you asked for it." Quasar's fingers began to glow brightly, and she sent a burst of green light to her right shoulder, just as John left it.

John knew from now on to stay away from Quasar when she was having a mood swing.

As a group, the four, Cheryl and Xavier not included, left the scene, and headed off to Xavier's house for breakfast.

**So, now you see that Quasar is just as moody as her father, and hates the living because of their happiness, even if she is the source of some of it, and yet, she longs for it subconsciously, wanting to find her someone special...**

**Well, enough of the teenaged drama (Quasar is supposed to be 15,) and on with the show. Next chapters, the wedding is coming up, yay! Zelda and Steven are getting married!**

**More coming soon...**


	38. Unwilling to Move

**Ok, to those of you reader who were reading my story, "Seed of Love: Part Six" I am adding this in because I want to tell you that I am working as hard as I can to finish this story, and maintain the mentality to do it in a sane, sound way. (Not just tie it off with a crappy ending like I am sometimes tempted to do.)**

**This story may be a good few chapters longer, but I am HOPING to get it all done before next Sunday, and then I'll FINALLY start working on SoL again...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Saria opened her eyes slowly. Link was still behind her, and he was snoring peacefully. What time was it? She didn't care. Time with Link had no meaning. It just was never enough time to be with him.

Somehow, her fingers became intertwined with his, but she didn't care how, it felt nice and assuring, _that_ is what she cared about.

"Link?" She whispered aimlessly, not moving.

"Huh?" A groggy voice asked in return.

"Do you want to get up?"

"No…" The voice was just as stubborn as the child she fell in love with.

"Do you want to eat breakfast?"

"No…" Still stubborn, Saria chuckled, thinking of a way to get him awake.

"Do you want to make love with me?"

"N- What?" Link's voice instantly became more animate.

"It is daytime Link, we wouldn't do that with the kids here."

"Where are we again?"

"You told me we were in Kokiri, aren't we?"

"Yeah… oh yeah…" Link gulped, his eyes getting wider.

"Link? What's wrong?"

"Uh… hi everyone."

"What?" Saria asked to the distracted Link.

Link and Saria were both under the blankets for the most part, and they were so big compared to the child sized bed Saria once slept in that their legs hung out of the other side from their knees. They had the first blanket covering their torsos, side by side on the puny bed, and the sheets covered their legs, or at least lower bodies.

Link, from what Saria could tell, was staring outside the window.

Carefully, she turned her around, and looked in the same direction, over Link's shoulder to the window.

At first, she saw nothing. The outside looked exactly as a green forest should. But, focusing harder, and she saw different colors in the greens, not forest-colors. They were a paler color, the colors of skin, even hues of orange, and yellow were present.

Saria was hesitant at making the assumption, but then, when their faces truly began to materialize, she began to act fidgety and became flustered.

"Um… hi… guys…" Saria said to her old Kokiri friends that she hadn't been able to see because of the fear that the forest would reject her, which, it kind of was at the moment, hiding facts from her such as the location of her home.

"Who is that?" An orange haired face in the window asked.

"Mido! Privacy please!" Link demanded.

"Tell me who that is Link, and why are you in bed with her, and why does it seem like she's hiding from us? And, tell me why you got so big." He demanded, not seeing many older people in his long life, or ever witnessing or experiencing, thank the goddesses, making love.

"Ok, I will explain everything after we get dressed and you get out of here, along with the rest of the Kokiri."

"WHAT? You don't have clothes on?"

"Nice going Link." Saria smiled as she hid behind him.

"Mido… it is a long, long story… just know that… um… older people like doing this. Kids don't, and for good reasons."

"What are you doing?"

"We _were_ doing each other…" Saria snickered quietly so no one but Link heard.

"That's a secret. Just, give us some privacy."

"Who is she? She looked familiar!" Mido demanded.

"Listen, I will get out of this bed, clothes or no clothes, and beat you away for her privacy if I have to. I am going to count to ten."

Mido rolled his eyes.

"10," Link counted down, starting at his chosen number.

Mido and the gang remained where they were.

"2." Link began to pull in his feet, and their eyes widened.

"1. Ok, you asked for it." Link threw his feet sideways, and everyone screamed for a moment, hiding before they saw Link.

Saria screeched a bit too, shuffling to pull the delicate covers that Link had rearranged to conceal herself quickly.

Link never really had left the sanctity of the covers, but he did succeed at getting rid of everyone.

"Link!" Saria hit him in the shoulder.

"What? I wasn't going to show them anything."

"Still…" Saria sighed, sinking into the bed.

"I hung our clothes up to dry. Your sweater, and my pants needed drying." Link grinned, and Saria returned it with an added blush.

"Ok, are they dry?"

"Dry enough I'd bet. But, they are outside. I can't go and get them, but you could, you still have pants, and a tunic, all I have is a tunic, no pants. That would look very strange."

"I'll hurry, don't worry." Saria said, letting Link get her clothes for her.

Saria slid into the garments under the bed, and then slowly removed herself from the sanctity of her old bed.

With her tunic on, she peeked her head outside and spied around for her sweater and of course, Link's pants.

And sure enough, on a small rack, no more than two feet away, there they were. _Link could've gotten these himself…_ Saria grumbled mentally, snatching the clothes and bringing them inside.

"Link, here you go." Saria said, still a bit sleepy.

"Thanks." Link replied, putting his now dry pants on.

"This is going to be funny, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Showing the adult me off to the Kokiri kids…" Saria sighed, wondering how they would react nonetheless. They'd probably be all heartbroken, some of them, at least. Mido especially, because of his crush on Saria.

"Yeah… but, take it slow, let it sink into them first. We'll reveal it part by part. First, you're Saria, the adult. Then, you're Saria, my fiancée. Then you're Saria, the future mother of my children. They will find each part a bit difficult to take in, so… yeah…" Link trailed off.

Saria walked up to Link, and for no reason in particular, hugged him, and then gave him a long kiss on the lips. Link, of course, kissed back, and held her how he always did, protectively and passionately.

"I love you Link… I am so glad one day we're going to get married…" Saria took this as a moment to rest and set herself up to hurting the hearts of her childhood friends, which wasn't something she wanted to do, but she knew deep down they deserved to not only see her again, but to know the truth firsthand.

Setting her head against Link's chest, she looked at the window, and sighed shakily, she didn't want to do this.

* * *

"Ah… a masterpiece in the making!" XT hummed as he hopped around the room, once crowded by a vast machine, covering the massive area of the Square.

"No one shall ever see it coming… now… to actually set up the wedding…" He took a cord out of his head, and placed it back into the machine. He had been programming and syncing the machine to his thoughts, and he was pretty sure he could control its movements with the wave of a hand. But of course, he didn't want to test it yet, that would alert the awakened city to his presence.

He flew out of the tunnel, and sealed it off, keeping the large, faintly humming machine inside, waiting to be used.

Humming another random beat few people in this realm knew, he rocketed off to Hyrule Castle, to alert the bride and groom of his need for materials for the wedding. He had only just begun the decorations for the wedding.

* * *

Zelda and Steven hadn't woken up yet, they were still as Quasar left them, and they didn't show any signs of wanting to move.

A knock on the window of their smaller tower awakened them quickly.

Zelda opened her eyes and looked to the window. XT's smiling, grinning face was there, hovering in the airspace directly in front of it.

"Hi! Can I talk to you?"

Zelda didn't respond, she just looked at him, squinting, as if trying to remember who he was.

Then she looked down, and realized her state and condition.

Her eyes got wide, and she looked back at XT, shaking her head no.

"EEK!" She let loose as he entered the room anyways.

"What? You nodded for me to come in." XT defended himself.

"No I didn't! I shook my head no!" Zelda screeched, covering herself in the covers, and shrinking into Steven, waking him up a bit.

"Wait…" XT shook his head no, and then it twisted on its side, still shaking his head no, but now going up and down. "OH! I get it! I thought that this was yes… oops!" He giggled a bit.

"XT! WE AREN'T EVEN CLOTHED!"

"Neither am I, and do I care when people look at me when I'm in public?" Xt cocked an eyebrow.

"You have nothing to cover!"

"Point taken, and ignored. Now, I may need some help organizing the wedding. I mean, where are the materials? And, can you get some people to help me build up the wedding in the Square, and who is going to be your best man and maid of honor?"

"Link."

"Saria."

The answered were not only in perfect unison, but also just what XT wanted to hear.

"Very good. Ok now, I will tell them of this, and then you two must get ready for that wedding tomorrow. In short, this means you can't make love for a good 36 hours, I'd think… wait hold on… it is 1PM now, and you're having the wedding at noon tomorrow… and then that will last a LONG time, I can assure all of both of you… and then so that's 11 hours today, and then 24 tomorrow, so, yeah, that is 35 hours… still, a long time. Sorry. Now, where are the people I can work with?"

"XT, shut up. Go downstairs, and talk to Impa. NOT ME. NOT STEVEN. IMPA."

"Zelda, what's wrong?" Steven yawned from behind her.

"XT's a perv, that's what."

"I don't see how." XT said stubbornly.

"You walk in when we're making love, that's wrong."

"Not really. You walk by animals when they make love sometimes, and most people shrug it off. Same here. To me, you're all but a bunch of thinking animals."

"SO ANNOYING! Steven, do you have a brick?"

"Why would Steven have a brick with him? And what in the world do you intend to do with a brick when you know an explosion can't even dent me?" XT taunted.

"GET. OUT."

"Yes milady." XT hopped around the room and then exited the door, shutting it as if he hadn't been asked to leave a good few times already.

"Why did we let him do our wedding?"

"We didn't. He chose to himself for free, remember?"

"Then why are we paying materials?"

"Because we own the money of our country." Steven sighed.

"You… you called it ours…"

"It is going to be, isn't it?"

"I know but… Steven…" Zelda leaned her head back and kissed him, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

Cheryl and Xavier woke up relatively slowly.

"Ah… Xie… I feel that ring of yours…" She spun around on him, and kissed him awake.

"I love you too Cher." Xavier's hands wrapped around her small body protectively and passionately. He was taller, but weaker still; she packed more muscle.

"Oh my gosh!" Cheryl yelped, thinking noticing her shadow place an image on Xavier's face. "What time is it?"

"Noon? Past?"

"Who's going to feed Tommy?" She squealed, ruining whatever fun they wanted to have.

"Cheryl, I'm sure Rareen is on top of it, settle down."

"No she isn't! She's busy making out and making love with John! Where are our clothes?"

"In the basket right… uh oh…" Xavier felt for the basket and felt no such object.

"WHERE DID YOU PUT IT?" Cheryl growled.

"I swear, I had it right there. You knocked it over, and kicked it in our little celebration."

Cheryl blushed.

"Oh yeah… where to?'

"Maybe that tree?"

Xavier looked up in the tree, and became mortified. In the tree, hanging so innocently, were his boxers.

"Um Cheryl… have you been practicing kicking? Or has someone been here recently?" He asked, glaring at the boxers.

"Wha-oh…" Cheryl was silent, glaring at the familiar piece of clothing in the tree.

"She didn't." Xavier growled.

"It looks like she did."

"What now?"

"Um… we get them?"

"How? There's no way either of us are going out there in the nude to get our clothes."

"Bad… memories…" Cheryl shivered, Xavier brought her closer to his warm body, as if she was actually cold.

"Maybe we could just stay here? We will figure it out when we get hungry I guess. Use walking out as a last resort?"

"I'm up for that." Cheryl purred, running her hands over Xavier's lean chest, begging him to kiss, hold, caress, and seduce her.

* * *

Steven and Zelda had gotten out of bed. It was far past noon, and they had just finished breakfast.

Steven loved it how well his family accepted their new and future lifestyle. Already his brothers were chasing around the castle, finding all of the nooks and crannies that lay within its walls. His sister Claire had already gotten used to Zelda's old clothes, and literally spent the whole day accessorizing with her jewelry.

And Diana, the cooking mother who always watched out for her kids, spent the first day off of her unofficial job by relaxing in a spa-like pool that XT rigged up for Zelda. To her, she couldn't be happier, but, she was still probably going to be a worrywart mother for the rest of her life, always holding back the _king_, her _son_; and that was enough to make her faint little heart burst with excitement.

And to the couple, now finishing breakfast, not knowing what to do, just realizing that the person hosting the wedding for them had stolen many of their guards, staff, and servants, they began to realize how big an event crazy XT was about to make this event tomorrow.

Beyond huge.

**Hey! I didn't have a single A/N in that! That is a record for my new stories!**

**But ah well... I hope on continuing this later.**

**More coming soon...**


	39. Storytime

**Ok, not much to say. I am tired. And I want to go to bed as soon as I am done with this story. To those of you who have to go to bed right now like me, and want to read this... teeheeheeheeheeheehee...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"XT-421, you are wasting our time." Impa growled, making another fine-line etch into a massive banner. XT demanded perfection.

"No no no dear Impa! _You_ are simply not working fast enough." XT countered as he finished decorating yet _another_ banner, in addition to the twelve he'd already put up. Impa, along with the rest of the staff, were struggling on the two by sixteen inch banner sections they were assigned. **(A/N: Everyone hates a show off.)**

"XT, no one can do this like that. Set us for manual work."

"Like? Banner making is the easiest part for you living creatures." XT scrunched his brow, trying to see the problem.

"Like putting the stuff up. Or rearranging the Square for the wedding." Impa continued her glare.

"Fine… I have a job for all of you to do then…" XT sighed glumly.

"What's that?"

"Follow me…" XT hung his head low as he began to walk away from the center fountain in the Square.

Stopping abruptly, he looked at the ground, staring intently at it, as if waiting for a sign. Apparently, he found it.

His hand became long and thin, like a sword, in a few moments, and he jammed it into the ground, slicing through the brick and then soil soon after.

"What are you-?"

"Shush." XT silenced, and then nodded once. He began walking in a line, into an alley, the ground being cut as he went. Then, at a corner in the alley, he turned, and the group followed him.

They continued to follow the strange robot until he had made a large perimeter around the Square. **(A/N: Anyone guessed what he's doing? Take a good, long guess. I want to see what's in your minds.)**

"XT? What is this nonsense about?" Impa demanded.

"Clear EVERYTHING out of this perimeter. You said you wanted hard work, snap to it. You have until 6 in the morning tomorrow." XT snapped, a bit grouchy with their whining.

Without another word, he began working on more banners, and more decorations that he delicately hung into the air above the Square. This the only thing he needed to do was to build an alter really, and that was what he was going to do as Impa _finally_ shut her complaining mouth and closed her all-seeing eyes.

* * *

Saria and Link took a step together outside the house Saria called home for the bulk of her previously immortal life and sighed as a couple, as one.

"I really don't want to do this Link…"

"It will be fine, my love…" Link wrapped his arm around her and kissed her, hoping to help her morale a bit.

"EWW!" A couple of the kids pointed and stared.

Link felt Saria smile as she kissed him.

"What? What? Oh! LINK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mido demanded, still nto recognizing the girl.

"I'm kissing my best friend." Link said calmly, reminding Saria on how everything started out as.

"Your best friend? What happened to… Saria…" Mido, and the rest of the Kokiri looked carefully at the green haired girl in front of them, staring her down with old, youthful eyes. "Saria?" They asked as a group at the strikingly beautiful woman.

"Hello everyone. Yes, it's me."

"SARIA!" The kids cheered flocking to her waist, hugging her.

"What happened to you?"

"Where have you been?"

"When did you get so big?"

"Why did you grow your hair out?"

"Why were you kissing Link?"

"When did you get so curvy?"

"Who are you, and what did you do to Saria?"

The questions came as a mumble of senseless babble.

"Give her some room." Link sighed, and they made a circle around them.

"Ok um… it is a long story…" Saria looked at all of their wanting eyes, yearning for information. For all they knew, Saria had been dead.

"Do you want me to tell it for you?" Link offered kindly.

"No thank you Link. Ok, where to begin… ok… Remember when Link left us? And I got really depressed?"

Heads nodded.

"Ok, well, it wasn't just because I thought he was dead. Apparently, because I was older than most of you here," Saria looked at Mido, making a slight grin. The poor kids face turned as red as his hair, "I was more attached to Link than anyone else; more than a motherly figure, more than a friend. I wanted to be his girlfriend, and I didn't know it."

"What's a girlfriend?"

"It is when a boy and a girl like each other a lot, and are allowed to hug and kiss, and apparently sleep in the same bed with no clothes." Mido explained, grinning evilly at Saria and Link, who blushed like the wildflowers there.

"No, it is when a guy and a girl love each other, and can kiss and hug. NOT sleep in the bed without clothes." Link scolded.

"Anyways… that monster thing," a few shivers struck the crowd, "turned out to be my second best friend. His name was Xavier, and he told me that I was in love with Link. He convinced the goddesses that I was destined to be with Link for as long as he lived, and thus, should be a mortal with him. So, sadly, I began to age with him. He is about the same age as me now, and we age together."

"So that's why you got big, huh? You started aging like a Hylian, and now won't live to be immortal?" Mido asked, his voice thick with sadness.

"Yes. One day, I will grow old. I will have grey hair, and my skin will get wrinkly, and I will die an old, tired woman." The kids looked like they were about to cry.

"How could that Xavier?"

"Yeah! Why do you have to die?"

"We should beat him up!"

"YEAH!"

"Please, please, everyone. I _wanted_ to grow old and die. Please, try to understand." Saria pleaded.

"What?"

"I want to grow old with Link. Every moment we've shared since I began to get older with him has been magical, like something out of an amazing dream that you just don't want to wake up from. Every time we kiss, I feel like I want to fly. Ever time he holds me, I feel like I could melt away into him. This feeling of love is so powerful, I would gladly take death as a punishment to be with Link, and to have this feeling alive."

"But… one day, it will end…"

"There is always that place you go when you die… I will be with him there." Saria said encouragingly, having been there before.

"So… you're in love with Link?" Mido said, crushed.

"It goes deeper than that Mido. I'm more than his girlfriend."

"You're not-?" Mido started.

Saria waved her ring finger in front of him.

"Yes, Mido, I am engaged to Link. One day, we will get married." She assured him, knowing she broke a small part of his child-like heart.

"When are you getting married?"

Saria looked at Link, and he looked at Mido for a moment, frowned, and it softened into a grave look. He nodded, and Saria knew exactly what he meant.

"Well… before the baby is due." Saria said quietly.

"What?"

"Before the baby is due." Saria spoke a bit louder, looking at Mido.

He looked mortified. His shoulder's fell down, his mouth gaped, and he had never been so hurt before.

"B-b-baby?" Mido began to shake.

"Mido, relax, Link and I wanted this." Saria said, walking over to him, giving him a small back rub.

"Saria… a baby? Baby? Wh-why?" Mido started to cry.

"Why is Mido crying? What is wrong with a baby?"

"People can have babies?"

"How does that happen?"

"I want a baby!"

"Me too!" A bunch of kids were saying, some guys too, they had no idea. Mido _was_ the most intelligent now that Saria was gone, next only to the Know-it-all brothers, who only had intelligence, not wisdom. **(A/N: Kids... so funny... so annoying...)**

"Ok, to clarify!" Link roared over the babbles, then softened, "having a baby is a girl's-only thing. When a guy and a girl love each other very much, they do a few things and they can get a baby, but only if they are not kids. Because to have a baby, you can't be a kid." He hoped his illogical way of putting it made enough sense for the kids, "So, none of you can really have a baby. Sorry." Link ended his miniature speech.

"So you're having a baby too?"

"Yes Mido. I'm having a baby with Link."

Then it clicked.

"So THAT'S what you were doing with him in that bed…" he shivered, "so… you two have…" **(A/N: Mido's a smart, one thousand year old boy.)**

"Yes Mido. The only thing we really haven't done is gotten married, or died yet."

"Not true." Link interrupted her.

"What?"

"Well, it is a long story, but there have been a few attempted on my life Mido that were brutal…" Saria spoke softly, and most of the kids left her alone.

"What happened?" Mido became a mini-Link, always looking out for the girl he cared for.

"Well Mido. There is this man,"

"_Was_ this man," Link corrected,

"Who hated Link, and hated me. He had tried to get me to have sex with him early on when I just gotten out of the forest, and I was almost foolish enough to fall for it, until a nice girl save me. I escaped with Link, but recently, he came back from the dead with the help of Gannondorf, and tried to make me have sex with him and well… succeeded," Link's and Mido's hands balled into fists, "and then killed me. I then, though no one will believe me, spent time in heaven and tried to get back here, and now, here I am, alive and well, and still pregnant with a growing, healthy baby."

"Saria… I missed you." Mido cried, fighting back the tears as well as he could.

"Mido, I'll make it up to you." Link and Mido looked at Saria curiously, "how about you be the godfather? The person who would watch over the child if we die early?"

"I'd be honored Saria." Mido said, perking up a bit.

"Hey, don't cry Mido. I know you liked me a lot, but there will be other people." Saria told him encouragingly.

"Yeah? Like who? It has been the same village for almost a 1000 years. Do you realize how alone I was until you came here? Then the Know-it-all brothers a couple decades later, then Fado, then the rest of them, all came AFTER you and me. We were the two oldest, and we are more mentally mature than any of them. I wanted you so badly as a girlfriend, to have what Link has with you, but…" He trailed off, going back to tears.

Link, though he hated Mido, could not help but feel sorry for him.

"I would've loved to be mortal too. There won't be another Kokiri here for a long, long time, and when they do get here, they will be like a little kid, a baby compared to me. Even if it is a cute girl, she wouldn't know what love is… The Know-it-all brothers barely know what love is."

"You know Mido," Link sighed, offering help to his annoying foster sibling, "sometimes a wish to a star is a very powerful thing. Saria wished ypon a star one day, wanting me to return, and for her to be with me forever and ever, and well, that star fell down and became Xavier, who magnetized the two of us together. We haven't been separate for more than day since." Link promised.

"So if I wish-?"

"Then many good things can happen Mido." Saria finished with a smile.

"Thanks guys…" Mido sighed, shaking a bit from his deep breathing, "so, why are you here?"

"I proposed to her in a special place in the forest, and we kind of fell asleep, so I ran her here. We were both too tired to get to our home."

"You have another home?"

"Yeah, outside the Forest, in Hyrule Field. It is nearby the castle town."

"That's nice I guess… better than here?" Mido asked.

"Only better because we have each other. Other than that, no, not really. We have to work to live, and we have to follow all sorts of rules sometimes, and we have to go shopping for food and goods to keep our house running… it is a lot of work." Saria shook her head, frowning a bit.

"Saria… we should get going… We've got to get ready for Zelda's wedding Mido, can we leave?"

"Of course you can. When will that baby be born?"

"In about 8 and a half months."

"Ok then, I'll be waiting." Mido said, waving them goodbye.

"Bye Mido. By everyone!" Link and Saria said as one person.

"BYE SARIA! BY LINK!" The village roared in unison as Link and Saria disappeared in the dark tunnel that led outside the forest's village.

Together, the two smiled and entered the Field.

"That went well…" Saria smiled a bit, but then if began to waver. "I feel so sorry for Mido… I mean, there never was a contest between you and him, he was always annoyingly nice to me, if that makes any sense… I want him to have a happily ever after out of this too…" Saria held her head a bit low as a few tears came from her eyes. She may have found Mido annoying, but he was practically family.

"There there…" Link her Saria's hands, and held her tenderly as they moved forward to their house.

* * *

"XT!" A Zelda that finally got out of bed called, rushing to the metal man in her Square with her fiancé closely towed behind.

"Yes?" XT asked dully, a bit tired of having Impa at his throat about what he was doing, and how it was unfair work, again. He had to admit though, they had done a good job at removing all of the things from the Square. He only had to make an altar, and set up food. All of which would be taken care of easily within the next half day.

"I need you to get something… Uh… a bachelor and bachelorette party set up. Both of them. We need a lot of girls, and a lot of guys."

"Perfect. I know just the thing. Finally… I can get away from Ms. Eye-see-everything-you-don't-want-me-to." XT chuckled pointing at Impa.

"HEY YOU PIECE OF JUNK!" Impa charged after him.

"See what I mean? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" XT laughed as his rockets activated the second before she lunged at him, making her fall on the ground.

* * *

**I am so tired... so, any guesses? What is XT doing underneath the Square with a massive machine no one knows about? What kind of a surprise is it?**

**Well... I don't have much to say...**

**I may make another sequel LATER, covering the other few topics I didn't get around to... Ruto, Malon, Mido... those three need lovers, and it would be fun to tell you all where the Triforce of Power is right now... (It isn't with the dead Gannondorf, I'll tell you that...) I considered giving it to Cheryl... but she is too nice for it... but still, it is a hypothetical creaion still...**

**More coming soon...**


	40. Party Crashers

**Sorry I'm late for an update... (on the Seed of Love too...) but I got a bit sick... and well... thinking became a bit laborious for me, and I had to take a mental break. I can easily see five more chapters in the story though... (it just keeps going up and up...)**

**Well, enoguh of my talking... my head hurts...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Saria and Link were taking a break. Maybe they didn't even want to get home. But either way, they felt like just waiting on the road, both sitting down, just kissing and hugging. They were engaged, they didn't care.

"Sorry to intrude, but Zelda requests your immediate attendance in her halls." XT interjected on her behalf and grabbed both Link and Saria by the waist and rocketed them off to the castle.

Before they could blink three times, they were already in the castle courtyard.

"Whoa…" Saria gulped, looking at the castle, made out of clear crystals from the outside, and became blurrier as it continued inwards. However, Zelda and Steven had a large section where the crystal became an anti-translucent material, blocking all views from whatever they may be doing.

"Got a rock?" Link smirked.

"Link…" Saria laughed as she shook her head no and held onto his arm.

Together, they walked closer, and XT bolted off to get the rest of the people.

* * *

Quasar was stroking Arrow's fur continuously, and the small brown alien purred with delight. Much to her surprise, Cheryl and Xavier had eventually walked into the house, both fully clothed. She didn't ask how they got their clothes back, and for she didn't want to know any details.

With her acute hearing, she heard the drone of the rockets coming closer.

"Oh joy… daddy dearest…"

"CHERYL! XAVIER!" XT called melodiously, waiting for a response.

"Yeah?" the couple's voice answered as one.

"Zelda demands your immediate presence within her halls." XT didn't wait for an answer, and grabbed Cheryl and Xavier, leaving Tommy with Rareen, John, and Quasar, and flew away without another word.

"Cheryl! I have Tommy's din- Where did she go?"

"Ask dad." Quasar said dully, stroking her Eevee like nothing had happened.

"He took them?"

"Yep."

"Party?"

"Yep."

"Not invited?"

"Nope."

"Life sucks…"

"Hun, you got that right." Quasar sighed, still stroking her pet.

"Well, if Arrow is hungry, we have food for him."

"He'll let me know, trust me…" Quasar hummed to her little animal, and he began to purr, making everyone in the room smile.

* * *

Zelda and Steven both watched as people began to flood in. There weren't a lot of people, but enough to have a party, two parties, to be exact. Both of them were baffled as to how XT got them in so quickly.

By the end of five small minutes, Zelda's and Steven's closer friends had been abducted and brought to them for a forced bachelorette party.

"But where are we going for each party? I mean…" Zelda scratched her head in front of XT as he waited for another command, "Doesn't it defeat the purpose if we both don't leave the house?"

"Oh… uh…" XT comically scratched at his chin while looking up, pretending to think, and probably was, "well, how do you want to divide? Where are the guys going, and where are the girls going?"

In a group, a majority of the girls, there were only a few of them, screamed, "WE GET THE CASTLE!" The guy's didn't even get a chance to open their mouths.

"And the men go…?" XT looked at Steven.

"Any suggestions? Tim? Link? Anyone?"

"Forest? Link offered, not liking his idea.

"NOT Kokiri, dude…" A skinny, tall figure retorted, "where can we go?"

"Anywhere but here." Steven answered for him.

"Dang… Maybe… well… we could all be like idiots and go downtown and into a bar or something stupid…"

"Or… maybe…" Xavier looked at Steven and XT, "maybe we could go to my place… I'm sure Rareen wouldn't mind us being there… Too bad Cheryl couldn't be there though… she'd love to arm wrestle you guys…" Xavier smirked, looking at his fiancée, flaunting her biceps.

"Fine with me." Steven said.

"Aye, let's go there!" A smiling stout figure called, one of Steven's friends that he didn't talk much about agreed.

"Yeah." Everyone sided with him.

"Well then, if you'll all follow me…" XT purred, striding outside the castle quickly.

As soon as they were all there, all five men, Link, Steven, Xavier, Tim, and Charles, looked at the metal creature waiting for them.

"Ok, grab on, all of you, and stay away from the feet. I would like to get back to working on the wedding…" XT grunted as they grasped whatever handholds he had on his body, and rocketed off to Xavier's house.

* * *

Within the castle walls though, all of the girls, Malon, Saria, Ruto, Zelda, and Claire, all prepared themselves for a massive sleepover party. All teenagers, it wasn't hard for them to rekindle their childish habits, and sit in a circle on the pink pillows that resided in Zelda's room, getting all of the great and amazing stories from the whoever was speaking. **(A/N: Girl's night out, basically. And what would a bunch of 17 year old girls do at a slumber party? TALK ABOUT BOYS! I got the idea from too many movies. Blame Hollywood.)**

"Ok! So, Saria… what is he like?" Link was the big topic, even for Zelda, who, though engaged, still liked her friend a lot.

"Oh just beyond perfect." Saria said smugly, she was one of the luckiest girls on the planet.

"I am so jealous…" Malon grunted… her fiery red hair and long and shimmery as ever.

"I know…" Ruto agreed with a similar tone.

"Wait, have either of you heard the news?" Zelda questioned.

"What news?"

"Look at it!" Zelda leaped over to Saria and held out Saria's ring finger.

"NO FRICKING WAY!" Ruto and Malon squealed, now jumping on Saria examining her ring like an artifact.

"What is so good about this Link kid?" Claire sighed, annoyed by their obsession.

"Ok," Ruto began, standing up to face Claire, who was lying on the bed propping her head up with her fists, "imagine the hottest man ever to walk the face of Hyrule, nay, the world."

Claire shut her eyes.

"What do you see?"

"I see nothing but the blackness of my closed eyes." Claire said, dead in tone.

"No! Picture yourself with him, the cutest, hottest, sexiest man alive. Who do you see? Where are you?"

"Ok…" Claire agreed, beginning to form a picture in her head, "I see a tall, muscular man with the most amazingly blue eyes ever conceived by a living person, with golden hair that waves gently in the wind like a blanket in the wind." **(A/N: How do you describe Link? Hmm...)**

"Oh… I love my Link…" Saria cooed, getting a glare from Ruto.

"What?" Claire asked, confused.

"That was Link you saw with you. He is like, the forth piece of the Triforce in his own. There is Wisdom. There is Power. There is Courage. And then there is Link." Ruto raved on about him like the model he was.

"Surely you're over-exaggerating." Claire said, disbelieving in the power of Link.

"Nope." Four female voices responded.

"Who wants to raid Zelda's kitchen?" Malon asked mischievously.

"I DO!" The same voices responded happily, even Zelda charged after them to her kitchen.

* * *

XT had left the bachelors in Xavier's house, with literally nothing to do. Rareen and John had both left in their fairy forms, going shopping for outfits, and Quasar left with her father and Arrow to go finish setting up the wedding while everyone was distracted.

"This is so strange…" Xavier said, eying everyone in the room curiously, "well, I don't know about you, but I'd like to know everyone here. My name is Xavier, I know Link and Steven, but, you two… I don't know you as well. Names?"

"Tim." The tall one said, waving from the couch he sat on.

"And Charles." The stout man said.

"And you know Steven from his childhood?"

"Yep." They both answered.

"We were all friends way before I got a girlfriend, and still are today."

"Zelda… PRINCESS Zelda… how the hell did you pull that one off?" Charles chuckled.

"It was a long story, wanna hear?"

"Sure! What else can we do to pass the time by?"

"Ok then… well… it all started about seven years ago, when everyone was called for that party… and while I was there, this random girl, pretty cute, and a little over-dressed for such a casual event, she was so pretty, and I wanted to dance with her, just to get close to her I guess… Well, much to my surprise, she said yes, and we started dancing to the music."

"Dude! You can't dance!" Charles cackled.

"I know, I tried so hard, she was like forty times better than I was at it, and I felt like such an idiot. Well, as we were dancing, I began to ask her some questions, and she answered them, and then asked some of her own. She told me she was Zelda, and I had asked her if she liked sharing the name with the princess. Because, surely, a girl like Princess Zelda couldn't be dancing with an insignificant person like me.

"So I danced with her, and she went on about how she disliked the Princess. I now laugh at it, because she was just trying to hear me defend Princess Zelda to her, telling her how nice of a person she was… it was kind of funny… now that I think about it… I even told her she was jealous she wasn't the Princess… something about her dress. Then she got angry that I didn't think she looked nice, so I felt compelled to tell her how nice and pretty she was… she basically played me into admitting how much I liked her… and even kissed me on the cheek.

"Later, she told me to come over to her house. It was funny though, she made it seem like it was a hard thing to do, like, an ordinary house would have such huge security. So, I believed her in that she wasn't the Princess, and agreed to, after the party, going to her house. She then asked me if I was bummed about not seeing the Princess, as she was supposed to be at that party. I admitted to saying yes, but then said that I was glad I met her, ironic… and then she kissed me, and told me she was the Princess. Naturally, I passed out."

Tim and Charles roared in laughter.

"THAT is SO like you Steven! Pass out because the Princess kisses you! Oh what a joke…" Charles laughed on the couch.

"Hmm, yeah, and then later, I did come back to her house. I snuck through her security, despite whatever penalties they had, and snuck into her room, and she showed me around, and then promised that she would occasionally drop off some money to my mom's house, and well, ever since then, we've been together."

"Have you… you know… _done_ anything?" Tim asked cautiously.

Steven turned red.

"Um, perhaps there was a time when I turned sixteen when I snuck into her house at a later time… if that is what you mean…"

"Did you stay?" Tim asked, at the edge of his chair.

"The whole night? Yep. She didn't mind it one bit. Apparently, I am kingly in the bed." He joked, sparking chuckles from everyone. **(A/N: Sorry for the bad joke. But you have to admit, that that is something they would've said.)**

"Ok, not to get off topic or anything…" Xavier started, "but I would like to do something other than talk, you know, act like wild, crazy, stupid men for a bit."

"What do you have in mind?" Charles followed his tone perfectly.

"Well, we could have a few play fights, maybe a miniature tournament with a sword and a shield?"

Link smiled widely, this was his language, but of course, he didn't speak much at all if it wasn't to his beloved fiancée.

"YEAH!" They all said, Link mouthed it with them.

* * *

"Hey ho, captain Jack! Bring me back to the railroad track!" XT hummed as he heaved a massive pile of synthesized metal and gemstones out of the forest where he spawned them and ran them in one massive load to the square. **(A/N: Song: Captain Jack. Artist: Captain Jack. Easy to remember.)**

"Running to the railroad track, run along with captain Jack!" Quasar chimed in, pushing the massive wagon.

Arrow sat atop the moving pile, sitting on his hind legs bobbing his head to the beat XT and Quasar made.

"Bada da de da do…" They both sung to the beat, running the load into the sleeping town.

"FORWARD MARCH!" XT cackled as the team charged into the Square and began to fabricate the metal into a proper altar, and not just proper, but regal, and almost worthy of the goddesses, but, that was exactly why XT was here, to make that seem normal.

The altar was forming rapidly. XT had sent an electronic picture to Quasar of exactly what he wanted, and she decided to obey it, and together, they formed the golden and silver base, and fitted every square inch with gemstones of red, green, and blue, and sometimes white.

"Don't we need to make seats for them? I mean, they won't realize everything that is going to happen… do they?" Quasar asked, interrupting the song.

"Well, I'm SURE that, for their Queen and King, the good people of Hyrule would stand for an hour or two, despite the discomfort."

"But-"

"But they only know they will be standing for two hours, and not the whole day…"

"That is so mean…"

"The machine will give them seats, I built it after all."

"Because they'd need to sit…"

"Yeppers!" XT smiled widely, building a half dome to amplify the sound of the priest behind the altar itself.

"Oh this is going to be so huge… when do we… you know, blackjack them?" Quasar questioned eagerly.

"Oh, very soon. I'll get the girls, you get the guys, ok?"

"Oh boy! Can I have fun with them?"

"Not at all! They must not know it was you."

"Ooh! Better!" Quasar grinned, helping her father finish the altar.

They would be done in a few minutes.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this…" Malon said, taking another bite of a chocolate bar, all of the girls had their share of chocolate from Zelda, and the future queen willingly shared it.

"Yeah, right before my wedding to… Ah, who cares? Live life while you can, eh?" Zelda cheered.

"You know what?" Cheryl started curiously.

"What?" Ruto asked.

"Saria, when did Link propose to you?"

"Last night, why?"

"And Zelda, Steven proposed to you last night too?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hmm… strange forces are at work. Lookie here." Cheryl flashed her pearl ring to them.

"YOU GOT PROPOSED TO TOO?"

"Last night… strange…"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I know my Steven beat you all with that night. We got to make love in the middle of Lake Hylia."

"On an island, or in the water?" Malon asked.

"On the island." Zelda confirmed.

"Well, I must say, at least Xavier DID sleep with me tonight, he usually doesn't, so I am content now." Cheryl sighed.

"I beat you." Saria said smugly.

"How could you have?"

"Ok, in the middle of the forest, clothes still on, and then, we took a swim, and then, I had an experience so thrilling I passed out in the lake, and Link had to carry my body all the way back to Kokiri Village just to keep me alive. I woke up in bed with him, all warm because of the furnace he has in his chest, always so warm and toasty." Saria smiled. **(A/N: Again, reference to the lemon a few chapters back.)**

"Damn… that does totally beat me." Zelda conceded defeat.

"Oh yeah, and, it gets better." Saria said softly, everyone leaning closer with curious looks.

"How?"

"I found out yesterday before he proposed to me that, well… I'm pregnant."

"WITH LINK'S KID!? OH MY GOSH SARIA! NO FRICKING WAY!"

Saria smiled with a cocky grin.

"Yes. I must say, I didn't plan on it happening… but it did… and I guess… well… three and a half years of doing that, it shouldn't much of a surprise…"

"THREE AND A HALF YEARS?"

"What do you think Link and I were doing with our spare time? We aren't always good little platonic lovers. About three months after my first period, well, I made love to him when no one was at our house. And that was when I was about 14, so… yeah."

"Is he… as good as he sounds in bed?"

"What do you think?" Saria cocked an eyebrow at Malon, the questioner.

"No fair… not fair at all…" Saria shrugged. It was to her.

* * *

All of the guys were shocked to See Xavier come out with alcohol.

"Do you guys drink?"

Tim and Charles exchanged glances.

"Well, that depends, not regularly, but for occasions…" Charles began.

"Are you 20?"

"18, does that count?"

"Hmm… I am tempted to say sure; because I don't want my fiancée drinking this stuff. So, why not?" Xavier popped the bottle open, and everyone except Link got a glass.

"Not drinking Link?" Steven asked him, holding his mug nervously.

Link shook his head no, and looked over to the castle.

"Saria…"

"She doesn't drink either? Oh man, you are a strange couple…" Tim commented, about take a drink, letting his sword lie low to the ground.

* * *

"Ok, _now_ you can mess with them. Want me to toss you?"

"YEAH!" Quasar yelped gleefully and hopped into XT's arms.

Like a shot-put, XT swung around and let Quasar fly, she soon became a small spec on the night horizon.

"And now my date with the ladies." XT purred coolly and flitted off to the castle, not glancing at his marvelous work behind him.

* * *

Quasar landed with a thud behind Xavier's house and tried to read their minds, a hard thing for her to do.

"Swords and drinking? Whoa that ain't good… club em!" She yelped, and a reddish mist began to seep from her skin.

She jumped near the group, and everyone passed out, their drinks spilling on the ground.

No one had taken a sip.

"Ahahahaha! This'll be perfect! Candy from a baby…" She purred, putting everyone back into the house on the couches, just to make sure they forgot what they were doing.

They would all be out for the night.

Her job complete, Quasar hopped out of the house and skipped merrily back to the Square.

* * *

XT flitted into the room, and rather than knock them out, he felt a compulsion to get into the girl talk.

Hopping into Zelda's window, he sat and waved.

"Hi everyone! OMG! You've GOT to see the altar! It is AMAZING!" He smiled gleefully.

"Malon, Ruto," Zelda pointed to XT, "this is XT-421, a weirdo creature thing made of metal. He is nice though, and is helping us make a good wedding."

"Good? PAH! Better than good! Better than great! This thing, I think even Din would be happy with me.

A small fire in the fire place flickered angrily for a moment, and then subsided. **(A/N: Temper temper... Din has a fiery one...)**

"Or not…" XT mumbled humorously.

"So, what can we expect from tomorrow?" Saria asked, as she was the bridesmaid.

"Well, Zelda, Cheryl, Saria, it is going to be really confusing… but follow my lead, and Quasar's, and everything will go perfectly smoothly… trust me."

"How hard can the role of bridesmaid be?"

"Not hard, you're right. But still… it will be confusing…" XT scrunched his brow.

"Want some chocolate?" Malon offered to him.

"Chocolate? Ladies! Not before a wedding! You'll get sick!" XT snapped his fingers, and something in all of the girl's stomach rumbled. Then, they all passed out on the spot, unconscious for the moment.

"See? I told you that the chocolate was a bad idea…" XT laughed, and took Zelda's ring from her. While he was at it, he took Cheryl's, and Saria's.

Chuckling at his catch of the day, he walked away and back to the Square.

* * *

**Uh-oh, XT stole their rings... That can't be good.**

**Well the next chapter is gonig to be getting prepared for the wedding, and then the wedding itself may take up the chapter after that... and then the party afterwards will take another... and then, and epilogue, of sorts... Maybe two chapters for the epilogue...**

**More coming soon...**


	41. Preperations Completed

**Ok, I am sorry for not updating sooner, but, school is school, and no offense, but my best friend is a tad more important than my stories. (Not to mention I am trying to become her boyfriend... but still... yeah... I was at her house for a long time yesterday...)**

**Enough of my blabbering! On with the show!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning was terribly groggy for everyone.

The girls all opened their eyes slowly, and were completely unaware of their surroundings.

"Good morning sleepy heads!" XT chimed, holding a tray with every food the castle had to offer on it.

"XT? Where am I? Where's Link?" Saria asked, dazed and confused.

"You are all at the house of the future Zelda White, husband to Steven White, rulers of Hyrule. Link is at Xavier's house."

"Huh? Zelda? Wait… Zelda… wedding… WEDDING?! I have to get ready! What time is it?"

"What? Wedding? Oh!" Everyone began to jolt out of their sleep and rush to XT to get some breakfast.

"You all have plenty of time. The wedding starts at noon, and it is about 9:30. Two and a half hours until magic time." XT hummed he gave the girl's their breakfasts.

"So, Malon, Claire, Ruto, do you have dresses?" Zelda asked them.

"Uh… no…" Malon and Claire answered immediately.

"DRESS UP!" Zelda cheered at the two, rushing off to her closet everyone following.

"I was planning on going as is. I am beautiful without clothing."

"Ruto, you're going to be wearing something. I will not have any guests come to my wedding nude."

"But it is natural for Zoras!"

"I don't care. We'll get you a fine lace blue dress, and fit it to you so it is nearly skin tight. You won't know the difference."

"Then what is the point of wearing it?"

"To let me know that you won't be naked at my party." Zelda said calmly, rolling her eyes at the poor fish girl.

"Fine… but I won't like it. And I will rip it slightly once I'm done with it." Ruto declared defiantly.

"Ok then, so long as you'll wear the dress."

"What? No! You aren't supposed to want me to rip the dress!"

"I can make forty new one from the shreds of it Ruto, it wouldn't make a difference to me."

Ruto put on a glum face, and wandered into the depths of Zelda's closet with everyone else.

* * *

The guys were slower to wake up.

"Oh… what happened?" Steven asked, rubbing his head.

"Morning your snoozers!" Quasar laughed at all of them in her high pitch voice, startling them all awake.

"Quasar? What are you doing here?"

"Yeah… and why are you so shiny, girl?" Tim asked, never seeing her before.

"Ooh, another guy who hasn't seen me!" **(A/N: Uh-oh... Quasar found another hottie.)**

"RUN!" Link yelped at Tim, who watched as Quasar bolted after him, chasing him down.

"What is this thing?"

"That is Quasar, XT-421's daughter, run while you can Tim, she's not going to stop until she gets you, or we get her." Steven replied shook his head awake, grapping a pillowcase.

Link smiled, this was going to be funny.

Tim ran around the house like a madman, being chased by a little girl covered in metal, who didn't show any signs of stopping until she reached her goal, which could be, for all Tim knew, killing him.

Charles chased after Quasar, but, after a short time, he fell short of breath, and sat back down.

"Man that girl's got some energy."

"RUN TIM!"

"I'll get you my pretty! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Quasar squealed as she picked up her pace. Steven then stood next to the hall, where Tim had just entered, probably to get her to chase him around the bed and back out, and armed his pillow case.

"AUUGHH!" Tim screamed, running out of the halls. Steven slammed his pillow into the space that Tim just ran out of, and Quasar burst throught the pillow, covering in feathers.

"Crap!"

"Oh c'mon, I only bite on Tuesdays."

"Today is Tuesday!" Tim screamed.

"Oops!" Quasar smiled, showing off her diamond encrusted teeth, built to rip through anything.

"EEK!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A voice started whining from the room in the back of the hall.

"Oh crap…" Xavier rushed towards the room and Quasar stopped, tapping her foot impatiently.

The whining didn't stop.

"Look at what YOU did Tim!" Quasar growled and stormed into the back of the hallway.

Moments later, the whining stopped.

"Pretty furry!" A little voice said and Quasar came back with Tommy in her arms, and Arrow in his lap.

"Tim, Charles, Link, Xavier, Steven, all of you, get on your tuxedos, pronto!" Quasar barked, going off to feed Tommy.

* * *

Saria looked at her dress that she and Zelda had bought. The words from the princess's lips still echoed in her mind.

"All of your life, green was the color. A leaf, a sapling, but now, well, with Link, you're turning a new leaf. No longer are you some small seed, waiting to be sown, you're a growing plant. And a plant that's about to blossom. Get that one. Not green, the color of that leaf, but rather, this brighter pink one, the color of a blooming apple tree…"

Saria still couldn't believe how she was persuaded into getting it, but it fit her perfectly, and it seemed perfect for the occasion. She felt bad that she hadn't shown it to Link yet, but she guessed it would be a surprise once she met him as the best man on the altar with Zelda and Steven.

"Ok ladies! I will help you with your dresses! Please hurry if you can, we have like two hours left. And we have to actually BE there in an hour and a half." XT announced, walking over to Zelda in her snow white wedding gown.

"Starting with me?" Zelda asked, already on the pedestal.

"You're the star of the show, why not?" XT nodded, and began to spin her around, adjusting the dress to fit her skin perfectly.

Because he and Quasar had done this so many times already, Zelda was done in no time.

"Ok, go get makeup on if you think you need it. Saria! Next up!" As Zelda hopped off of the pedestal, Saria stepped up, feeling a bit shy standing up above everyone like that.

Her dress was gorgeous on her, and XT spun her around slowly a bit, getting a better look at it.

"My my, a new shade of green I see? Oh teehee! This'll be awesome I will fit this perfectly for you Saria…" XT, the machine he was, was adjusting Saria's rosy dress to match her skin like a second layer of her being. At the rate he was going, he would be done with her in fifteen minutes.

* * *

All of the guys had suited up in a record pace. They stood in front of the shiny objects in the house, hurrying to comb their hair and make themselves look as respectable as they could.

Quasar smiled, the speed at which they went was fantastic.

"Ok, ready?"

"Not just yet…" Steven said, adjusting his tie again.

"Oh screw it! We can still go to the castle and get ready THERE." Quasar grunted, pulling all of the boys closer to her.

"What are you?"

"Arrow! Get the child and the emerald over here pronto!" Quasar commanded, her voice as sharp as a whistle.

Arrow came out of the shadows with Tommy crawling behind him. Clenched between Arrow's teeth, a red gem gleamed.

"Good boy." Quasar said happily as Arrow hopped into her arms.

"What is that?" Tim asked, much to Quasar's annoyance.

"Our ticket out of here, everyone, grab hold of a part of me, please." Quasar sighed at their hesitance. "I'm not going to bite. I can get us to the castle in like, five seconds if you just place a hand on my head." She growled impatiently.

"Fine…" Many grumbled, as Quasar grasped the ruby gem.

"_Chaos Control!_" She chanted, and a red light enveloped them.

* * *

An hour was passed, and XT had everyone completely done with their dresses, even Ruto was suited into, exactly as Zelda said, a skin-tight, sapphire-blue dress, that, much to her dismay, only inhibited her movements.

"How can you girl's STAND wearing clothing?" Ruto moaned, scratching at her dress.

"How can you stand walking around with anyone and everyone staring at your genitals?" **(A/N: An interesting topic with Ruto, wouldn't you think? Lol...)**

"THEY STARE AT MY GENITALS?"

Zelda, Saria, Malon, and Claire all held their hands to their heads as if they had rehearsed doing it is unison.

"How could boys not Ruto? Most guys are usually constantly thinking about sex, and thus, to better think about sex, they think about girls being naked, and then, well, they work off of that, I guess… you walking around in the nude just allows them to skip a step." Zelda explained, working on her makeup still.

"You're serious?"

"RUTO! PLEASE!" Everyone's eyes were wide open.

"You girl's ready yet? We're on in like… less than thirty minutes. You won't even get a chance to see the guys at the slow rate your going!" XT chanted from outside, giving the girls their privacy.

So, they continued their makeup without much more conversation.

* * *

Quasar and the guys landed in the courtyard with about fifteen minutes to spare. Instantly, they all ran inside, following Quasar to get read a tad more.

"Seriously! Does it take THAT long for a guy to get ready for a wedding?" Quasar taunted, laughing as Xavier was setting his kid to sleep in a guest bed, and as all of the guys combed their hair in front of a large mirror.

"It can." Xavier replied, looking at himself from other angles.

"Ok, we don't have the time. Tim, Charles, hurry there, I need to work with these two…" Quasar growled, looking at Link and Steven, Xavier was still tucking his kid to bed.

"What?" Steven asked dumbly.

Quasar leapt from the ground and began to work on Steven's hair and suit, making everything as perfect as her almost perfect mind could muster. Steven stood still, letting the little girl crawl around him, straightening his tie, combing his hair, arrange the flower in his jacket, everything.

Then she leapt to Link, and repeated the process.

"Shoot… Cheryl is going to kill me…" Xavier said, rocking the kid to bed still.

"Grrr…" Quasar bared her teeth and jumped onto Xavier, repeating the process again.

"What are you doing?"

"Get to that wedding! Hurry! I will put him to bed." Xavier left Quasar in the room with his son for a moment, and then saw her raise a club.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed, mortified.

"Just kidding…" Quasar giggled playfully, then sprayed Tommy with a blue mist, causing him to pass out. "Well, GO!" Quasar ordered, running to where XT demanded she be.

* * *

XT saw her in the hallway, and stopped his daughter.

"You have the rings?" He asked smoothly.

"Yeah yeah…" Quasar opened her dry, electronic mouth and a panel, looking like a tongue, shot out. Six gleaming bands twinkled on the red fabric, gently protected from the insides of Quasar.

"You know what to do then?"

"Yes. I get Arrow, place him on the organ, and he will play the song with me, then you will play the role priest, after walking them up.

"Good girl. Now, get them all organized up there, and go quickly. I am about to lure these girls out…" XT purred as Quasar darted off towards the Square.

* * *

XT mentally checked the time. They had about five minutes left, and he knew the girls weren't ready.

Listening carefully against the side of the room, hopefully allowing the girls to be oblivious to the time, he hoped to hear the sign that they were ready.

* * *

Saria was practically done with her makeup, she didn't use much to begin with, but Zelda had insisted that she wear some blush just to help her skin match the pink dress she wore.

But, as she looked at her gloves, something felt wrong.

"Where's my ring?" Saria asked aloud.

"Where did you put it?"

"I haven't taken it off since Link gave it to me yesterday." Saria trailed off, feeling her fingers, and then beginning to search the room for her leaf shaped ring.

"Hey… mine's missing too!" Cheryl complained, feeling guilty about losing Xavier's heirloom.

"Hmm… I am pretty sure that XT came in after we were asleep and took mine, perhaps he left the door open… and someone stole them?" Zelda suggested.

"Oh no! Where is it?" Saria started frantically mixing things up, hoping for the gleaming band to make an appearance.

"Girls!" XT entered the room, "we're going to be late! We only have two minutes to get down there, and then a minute more to get ready!"

"NO! Not without my ring!" Saria rushed around the room, praying that she could find it.

"Saria… there is no time! I'm sure Link will understand if you lost it."

"No he won't! He'll get mad… and then… well, what do I have to prove that I am going to get married to him?"

"I'm sure he'll understand Saria… come on. We HAVE to go."

"I'm not going without my ring."

XT put on a grouchy face.

"Come on Saria. I'll drag you if I have to." The way his eyes glared into the depths of Saria's mind scared the girl, and she followed unwillingly as he rushed out of the room, the rest of the girls already leaving.

* * *

**Hmm... curious... Now... I have no idea when I will update this next, but I am going at a pace I can't quite judge...**

**I will TRY to get it in ASAP.**

**More coming soon...**


	42. Secrets No More

**Ok, you wanted to know what XT and Quasar have been up to? Well, all shall be revealed...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Quasar strode up to the altar, and forced the men to follow her.

"I'll take my seat…" Xavier started to say as he felt a cold metal hand at his leg.

"No. Look at the seating. There is no room for you. Why not just act as an aide to the best man, eh?" Quasar said as calmly as she could.

"Uh… but…"

"Don't argue, just do it, ok? You'll thank me later." She muttered as she wandered off of the altar, and headed off to the pipe organ.

The metallic girl was pleased the moment she got there. Arrow was waiting for her, sitting pleasantly atop the stool.

Everything was going perfectly. Very soon, her dad would be in with the girls, and she already noted that Claire and Ruto were already running to a place in the crowd where they could see, and she even swore she heard them complaining about having to stand.

She smiled.

"I have to admit… my dad is one hell of a predictor…"

She held her hands out, stretching them to fit over the desired keys, and looked at Arrow, yawning in front of him.

"Less than a minute now…"

Quasar looked at the time, and waited.

_11 hours, 59 minutes, 34 seconds. Play Felix Mendelssohn's 'Wedding March' then._

The orders were clear enough.

Quasar watched the seconds tick by, paying attention to nothing but the clock.

_11:59.30_

_11:59.31_

_11:59.32_

_11:59.33_

Her fingers reached upwards once, and then her hands came down gently upon the keys.

* * *

XT rushed with Zelda, Saria, and Cheryl to the beginning of the carpet.

"Ok, Saria, Cheryl, come with me, we are all going to that altar, but Zelda, you HAVE to stay. After all, it is tradition for the bride to be walked up by her father, and well, you know me well enough to know that I have something plotted for this." XT chuckled, and took the hands of Cheryl and Saria, walking gracefully up the red carpet, leaving Zelda in her white dress behind.

* * *

Saria was terrified. Close to all of Hyrule was right there, watching her in her pink dress, analyzing every aspect of her with glaring eyes and judgmental thoughts. Only twice had she felt so terrified. Once was when she was forced to dance with Link in this same area, and the other, was when Gannon and Randall had raped her.

What was worse, was that she wasn't the star of the show. They weren't expecting to see Saria be walked up to the altar, the bridesmaid, but rather, Zelda, Queen of all of Hyrule.

_Damn XT for making me walk up here this way. Surely he has a secret entrance for himself… or maybe he planned on walking me up like this… either way… it is all his fault…_ Saria thought grumpily.

But then she noticed the altar and the decorations, probably in a subconscious attempt to forget about the people staring her down.

It was amazing. Gold and Silver banners filled the air, seemingly held up by nothing. The altar, small, yet glorious, stood in the middle, oddly enough, of the Square, exactly where the fountain used to be. Yet, the fountain was still partially there. Water, or small streams of it, trailed etched paths in the shimmering gold that was the base of the altar. Saria felt terrible that she was going to stand on it. It almost seemed criminal.

* * *

Cheryl wasn't observing the ornate décor like the girl on her right was. Instead, she was trying to figure out how and why XT had gotten her to walk up to the altar with Saria.

As she pondered this, her thoughts were distracted.

At the other end of the long, ridiculously long for a wedding aisle, carpet before her, not only were Link and Steven waiting up at the top of the altar, but her fiancé, Xavier, stood with them. Wondering why, she began to add thoughts together. Her eyes widened, and she looked around at her current situation. Then, her eyes settled back down, and she grinned smugly at the assumption she was so sure of now.

She looked up at XT, the mind reader, and raised an eyebrow.

He looked down at her, repressing a grin, and winked. **(A/N: Don't you hate it when I talk in cryptic code?)**

She could've fainted.

But, now knowing her assumption was a fact, she smiled widely, and walked a bit straighter than she was before.

Together, the three took their positions on the altar, and they faced Zelda.

XT tapped his wrist three times, and a light shot up into the sky.

* * *

Zelda stood at the other end of the aisle, and waited. She knew XT would somehow tell her when to come, but she wasn't exactly sure how he was going to do that.

Her sign was so obvious though, it was a shocker that she didn't realize it at first.

Someone had taken her right hand, but his, and she knew it was a 'he' by the gentle way he held her hand. She looked over, and, much to her surprise, even though she should've saw it coming, she saw her father.

Speechless, she let the ghostly figure, almost translucent, yet so tangible and filled with color, he almost looked alive.

Unquestioningly, she gripped his pale, see-through hand, and walked up the aisle to the altar.

* * *

XT looked at the scene in sheer horror. **(A/N: What? XT is afraid?)**

His mouth dropped down about an inch, and his hand, ready to control the puppet he'd just created, still raised. Behind the area Zelda was just standing, his copy of what the King looked like stood. But his copy was more sickly, and less authentic than the majestic, translucent figure who was walking with Zelda now.

"Impossible…" He muttered so low no one could hear it.

His hand recoiled, and the dummy he had created vanished into a beam of light.

* * *

The moment Zelda reached the aisle, her ghostly father loosened his grip on her hand, and smiled at Steven.

He mouthed something, but no sound came out, and nodded to everyone.

Then, with a gush of wind, another figure faintly appeared, a glorious female similar to Zelda but with a more streamlined face and garbed in blue. This figure placed a hand around the King's waist, and the two began to fade away into dust, the blue and red specks of their clothing mixing into a swirl of pink and purple as their figures vanished.

Zelda took her place next to Steven, and smiled.

XT tried to regain his composure, but found it terribly hard.

Quasar's music had stopped, and he could see her walking around the Square, taking her position until after everyone was ready.

Everyone was ready, now he had to start all of this.

Running his hand through a groove in the purple and silver gown he wore, he thought about how he should word everything, recalling all of the phrases mentally.

"Dearly beloved," he spoke with the utmost clarity to the pin-drop silent group before him, "we are gathered here on this momentous occasion to witness the marriage of these two beings." He paused, looking at Zelda and Steven, holding hands, and staring into the other's eyes deeply, obviously not listening to what he was saying.

XT thought harder, and smiled.

"On second thought." He said, everyone perking out of their dull, systematic minds as XT drifted from tradition, Impa began to glare at him with a cocked eyebrow, "I lied." **(A/N: Insert 'GASP' here.)**

"What?" Many from the crowd demanded, even Saria and Link looked a bit taken aback.

"Allow me to rephrase the statement, to something that is closer to accurate." XT looked for the words.

Everyone glared at him, and Quasar chuckled a bit.

"We are gathered here on this _monumental_ occasion to witness the bonding of these _three_ couples in holy matrimony." XT declared, eying Saria, Link, Cheryl, and Xavier.

Only Cheryl didn't drop her mouth to the ground.

"Have no fear though, I am sure this wedding will only run a tad longer than any normal one. I shall start with the royal family."

Everyone either seemed overly interested, or about to groan.

"Oh yes, and, before I go on, there is _one _more shocker for all of you."

"Now what?" A few grumpy people asked, annoyed.

"Well, _zaetsunai_." XT chanted while snapping his fingers. From the ground, church pews shot up and appeared for everyone to sit down at. "Everyone, take a seat please, and with the provided safety buckles, please strap yourselves in. This is for your safety, please listen." He cautioned as the group simultaneously fastened small fabric straps over themselves and into a small buckle that locked them in place.

The people began to mumble incoherently and angrily about having to put a buckle on to watch a wedding.

"Zelda, I'm going to ask you something…" XT spoke to the blonde in the white dress in front of him softly.

"Yes XT?" Zelda was still a bit in her own world, and it was highly likely that she had no idea Saria and Link, and Cheryl and Xavier, were getting married at the same wedding as she was.

"Well, if you could get married anywhere in the world, where would you get married?"

"Oh… on the ocean… with the salty sea barely touching my feet, and everywhere you could possibly look, you see the rocking waves… But, well, the Square is fine XT… you did an amazing job."

"Attention everyone, the wedding is about to be moved."

Everyone looked at XT with eyes of either hatred, intrigue, or annoyance.

"We are going to the middle of the sea, and we are gongi to continue with this wedding."

Some people began to unfasten their belts.

"DO NOT get up quite yet though. I didn't say we weren't leaving the Square, now did I?"

"Huh?" Everyone was now confused.

"Hmm…" XT thought deeply. "Love is a strange thing… you know? It can make a person weep, cry, and sometimes commit suicide. It can make a person's life a nightmarish reality, where they will witness delusions of their lover being kidnapped and abducted against their will. But it can also make a person strong. It gives men and women something to dream about, hope, love, romance, you name it… such an empowering thing though… it can make you sad, and it can make you happy. It can make you angry, and it can fill you with energy. Heck, it can make you cry, and it can even… make you… fly." XT smiled as another tremor shot through the Square.

Quasar immediately held out her pokeball and recalled Arrow with a beam of red light. She waited patiently as the people began to scream.

"It can make you feel weightless, to become one with the cloud…" XT continued as the shaking of the Square continued, the small buildings within the Square had previously been moved out, leaving a massive basin in the middle of the town, and now, around that very line XT etched into the ground, dust began to billow.

The ground fell about three inches, and then, slowly rose back up, and then kept going a bit.

"Love is a magical thing… and when two lovers love each other so much… strange things… like myself… can appear and happen… also… like this…"

The whole Square continued to rise, and the humming of a machine vaster than XT overlapped with the creaking of the stones and dirt as they parted with their earthbound neighbors

In moments, the entire square was twenty feet above the ground. **(A/N: That's right. XT built a big huge machine under the Square, built to lift the whole thing up off of the ground, and fly it places.)**

"XT! What have you done?" Zelda demanded, trying hard to stand up.

"Take a seat your majesty, we are going to the sea." XT chanted as a seat appeared for the six beings sharing the altar with XT.

The three couples sat down and listened to the roar of the engines as the whole Square flung itself higher and higher into the clouds above Hyrule.

* * *

Saria looked into Link's eyes, the boy sitting across from him, smiling at her.

"Link… we're getting married _today_."

"I know…"

"I want to kiss you right now… so bad… but this stupid buckle is not letting me leave my seat…" Saria complained.

"I can't break it. I already tried."

"Why?" Saria asked, not wanting Link to hurt himself.

"Why else?" As if it was so obvious. It was. "I wanted to kiss you, of course."

As if they were reading each other's minds, again, they spoke their phrase together as they stared deeply into the other's eyes.

"I love you…"

* * *

Cheryl and Xavier were less flamboyant with their relationship than Saria and Link, but they loved each other strongly nonetheless.

"Cheryl, you don't seem quite as shocked about getting married today… is something wrong? Do you… not want to marry me?"

"Oh dear heaven's Xavier! I gave birth to your son, I force you to make love to me, I obviously don't want to marry you." She said with added sarcasm. "I love you Xie. I just happened to know of this secret plan…"

"You knew XT was going to have us get married in the middle of the ocean?" Xavier looked at her with speculation.

"Ok, not to THIS extent… but as I saw you on the altar, I realized where I was walking, and well… it kind of clicked. Saria never had a father, and Rareen was the closest thing she had to a mother, and XT treats her like his own daughter, so it made sense for her to be walked up with him. Link was the best man, you were up there. All six of us were just so conveniently up there on an altar, and all of us girl's lost our rings at the same time-"

"You lost the ring?" Xavier thought aloud frantically.

"Settle down Xavier… yes, I misplaced the ring, but I haven't been very many places to lose it, and if it doesn't magically appear in this ceremony, well, we will find it, ok? I mean, how else will Tommy propose to the lovely girl he meets?" Cheryl said with assurance.

"Yeah…" Xavier agreed sighing and looking into Cheryl's eyes.

"Like my eyes Xavier?"

"I am still trying to measure their depth Cher… they are so fun to get lost in…"

"Agreed…" Cheryl stared back dreamily.

* * *

"Wow…" Steven held onto Zelda's hands as they sat close together on their seats, "this is going to be an amazing wedding."

"I know!" Zelda whispered excitedly.

"I still don't get it how XT made that realistic version of your father though…"

"Neither do I! XT, care to explain?"

XT's body went rigid.

"Well…" His voice was barely audible above the mechanical purr of the engines, "It was really simple actually… I didn't…"

"What?"

"The dummy I made appeared after that thing did… and you walked down the aisle with that _thing_… I don't know what it was… but…" XT trailed off, his teeth clenched together.

Zelda felt a hole appear in her stomach.

"Oh my gosh… that was… that was really… him… wasn't it?"

"And that woman was your mother…"

"Oh my gosh…"

"I don't believe in ghosts… I don't believe in ghosts… I don't believe in ghosts… there are no such things as spirits…" XT kept chanting to himself, obviously in a grey area in his iron beliefs.

"XT? Are you going to be ok?" Zelda asked, smiling a bit at her wedding planner's spaz attack.

"Ok enough to get through the day? Likely." XT replied, feeling carefully as the whole Square lightly descended in altitude towards the massive body of water that everyone knew was the sea.

"Now," XT announced, "we begin again. May Princess Zelda and Steven White please step forward?" XT called as the floating platform settled atop the rock water, slowly moving up and down, letting a small trail of water leak onto the stone street.

Zelda and Steven stood up, and the wedding began again.

**Not much to say, other than now you guys hate me for leaving you at a cliffhanger before I update again which probably won't be until Friday...**

**More coming soon...**


	43. I Do

**Ok! Hallo everyone! XT is back! Miss me? Ok, my absence is due to this reason. I had a scary story project due (not a story where you write it, but rather, tell it based on a guideline,) and I am terribly incapable of having two stories in my head at one time, so, I dropped this one, and kept the one with the grade. That does NOT mean I am done, FAR from it. In fact, I INTEND on finishing this story by the end of this weekend. Will that happen? Likely not, but, I can dream, can't I?**

**Now, on with the long awaited show... where were we? Ah yes...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hours past, and no one seemed to pay any attention to anything but the couple on the altar. They had little reason to do anything else. XT was speaking in slight monotone, obviously from doing this to many times and having a burning desire to party, which was both practical and inevitable. Quasar stood at the rim of the small little island XT created, patrolling the perimeter for 'unwanted guests', as they were in the middle of the sea. Zelda and Steven were too busy inside the other's eyes to even hear what XT was saying, and the people surrounding all of them were so awed by the couple that they were speechless.

XT felt a tad embarrassed for the two when he had to tap Steven on the shoulder for his vows.

"Oh, yes…" He chuckled and cleared his throat, the crowd silently laughing at him, "Zelda, I still remember that day we first met, and I still remember how miraculous you were at that dance we had, and how you deceived us all by not revealing your true identity. Ever since that dance, I felt such strange, powerful feelings for you, like a spell, almost, and as we aged through those six years of our lives, I felt those feelings develop into a beautiful love to you. Now both my best friend, and my fiancée, I will gladly go with you to the ends of the world if that meant that we would be together. I love you so much…"

"And Zelda?" XT looked to the princess, her eyes wet.

"Steven… I too remember how and when we first met. I also remember how I blame it all on this piece of metal, now hovering over us." XT smiled, and the crowd chuckled a tad bit, "But, as much as I hate him, he did give me a chance to act out one night, and in this night, I met the most amazing man I've ever met. I am so glad you got to see Zelda before the Princess… It is something few people could do. Where other's would've noticed me as the princess right from the start, they would've gawked over that fact, and tried to go out with me for bragging rights and whatnot. Now, maybe it was you just being so clueless, but I am thankful for that, for you were friends with Zelda before you knew I was a princess. And thus, you gave me one of the best friends I have ever had. Steven, even when I am sick and dying, or even when you are old and weak, I will still love you, and nothing in this world could ever change that. I love you." Zelda was fighting back her tears now, it was a strong moment for her.

"Hmm…" XT sighed, taking in the moment, and ushered his daughter up to the altar. "Your tongue Quasar."

"Ugh…" She sighed faintly, and opened her mouth. **(A/N: Weird, yes, but think about it, at least it isn't some soggy mess...)**

There, on a patch of neatly placed red velvet, were two beautiful gold bands, one being Zelda's missing ring.

"Place the rings on one another…" XT guided.

Both of them took the other's ring, and placed it on the other's right ring finger slowly.

"Now… Steven, do you take this woman, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, as your lawful wedded wife?"

"Yes, yes I do." He spoke, not leaving her eyes for a moment.

"And Zelda, do you take this man, Steven White, as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." Zelda said quickly.

"Very well. You may now, _finally_ kiss the bride." XT smiled as the two magnetized together and kissed deeply.

However, this only seemed to make Saria, Link, Xavier, and Cheryl more anxious.

"What?" XT whispered to them, "you want to get married now too?"

"Well, yes, but, I REALLY want to kiss Link now…" Saria breathed in shakily, trying futilely to hide her desire.

"Ahahahaha! I'll be sure to save you for last then, eh?"

"You evil being…" Saria muttered.

"Cheryl, Xavier, where would you like to get married?"

"Oh jeez… Honey, where to?" Cheryl asked the lean man sitting across from her.

"If we could pick one place to get married… oh… there are too many places to pick! From the sky to the mountain to my backyard to the castle… it is too hard!"

"Why not pick all of them then? It is really quite simple, we just won't stop moving."

"You can do that?" Cheryl asked with bug-eyes.

"Of course!" XT clapped twice and snapped his fingers, and the mini island began to move again.

Slowly trudging out of the water, Zelda and Steven switched places with Xavier and Cheryl, and then sat back down, buckling to the massive lift the machine was now getting.

The machine continued to speed around the land with the vast majority of all of Hyrule onboard, and XT eventually had it slow down.

"Now, let us begin again…" XT sighed, beginning to recite all of the mythic words used for a religion he didn't believe in, just to make the lover's happy.

* * *

Around the floating island, the clouds whooshed by. Mountains were in the distance, water was occasionally beneath it, grass and trees were specs on the ground as the machine trudged through the sky, slowly moving to no definite destination.

Rareen and John, both of which had been sitting quietly in the front row of the crowd before any of the couples even made it to the altar, watched and listened and waited patiently for the end of marriage Cheryl and Xavier.

It wasn't out of rudeness, but rather anxiety, that they wanted Cheryl and Xavier married so they could see Saria and Link be joined in matrimony.

Rareen still had a bit of bitterness towards Saria's pregnancy, and her deceitfulness towards her parents, which included Rareen herself, in sleeping with Link behind in secrecy. But she still felt a bit proud. The girl she had raised for over 593 years was finally about to become a woman; a married, responsible woman.

Upon realizing this, Rareen felt a tad panicked. _Where is she going to live? What will she do with her life? Is she going to start a new family and leave me, John, Xavier, Cheryl and Tommy? She certainly doesn't need me anymore… she has Link, and is an adult almost now… she's even going to be a mother…_

"_Rareen, calm yourself. She won't go far for long… trust me." _XT's melodic voice soothed her troubled mind from the altar.

_Then where is she going to live? What about this baby? How will she care for it?_

Nothing was said on XT's behalf.

_XT. Tell me. I need to know._

Again, nothing, and Rareen began to panic again.

"_What's the point of living if you can't feel alive? Rareen, let her be as she is. She'll be fine either way. Besides, who's going to be that child's nanny? Remember?"_

Rareen took this in, and tried to relax.

Then, she felt the hand on John slightly tighten on her own, and then it slowly left her hand and started gently massaging her thigh a bit, Rareen then let her mind drift from Saria, thinking about things she didn't want XT to hear.

* * *

"Xavier… before you came into my life, things were very boring; with that one tiny exception of that evil man whose name I will not say. After being abused by him for about a month, you came into my life. My curiosity led me towards you, despite any dangers an ordinary man could've posed to me in my… my sense of fashion, at the time. When I noticed that you weren't gongi to abuse me, I had hope and faith in you. Then, that horrendous accident with the mansion, and I thought I had lost you… I felt like I was never going to love again. But, I saw you again, and I knew my mind was concluded. There would be no other men in my life, the only exception of course would be our dear Tommy. I love you with all of my heart and soul." Cheryl smiled, waiting for her fiancé's response.

XT and the rest of the crowd looked at Xavier, who sighed and made a faint gulp.

"Cheryl, no one in my life ever understood me. Everything I did was always misinterpreted, and I could never find a girlfriend, ever. Perhaps it was by pure chance that I got snatched up with Link, Saria, and XT six years ago when they went off to save Saria from that same man. While going there, I was so worried, worried about what the people there, all abused by men, would think about me. I didn't expect to find love there; that was for sure. The first thing that clicked into my head was to make sure that you were on the same page as me, and then there was that potion, and… well… it got so fuzzy from there… I remembered I wanted to be a priest, never marry or love anyone but the goddesses, just because I lost you, and didn't think there was a chance of anyone else in my life again. I am still glad that you survived to this day. I never met a person who understood me as well as you, and I thank you profusely. You have provided me a lover, a child, a second hand on my lonesome farm, and, most importantly of all, a friend. I love you Cheryl, I never thought I could pull it off, but I love you so much…" Xavier gulped again, and XT smiled, beckoning with his finger, brought his daughter back up to the altar.

"Tah-Dah!" Quasar chimed cutely in her red dress, sticking out her tongue to reveal the rings; a gold band for Xavier, and the missing pearl ring for Cheryl.

Knowing what to do, Cheryl and Xavier placed the rings on the other's hand and then stared deeply into the other's eyes, waiting for the iconic words again.

"Xavier, do you take this woman, Cheryl Rose, to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold through sickness and health?"

"I do." Xavier spoke, more manly than needed.

"And Cheryl, do you take this man, Xavier Rotaka, to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold through sickness and health?"

Cheryl made a face, and looked to Rareen in the crowd, who, amidst snickering, was waving her arms, warning her 'no don't do it.'

"Hmm… sure. Yes, of course I do."

XT rolled his eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride." The two came together, "but only _I_ can make the sarcastic jokes around here." XT whined.

Saria and Link stood up the moment Xavier and Cheryl started over to their seats, which were also the seats of Link and Saria.

"Saria, if you were to pick anywhere to go in this world, where would you go? You know I would follow you wherever." Link's melodious voice echoed over the winds.

Saria thought very hard, and seemed to get nowhere.

"Link… I… we've been everywhere together…" Then, Saria thought of something.

She looked up, and saw the stars, present only because XT had taken them halfway around the planet.

"Saria. That is a very dangerous idea…" XT cautioned, reading her thoughts.

"But that is where I want to get married. Where there is no ground to hold us down, where we can fly, where we can be nearer to heaven than ever-"

"Fine! But I am not sure I can make this one work so well…" XT growled through clenched teeth.

"Thank you…" Saria whispered.

"Where are we going?" Link's voice asked her in a quieter tone.

Saria looked up, and replied.

"The stars."

* * *

XT raised his hands up high, and his eyes flashed with the complex codes he was sending the machine. Slowly, four curved bars came from underneath the structure, and met atop the altar tightly. They all spun around slowly, spreading out over the crowd, blackening the Square.

People began to get panicky, but Quasar quickly assured them it was ok.

"People, people, no need to fear. The Truthfinder family is so very near." Quasar hummed, using her underdeveloped vocabulary in attempts to match her father.

As the dome solidified, the area darkened. XT began to tighten his posture, becoming more condensed than normal, and then let himself loose. With the sudden change, he emitted plenty of light, and the dome began to morph again. The walls, once so strong and tough and impervious to light, now took the form of glass, still just as strong, yet so translucent that it almost disappeared entirely.

"Now, going up." XT sighed, drained of energy.

The platform again began to shoot upwards again, now more rapidly than before, shooting up past the clouds.

"Where are we going?" Many asked, only XT, Quasar, and Saria could answer.

"To the stars…"

The ascent continued, and the people sunk into their chairs at the tremendous force being pushed against them as they all were propelled away from the planet.

"Ah, were almost there, hang on." XT pressed a button on his arm, and the Square burst upwards in speed once more.

People made faint screams, and some felt faint enough to pass out, but, then it all began to subside.

"Good citizens of Hyrule, unfasten your seatbelts, and take a look around you." XT said with the utmost coolness.

They looked around first; and what a sight to see.

The stars they once counted from their planet now spanned forth in front of them in a magical array, every direction they could look, twinkling lights in the heavens sparkled as if to greet them into this amazing frontier. Other strange celestial bodies hovered in the distance, shimmering in brilliant clouds of red and blue and green dust, seeming to be close enough to touch.

Collections of stars, galaxies, as XT called them, swirled around bright clumps in this heavenly space, and all looked so clear and real, many were rubbing their eyes in disbelief.

Then they unfastened their seatbelts, and another surprise waited for them.

Saria was the first, and Link followed after, both unbuckling themselves from their chairs to wander around.

Saria yelped with glee as she easily floated off of her chair into the airspace around Link's head.

"What?!" Link stated in shock as he too started floating in the air.

Saria just began to chuckle as she hugged Link.

"Can we XT?"

"I'm going to have to buckle all of you down, but, yes, I will marry the two of you in the middle of space."

Saria and Link grinned widely at each other as they hugged, upside down, in front of XT.

The robot only smiled, rolled his eyes, and came to realize they weren't going to be buckled down, nothing could.

"Fine, I'll let you two float through the ceremony, if it makes you happier." XT allowed.

"Thank you XT… this place is like heaven…"

XT said nothing on that matter, and began.

* * *

Saria and Link made Zelda and Steven look like obedient, note-taking students at some university with the amount of attention they paid to XT. **(A/N: That means that they were REALLY out of it, if you think about it... but then again, I was half-asleep, and still am, while writing this...)**

They floated nearby him, holding each other, always staying parallel to one another.

Again, XT had to tap the couple to get their attention. With this tap, both of them started moving away.

"Uh, the altar is this way you little lovebirds…" XT sighed, grabbing them with a beam on purple energy, and towing them closer, slowly.

"Sorry…"

"Vows?" XT asked, for the third time.

"I'm REALLY sorry…" Saria repeated.

"Is that your vow to Link? Don't be sorry, be honest."

"Link," Saria started, thinking of all of the nice things Link had done for her and to her. From carrying her when she felt ill, or too tired, to rescuing her from the clutches of pure evil, and then all of the times they had ever proclaimed their love to one another, and though of no words to describe her feelings. "I cannot… I don't know how… no amount of words can describe the love I feel for you. I was alone, for the most part, before you came into my life. And then, you, a small hylian is entrusted to me to raise, and sure enough, I fell in love with you, if not romantically, but as a mother to her son. As you grew, this love turned to kinship, a friend to a friend. Best friends… Then you left me, for the quest, and I became so depressed… I felt terrible… I didn't feel like I belonged here in this world without you…

"So certain that you died, I never understood why I was so depressed… other friends I had left the forest, and they all died, but why, I wondered, made you so much worse. Then, XT told me about love, and showed me how lovesick I was, and I became mortal, just to be with you. I gave up my endless years, to spend a hundred with you… Then, taken away after that to a love slave dealer, I am beaten, and almost raped, and you, out of nowhere, after me scaring you away with my feelings, show up, and spare me from the clutches of that vile man. You then told me how much you loved me, and I ne'er felt happier.

"That was 7 years ago. Now we are on the brink of adulthood, and standing, or rather floating, at the altar. You have shown me more kindness and patience than I deserve, and much more love than I should than I should probably have. But, for some reason, you loved me in return. Link, when my years are all spent, and I become an old, withered being, I want to be in your arms, and buried next to you. Until that fated day, I so solemnly swear that as long as I am breathing, and as long as I can love, I will love you with every possibly second of my time. I love you; and no being in existence can or will change that. I love you Link."

XT looked then at Link, avoiding Saria's contact to grace her with a hint of privacy as she cried.

"I do not speak often, I shall admit. And only one person actually has conversations with me daily. That is you Saria. Why I picked you out of the hundreds and thousands of women out there remains a partial mystery to me. Perhaps it is not because you are the fairest skinned creature out there, or the most beautifully voiced, or the kindest person out there, but rather, the fact that you can be all three at once. Never before have I met a girl as sweet and kind as yourself, and I admire you greatly.

"When I came back from my journey, I really had a different perspective on things. I spent about a year as a 17 year old when I was really 10. It, opened my mind on some things; one of which being love. With that body, I saw you once, that one moment before you reawakened as a sage, and I realized, that you were a very cute girl at that age, you always were. I was depressed afterwards that we still couldn't be friends, but, I pushed onwards, remembering that this future I was in wasn't going to be there once I was done, and, I hoped and prayed, that that meant I could spend more time with you.

"So I came back, and I felt terrible. The things I saw, and the evils I faced were unworldly, and I came back to you. Later you proclaimed your love to me, and I got scared. I didn't want you to love me. Why? Because I loved you too much to want you to love me. I knew I would grow big, and you would stay a child. It couldn't work. I ran from you, trying to keep you from getting hurt, knowing that if I stayed, you would fall in love with me, and would face utter devastation when you realized I would get old, and you wouldn't.

"Then you were kidnapped. I wouldn't let it happen, and I ran with relentless energy to get you back. I only sped up after I heard it was a love slave owner that made you captive. Then you told me of your mortality, and I was overjoyed, we could be together for as long as we lived. That was far better than living apart forever. Then, in recent events… well… after you…" Link gulped deeply, "were beaten and…" Link's throat clogged up, "I debated many strange thoughts; thoughts that XT and Quasar tried to keep me from thinking about.

"You were gone, what was left for me in this world? Did they really need me? I needed you, and you weren't there. But, if I were to die, then, at least, we would both be away from this world, and possibly closer… When you came back… I… I was too… too much… no word can explain it… Saria… I want to raise a family with you, I want for us to be together forever, and if that means holding your hand in my grave then so be it. I love you, and I don't think anyone else, besides yourself, can realize how deeply I feel for you Saria… I will always love you… always…"

"Saria, do you take this man, Link, the Hero of Time, to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold so long as you both shall live?" XT asked, hovering with the two as they floated around.

"I do." She said boldly.

"And do you, Link, take this woman, Saria of the Forest, to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." His words echoed through the small dome they were in.

XT beckoned for the rings, and Quasar came floating by in her small, spider form, and hovered in front of the floating couple.

"Your rings." Quasar's abdomen unfolded, and two rings popped from the sides, she grabbed them, and then placed them in her hands for Link and Saria to pick them up.

They did, and slid the rings on their fingers.

XT then uttered the magic words, and as soon as he did, the two finally let go of their refrain from kissing, and held themselves together tightly in the midst of space, kissing deeply as husband and wife.

**But does it end here? HELL NO! We've got a party that I want to go to, we've got Saria's pregnancy, we have all sorts of things! We have lives to write out here! So, it WILL continue!**

**And I mean it this time, (the following,)**

**More coming soon...**


	44. Julie

**I told you soon and I really meant it. Here you all go! Want to know what XT's girlfriend is like? Well, I don't have much to say...**

**(The party got smaller, sadly...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

XT now floated around, trying to think. He wanted a party, and the party he wanted would've been fun, but, no one seemed to be in the mood for an actual party, they all, well, to him at least, seemed boring, in the party sense.

Everyone was in a romantic mood, so, he would throw a small party, but, it wouldn't have his favorite music styles in it; just slow, lovely tunes to just hold your partner and sway to the beat.

"Hey Quasar… do you think you can safely pilot this back to Hyrule?" XT asked, trying to avoid any unneeded talk.

"Yeah, why?"

"I have to go somewhere…"

"Where?"

"I'm not telling…"

"Are you coming back?"

"Of course I'm coming back! Jeez!"

"Oh wait… there's slow dancing in the future, isn't there?"

XT said nothing.

"Aw, you're bringing your girlfriend over? How sweet of you!"

"Can it you vile daughter!"

"You have yet to fulfill that deal on taking me out of existence the way you brought me in…" Quasar snickered.

XT just made his way to the glass wall and waited for Quasar to start lowering the floating land.

As soon as they made it into the atmosphere, XT opened a small door in the side of the glass very quickly and hopped out, shutting the door as quickly as he opened it.

Within a flash, he disappeared.

"Quasar," Steven asked her, "where did he just go?"

"He went to get his girlfriend for the slow dancing that is about to take place when we get back."

"He has a girlfriend?" Saria suddenly asked as she and Link walked over to the busy mechanical girl.

"Yeah. I met her once… I guess we're ok together, but, given the opportunity, the two of us would rather stay away from each other. But I do give her credit, she is madly in love with my father, and my father loves her equally back. I am surprised they make it work… but they do somehow…"

"What do you mean? Or do I want to know?" Saria gulped as she closed her eyes, thinking of what XT's girlfriend would look like. "What does she look like? Does she have metal skin like you and XT do? Are her eyes green as well? Can she shape shift? What color is she? What is her model name?" Saria let the questions fly from her mouth like a machine gun with bullets.

"She is a normal, human girl."

"What is a human? Are you human?" **(A/N: I only made TWO mistakes, calling John a human twice in this story, other than that, I DARE you to find the word 'human'.)**

"No, Saria… a human is a creature from a planet called Earth. I've met a lot before, and they are very scary people… Not in looks, for they look little different from you and Link, actually, they look closer to what Cheryl looks like. They have the same ears as she does… But, yeah… she is a mortal being, and XT is immortal, as far as we know, and he is a machine, and she is a living, breathing, biological being. They are nearly polar opposites, yet they love each other unconditionally… it is strange, actually…" Quasar just trailed off as she sped the dome towards Hyrule, on the other side of the planet.

"XT has a girlfriend… weird…" Saria giggled, and held Link's side.

The two walked off merrily, Saria's head nestled onto Link's shoulder as they walked side by side with their hands locked together.

* * *

Cheryl and Xavier took a seat next to Rareen and John, who were calmly sitting down in their seats, one arm over the other's shoulder.

"So, you two happy about being married?" Rareen looked a bit too out of it to be asking questions, too in love.

"Of course we are!" Cheryl responded, "I mean, I guess it is a big step, and I am rather laid back about it, but, I mean, I already knew I had him forever. I guess he at least proved to me that he's got the guts to ask and then go through with his plans…" Cheryl remarked.

"Thank you, Cher." Xavier leaned in for a small kiss.

* * *

Zelda and Steven were just wandering around aimlessly, now King and Queen of all they pretty much looked at as they rushed into Hyrule.

"I am the King of Hyrule…" Steven mumbled.

"And a good King you'll be, my love…" Zelda whispered in his ear, making him feel faint.

Steven turned her slightly and kissed her deeply. She naturally threw her arms around his neck and hung there, leaning backwards slightly, kissing him just as passionately, and letting him hold her there.

"I hope so Zelda… I just hope so…"

"You don't need to hope. You will do fine. You will make a great king, _my _great king…" Then Zelda paused, and smiled widely, "and I know you'll make a great husband, and… well, an even greater father." **(A/N: What the heck? Where did this come from? It just felt right to surprise you... I think it fits...)**

Steven paused for a moment at this.

"What?"

"Steven, I don't know how long it's been, but, well, we're going to have a baby. Just like Link and Saria." She looked deeply into Steven's face and waited for a response. "Shocking?"

"So wait… I'm going to be a father?" Like any man who didn't see it coming, his words were slow and thoughtful.

"Well, that's the gist of it." Zelda said sarcastically.

"I'm going to be a father…" His eyes looked down as he began to deeply ponder this.

"Something we did Steven. Our little escapade a few weeks ago seems to have gone a tad farther. I missed my last period."

"Oh boy…" Steven smirked, trying not to go crazy, "I wonder how my mother is going to react to this…"

"She'd probably pass out. Then, when we'd wake her up, we'd remind her that the child would be the princess of all Hyrule."

"Oh my gosh! We have GOT to do that!" Steven hugged Zelda and began to shake with excitement. "We're going to be parents!" He spun her around in the air as he spoke. "I love you so much Zelda!" He lowered her and kissed her all over her face, still spinning her.

Zelda then lost her balance in his arms, and the two toppled over onto the other, laughing.

"You got me dizzy!" Zelda laughed.

"Yeah…" Steven sighed, hugging her tightly across his body.

Again the two kissed, and then they just lay there, regardless of all of their people watching them.

* * *

Link and Saria were sitting away from the people. Even if they were in the midst of the crowd, they still would've been alone; they were too much in their own world to pay attention to anything else.

"I like your dress Saria." Link commented, stroking her hair as she sat on his lap.

"And you look very nice in your suit, despite it not being green." Saria smiled back.

Then Link's hands went to her stomach, and they stoked there too.

"I wonder what it will be like…" He thought aloud.

"The baby?"

"Everything… I mean, we already live together, but, with our child, and as parents, and as husband and wife… Surely it will be different… but, still…"

"I am still afraid though Link."

He placed his face in her hair and breathed a bit, Saria was started to feel woozy.

"You will never have anything to fear if I am by your side Saria. I will protect you from everything."

"I know that, but… can you protect me from the baby?"

"Oh… I don't know…" Link felt her body tense up.

"I mean, what if this baby kills me? What if I can't get enough food to eat? Is this child going to rip me apart when it comes out? I am obviously very small, I am not sure if I can fit a child through me. I mean, you aren't very tall, and I am still a foot shorter than you. Granted, it would be worse if I was a little girl, but… I am still fairly small…"

"If you were to die in childbirth, or during your pregnancy, I would be hurt… if the baby is saved, I will raise it as if you were there with me, and would never look at another woman ever again in my life… If the baby isn't saved, and you are gone, I would run away, and never been seen by anyone but you when we are reunited in the stars." He hugged her tightly. He meant it.

"Thank you Link… I don't know where I would be without you…"

"I do, you'd be in Kokiri forest still, living a boring life without any love for anything but the forest…"

"And wouldn't have any fun sexual experiences to occupy my time,"

"Or any husband,"

"Or have a dreamy boy to stare into his eyes when I'm scared,"

"Or a protector to keep you safe at night,"

"And to hug me when I'm sad…"

"But you would've lived forever…"

"I wasn't living until I met you."

It stopped there, that was deep enough in meaning for both of them. Link's hand gently stroked Saria's hair, and he kissed her forehead lovingly.

To say "I love you," no longer was sufficient enough.

* * *

As the massive island came to a halt above the gaping hole in the ground, it rose a bit, just a few feet off of the ground, and then continued to lower itself into the hole gently.

"Ah… here comes the MC now…" Quasar groaned, knowing she had to meet her father's girlfriend again, not something she was overly thrilled about.

"What's an MC?" Zelda tilted her head at this word.

"A Master of Ceremonies. From weddings to parties, he does it all, and he loves his job."

"Oh, so you're talking about XT again."

"Yeah, that little star, moving left in the heavens, that's him, he's coming in slowly, he has her with him…"

"I bet she's beautiful… to attract XT of all people…" Zelda sighed, hoping Steven wouldn't find her attractive, but knowing that he wouldn't do anything.

"Whatever you want to believe…" Quasar grunted.

The star Quasar pointed out started arcing in the general direction of Hyrule, and then slowed down as it entered the atmosphere and caught fire. Slowly, for a falling UFO, it crept closer into view.

But, then it sped up. Either that, or it began to get closer, and its speed became more apparent.

XT's wings, aside from the black dot that was his body, were the first notable feature to come into view. Next were his rockets, gleaming a faint blue behind his feet. And then finally, his glowing green eyes, piercing through the darkness with perfection.

Then his voice was heard; faintly at first, as if he was talking to someone prior to behind heard.

It was a different kind of tone for his voice; not joking, not stern, not rude, but very gentle, and very soothing; the kind of tone a girlfriend would die to have her boyfriend speak with.

"… Are you sure you're ok? I mean, you did pass out as we passed the dimensions… are you sure you don't have any headaches?" A pause, "No brain damage?" Another pause, perhaps maybe a faint voice, but too quiet and soft to hear. "No strange abnormalities?"

"Fine… XT… try… again?" The voice was too faint to really depict what it was saying. It was clearly feminine, and very quiet.

"No we aren't doing this again! It is dangerous as it is for me to travel the dimensions. I would never DARE risk your life. You're far too valuable to be wasted like that."

"XT… in all of your wise years, you can't see your own mistake here?"

"What?" XT slowed down and descended into the square even lighter than normal.

"You just said you wouldn't risk my life to waste on something like that. You could dance with me on Earth… not here…"

"Oh… my… gosh… I… am… an idiot…" XT made a weird face only capable by him and Quasar.

"Yes, but you're _my_ idiot, so, I'll forgive you. Besides, you always seem to know how to take a lady to a party. The most peculiar style…" She mused.

"Well…" XT's feet planted firmly on the ground, "are you ready to see your first alien planet?"

"Sure, if it is safe."

XT paused, taking a reading.

"It is just about as normal here as it is on Earth. The air is even cleaner Julie."

_Julie…_ Saria thought, _Xavier Truthfinder said his soulmate was a girl named Julie… XT doesn't even know… oh my gosh… hahahaha!_ She laughed, and XT shot her a glare.

"Who is this Xavier Truthfinder you keep speaking of?" XT demanded as a few latches on his chest started unlocking.

"I didn't _say_ anything." Saria laughed again.

XT seemed to growl, but then, when his rib cage opened up, and the 'skin' he had around his body peeled over, he instantly became silent.

A girl was inside him, just how Saria and Link and Zelda had each been inside him before. Her hair was a warm, chocolatey brown, and her eyes were a fascinating sapphire blue. She wasn't absolutely stunning, but she was very cute; not very small either, but definitely not large. She was about an inch taller than Saria, and probably weighed a bit more. The girl was a tad thicker than Saria was, and it showed a bit, but not too much; probably still less than 120 lb, but definitely more than the 97lb Saria weighed.

Her narrow face seemed to be a tad stretched out, as if someone had removed a square inch off of her face, and kept the same bone structure. Her fingers and arms were similar to this, very fragile, yet, she looked capable of being stronger.

Her hair wasn't too long, keeping it hung just at her shoulders, and her outfit was a smooth blue dress, dropping down very loosely past her knees. The top of it was a tad tighter, and, being slightly pale in color, the faint image of her brassiere showed through the material, but she didn't seem to mind. Also, the top had a lower neckline, and the shoulders were thin, causing much of her neck and shoulders to show out, perhaps a tad bit of a cultural difference.

As Quasar said, her ears were slightly different, not long, nor pointy, but very small, subtle, and rounded.

It didn't seem to be the girl XT would be interested in.

As his skin latched back up, he regained his composure, and took her arm gently, as if not to touch her almost.

At this, she smiled.

"Everyone, this is Julie. Julie, these are a few of my clients and friends."

Everyone exchanged glances, and looked at the alien creature strangely.

"Hello." She said happily, trying a bit to make a good impression.

"Hello Julie." Saria said, always the first person to break ice and make friends. "My name is Saria."

"Ah, so you're that girl… the… uh… Kokiri, was it? The immortal girl, right?" Julie tried to recall a story that XT used to put her to bed once.

"Yes, that is me."

"Ok, I'm going to take a random assumption then, and say that you are Link." Julie looked at the golden haired boy in front of her, and smiled.

Link only turned his head slightly, keeping his eyes locked on her, not saying a word, but meaning "How did you guess? That I'm standing next to the most beautiful girl in the world?"

Julie nodded and looked at the others.

"And I am Zelda," Julie's eyes got wide.

"The Princess?"

"Now Queen." Zelda corrected. Julie started to bow down.

"I am sorry, I have never met a person of royal blood, even on my planet."

"You don't need to bow, Julie. XT and his friends are held with a bit of respect here."

"Thanks…"

Rareen and John, both as fairies floated near her head.

Julie watched curiously at the two glowing balls and watched as the pink one landed at her nose.

"She's got a weird nose!" Rareen exclaimed joyously. **(A/N: It is Rareen, do you need further explanation?)**

"Fairy?" Julie asked, wondering if that is what she was, a tad shocked at the differences in this world.

"Yep! I'm Rareen."

"Oh yeah… the test subject of that love potion…"

Rareen's pink light blushed brightly.

"Rareen?" John asked, hovering towards her.

"Ooh yeah… that… heh heh heh…" Rareen chuckled in the memory, and flitted away.

"That was Rareen, Julie. Are you done greeting everyone? Shall we all dance now?"

"Well, unless you all feel you need to greet me, I see no reason to." Julie spoke quietly, slightly embarrassed.

XT watched the crowd around the five couples, Rareen and John included, and glared. There were men staring at his girlfriend, and he knew their thoughts, and what they wished upon her and her very attractive dress and form.

This was going to be a long night for both of them.

**Ok, so, how do you like Julie so far? I'm serious, she has NOTHING to do with the girl I have a crush on, like, nothing at all.**

**But, she is XT's girlfriend, (I only use his name,) so yeah... I do actually have a story in my head between XT and Julie that is, well, I am planning on making it later, MUCH later, when I am a better writer, and heck, maybe I will see if I can publish it? Who knows? (I have had it in my head forever, so why not?)**

**More coming soon...**


	45. A Bit of Fun

**OK everyone! I'm BACK! (With a new chapter, as always.) I had to go to a cornmaze (haunted, pretty cool though,) with that girl I'm always talknig about, so, yeah, I didn't have time to post an new chapter. (And because the extra on this one is longer than the chapter... lol...)**

**Either way,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The music was slow, and so were the movements people made. The couples were together, and Quasar sat silently on the outskirts, feeling a bit down on her luck.

She was kind of used to this, but, it always felt just as bad. XT would be with Julie, and she would get no attention. Of course, she found this thought very ironic, seeing as she often didn't want the attention from her father, so she could do weird things without getting in trouble.

But, she knew it wouldn't end, soon, at least. She had to endure a total of around 70 years, and then, Julie would die, and then she'd have to deal with a depressed father for all eternity, which she wasn't looking forward to. _But_, she thought, _maybe she and I could be like girlfriends if he finds a way to give her a Rinocian body… ah, she doesn't want that at all probably… _Quasar sighed. She didn't like flesh bearing beings in the same way she felt about other robots, and this made her life-long job difficult.

But, like her father, she was a stubborn fool, and would live through it.

Quasar sat on a stool watching the dance floor, particularly Link and Saria.

The two, once too afraid to dance, now stood dumbly in the middle of the floor, just swaying side to side with the beat, and held each other with the utmost passion.

Quasar's brow scrunched. Why couldn't she do this to something or someone? Arrow, maybe, was the only creature she really showed compassion for. This thought would probably haunt her forever.

Looking into the group though, she saw a lone guy, just randomly walking around, looking for someone to dance with, and, though a bit cute, looked very clueless amidst the dancers.

Then, on the other side of the floor, Ruto, dancing with an imaginary boyfriend she didn't have.

A wicked grin crept across Quasar's face as she morphed into her spider form and crawled over to the boy. **(A/N: Oh dear lord...)**

* * *

XT's mind was on constant red alert. Julie was the only thing he cared deeply for other than those he called his friends. He never fit himself into the puzzle because he could do anything he needed, and because he didn't think he himself mattered.

The thoughts of some of the men outside the dance floor disturbed him greatly, and he tried not to show it.

Their thoughts were very sick, always picturing what Julie would look like if she didn't have her dress on, what they could do to that naked body. All of them sickened him to the core.

Slightly tensed, Julie's arms slightly rubbed at XT's back, knowing that it wouldn't have an effect on him.

"Xavier, what's wrong?" She cooed quietly, her face just barely under his chin as his arms held her to sway with the music as well.

"The guys out there… their thoughts…"

"Not more…" Julie half groaned.

"Yes…"

"Do I want to know?" Julie pulled herself tighter into him.

"No… not at all. I must give them credit though." Julie leaned away from him for a moment, and stared into his eye panels deeply, trying to figure out what he meant. "Their mental images capture your beauty very well, but even then it can't compare."

A smirk came across her narrow jaw, and she hugged him a bit tighter, breathing softly.

"No guy could be more perfect…" She hummed as she pulled her head into XT's chest to hear his pulsing crystalline heart.

"I love you so much Julie… I didn't even know I could…"

"Aye too XT. You're the only person ever to be there when I needed someone…"

"I'm sorry that I didn't get your parents… I mean, I didn't know what I was doing, and the military, and-" Julie hushed him with the iconic finger to the lips.

"Shush… it isn't your fault that fire started, that was my mother's smoking. Besides, I got the best nanny for that time after…"

XT beamed.

"Xavier, are you still in love with me because you don't want me to die of depression hormones?" Julie smirked, it was a long-time joke between them.

"Perhaps… or perhaps it is the feeling of the hormones you emit when I do this." XT leaned forwards and pressed his cold metal lips to Julie's warm, soft ones, and she closed her eyes slowly.

Her heart rate skyrocketed, and the hormones in her blood went wild, the same way they always did.

"I feed off of that happy energy in you Julie, I physically can."

"And I just love that taste." Julie sighed, she couldn't get bored of swaying with her man of steel, or, Khorium, in this case, but she could want more.

"Oh, thinking dirty are we?" XT snickered. **(A/N: He reads minds, remember.)**

"You kissed me! Of course I'll think farther…" Julie retorted.

"It is a human instinct, I forgive you. Besides, I wouldn't want to deny you your wishes, but, well, we ARE required to be here… so, I feel compelled to be here, and not with you in some dark place…" XT's devilish smile reappeared, and Julie blushed.

"XT, what are you doing?" Julie asked him softly as she was pulled in a bit closer, loving the distance indescribably.

"Oh, just about to be the biggest tease in existence." He smirked again.

One of his fingers became incredibly long and barely visible, and it snaked its way up her arm, and into the arm of her shirt.

Jolting once at the coldness, Julie's eyes were wide.

"Oh yeah, you're evil." Julie declared as XT's one finger gently caressed her sides and abdomen, making swirling motions that made her feel a bit crazy and made her moan slightly.

"Want to listen to some M2M?" XT asked, referring to her favorite band.

Julie smiled widely, revealing a chipped tooth and a partially white smile, very ordinary.

"Yes!" She announced gladly.

"M2M, 'Everything You Do'?" **(A/N: Great song, great band. Very slow, and COMPLETELY out of my normal style.)**

"Ooh, my favorite song for you!" Julie rhymed.

"And a perfect dancing song for two." XT hummed back.

"Can I sing along?"

"You can sing as much as you want, you're voice is as beautiful as you are, but you already knew that." XT smiled as she swayed with him.

XT began to hum a small beat, and Julie with him, and then music started to play from the both of them. The sound of synthesized beats and violin music echoed in the Square.

"From the moment you looked at me, and ever since you called my name, you've been everything that I've seen, and now I'm caught up in this game. My mind is spinning, round and round. There is something that I have found. Everytime I close my eyes, all I can think of is you and me, oh baby can't you see?"

XT chimed in on this one, adding another voice to the melody.

"Everything that you do, makes me wanna go ooh ooh ooh oh oh! And everything you say, makes me want to go ooh ooh oh ah ah." **(A/N: Please note, I listened to the lyrics and wrote this, so it isn't going to be perfect. I wrote this part when my internet was out...)**

The song last a while, and people around danced with it, ignoring the other beats in the Square.

Some got too close to Julie, for XT at least, and he tensed up, telling Julie that he wanted her closer.

* * *

In the mean time, Quasar was having a bit of fun. **(A/N: Uh-oh...)**

The boy's name was Frank, a simple name to remember, and she had had a part of his hair taken so she could mess with it.

Placing the strand in her abdomen, it mixed with a variety of chemicals, and eventually turned a bright pink, completely fluid, as if the hair wasn't even there.

Her eye became an 'n' for a moment, signaling her mood, and she strode quickly to Ruto, standing where she was, trying to dance, and failing, in her constricting blue dress. Quasar had a hunch as to how this little ordeal was going to happen; and boy how she found it funny.

Stealthily, she skittered across the floor to the two legged fish girl, and gingerly climbed her leg, just like a spider, unnoticeable and fast.

She slowly clamped herself onto Ruto's leg, and primed her 'stinger'. Quickly, she jettisoned the sanitized needle into her scaly skin, and launched the mixture into her bloodstream.

"ACK!" Ruto yelped, jumping.

_Time to go… heh heh heh…_ Quasar snickered, hopping off of Ruto after a small bandage, always with the little heart shape she loved so much. _That girl won't know what hit her until that boy sees her, LOL!_

Then, as she fell, she scratched a small part of Ruto, getting a bit of her scales in her claw, praying that it worked like the hair.

While running, her small body struggled to create the potion. The scale wasn't dissolving as planned. Shaking it with more than necessary violence, Quasar watched as the stubborn scale finally sizzled into nothing.

Satisfied, she bolted it, dodging people's legs and feet, through the Square to the boy, Frank.

Doing the same thing she did with Ruto, she silently crawled up his leg, and latched onto his skin.

The blue, _wait, why is it blue?_ Quasar wondered, looking at the usually pink potion. _It should be pink. What the hell?_

Quasar ignored this, obviously more interested in these two people being together over their safety, and injected the pink-, no blue, potion.

It was a bit slower than that of the ordinary humanoid, but Quasar ignored it, soon the boy would be running faster than she could to Ruto.

"Ouch!" Frank jolted upwards, loosening Quasar's grasp, also triggering the attaching of the heart-shaped bandage.

Snickering, she ran off and morphed into her mature form.

* * *

The dancing continued everywhere, and no one seemed to have a desire to leave. The married couples and XT, Julie, Rareen and John, all seemed to be having a fine time where they were, moving, but getting nowhere.

"Hey, metal man!" A teenager called out to XT.

XT's eye panels grudgingly left the sight of Julie, and focused on the boy.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you that DJ XJ from seven years ago? Who rigged this Square into a massive party with strange and exotic music?"

XT wished the boy hadn't spoke, but was feeling a bit livelier.

"Yes, and?"

"Well, can you play more of that cool music?"

"What do you want to hear?"

"You didn't tell me you were famous here XT." Julie cooed to him.

"Anything new I guess…"

"Think of me, and think of you, and think of our love so true. I'm sure you'll find something, you always do." Julie spoke in her quiet voice, edging XT on.

"What do you want to listen to my darling?" XT asked in a cool voice.

"What do you want to listen to?"

_Oh no, not this game…_

"Well, perhaps… some… DJ Nightcore?"

"Yeah! That sounds nice!" Julie hugged him tightly, making his fingers that were spanned out in her shirt push into her body a bit. She loved it anyways.

XT smiled, always fascinated by the hormones Julie produced when she was happy and in love, and hopped up, lifting her easily into the air with him. Slowly they landed on the fountain, in the middle where no water touched them.

"Inside?" XT offered, his metal skin, once smoothened out for Julie to feel more comfortable as her hands and body pressed against it began to revert back into a bonier, more rigid structure.

"Well XT, that all depends…" She sent him a message with her mind, and made sure she didn't let her mouth speak any part of it.

"Ah, ok then, feel free to come on in then." XT's body slowly absorbed Julie into him, and locked her in place.

A muffled command came from Julie's mouth, inaudible to all but one, and XT responded. **(A/N: I'll let you take a guess what she asked, if you get it right, well, I'll give you a prize.)**

"Got it, my darling." XT sealed her inside, and then began to deal with the people watching him.

Smiling, he thought of how to continue.

"Good people of Hyrule."

Everyone stared at him, silencing completely.

"I'm back, with more music!" He smiled widely, and a lot of people cheered, a few more trying to remember all of the crazy tunes he imbedded into their minds the last time.

From the tops of the machine that was underneath the Square, reaching both out and up, lights and lasers appeared, and began to circle around the room.

Music started playing, at this point, just heavy beats and synthesized sounds, and the people started massing together.

The second rave party of Hyrule had begun.

* * *

**Ok, well, that concludes the most recent chapter of The Blessing of Life, tune in next week for the newest edition. (Jk, I'm just bored right now.)**

**PS: I wasn't joking about that guessing thing as to what she said, and yeah, I CAN give a prize out. (That can be considered a hint.)**

**More coming soon...**


	46. Lust Before Love

**Yes, yes, I know I know, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?" Answer: I've been studying (and passing,) a driver ed test. Meaning, now only a couple months and a road test stand in between me and the open road. (This was meant as a warning.)**

**Now, not to bother you all with a long lengthy intro of me. Here you go.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

XT's speakers blasted in the Square, shaking every building in the newly restored city, playing off his DJ Nightcore music that Julie had ordered him to play.

Julie wasn't listening though, at least, XT was pretty sure she couldn't hear it, his body was very difficult for vibrations and noise to get through. But either way, he was sure Julie didn't mind.

The party kept going, and he stood there, watching everyone as he sung to the beats in tongues none of them understood or comprehended.

They loved it anyways.

* * *

Quasar took the distraction as a blessing, and sent out quickly to find her forced clients. _They begged this of me anyways._ Quasar thought, justifying forcing people into a relationship.

In her mature form, looking like a girl, she danced her way over to the boy, Frank, and started dancing with him.

"Nice party eh?" She asked over the roar of the speakers.

"Yeah, it has a nice beat, you just have to move in the right way I guess."

"My father is the man playing the music!"

"So, that's why you're metallic? What are you?"

"I am a machine, but yeah, that's the idea."

"Cool." **(A/N: It's called being lazy as an author. Perhaps some of you have heard of it?)**

"How cute am I?"

"Uh…" The question threw him off, and seeing as it was yelled to him, he couldn't pretend to ignore it.

Quasar looked at him expectantly, and waited.

"Very, I guess."

"Oh how sweet!" She leaned up and kissed him quickly, tracing the edges of his mouth with her cold metal tongue. She watched hysterically as his hormones rocketed. **(A/N: Quasar and XT can 'see' hormones, in a sense. They can feel them in the air, and know what they are.)**

"Whoa…" He mumbled, Quasar literally put a shock into it.

"C'mon big boy, let's leave the party." A call for something else, and Quasar knew just where and how to lead him.

Of course, he followed her like a magnet, and that was perfect. _What guy would pass on a sexy, seductive command like that? It is basically inviting them for some action._ Quasar chuckled.

Leading him through the people, and purposely away from the edge of the crowd, moving inwards, she started to pick up her pace, and darted towards Ruto.

"Little missy! Wait up!" Frank called behind her, not wanting to lose on a glorious opportunity like this one.

But she was already gone and into her spider form when he called for her.

Quasar snickered as she crawled up a pole and watched from afar, waiting to strike.

Then, Frank's eyes hit Ruto, and Quasar put a hand to her face.

"Aww…" She mock cooed, and waited again.

Ruto's eyes were locked in a dead stare with Frank's eyes, and his were to hers as well. They both stood, not moving, not dancing, just staring.

_Where do I know this boy from? He's like… a piece to the puzzle… the one that solves it._ Ruto looked deeper, taking another step closer.

_Why is that Zora so attractive? It is like… like I've met her before, and she and I belong together…_ Frank had completely forgotten about Quasar.

"Perfect." The metal spider chuckled.

Ruto and Frank were literally side by side at the end of their staring, and they both were at a loss of words.

"Uh… hi." Ruto said shyly, noting that her hands were already in his, and she took them out quickly.

"H-hello." Frank replied, wishing that the slimy hands that were just on his own to be back there again.

"Nice party?"

"Of course." _And even lovelier now that you're here._

"Glad you like it. My friends were the bride and groom."

"Which ones?" Frank laughed, and Ruto followed.

_What an amazing laugh she has, I wish she could do that again._

_He is so sweet, and funny to. I want him._

"Saria and Link, the one with the pink dress, and the star altar."

"Ah, that was a weird feeling, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, kind of like swimming…" _Oh what I would do to you in the water right now…_

"Well, are you a good swimmer?" _Do Zoras wear swimsuits?_

"Duh!" Ruto chuckled, "I'm an amazing swimmer! Daughter to the King or the Zoras, and I'm not?"

_Princess, dang… she won't take me…_

"Well, want to show me one day, miss… um…"

"Ruto. Princess Ruto."

"Princess Ruto. Glad to meet you. My name is Franklyn."

"Nice to meet you Franklyn, and sure, I'll take you up on that date. When?"

"Um…" _Shit… she said YES? To ME? What cologne am I wearing? This is the luckiest day of my life!_ "When are you free?"

"Not usually ever…" She looked down, and a smirk came across her face.

"Darn…" Frank muttered.

"But," both of them perked up, "I'm free right now."

"A swimming lesson? Here? Now?" _Oh sweet!_

"Not here, there's like, no water. C'mon Frank, I'll show you how fast I can swim." Ruto took his hand, and let how nicely she said his name sink in on him.

"Cool. You already have a bathing suit for swimming?" He asked her as the crowd left them, and Quasar followed.

"Well…" Ruto faltered, "Zora don't swim in swimsuits, is that ok?"

_Oh hot damn!_ Frank thought excitedly as Ruto led him to a river leading away from Hyrule.

"No, it is fine with me, so long as it is with you, Ruto."

_Oh he said my name! How amazing!_

"Well, I'm fine. I usually go around in the nude, but, I put this ugly dress on just to appease my friends."

"It looks fine on you Ruto."

"Don't even go there, can you help me take it off?" Ruto asked, her feet now sticking in the mud of the riverbed slightly.

"Um… sure? But… how?"

"Rip it off dammit!" Ruto got angry with the hesitance.

"Ok your majesty." Ruto smiled. She had authority over him.

"Well, don't stand there, help me!" Ruto tapped her foot as Frank ripped off the dress into pieces, feeling terrible about ruining the fine cloth.

"Thank you." Ruto said, now stretching her fully exposed body in front of Frank.

"Ok, the dress DID look bad compared to you now." Frank admitted, and Ruto blushed.

"Oh Frank, that's so nice!"

Quasar crept into a tree nearby the river and waited a tigress, invisible, stealthy, and patient, waiting for the moment to make the killing blow.

"Ok, then, so, how fast can you swim?" Frank asked, getting uncomfortable with a naked beauty in front of him.

"Ah yes…" Ruto sighed, annoyed with the command, and not being allowed to totally abuse his kindness and their aloneness.

She jumped into the water, and sped off like a dolphin, and then arced back about a mile away, and darted back like a little guppy.

"How was that?" Ruto asked as she stepped out of the pool.

"Amazing." Frank replied, wide eyed at the beautiful creaute before him.

Now, was that time.

Quasar activated her precious, low frequency beam, and a pink coloring filled Ruto's eyes, and, Frank's turned blue.

_Dammit, why does this keep happening?_ Quasar grunted as the beam worked its magic.

Ruto tripped as the new feeling overcame her, and she fell into Frank, landing on top of him, and pressing against him for a moment.

Frank's eyes never left Ruto's, and he developed the dirtiest, most evil craving he could possibly think of at that moment.

"Ruto… I uh…" Frank stumbled as Ruto lay on top of him, still taking in what happened.

"Frank…" She pushed herself up but slipped, and her face fell flat against his.

Their lips met, and they didn't unlatch from the other.

Instead, it got more passionate, right along with the pink and blue eyes.

Ruto's fishy lips opened slightly, begging for Franklyn to come on in, and he did, for he wanted the exact same.

Their kiss continued until their tongues met, and then it only got worse. Ruto's slimy fish tongue met Frank's red, warm one, and they went crazy. If their tongues were any longer, they would've been completely tied together in a knot by now.

They continued this for a while, and Frank's arms eventually wrapped around Ruto's back, and he pulled her in. As soon as he did this, Ruto through her weight sideways, and he was on top of her, still kissing together very violently.

Moments later they broke apart.

"Oh my gosh… I'm sor…" Franklyn started, but Ruto only pulled him closer.

"Don't be." She kissed him all over his face, almost as if she was trying to nibble on his skin. Franklyn mimicked this, and then spoke into the scales around her neck.

"I, well, heh heh, I feel like I'm in the mood for fish." He said, slightly nibbling at her neck, making her moan.

"And I would let you cook me." Ruto said, reaching up underneath his shirt.

Quasar started laughing in her perch faraway, but waited on a little bit more, letting them get closer together.

* * *

Zelda and Steven were curious about Ruto's sudden disappearance, and they, while dancing, slowly scanned the area for her.

"Where'd Ruto go?" Zelda asked her husband.

"It was not my time to keep an eye on her."

XT hopped over to them, dancing while he kept the music playing.

"Ooh ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" XT raised his hand as if to be called on.

"XT?"

"One word. Quasar." XT winked at them, and they took a moment to think about it.

"So, Quasar…" Steven started.

"She didn't."

"She did!" XT exclaimed.

"But Ruto's going to be,"

"Not after Link anymore, that's for sure." XT laughed, and walked away.

Steven and Zelda thought about ti for a moment, and then agreed that if Ruto was with Quasar and some boy, nothing too terrible should happen.

So, they left the thought alone, chuckled, and went on dancing.

* * *

Link and Saria sat down for a bit. Hours they had spent standing at the altar and the dance floor, so, they decided on a break.

"We're married." Link said, as if still trying to grasp this.

Saria just sat in his lap and held his hands.

"Yeah. We got married today."

"What was I thinking?" Link asked, as if to himself, smirking.

"About me, and how much we love each other."

"Ah yes, that." Link smiled, and turned his head to kiss Saria's cheek.

* * *

Cheryl and Xavier continued slow dancing through XT's wild rave music, and smiled, more mature than they were at the last party.

"So much has happened." Cheryl sighed as her head rested on Xavier's chest.

"Yes, for all of us." Xavier agreed.

"Why'd we have to get older?"

"We had to because that is why we live, to watch other, younger people, get older, and to teach them why not to do the crazy stuff we did." Xavier made a slight frown.

"At least we don't have a daughter…" Cheryl said enthusiastically.

"Why?"

"Well, with our boy, we only have to worry about him getting a girlfriend and sneaking out, but, with a girl, we kind of have to worry about her running away with any guy, because she would be easier to overpower."

"Ah… that would be bad… more girl's in the slave industry."

"Exactly."

"I feel bad for Steven and Zelda… they're going to have a lot of problems."

They both chuckled.

"Yep."

* * *

Ruto and Franklyn rolled off into the water, exhausted, and both tried to get up while Quasar skittered away from the scene. **(A/N: Quasar had partial control of their actions, so, they were doing much of that while watching themselves as they did, with little control over themselves.)**

"What the heck just happened?" Ruto asked Frank, terribly embarrassed.

"I don't know… I um…" Frank looked down, as if he was seeing through his own eyes for the first time. His clothes weren't on him. "Crap!" He covered himself as he began to think of a way to get his clothes without getting seen by the amazing fish girl sitting next to him.

"Um, here you go." Ruto, comfortable with being naked, handed him the fabric, and blushed faintly.

"I'm sorry miss, I don't know what came over me…" Frank managed to get out, a bit worried about her reaction.

"It's fine. I remember a bit of that, and well, it was amazing."

"Really? Even though I barely know you?"

"Frank, right?"

"Yes."

"Well Frank, I don't know what happened either. All of a sudden, well, it just hit me, to kiss you like crazy and well, do everything else. Something made me do it, yes, but I don't regret it. Had I the conscious for it, I probably would've tried luring you into my net anyways."

Frank smirked.

"That's Ruto. I'm still REALLY sorry for that though. Was that your first time?"

"I don't think I could've shared it with many better people… Maybe Link, but he was married today, so, you're the next best."

"Did you just compare me to Link?" Frank asked, baffled as he fastened his pants.

"Yeah, you're worthy of it." Ruto smiled.

"Oh my Ruto… that's saying something big there. M-maybe I could repay you sometime?"

"How so?"

"Well, take you to dinner, go for a swim, something."

"Do you like swimming?" Ruto had to ask.

"Yes, a lot. I used to win a lot of races with my friends when we swam."

"So ok, how about this. We meet here, tomorrow at around noon, and we can have a little fun in the water. Hopefully, we can keep your pants on this time." Frank blushed.

"Ok then. But, shouldn't we get back to that party?"

"Well, what are we going to say? 'Something came over us and we just felt like fucking each other up in the water, sorry, we're back.' That's not going to work."

"Well, we don't HAVE to say anything if we're together. We'll let them think about it, ok?"

"Sounds good to me." Ruto agreed, and took his arm as she helped him up.

As he came up, Ruto's eyes flashed pink for a moment, and she leaned in on him and gave him a slight kiss.

"What was that for?" Frank asked, wanting her to do it again.

"I felt that urge again, but, it was a bit of a statement."

"To what?"

"To my crush on you." Ruto smiled, and together, the two, arm in arm, walked back to the rave arena.

"Suckers!" Quasar cackled as she watched from a bush not too far away, watching the two fell in love.

**Yes, Quasar has a DIFFERENT way of hooking people up. For her, sex first, relationship later. She is lust whereas her father is love. (In fact, I think I just came up with a name for the title...)**

**Well, see ya'll next week.**

**More coming soon...**


	47. After the Big Day

**Ok, I would've gotten more done yesterday, but I was having fun with my best friend trick or treating. (You're NEVER too old until they stop giving out candy!) But, that aside, here's your new chapter. (Maybe there'll be a new one tomorrow, but I can't be sure. [Technically today, lol.])**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As the night danced onwards, things started to die down again. XT's music slowed, and a great lot of people left, lessening the number of dancers in the square to about 100 people.

Julie came back out of XT around this time, and Saria couldn't help but notice her dress.

"Julie, is that a new dress?" Saria asked as she and Link glided to the beat over to her and XT.

"Uh…" Julie said feebly.

"Julie's pretty tired still, but she insists on dancing with me a bit." XT answered for her, he could, after all, read minds.

"Ah, but, why is she in a new dress?"

"Hmm, that is an excellent question." XT started. Saria watched as Julie partially smirked.

"Well?" Saria asked, as politely as she could muster.

"It is rather complicated. But, when she was inside me, I may have ripped her clothes a bit, you know, moving around, and whatnot?"

"Oh, and you just happened to have an extra dress for her?" Saria questioned again, noting the red, silky dress on Julie, skin tight down to her thighs, where it cut off.

"Yes." XT answered modestly.

Saria figured he'd answer something like that, so she and Link lit it be.

* * *

"Everyone!" XT called, noting the rising sun in the east after an hour more of dancing.

The people stopped dancing, and looked at XT.

"As much as I love parties, I do believe it is time to go home now. Please, leave in peace, this party is adjourned."

A few groans came from the younger crowd, but XT ignored them and watched as many, Cheryl and Xavier included, ran off to their homes in search of a goodnight's sleep.

Only seven remained.

XT, Julie, Quasar, Zelda, Link, Saria, and Steven were all that were left.

Together, they all began to clean up the messes they had made.

"Well, that was a nice party dad." Quasar said, keeping her distance from Julie.

"Oh Quasar! It's so nice to see you! How've you been?" Julie interrupted quasar's father, if he was going to say anything, which he wasn't.

"Great Julie, great." Quasar hated how the girl was barely even older than she was, and already talked to her like a daughter.

"What's wrong Quasar?" Julie asked sincerely with added empathy.

"It's nothing Jules, just, have fun with my dad, got it?" Quasar said, thus ending the conversation.

The lust-bringing robot picked her area up a bit, and then wandered away from the group, not capable of bearing the sight of her father and Julie, a fleshie, hugging and caring for one another.

"Why does she hate me?" Julie asked, staying close to XT for comfort, and stability for walking.

"She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't like the fact that we love each other. You know those soap operas we used to watch at your place?" Julie nodded, "This is like a daughter not liking her father's choice in dating and sleeping with, another woman, not her mother."

"But she never had a mother."

"Not exactly true, she did have Celeste, but I raised her from birth to now."

"Still…" Julie sighed.

"Julie, don't worry about it." Saria comforted, trying to be nice, "Quasar just gets moody sometimes."

"I know that." Julie said, trying not to laugh, knowing it would hurt the robot's feelings, if she had any.

To change the subject as XT whirled around the Square, restoring it to its former glory, Julie found another topic to talk with the girls about.

"So I hear you two are pregnant?" Julie asked, speaking to Zelda and Saria.

"Yep!"

"Yes." Both smiled widely.

"So are you both looking happily towards this? Like, not just having the baby, but going through pregnancy with someone else too?"

"Yeah, I mean, we could hang out together while we sit and do nothing for our babies to grow, or whatever, that'd be cool." Saria grinned, it sounded nice to her.

"But Saria," Julie looked at her worriedly, "aren't you worried in the slightest about death in childbirth?" Julie didn't want to be rude, but she was finding it hard not to be.

"Well, yeah, I am. But, I know I'll do fine. I have Link to help me."

Julie wasn't as comforted by this.

"Ok, but just…" Julie decided to give up, "just make sure you have enough food and stuff. I've heard of some pretty scary stories about thin women and pregnancy."

Julie stumbled over to XT, who just finished the modifications to the Square to make it look normal again.

"Hello Julie, how are you?" XT grinned, hiding a meaning in his metal teeth.

"Tired," she sounded like she cut out too soon, as if she had more to say, but she stopped.

XT smiled, as if he caught something in it no one else heard. **(A/N: Hmm... was this some allusion to the previous chapters?)**

"Well, I guess I could carry you around, if you want me to."

"Can I stay the night here? I want to explore a bit before I go home." Julie begged sweetly; XT was no match for it.

"Oh fine. Link, Saria, do you mind if we stay with you guys tonight?"

"Well, as long as Cheryl and Xavier don't have a problem with it, sure." Saria answered for herself and her mostly silent husband.

"Ok then, let's all go home now." XT sighed, taking his beloved flesh bag in his arms and started walking with his new roommates.

* * *

As expected, Cheryl and Xavier had no opposition to two, or three, extra guests. XT and Julie were to occupy Rareen's room, seeing as she was absent with John, probably teaching him more flying techniques, and building up his stamina.

XT gently set Julie, who was too awake now to go to bed, on her feet, and she started to wander around the house they were in.

"Wow… it's like being in a fairy tale… the castle, the old houses made of brown wood with roofs made of straw and mud and stuff… weird… but so cool…. Medieval style… everything." Julie admired, inspecting everything.

"But they have a bathroom,"

"That has your name all over it, XT."

"Guilty is charged. I like to make life a bit easier. And they do have a bit of electricity, they just don't know it, or use it, anywhere but in the bathroom for heat and water pressure."

"I understand though, so, it doesn't really matter. It is still a cool house, and I am amazed to see it, let alone sleep in it."

XT only smiled, and held her hand as she wandered through the house.

* * *

Cheryl and Xavier were in their bed, sleeping, or doing something too quiet to hear, and Link and Saria were left sitting on the couch for a little bit longer before they too started to get drowsy.

Upon looking at Saria and Link together, Julie felt that strange, alien feeling she felt whenever she realized she wasn't really in love with any living being.

It was a bit like jealousy. XT was a man of steel, and many more metals, but the one thing he wasn't was living. Alive, maybe, but not living.

"XT, can you be a man again?"

"How so?" The mechanical pur of his voice filled her ears, and Saria and Link turned to watch this.

"The first night you and I were a couple, you became a man for me; complete with something like flesh, and warm skin, and the softness of a human body. Can you become that guy again? I don't want to sound spoiled, but…"

"Hmm… any person in particular? I could be Link if you needed me to be." Link cringed at the thought of an imposter of himself.

"No, you pick." Julie grinned, XT hated making choice for himself, and Julie purposely let her mind wander, not giving him a picture of what she wanted.

With a grumble, he began to change.

A small light came over his metallic skin, and it glowed with a warm, dim light. His pointy ears softened, and came down slightly, but perky and pointy, but drooping slightly. A purple and silver pair of pants covered his legs, and five toed feet, something Link and Saria never saw XT have before, were in place of his usual talons.

His face was the most dramatic however. In adition to the soft, skin like material that had stretched over him, his face had developed strange qualities never before seen in Hyrule. He had a nose, not normal sized, but obviously fit for him, and hair, a faint, silvery color, not of age, but rather sparkly, like some spunky teenager with a new style in the making, all combed straight down with a length that just barely obstructed his vision. On top of all of that, his normal eye panels became glassy eyes, complete with irises and pupils. Their white coloring twinkled in the night.

He glanced at Saria, who smirked slightly, and then frowned, showing off the complexity of the muscles in his face, no more complex than a normal humanoid, but still very complex.

"What?" His voice was less mechanical, and more authentic.

"Nothing Xavier, I'm just laughing at you in my head." Saria smiled as she led Link to her room, leaving XT to try to guess why she called him Xavier, and why she was laughing.

Julie pulled XT into their guest room and locked the door. She had no intention of sleeping in a dress, and she knew XT wouldn't give her a nightgown. But that wasn't a problem for her.

Letting the dress drop from her, she hopped onto the bed in her own purple undergarments; purple was, after all, her favorite color.

XT followed her with the same enthusiasm, and threw the covers over both of them.

"So, happy?" XT cooed in his masculine voice, far more rich than normal.

"Of course XT, I love you." She kissed him and pulled herself up to the warmth of his body, letting herself fall asleep.

XT, being old, and a bit lower on energy now, felt like it was a good time to go into 'snooze' mode himself, and he followed her soon after, his humanoid hands wrapping around her back to protect her from anything that may come their way.

* * *

"Why were you so… why'd you smirk?" Link demanded with a bit of humor as he got into the bed with his newly wedded wife.

"That Xavier, well, that wasn't XT, even if he still thought he was."

"What?" Link was confused, and sleepy.

"When I was… _up there_..." Saria whispered it, "I met a man named Xavier, and I'll be honest, he was as hot as you were, and just as nice. I love you more because I know you more, but, that's beside the point. That was him. Xavier the Truthfinder. Soulmate of a girl named Julie, and bold warrior from the planet Rinoco in the older times. He told me a lot. He helped me come back out of being… yeah… and well, the fact that his name is Xavier the Truthfinder, X and then T, is further proof about it. He was bound to XT and all of this stuff…" Link's hand found itself gently around Saria's.

"Saria, let XT and Xavier be, they need to figure it out for themselves, we will do nothing yet. WE have more important things to worry about. Like our baby." His hand gently lowered to her bare abdomen and caressed it gently.

"I like that." Saria said, closing her eyes.

"What? The massaging? Maybe that's the baby reacting to it-"

"Not that, but I love that too. I like the way you use 'our' and 'we', opposed to yours and mine."

"Plenty more where that came from." He kissed her on the forehead, and through a bit of his weight over her, not really touching her.

"I love you Link, with every…" Saria couldn't say anything. All of her words just seemed completely taken away from her.

Very faintly, a song was humming in the air. **(A/N: Upcoming song: "Look at us Now" By: Sarina Paris)**

"For all the times that we, we ever wouldn't believe, look at us baby, look at us now, we'll make it baby, look at us now." It was XT, trying to get a girly voice with his temporary form.

"For every night I pray, I know that you will stay, look at us baby, look at us now." XT wasn't singing for Link and Saria, but it fit them just as well as it fit Julie and himself.

"Remembering the time, our love was made so fine, we made it baby, look at us now, baby look at us." XT's voice quietly echoed throughout the house and Saria and Link held together tighter.

"Look at us Saria… who'd of thought it even possible? A Kokiri gone hylian, and then to actually get pregnant…"

"By the most amazing man in all of Hyrule, and quite possibly beyond… ahh…" Saria sighed as she snuggled into Link, rubbing her head of hair as if she was trying to leave her hair on him.

"Everybody believe we would never be, look at us, up above, we are so in love. Everyday in your arms, baby can't go wrong, we are strong, look at us now…" The song just seemed to fit Saria's situation more and more.

She buried herself into Link, and Link helped her by wrapping around her.

XT's song continued, and Saria and Lin just let their minds rest to the soothing noise.

"We're married Link… we're married…"

"We're going to have a baby…"

"I love you." Together forever, as long as life would let them, it would always be true.

It was a good day.

**And a good day it was... Well, hopefully I can get another chapter in by tomorrow, but, you never know...**

**Well, until next time!**

**More coming soon...**


	48. Settling Down

**Ok, I am redoing this ending ever so slightly... I hope you don't mind, but I am prepping things for the next installment of this series.**

**This particular chapter, you won't note a difference, I guarantee it.**

* * *

Morning came quietly for Hyrule. Everyone was either too tired to get up on time, or too bored because too few people were up and about to do anything fun or productive.

Saria and Link, after much talk with Xavier and Cheryl, both of which had woken up slightly early compared to the rest of Hyrule, had made a final decision on something important.

Saria and Link were moving out.

They knew that the house was becoming small, and that Tommy was going to grow up soon, and when that was to happen, he'd be all over the place, but could also help work the farm.

Cheryl could do most of the work herself, and Xavier could help with Tommy, as he was needing less and less attention, giving Xavier and Cheryl more time to work their own business, and needing less hands to do so.

Saria, Link, Rareen and now John, were a bit too much to sustain at the farm, and thus, they were free to leave.

It wasn't an easy decision for Saria to make, but, she did want a house to call her own, preferably somewhere closer to a forest, as she was getting a bit homesick. Also, she wanted to be nearer to Princess Zelda, so they could, as Julie offered, hang out while pregnant.

So, by the time XT and Julie were up, both of which were oddly hard to wake up, Link and Saria had packed up all of their belongings, and had them fastened to a small wagon for Epona to carry to wherever they felt like settling.

XT woke the moment Julie opened her eyes, and smiled at her.

"Good morning!" He said happily, as if he had been awake the whole time; in technicality, he really never was asleep.

"So, Mr. Metal, where are we headed to today?"

"I don't know, but you could use some breakfast. We'll talk about it, and see where you want to go."

Julie nodded, and hopped off of the bed, letting XT morph back into a robot, and hand her another dress that he'd stolen from her closet a while back.

As they left the room, they saw Saria and Link, both dressed for traveling, walking towards the door.

"Whoa, where are you guys going?" XT asked, placing a hand on their shoulders, preventing their movement.

"Well, we don't know. But, it is best that we leave. I am sure that Rareen will find a way to follow us, even if her stuff stays here… but, I want to move. Like, I want to be in a place near a forest, and to go there every once and a while…" Saria trailed off, going back into her room to pack up some more.

XT shrugged, it wasn't his decision to make.

"Do you want me to build it for you?"

"No, XT. You can make some minor modifications, but, I want Link and I to build this alone."

"Alone, together?" XT smiled.

"Yes XT, alone together." Saria returned the grin and continued packing her stuff up, while Link piled it onto the wagon outside.

"You know XT, maybe just a flyby would be nice," Julie said, thinking deeply about what XT was thinking, or, what she was sure he was thinking, which was going ahead and building their house for them anyways, modifications and all.

If she went home, he would follow, and that would give Saria and Link time away from XT, who could easily start to control your life by making it better and better, Julie didn't mind it, because XT _was_ her life, but, Link and Saria could use time with each other, rather than XT.

It was time to go.

"Ok then, but, you're sure you don't want to stay a bit longer?"

"No, XT, I'm fine. Let's… go…" Julie saw through the doorway to Saria's old room Saria sitting on the bed, looking at something oddly familiar; an ocarina.

Julie walked into to room and stared at it too.

"It's been years since I've played it… I lost it for the longest time…" Saria smirked a bit; too worried about her diminished skills to play the instrument again.

"I have something just like that at home…" Julie said with the same, absent tone, enthralled by the ancient flute.

"Really? Can you play it well?"

"Not at all. I'm not good with music. But, I loved it anyways… you know, I think I have a little gift for you… assuming XT saved it in these clothes," which were the ones she wore before the first dress, "here." Julie pulled out a small, clay instrument from her pocket.

"What is this?" Saria looked at the tiny orb with great intrigue.

"It is an ocarina I made when I was younger, about 7. I was pretty good with clay and stuff. I made about four of them, and, well, one broke, another was lost, and now I've got only two. But not anymore, that one goes to you." Julie smiled.

"Wait, why?"

"Well, I can't play it anymore, I'm too big, and my lips broke the first one. It is meant for a little person. When you have your baby, maybe they could have it."

"I can't take this, I hardly know you." Saria handed it back modestly.

"No, keep it. I have no use for it, and it will give you something to remember me and XT by."

"We already have each other, but… wait, how will it remind me of you two?"

"Look on the bottom, there is a small picture." With that, Julie took XT's arm, and the two left the house, into the grey morning, thick with clouds and slightly grim.

Sure enough, on the bottom, there was a small sketch, poorly drawn, as if by a 7 year old. Two figures, one very tall, with pointy ears and an angular face and wings, placing a hand on a little stick figure girl, with long hair and a small dress.

"How cute…" Saria chuckled as she slid the orb into her pocket, and her own ocarina in the other.

And then they were off, leaving only Cheryl, Xavier, and Tommy in their wake.

"Well, I guess it is time for a change… I hope they visit us…" Xavier sighed as he went about feeding Tommy while Cheryl worked outside on the field.

* * *

Saria and Link got a nice plot of land for a house.

Behind Hyrule Castle, inside the walls of the previously rundown back half of the town, there was a forest, and, though outside the castle walls, it was not a far distance to walk. Apparently, XT restored the forest when he bombed the area, and that forest was teeming with life.

The section of the Castle Town had also been restored by XT and Zelda. This didn't mean the houses were great, many were still a bit rundown, but, they were habitable, and many people were coming to them, looking for new, cheep houses to live in, and a new market to buy goods from.

Saria and Link settled as far away from the commotion as they could, but they did get a few new neighbors, eventually, they would learn their names, but, not at the given moment.

As soon as their stuff was unloaded into their house, Link and Saria went shopping to renovate the place.

At this information, Zelda was overjoyed; she'd actually have someone to be with when she raised the baby in her stomach.

Everything seemed to look fairly bright for the future.

XT and Julie left without much of trace, after overlooking the fields and plains and mountains, they just vanished into the sky and weren't seen for a long time.

Rareen and John, both a happy couple, found residence as fairies in the home of Saria and Link, just as expected, a few days after Saria and Link moved out of Cheryl and Xavier's house.

Rareen would often act as Saria's caretaker when Link and John would wander out to buy things for the baby, or just for everyday household items.

For the next few months, Saria and Zelda did five things; slept, ate, went to the bathroom, took strolls in the forest with Rareen, and of course, had fun with their husbands, whatever that fun may have been.

When in the forest alone with Rareen, Saria would often practice her ocarina, trying to remaster her skills as a maestro with her version of the flute, however, it was never the exact same as when she was a Kokiri, it lacked always seemed to be missing something, which, Saria always related to her immortality or youth.

Either way, it was still an amazing sound.

At some point through the months, when Saria and Link were sound asleep in bed, and Rareen and John were out partying, someone, or something, did manage to sneak into their house.

Silent, and almost grouchy, the intruder began to rapidly add small things into the house, things no ordinary house would have; a bathroom, a sink, a kitchen with a stove. This creature, walked into the master bedroom, only to find Link holding Saria as Saria looked upwards with a bulge in her stomach, she was obviously pregnant now, 6 months in, and she hadn't gained enough weight.

The creature frowned, but continued to stare at them for a bit.

Saria began to stir at the small draft the creature created, and the thing yelped, and then spoke softly as if to lull her to sleep.

"Anoto tu… Saria, blaeto konno eta." Saria began to calm down a bit, but sat up mechanically and rubbed her eyes, looking for the origin of the faint breeze; but the creature was already gone.

The next morning when the couple awoke, they immediately blamed XT for returning, but then came to realize that if he did do something like this, it was in his nature to talk to them and check up on Saria's child. Perplexed by this, they let it slide, and took it as a blessing nonetheless.


	49. Silent Birth

**Ok, here we go, things start to change with this history... what was once a 16 page mega chapter, is now 3 5 ish page chapters. Note the biggest difference, I will reveal it to you readers in the end.**

**

* * *

**

More months passed, and Saria and Zelda were getting larger in the belly. Saria and Link, both of a commoner status, weren't able to buy the best foods, but they both got fed, and they both snuck into the forest every now and again to get some extra fruit, or had Cheryl and Xavier cook them a hearty meal to fill up on.

But, Saria was still too underweight for a baby. It was draining her, just as Julie, XT, Rareen, and pretty much everyone said it would. She was scared, but hid it well.

Since conception, she had gained a measly 10 pounds, and only weighed about 100 at the time. This was very skinny, even for a woman who wasn't pregnant.

Morning sickness came and went, and Saria sometimes felt like she was being forcefully fed. She knew she had to eat food, but she didn't want to.

"Saria…" Rareen spoke softly as she hovered over Saria as an adult, "please, eat your food, I know you don't want to, but please…"

"I know…" Saria gagged as she gulped down more bread and fruit, all tasted disgusting.

* * *

About 8 months into the pregnancy, Saria and Zelda both very large in the belly, Saria began to get sick.

It started with a cough. A small simple cough that just seemed to get worse and worse, and eventually, she seemed deathly ill. No doubt, it was all caused by her malnourishment for herself and the baby during this time, and the lack of nutrition caused her immune system to fall, and thus, she contracted a few illnesses.

She sat on her bed all day, every day, being fed everything she wanted, which, due to a lack of appetite, she didn't want much, but she was fed nonetheless.

From her room, she couldn't do much, but she heard a lot.

Zelda had had her child a bit early. A total of 8 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days in, and the baby came out. Zelda was in much better condition than Saria was, healthy, well weighted, and had plenty more things to keep her comfortable in the cold Fall weather.

She had told her via letter that it wasn't fun, but after seeing her baby boy Peter, much of the pain was washed away, and turned into just plain exhaustion.

This didn't comfort Saria that much. She felt terrible now, and was now truly afraid, and showed it. Link was getting worried, even though Saria didn't show any of her fear to him because that would make him feel guilty, and she didn't want that for him. Saria deeply believed at this point that if she didn't get better, she was going to die with the baby either in childbirth or prior to that.

But, time had no mercy for Saria, it never had been kind to her since she gave up her immortality, and she went into labor eight days after she read that letter.

Link was away when it happened, but Rareen wasn't.

Saria was sitting in her bed and then, after a large kick from the child within her, she felt something very strange. Her water had broke, and then a twinge in her genital area, a contraction.

"RAREEN!" She cried in pain, it wasn't a friendly feeling to have something inside you to start opening.

"Saria?" Then Rareen noted the mess. "Oh by the goddesses… John! Get Link's 18 year old ass here NOW!" She barked, refusing to become an adult for Saria.

Twenty minutes later, Saria cringed, and the pain came back.

"Augh!" Saria yelped.

"Hold on honey, I'm trying to figure out what to do right now." Rareen flipped through her PDA to find any and all articles XT had crammed onto it about pregnancy, there were many.

"Where is XT when you need him?" Saria tried to chuckle at her joke, but then coughed up some green mucous, previously embedded in her lungs, with added blood.

"That is terrible Saria… are you going to be ok?" Rareen fluttered to her head.

Saria's face stared up into the ceiling, and she began to cry a bit.

"I don't know Rareen… I really don't know… Where is Link? If I am to die, I want to be right next to him." Saria meant it, but Rareen didn't have an answer.

"I don't know either Saria…"

Link had gone off to Cheryl and Xavier's to get more potatoes for cheap prices, and that was a good few hours away. He was probably on his way back now, but still, he wouldn't be here for a while.

A few hours later, Saria's contractions had sped up from 20 minutes apart to about 5 minutes, and she swore they were more painful.

"Saria!" Link called, running into the room just as another contraction hit.

She looked like hell. Her hair was messed up, her pants had been removed and a blanket in place of them to keep warm, and her skin was about as white as the snow they had braved 9 months ago. Bags hung beneath her eyes, and the shirt she had on was pulled up to her bra so that the bulging baby inside her wouldn't stretch any of the clothes she'd been wearing.

As she grimaced, and let loose a breath, Link knelt down to her side.

"Are you ok?"

"No Link, I'm not." Saria was honest.

Link leaned over to kiss her check, and then grabbed her hand, and she gripped back with as much strength as she had left.

"I'll be right here for you, ok?" Link encouraged, faking a smile.

Saria nodded, and closed her eyes, focusing on one thing, getting the baby out, alive.

The contractions kept coming, and Saria was very thankful Link was there, and that he had hands strong enough to bear her own death grip that she put on him whenever she had a contraction.

An hour of this, and Saria was cringing and screaming.

"AUGH!" Saria screeched, "and I thought menstrual cramps were bad, hee hee…" She was on the verge of hysteria it was so bad. Tears freely fell from her red and raw face, and her hands gripped Rareen and Link's, both on opposite sides on her.

"It's going to be alright Saria, the moment the baby is out, we'll all settle back to normal, ok?"

"I'm going to die!" Saria wailed as she felt something else push at her already dilated cervix.

"I think she's having her baby now…" Rareen, now an adult hopped to her bottom half, and checked. "Yeah, Saria, the baby's coming." She almost sounded grim about it, worried terribly.

Saria all of a sudden felt terrible, and turned her head to vomit.

Then, the baby demanded more attention. Calling on all of Saria's willpower, she began to push, and Rareen watched, her hands ready to get the baby the moment it came out.

Saria pushed as hard as she could at each contraction, focusing all in her ability on wedging the head of the baby out of her vaginal cavity. It took effort, energy, and strength, and Saria did _not_ feel like she had _any_ of those.

"OHHH!" She moaned painfully as her body quaked with pain and fear.

She turned her head sharply, mid push, and threw up whatever was left in her stomach, not aiming for particularly anything.

"It will all be over after this Saria, all over… don't you worry… it's not going back in, is it?" Rareen promised, worried, but trying to portray her confidence.

"I… hope… not…" Saria breathed.

"Saria, the baby's head is almost out. After that, it will be one big push, and then it's all over, ok? Then you'll be a mother, and Link will be a father." Rareen explained.

Saria locked eyes with Link for a moment, and closed them with her short breathing.

"A mother…" As she opened her eyes again, directly at Link, she affirmed her faith in her small family, and let another contraction wash over her body.

Summoning all of her power, all of what was left of her power, she pushed as hard as she could.

"OOOHHHHHHHHH!" She wailed in agony.

"Ohh…" Link gaped as he saw the baby come out.

"Saria, you're a mother of a beautiful daughter." Rareen announced as she picked up the baby with a bedsheet and wrapped the girl up gently.

After applying two crude clamps to the cord, the motherly fairy handed link a knife, with a single request to cut the cord. Honored, Link did just this, and severed the bond between Saria and her daughter.

As the baby girl was handed to Saria though, it became clear that something wasn't right.

"Lily…" Saria muttered, cuddling her daughter and naming her in the process, "wait…" Saria picked up on the wrongness, "where is the crying?"

Link too, was puzzled. The baby was breathing, that was apparent, but no crying, no wailing, no noise whatsoever.

"Lily, please, cry for me? I wish to hear you." Saria mumbled, barely coherent.

Lily, however, did not respond.

"Lily? Lily… Lily… Li…ly…" Saria's voice faltered, and then stopped.

"Saria?" Link spoke rushing to her side.

"Saria?" Rareen worriedly chattered.

Vomit hiccupped from Saria's mouth as a response, and Rareen quickly snatched the child away before she could get hit by the bile. Zooming to clean her godchild off, she inadvertently left Saria in the care of Link.

"Saria? Saria!" Link knew what had happened, Saria had faded away again.

Selfishly, he began what he knew could bring a person back to life, a primitive form of cardiopulmonary resuscitation, CPR for short.

Saria just lay there, twitching via reflex per every thrust on her heart, and Link continued to keep her as alive as he could, for as long as he could. For 12 minutes, Saria was dead again, stone cold dead. But, at that twelfth minutes graced her with a small cough. Link rejoiced in silence, but maintained her as well as he could.

He made sure she stayed alive throughout the night, and keep her as far away from the abyss of death as possible.

* * *

A day later, Saria came-to, and asked a single question as her first two words.

"Food… please?"

Link was so blissful he kissed her clammy forehead and presented her with enough bread to feed an army. He knew she'd only eat about a slice or two anyways, but it was more food than she'd had in a long, long while.

Her road to recovery was only just beginning.

* * *

**The BIG difference was the removal of a small, puny detail. I quote from the previous text "her panting was dwarfed due to the sound of a baby's cry, echoing in the room." THIS IS NOT GOOD. For, in my next story, Liliana Forestsong, daughter of Saria and Link, is a mute.**

**One more chapter remains.**


	50. Tis a Gift

**Not too much change here, but only what was necessary. I like to maintain my works as best I can in the original state in which they were uploaded, you know, a living record of the progress I've made as a writer. Ah, either way, here you go!**

* * *

Saria slowly regained consciousness and memory as the day dragged on. Apparently, she had given birth, which would explain why she felt so light again, and she had also nearly faded away again.

But, that was behind her.

Lily was her daughter, this much she remembered. And once she saw the small, cherubic face of the product of the love she shared with Link, she almost felt all of the strength come back into her limbs. A slight smile crept onto the green-haired girl's face as Lily was cradled in her arms.

But one thing remained wrong with this perfect moment. Lily did not cry. Lily did not make any noise, at all.

"Link? What's wrong with her?" Saria asked, slightly disoriented still.

"Saria… I think she is mute." He whispered.

"Yes, Saria, she came out silent, which is abnormal. According to XT's research, all children make signs of life from birth, or something is wrong. All Lily did was flail, she did not make noise. It is possible that she wasn't born with a… erm…" A few rapid clicks later, Rareen finished her statement, "larynx. It is a muscle in the throat that acts as a voice box."

Saria frowned. It was supposed to be perfect. It was a miracle that Lily was born, hell, it was a miracle Saria was even with Link, or alive, or that their love had a chance to grow. Maybe it was perfect.

Saria held the blanket baby girl close to her, and Rareen exited the room, leaving Link and Saria in peace for a true family moment. Nestled warmly in Saria's feeble clutch, Lily soundly slept and remained silent, her body expanding and contracting with each breath of air.

"She's a beautiful baby." Saria sighed, leaning back against her bed's headboard in exhaustion from both the baby and the sickness.

"She must get that from you." Link smiled, pecking Saria's cheek.

"I might not die…" Saria tried to grin at the possibilities of the future.

"I won't let you Saria. I can't raise this baby alone; and especially not without you."

Saria was speechless, but she knew Link spoke the truth.

Gently rocking Lily, Saria caught a whiff of her own bile, puked up over the course of the delivery.

"I smell terrible." Saria groaned quietly as she rocked the baby.

"Saria, we're parents." Link smiled as he sat next to her on the bed, ignoring the smell. "And the smell doesn't bother me."

"Can I take a shower?"

"Do you have enough energy to get out of bed for the first time in a week?"

"I just gave birth to a baby, I can do anything." Saria proclaimed as she handed the baby to Link, and threw off her covers and turned sideways on the bed.

She didn't have any pants on still, so that was her first mission.

Link watched her from behind as she stood up, and then started to teeter backwards.

"Gotcha!" Link cheered as she fell back into him, caught with the arm not holding the baby.

"Ok, that worked out grandly." Saria said bluntly.

"What comes up must come down." Link agreed.

"Not me…" Saria stared the air in front of her down and stood up again, this time not falling.

Though, that was before she took a step.

She fell forwards, and fell on her face.

"Ow…" Saria moaned, muffled from the floor.

"Can you get up? I'm holding Lily right now." Link cradled the child in his arms as Saria stood up again, using the dresser on her right to support her.

"Looks like I can…" Saria breathed, moving was more work than she'd done since giving birth.

She reached into her dresser to find some panties, the first goal on her list.

"Um, Saria?"

"Yes Link?" She asked sweetly, trying to look his way.

"How about you just take a bath, and I'll give the baby to Rareen, and she can take her out for a small walk or something, and I will clean the room?"

"Ok… will you get me my clothes when I'm done?"

"Of course." Link declared.

Saria hobbled out of the room, and Link followed.

"Rareen?" He whispered loudly. The fairy appeared in an instant.

"Saria! You're walking!"

"Yeah, can you take Lily? Link's going to clean the room while I take a bath."

"Sure! I'd be glad to." Rareen said, morphing into the adult version of herself, she took the child from Link, and began to hum as she walked away, and out of the house, probably to go talk with Zelda.

Saria walked carefully over to the shower room, and walked inside, letting Link walk into the bedroom he hadn't used in over three weeks.

Looking at it, he sighed.

It was never getting done, EVER.

Link heard a thud in the bathroom, and then rushed to the door.

"Link? Could you help me?"

Link sighed again; Saria was a never-ending puzzle for him, despite how much he loved trying to solve her.

"Yes, coming."

The moment he opened the door, he was grabbed and pulled into the room by his wife, both grinning wildly.

_Ooh,_ he thought, _I like this piece of the puzzle._

* * *

Moments later, with the house silent except for Link and Saria in the bathroom, the creature entered their house once more.

In the daylight, it stayed close to the shadows, and kept itself hidden as it made its way to the bedroom.

Stopping at the shower, it turned its head, and nodded slightly.

"Zu lange…" It spoke in another language, too quiet to hear.

It made its way into their bedroom, and analyzed the situation.

"Clean, clean, clean… uk. Ich lussed dis nei." The creature grunted, and started to work on cleaning the very dirty room.

* * *

The moment Link and Saria came out of the shower, both in the same towel, oddly enough, they made their way to their room, and opened the door.

Much to their shock, the room was spotless, and sparkly clean.

"Link, what the hell did you do?" Saria's mouth dropped.

"Well… Saria…" He tapped her shoulder, reminding her of the answer.

"Oh yeah, duh…"

Link walked Saria over to her dresser and helped her get on some of her old clothes, the ones she wore before pregnancy.

After she was dressed, she took a seat on her neatly folded bed, and let loose a deep breath.

Link joined her shortly after.

"I feel MUCH better." Saria whispered gently.

"So do I. Mainly because you're better." Link agreed, kissing her forehead gently.

"That shower did wonders for me. Now, all I need to get rid of is the cough." Saria paused. "How _did _you get the room like this?"

"I did nothing Saria. I think it was XT, spying on us as he does."

"No, if it was XT, he'd have helped with giving birth, and making sure I come back to good health." Saria coughed into her sleeve, little to no mucous present.

Then they heard Rareen walking up to the front door.

"Could you getthe baby Link?" Saria smiled at him, not wanting to get up this time.

"Of course." Link hopped off of the bed, and ran to the front door of their small house.

While he was gone, Saria heard something that sent shivers down her spine; a thump in the closet.

Cringing, she ignored it, but fixated her eyes on the closet, which she remembered was closed the last time she was in the room.

Then she heard it again, and screeched a bit.

"Link!" She cried out, pulling a pillow in front of her, staring at the door in fright.

"Yes Saria?" Link ran in with the baby tucked in his arms tightly, still sleeping.

"There's something in our closet." Saria demanded.

Link passed Lily off to Saria, and look closely at her fearful face.

"You're sure?"

The thumping noise came again.

"What the hell?" Link walked over to the closet, fists clenched, and opened the door.

Something fell out.

"Oof!" The little voice said.

The creature was small, about the size of a little girl, and was made entirely out of metal. A small, round hat and two green eyes it had with on it.

"Quasar? What the heck are you doing here? Why did you come back?"

Quasar got up and stared at both Link and Saria with an emotionless face.

"Well?" Link added for Saria.

Quasar's metal skin was stained with hints of green and brown, and her body had small dents and scratches in it.

"I never left." She said at last, her voice more solemn than usual.

"Why did you help if you knew you could?" Link asked her angrily.

Quasar looked down in silence.

"Answer me! Saria almost died!"

"I was soul searching. If a soul I even have." Quasar's voice was bitter now, angry, and filled with sorrow. "I spent the entire 9 months of Saria's pregnancy in that forest out there, thinking. I was alone, except for the forest, and I kept Arrow inside his ball to stay alive and well fed for the bulk of the time."

"What? Why?"

"I needed to figure out something, and I kind of found it." Quasar was careful with her words, as if she was deliberating. "In the forest, I watched things die, and I watched things be born. I saw animals hunt and kill others, life in its primitive state. I did help you, but not much. I felt that if I helped you with staying alive, that it would alter these strange rules I found in the wild; fate chooses its victims, and those who are capable of victims can be taken as prey to fate. If you were meant to live, then you were to live. I didn't want to mess that up anymore than my father or I already have. But, I see that you lived on anyways; very good."

Lily, opened her sparkling green eyes again, and started looking around.

"May I see her?" The robot asked.

"Of course." Saria handed the child on to her.

Quasar cradled the baby gently considering she was made of hard, cold metal. And she smiled faintly at her.

"And to you, Lily, what a blessing in fact you are…" Quasar placed her bony index finger on her nose, and it lit up slight at the tip, turning green.

"What is she doing?" Link whispered to Saria.

"I don't know."

"Don't worry. This baby is just going to become something amazing… I know it."

"So what was it exactly that you found out Quasar?" Saria asked, taking the baby into her own arms.

"Can you three form a pose? I think my dad would like to know how you all ended up." She offered, completely ignoring Saria.

"Um, sure?" Link stood next to Saria, and the two held their baby together and smiled.

"Now you'll be a part of the great lovers slideshow. It was that thing my father showed you, Saria, way long ago."

Quasar turned and started heading out the door, tapping a button on her side. From the distance, a humming was heard, and something came rushing through the forest.

"You're leaving?"

"I suppose. Not much left for me here… I got what I needed out of my stay."

"What was that?" Link demanded again, following the absent-minded Quasar out the door to her car.

Quasar stopped with her hand on the handle.

"When I first came here, I was jolly, carefree, slightly envious, and very confused. Why would people want love? Isn't it all about sex? It made sense to me." Quasar hopped in the car. "but then I met you guys, and saw what you had. A life together, a pregnancy, a love, a bond, something more than I could ever make with just sex." Quasar revved up the engine, and looked into the distance ahead.

Saria, Lily, and Link all lined up at their door, looking at Quasar in her car.

"But now I realize, after sitting in a forest for 9 months of hell, watching things be born, and I realize what life actually is, why people love. People love, for the purpose of bringing life into this world. A life is fragile, and easily broken, and the very ability to bring something into this world is a magical, amazing thing, some strange divine power bestowed within your flesh-bearing creatures."

Quasar patted the gem in her dashboard, and it began to gleam.

"It's just a big old blessing of life."

And she bolted off into the distance, ripping herself into another dimension away from Hyrule.

THE END!

* * *

**The next story OUGHT to be coming soon, like, within a month soon. Until then, well, live longer, and count your Blessings.**

**~Joe**


End file.
